Instinct
by Voidonce
Summary: Stiles savait que se lier d'amitié avec un loup-garou était une mauvaise idée. Travailler avec l'un d'eux également. Oui, il le savait, son père et sa meilleure amie le répétaient suffisamment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : l'inconnu l'avait toujours attiré. Alors, quitte à mettre en danger sa propre espèce, pourquoi s'arrêter à la limite de l'amitié avec un lycanthrope ?
1. Prologue

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Résumé :** Stiles savait que se lier d'amitié avec un loup-garou était une mauvaise idée. Travailler avec l'un d'eux également. Oui, il le savait, son père et sa meilleure amie le répétaient suffisamment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : l'inconnu l'avait toujours attiré. Alors, quitte à mettre en danger sa propre espèce, pourquoi s'arrêter à la limite de l'amitié avec un lycanthrope ?

 **Genre :** Romance et Surnaturel je présume…

 **Couples :** duSterek (Stiles et Derek), du Scira (Scott x Kira) et d'autres couples…

 **Rating :** M

 **Spoil :** Ceci est un UA donc il n'y a pas vraiment de spoil…

 **Note :** Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur le fandom Teen Woft, mais cette fois-ci avec du Sterek ! Dans cette histoire, Stiles n'est pas encore ami avec Scott (à vrai dire, il ne le connaît même pas au début…) mais est très ami avec Kira.

Ce prologue est certes court mais les chapitres seront plus longs, promis, juré, craché !

Enfin, bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Prologue

Il y a des jours où vous vous demandez franchement dans quelle merde vous marinez, et ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Pour la plupart des mortels, les soucis causant de telles journées étaient plutôt du genre… normal. De mauvaises rentrées d'argent, des histoires de cœur qui tournaient au vinaigre, des grossesses non désirées, un enterrement ou bien encore ces foutues feuilles d'impôt qui venaient plomber l'ambiance d'une semaine entière voire même d'un mois pour recommencer le mois suivant. Ouais, tout ça c'était déjà pas mal comme problèmes mais… il s'agissait ici des soucis de la plupart des mortels. Sauf que d'autres personnes avaient des problèmes autres que ceux-là. Comme ce jeune homme, par exemple, qui courait à toutes jambes, tentant vainement d'échapper à quelque chose… ou plutôt à quelqu'un.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure. Les ruelles de Beacon Hills étaient plongées dans l'obscurité. Tout aurait pu paraître paisible, doux et même silencieux mais… Ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas.

Le jeune homme poursuivit sa course effrénée, tournant soudainement à droite en évitant quelques poubelles postées çà et là. Franchement, tous les habitants de cette foutue ville devaient avoir conspiré avec ses poursuivants pour lui mettre autant d'embûches sur sa route. Et puis, vraiment, n'y avait-il personne dans les environs qui pourrait l'aider ? Ou au moins _essayer_ de l'aider ? Vraisemblablement, non. Tout le monde devait se trouver devant sa télévision à se regarder un bon vieux film d'horreur… c'était la seule solution plausible pour que personne ne soit encore sorti après tous les cris que lui et ses poursuivants poussaient. Alors, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de continuer à courir, à ne pas regarder derrière lui et à compresser tant bien que mal la blessure de son flanc qui, il le savait, laissait tomber des gouttes de sang sur son passage.

Soudain, il stoppa sa course, se retrouvant face à un mur. Pas un mur de deux ou trois mètres de haut qu'il pourrait, à la limite, escalader ! Non : le genre de mur d'au moins cinq mètre, en béton, qui lui barrait tout simplement la route.

Il se tourna alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de son échine. Il était dans la merde. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme… Ses poursuivants, qui n'étaient déjà pas trop loin de lui, étaient d'ores et déjà arrivés et s'étaient arrêtés à une certaine distance de lui. Ils étaient cinq tandis que lui… bah il était seul. S'il s'était retrouvé face à deux voire trois d'entre eux, il aurait peut-être tenté de les semer mais… ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et lui, seul et blessé, ne pouvait même pas caresser l'idée de s'enfuir. C'était indéniable : il était coincé. Et l'issue de toute cette histoire, il la connaissait : ce serait sa mort, ni plus, ni moins.

Les cinq loups-garous grognèrent, montrant leurs crocs acérés dégoulinants de salive et le jeune homme inspira profondément, cherchant à rassembler tout le courage qu'il lui était nécessaire. Car, quitte à mourir, il voulait voir ses assassins une dernière fois et graver leur visage dans son esprit, juste avant de disparaître.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà voilà… il est court, je sais mais les chapitres font entre 4500 et plus de 5700 mots donc on va dire que ça compense.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour le moment (tous les auteurs aiment les reviews), la suite arrive dimanche ! :D**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 05 mai 2015**_


	2. Chapitre Un : Un lycan dans un garage

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction : -** _Jet Pack Blues_ de Fall Out Boy,

 _\- Make it rain_ d'Ed Sheeran,

 _\- Fjarlægur_ d'Oskar Schuster.

(Je vous invite à les écouter pendant la lecture de ce chapitre :3)

 **Note :** Dans cette histoire, Stiles n'est pas encore ami avec Scott (à vrai dire, il va faire sa connaissance dans ce chapitre…) mais est très ami avec Kira. Ensuite, Stiles n'est plus au lycée et il travaille déjà (d'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre il y a un clin d'œil à la série de livres _Mercy Thompson_ que j'aime beaucoup). Cependant, même si le début ressemble aux livres de Patricia Briggs (que je vous conseille, ils sont génialissimes !), ça ne sera absolument pas le cas pour la suite.

 **Note bis :** MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en fav ou alert *cœur* ça me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite !

 **Rythme de publication :** une fois par semaine mais je ne donne pas de jour puisque je n'arrive jamais à tenir ma promesse pour les jours… (oui, ça fait beaucoup de « jours », je sais mais chut !)

Enfin, bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Chapitre Un : Un lycan dans un garage.

 _« Un loup-garou. »_

Ce fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Stiles ce jour-là.

Il se trouvait sous le compartiment moteur d'une vieille Mercedes, occupé à y réajuster une boîte de vitesse qu'il venait à peine de réparer. L'air empestait le cambouis, l'huile de vidange et diverses autres odeurs relatives à un garage. En sommes, autant dire que l'odorat du jeune homme, saturé par toutes ces senteurs, n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Pourtant, derrière toutes ces odeurs familières, il avait réussi à percevoir l'odeur facilement reconnaissable du loup.

Stiles grimaça, inquiet. Il se disait bien que s'il avait réussi à sentir le loup, alors ce dernier devait l'avoir perçu lui aussi et se fritter avec un loup-garou n'était franchement pas dans ses plans.

Il soupira. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait encore sa meilleure amie, Kira, à ses côtés en tant qu'assistante. Malheureusement, la japonaise avait dû faire un break niveau boulot pour se replonger dans ses études. Une lubie qui l'avait pris comme ça, un beau matin, paraît-il… Seulement, si l'asiatique avait été là, il se serait senti plus en sécurité… et moins vulnérable surtout. Néanmoins, elle n'était plus là. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles décida de sortir sa tête du capot ouvert de la voiture avant de se tourner doucement vers l'intrus, évitant de faire quelque geste brusque. Il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier le fixe du regard… et vraisemblablement, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. L'homme qui lui faisait face ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Au contraire : l'air songeur, il regardait méticuleusement chaque recoin du garage. A le voir ainsi, on aurait pu aisément le comparer à un gosse qui rentrait pour la première fois dans une librairie. Ou peut-être dans une boulangerie. Sauf qu'ici ce n'était ni l'une, ni l'autre : ils étaient dans un garage. Autant dire que c'était un lieu plutôt éloigné des commerces de viennoiseries et de bouquins.

Stiles attrapa un vieux morceau de tissu pour s'essuyer les mains, fixant toujours le loup d'un air intrigué. Ce dernier, trop obnubilé, ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le regard de l'autre homme. Ce manège dura plusieurs longues secondes et Stiles, à la fois agacé et stressé, décida de briser le silence. Il se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter le loup – ne l'avait-il donc réellement pas remarqué ? – et prit une pause faussement détendue contre le capot de la voiture sur laquelle il était en train de travailler jusqu'à ce que… cette étrange personne ne vienne l'interrompre. Le loup rougit furieusement et afficha un air gêné. Stiles en profita pour détailler l'autre homme : à première vue, il devait avoir son âge. Plutôt grand – dépassant Stiles d'environs dix bons centimètres -, mince mais tout de même musclé, la peau mate et des yeux noirs, l'inconnu semblait d'origine hispanique. Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant l'étrange tatouage qui ornait le bras gauche du loup, à savoir deux bandes parallèles qui devaient entourer le biceps. Il se demanda vaguement comment cet individu avait fait pour se faire ce tatouage : les loups-garous, ayant une grande force de guérison, n'arrivaient pas à garder la moindre marque, leur peau se régénérant immédiatement. Quoi que… Puisque l'autre homme ne l'avait pas remarqué, il devait être un tout jeune loup… et donc, ce tatouage aurait été fait lorsqu'il était encore humain… ?

Les bras croisés contre son torse, Stiles continua d'observer son vis à vis, songeur, ce qui sembla gêner l'autre homme.

« Bonjour… ? » fit ce dernier, et Stiles se maudit d'avoir perdu le peu de vigilance qu'il avait. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il avait légèrement sursauté lorsque le loup l'avait salué… ou questionné ? Il ignorait comment interpréter la salutation du nouveau venu. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et détourna le regard un instant. Il n'eut besoin que d'une seconde avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'autre homme et d'afficher un sourire purement professionnel.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » questionna-t-il, ne se départant pas de son sourire quelque peu hypocrite.

Sa question, pourtant quelconque, sembla déstabiliser son client qui détourna rapidement son regard pour fixer un point invisible. Stiles en profita pour humer l'air. Mentalement, il mit de côté les odeurs de cambouis et d'huile de vidange, se concentrant uniquement sur celle du jeune loup. Et, soudain, une pensée le frappa : le loup était effrayé. La peur était une odeur particulièrement mauvaise, et c'était un euphémisme de dire que Stiles la détestait : à chaque fois qu'il la sentait, elle lui agressait les narines et il devait attendre plusieurs longues minutes avant de pouvoir plus ou moins ignorer cette odeur et l'occulter de son esprit. Sincèrement, cette situation lui paraissait totalement surréaliste. S'il avait su le matin-même qu'il se réveillerait et qu'il se retrouverait face à un loup-garou apeuré, il aurait longuement hésité à se lever. Car un loup qui a peur, c'est franchement mauvais. Avec ironie, Stiles songea que c'était peut-être lui qui intimidait le loup… ce qui serait vraiment incroyable. Non, mais vraiment… comment, _lui_ , pourrait-il faire peur à ne serait-ce qu'un loup ? Ce serait plutôt le contraire. A vrai dire, il aurait été plus logique que ce soit lui qui se mette à trembler de peur face à cet inconnu. Ah mais oui, il avait oublié… il s'était fait la réflexion que cet homme devait être un tout jeune loup. Ainsi, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, il ne devait pas avoir remarqué ce qu'était Stiles. Sinon, le jeune Stilinski serait mort depuis longtemps.

« Monsieur ? » appela Stiles, cherchant à attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention de l'homme sur sa pauvre petite personne.

Le loup se tourna et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dans un geste nerveux, ce qui lui donna un petit air enfantin. A cette pensée, Stiles se mit à sourire et, rassuré, il sentit le loup se détendre, l'odeur de peur disparaissant légèrement de l'air alors que la quiétude commençait à embaumer l'atmosphère.

« Que recherchez-vous ? » questionna de nouveau Stiles, se rapprochant d'un petit pas vers son étrange client.

Ah, l'odeur de peur réapparaissait doucement et Stiles fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'effectivement c'était lui qui intimidait le loup.

 _Je dois dormir debout…_ pensa le jeune homme en observant son interlocuteur.

Le loup se racla la gorge avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant, il ne parla pas immédiatement, semblant occupé à chercher ses mots. Discrètement, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures passé. A ce train-là, il n'aurait jamais fini le travail qu'il avait prévu de terminer avant de rentrer.

« J'aimerais… »

Bingo, le loup allait enfin parler !

« J'aimerais savoir si vous cherchez du personnel… »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, à son tour déstabilisé. L'odeur de peur s'était estompée mais n'avait pas totalement disparue. Le jeune mécanicien comprit que le loup devait attendre impatiemment sa réponse mais Stiles ne se sentait pas capable de lui répondre immédiatement. Il s'était attendu à tout : d'une demande de réparation d'un véhicule jusqu'à une question purement surnaturelle. Autant dire qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question. Avait-il seulement bien entendu… ?

« Vous me demandez… si je cherche du personnel ? » répéta-t-il, se demandant vaguement si son ouïe n'avait pas de problème. Manquerait plus qu'il entende des voix, tiens ! Pourtant, face à lui, le loup hocha frénétiquement la tête, répondant ainsi à sa question par l'affirmative. Stiles le regarda calmement, bien qu'intrigué.

« C'est… pour vous ou pour… une tierce personne ? » questionna-t-il finalement, plus tendu qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le loup fit une petite moue adorable et Stiles songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu un loup avec d'autres expressions que celles du mépris, de la colère ou de la cruauté. Autant dire que son panel d'expressions lupines venait de s'agrandir. Enfin bon… il fallait aussi avouer qu'il ne passait pas son temps à voir des lycanthropes.

« Je… C'est pour moi. » répondit le lycan après un court instant.

Stiles soupira et jeta un petit coup d'œil à la Mercedes. Bon, eh bien elle devrait attendre. Machinalement, il resserra sa prise sur le bout de tissu désuet entre ses mains, s'y frotta les doigts une dernière fois avant de le balancer sur sa boîte à outils.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » questionna-t-il en se passant la main sur la nuque en un tic nerveux. Tant pis s'il mettait du cambouis sur ses fringues, ces dernières étaient déjà pas mal salies.

« Vingt-cinq », répondit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.

 _Mon âge, quoi…_ songea Stiles.

« Vous avez déjà travaillé ? » questionna-t-il, examinant minutieusement les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage du loup.

Il posait les questions habituelles, cherchant à voir où il pourrait coincer ce jeune homme. Il n'était pas spécialement très chaud pour engager un loup-garou mais il devait avouer qu'une aide supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus.

« Oui », répondit le loup d'un air fier. « J'ai été assistant dans une cabine vétérinaire…

-Pourquoi ne l'êtes-vous plus ?

-J'ai déménagé… »

Stiles soupira et détourna le regard face au sourire timide de son client… qui n'en était pas un au final. Il lança un regard circulaire au garage dans lequel il travaillait et réfléchit quelques instants. Après sa Mercedes, il devrait s'occuper de la paperasse… ce qu'il détestait le plus. Lui était plus doué pour le matériel et n'aimait pas spécialement recevoir les appels et s'occuper de divers papiers. Auparavant, c'était Kira qui s'en occupait mais elle l'avait lâchement abandonné. Bon, certes, ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde et Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Au fond, il était même content pour elle qu'elle ait décidé de reprendre des études : à vrai dire, il l'avait même encouragé dans cette voie. Mais voilà, s'occuper seul d'un garage n'était franchement pas chose aisée.

« Vous connaissez donc tous les trucs de paperasse ? » questionna-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main, son regard se posant à nouveau sur le loup pour l'analyser.

Si ce dernier avait du mal à se servir de ses sens lupins ou s'il avait un odorat défectueux, ce serait plutôt une bonne idée de l'engager. De ce fait, il aurait de l'aide qui soulagerait nettement sa vie professionnelle… et c'était sans parler de l'avantage qu'il en retirerait d'avoir un loup-garou comme assistant : l'odeur lupine s'ajouterait à la sienne dans ce garage et, si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il risquerait moins de voir d'autres loups s'approcher de son garage. En résumé, il serait plus en sécurité.

Le jeune homme face à lui hocha deux fois du visage alors qu'une lueur d'espoir s'illuminait au fond de son regard. Mais Stiles n'avait pas envie de lui donner satisfaction tout de suite… Il avait tout de même un instinct de survie – certes faible mais tout de même présent. Bien qu'il ait déjà prit sa décision, le jeune mécanicien fit mine de réfléchir un instant sous le regard implorant du loup-garou. Il finit par soupirer avant de croiser le regard de chiot battu du loup.

« Bien… Il est vrai que de l'aide ne serait pas de refus… »

A ces mots, le regard du lycan s'illumina.

« Cependant, j'aurai besoin de quelques papiers dont une carte d'identité, un RIB et d'autres bricoles. Je pense que vous comprenez le protocole, si vous avez déjà travaillé… »

Quelques pars, Stiles aurait aimé que le jeune homme enlève cet espoir de ses yeux face à sa dernière phrase mais le lycan ne fit qu'hocher une nouvelle fois sa tête, faisant soupirer le jeune mécanicien.

« Après, si vous me ramenez tout, vous pourrez commencer votre période d'essai de… disons… un mois. Je pense que ça ira.

-Quand est-ce que je dois amener tous ces papiers ?

-Eh bien… quelques-uns sont relativement simples à se procurer et pour d'autres je présume qu'il faudra attendre quelques jours. Mais si vous m'amenez les plus simples dès demain alors…

-Ce sera fait ! »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à l'enthousiasme débordant du loup. La peur avait complètement disparu à la grande joie de ses narines. Il observa une nouvelle fois l'inconnu qui allait sans doute bosser avec lui pour les semaines… voire les mois à venir. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Stiles – le premier sourire sincère depuis que son regard s'était posé sur la silhouette du loup – et il tendit sa main au jeune homme. Ce dernier l'observa un instant, se mordant timidement la lèvre inférieure avant de saisir à son tour la main tendue du mécanicien. Stiles haussa un sourcil en remarquant que son futur assistant ne se plaignait pas de sa main encore collante de cambouis. Il inspira profondément tout en continuant de sourire avant de parler de nouveau :

« Au fait, moi c'est Stiles Stilinski, mais tu peux juste m'appeler Stiles » annonça-t-il, décidant de laisser tomber le vouvoiement pour utiliser le tutoiement.

Les zygomatiques du lycan s'étirèrent et un grand sourire joyeux apparut sur son visage.

« Enchanté Stiles. Moi j'suis Scott. Scott McCall ».

* * *

Stiles coupa le moteur de sa Jeep et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable, avisant l'heure. Vingt heures. Finalement, il avait pu finir tout ce qu'il avait souhaité faire et arriver à l'heure pour le dîner qu'ils avaient prévu lui, son père et les membres de la famille Yukimura chez ces derniers. Il sortit de sa voiture, claqua la portière derrière lui avant de fermer le véhicule. Enfin, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la maison de sa meilleure amie, heureux de retrouver les personnes qui partageaient sa vie. Bientôt, il arriva devant la porte et, avant même qu'il n'ait eu à toquer, cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage ravi de son père. Stiles rendit le sourire à l'homme et entra.

« On se demandait si tu allais arriver à l'heure cette fois-ci…

-J'arrive toujours à l'heure ! » rétorqua Stiles, sur la défensive.

Un rire résonna dans son dos mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

« C'est ce que tu dis ! » s'exclama Kira, continuant à rigoler. « La dernière fois, tu étais arrivé avec deux heures de retard ! Le repas avait refroidi et on avait dû tout réchauffer. »

Stiles grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante pendant que son père – ce traître ! - se joignait aux moqueries de la jeune femme.

« Elle a raison » dit-il entre deux rires. « Tu as de la chance qu'on daigne t'attendre à chaque fois !

-Gnia gnia gnia…

-Quelle réponse intelligente, Stiles ! »

Le jeune Stilinski se déchaussa et se tourna pour faire une grimace à sa meilleure amie, cette dernière se remettant presque instantanément à rire. Stiles afficha un regard désabusé et la dépassa, allant saluer les parents de Kira.

« Tiens Stiles, tu es déjà arrivé ? » questionna Noshiko, semblant réellement surprise.

« Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? » grommela le jeune homme sous les rires de la maisonnée.

Ils se mirent rapidement à table, les gargouillements de Stiles ne passant franchement pas inaperçus.

« Alors, comment s'est passé votre journée ? » questionna le fils Stilinski après avoir avalé un délicieux sushi.

Il devrait vraiment prendre des cours de cuisine avec Monsieur Yukimura… le père de Kira faisait les meilleurs sushis que Stiles aient mangé de toute sa vie.

Le père de Stiles, qui était le shérif de Beacon Hills, avala une gorgée de sa bouteille de bière avant de répondre.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai dû régler quelques plaintes qui n'ont vraiment rien d'intéressant… » répondit-il en grimaçant, comme s'il était nostalgique des quelques affaires de meurtres qu'il avait pu élucider tout au long de sa carrière.

« Oh, vous savez John, moi non plus je n'ai rien d'intéressant à raconter » intervint le père de Kira. « J'ai juste fait mon cours _habituel_ à mes élèves _habituels_ dans ma salle de classe _habituelle_ … » dit-il en insistant bien sur l'adjectif désignant l'habitude, soupirant comme s'il lui manquait de l'action, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

La mère de Kira ne dit rien, préférant enfourner un nouveau Californian Sushi. Kira posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, observant le plafond d'un air songeur.

« Perso, j'ai eu un A à mon devoir d'histoire et on a passé notre cours à en faire la correction. Ensuite, j'ai eu cours normalement alors bon… »

Stiles eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Ouah, quelle journée ! Vous avez dû vous éclater… »

Kira fronça son nez et ses sourcils.

« Moque-toi » répondit-elle. « Je suis sûre que tu as dû t'ennuyer _à mourir_ aujourd'hui » le taquina-t-elle.

Si elle s'attendait à une grimace de la part de Stiles, elle eut tout faux : le jeune homme affichait un air tout fier.

« Oh oh ! » fit le shérif en regardant son fils, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. « Aurais-tu _enfin_ rencontré quelqu'un ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, grimaça et regarda son père d'un air blasé.

« J'ai peut-être rencontré quelqu'un mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends… » répondit le fils Stilinski avant d'enfourner un nouveau sushi dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

Mmmh… avait-il déjà dit que ces sushis étaient une vraie tuerie ?

« Comment ça ? » questionna le shérif en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière, observant avec attention son fils unique.

Stiles se passa la langue sur les lèvres et réfléchit un instant. Devait-il raconter sa rencontre de la journée ? N'était-ce pas trop risqué ? Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait accepté de donner une chance au loup-garou et si le loup revenait bien le lendemain avec la plupart des papiers requis, alors Stiles engagerait le loup pour sa période d'essai. Dans ce cas, son père apprendrait rapidement la nouvelle. Il préférait que ce soit lui qui lui raconte tout cela plutôt que son paternel ne l'apprenne par lui-même.

« Un lycan s'est pointé dans mon garage, aujourd'hui. »

A peine avait-il lancé la bombe que les quatre autres avaient laissé tomber leurs baguettes, dardant des regards inquiets sur Stiles.

« Relax, je suis encore en vie ! » fit le jeune homme en roulant des yeux.

« Il… il voulait quoi ? » s'enquit Kira, ignorant totalement ce que venait de dire son ami.

Stiles posa ses baguettes sur la table, juste à côté de son assiette où trônaient encore deux beaux sushis qui ne demandaient qu'à être avalés.

« Il cherchait du boulot… »

Il attendit une réponse mais aucune ne vint. Fronçant davantage ses sourcils, il releva son visage et observa chaque personne attablée. Chacun le regardait, un air perdu peint sur le visage. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le toisait de cette manière. Par habitude, il renifla l'air et constata qu'il n'y avait aucune odeur de peur. Seulement de l'incompréhension. Il grimaça, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le silence, c'était quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Alors, lorsqu'il travaillait dans le garage, le jeune mécanicien mettait systématiquement la radio. Musiques, débats politiques, sketchs… ses goûts étaient éclectiques et il s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il écoutait. Du moment que ça le distrayait…

« Tu rigoles… ? » questionna finalement le père Stilinski, mettant enfin fin au silence pesant.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et observa son père. Alors ils pensaient qu'il racontait… une blague ? Quel aurait été l'intérêt ?

« Non, je suis sérieux. » répondit-il. « Il est venu et m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de personnel…

-Et tu as refusé. » finit le shérif à la place de son fils, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Stiles grimaça et inspira profondément.

« En fait… pas vraiment.

-Comment ça, _pas vraiment_? »

Stiles regarda son père qui, inquiet, toisait son fils comme s'il espérait que Stiles ne se mette à sauter en hurlant « Poisson d'avril ! ». Le souci, c'était que le mois d'avril était passé depuis un certain temps. Autant dire que Stiles ne venait pas de faire une petite blagounette, juste pour le plaisir d'en faire une.

« Tu as accepté… » fit Kira, regardant son meilleur ami comme s'il lui était poussée une deuxième tête.

Le jeune mécanicien hocha sa tête, regardant tour à tour son père et sa meilleure amie.

« C'est… inattendu… » intervint Noshiko.

« Ça c'est certain ! » s'exclama le père de Stiles, scandalisé. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter, Stiles ? Les loups-garous sont dangereux ! Ça doit être un coup monté, tout ça… »

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois et avala une gorgée d'eau. Il devait vraiment rassurer son père : ce dernier était capable d'aller retrouver le loup-garou et de le tuer… puis de se retrouver mêlé à d'innombrables soucis… ce qui n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Stiles ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec les lycanthropes. Le jeune homme aspirait à un monde tout mignon tout joyeux et, si pour y parvenir il devait protéger un loup, alors il ne se poserait pas deux fois la même question.

« Ne t'en fais pas, papa. C'est un jeune loup et il est tout sauf agressif…

-Un jeune loup est toujours agressif !

-Eh bien je te dis que celui-ci ne l'est pas. Au pire, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne bosse pas les soirs de pleines lunes… »

Le shérif soupira, l'air las, avant d'abandonner. Pourtant, Stiles savait que ce n'était que partie remise… son père le lâchait peut-être pour le moment mais il savait qu'il reviendrait bientôt à la charge. Pourtant, il avait conscience que son paternel avait raison : les loups-garous étaient des créatures dangereuses auxquelles il valait mieux éviter de se frotter. Stiles le savait : il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois face à ces bestioles et Dieu savait à quel point il détestait se retrouver face à l'un d'eux transformé. Cependant, Scott lui avait fait bonne impression et Stiles avait toujours suivi son instinct. Instinct qui n'avait encore jamais menti, alors le jeune mécanicien continuera à se fier à ses sens. Et puis, au fond, ce n'était pas si mal cette histoire : se lier d'amitié avec un loup-garou était peut-être stupide – voire carrément suicidaire – mais Stiles trouvait l'idée alléchante. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Ils finirent rapidement leur repas. Le silence de gêne qui s'était installé entre les cinq personnes se dissipa rapidement grâce au père Yukimura qui commença à raconter anecdote sur anecdote sur sa profession de professeur d'histoire, arrachant quelques rires aux personnes présentes. Stiles ne cacha pas son soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? » lui demanda Kira, un sourire excité au coin des lèvres une fois que la table fut débarrassée.

« J'allais justement te le proposer… » répondit Stiles en lui rendant son sourire.

Kira se tourna vers les trois plus âgés, son sourire toujours présent, avant de questionner :

« Vous vous joignez à nous ? »

Les trois plus vieux se concertèrent du regard avant de répondre par la négative.

« Essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard, Stiles ! » fit le shérif alors que son fils allait passer la porte.

« Ça marche ! » répondit le fils alors que, accompagné de sa meilleure amie, il passa le seuil de la maison.

La famille Yukimura habitait une maison en bordure de la forêt, ce qui était plutôt pratique puisqu'ils sortaient régulièrement pour courir. Les deux amis longèrent la maison et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers les bois.

« Alors comme ça, tu m'as remplacé par un loup… ? » fit Kira, une fois qu'ils furent sûrs d'être assez éloignés de la maison et des oreilles indiscrètes des adultes.

Stiles soupira et se tourna vers son amie. Cette dernière lui lançait un petit sourire amusé bien qu'il lisait une pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Sérieux, ne t'en fais pas. Ce gars est complètement à côté de la plaque. Il ne sait pas se servir de ses sens, hormis peut-être de sa vue… Un peu comme toi, en fait ! »

Kira fit semblant de s'offusquer mais elle savait parfaitement que Stiles avait raison. Tous deux savaient que Kira n'avait jamais été douée avec ses sens, et ce depuis leur enfance. La plupart du temps, elle se fiait à sa vision au détriment de son ouïe ou de son odorat, ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de problèmes dans le passé. Stiles lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises de faire plus attention mais la jeune femme était vraiment tête en l'air.

« Tu t'entendrais super bien avec Scott, j'en suis sûr » fit Stiles sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Scott ?

-Le loup-garou. C'est son prénom. »

Kira sourit doucement. Elle était amusée par son meilleur ami, même si elle était loin d'être rassurée. Bien entendu, elle avait confiance en Stiles – une confiance aveugle, même – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

« Bon, on y va ou bien ou continue à parler de mon nouveau collègue ? »

La Japonaise se tourna vers son ami qui la fixait, l'air amusé. Elle acquiesça, souriant à son tour avant de regarder autour d'eux. Ils étaient entourés par les arbres et étaient suffisamment éloignés des routes et habitations des environs. A ses côtés, Stiles leva le visage et observa le ciel obscur pour voir la lune, haute dans le ciel, au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Bien entendu, ils savaient que ce n'était pas la pleine lune : les membres de son espèce faisaient toujours attention à ne pas sortir les nuits de pleine lune, histoire de ne pas croiser de loups-garous incontrôlables. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier ce fait une dernière fois. Il abaissa son regard et avisa le corps nu de son amie, les vêtements de cette dernière étaient roulés en boule au pied d'un vieil arbre.

« Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » questionna-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

Stiles ria doucement alors qu'il entreprenait de se déshabiller à son tour. Il rassembla ses affaires et les posa à côtés de celles de sa meilleure amie.

« On fait la course ? » questionna-t-il.

Kira lui répondit par un hochement de tête énergique avant que son corps ne se mette à changer. Stiles observa le début de sa métamorphose avant de se laisser aller à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol de la forêt face à un animal blanc. Il observa son amie qui s'était assise à terre, attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose. Stiles sautilla jusqu'à elle avant de venir lui mordiller les oreilles, joueur. Kira jappa et donna un coup de patte à l'animal à la fourrure rousse mouchetée de blanc et de noir, se dégageant de l'emprise du jeune homme. Puis, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et, debout l'un contre l'autre, ils prirent leur élan. D'un bond, ils se mirent à courir.

* * *

 _ **Bon, ce chapitre sert de bien mettre en place l'histoire. Derek apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 08 mai 2015**_


	3. Chapitre Deux: Une tête à avoir un chien

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction : -** _Black_ de Kari Kimmel,

 _\- Can't Stop_ des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

 **Note :** Merci à tous pour vos review ! C'est génial et ça ne fait que me donner davantage envie d'écrire la suite !

Bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Chapitre Deux : Une tête à avoir un chien.

Il était à peine sept heures lorsque Stiles arriva à son garage.

Il gara sa Jeep avant de couper le moteur et de descendre de sa voiture. Il observa les alentours, cherchant du regard son futur assistant – si tout se passait bien – mais ne le vit nulle part. Pourtant, il sentait l'odeur du loup : il ne devait pas être loin. Il longea son garage et vit bientôt le jeune Scott McCall qui l'attendait à l'entrée, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ressemblait vraiment à un chiot qui assistait au retour tant attendu de son maître. A cette pensée, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire sous le regard intrigué du jeune loup-garou.

« Pardon » fit-il rapidement en insérant sa clé pour ouvrit le garage.

Bientôt, ils entrèrent et Stiles se dirigea vers un bureau, suivi de près par le lycan. Il entra et s'installa sur le siège, attendant que l'autre brun entra à son tour.

« Tu as les papiers ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, toujours sourire à l'appui, et ouvrit un sac en cherchant tous les documents dont il avait besoin. Une fois qu'il les eu trouvés, il les tendit à Stiles qui prit rapidement les feuilles avant de les observer tour à tour, examinant qu'il avait bien le minimum requis. Il haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte qu'il ne manquait aucun papier : même ceux qui demandaient plusieurs jours avant d'être reçus se trouvaient là, sous ses yeux. Le jeune lycan devait avoir fait en sorte d'avoir tous les papiers à l'avance, dans l'intention évidente d'avoir rapidement un job.

Cela facilitait la tâche à Stiles et il adressa un sourire à son nouveau partenaire.

« Eh bien, tout me semble en règle ! » fit-il remarquer en rangeant tous les papiers dans un dossier. « Au boulot », rajouta-t-il rapidement.

Stiles montra à son nouvel assistant tout ce que le nouveau avait à savoir. Il lui indiqua les différentes salles dont les toilettes et sortit quelques dossiers qu'il commenta sous l'œil attentif du jeune loup. Finalement, il laissa le jeune McCall commencer à gérer quelques papiers pendant qu'il partait s'occuper d'un 4x4 Chevrolet.

La matinée passa rapidement et Stiles devait admettre qu'il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à répondre aux différents coups de fil de ses clients. Lorsqu'il fut dans les alentours de dix heures, le jeune mécanicien fut heureux de voir l'aisance avec laquelle son assistant répondait au téléphone et la patience dont il faisait preuve avec quelques clients dotés d'un mauvais caractère. Il était évident que le jeune loup donnait le meilleur de lui-même et Stiles ne put que se féliciter d'avoir une fois de plus suivi son instinct.

Vers midi, le jeune Stilinski passa en coup de vent dans le bureau où se trouvait Scott, ce dernier occupé avec quelques papiers que le mécanicien ne voulait en aucun cas lire.

« Je vais nous chercher à manger. Tu veux quoi ? »

Scott releva rapidement son visage des papiers et observa Stiles avec un sourire ravi.

« N'importe quel sandwich me va !

-Ok ! »

Sans plus de cérémonies, Stiles sortit presque en courant. Il avait une faim de loup – sans mauvais jeu de mots – et avait hâte de croquer dans un bout de pain.

Habituellement, il préparait ses déjeunés mais, ce jour-là, il devait avouer qu'il avait complètement zappé. Il était rentré tard – ou tôt, ça dépendait comment on y pensait – le matin et avait tout juste eu le temps de dormir trois heures avant de devoir se réveiller. Son père ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, après tout Stiles était un adulte, bien qu'il lui ait montré qu'il n'était pas ravi que son fils n'ait pas tenu sa promesse. Mais il n'y pouvait rien : il avait toujours adoré courir avec Kira. C'était des moments de liberté qu'il ne pouvait pas supprimer et à chaque fois, c'était la même histoire, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un terme à leur course effrénée dans les bois. Car franchement, se dégourdir les pattes, sentir le vent sur leur visage et respirer l'odeur de la nature, de la liberté… c'était le paradis.

Il fallut quelques minutes en Jeep avant que Stiles n'arrive à un petit supermarché. Il se gara, s'extirpa de son véhicule avant de trottiner joyeusement jusqu'à l'entrée, ignorant les quelques regards surpris de quelques personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues – et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Il était vrai qu'il avait encore ses vêtements de mécanicien couvert de taches noires mais il s'en foutait bien d'aller acheter son repas dans cette tenue-là.

Il entra et se dirigea directement vers le rayon sandwich. Il saisit immédiatement deux sandwichs au poulet pour lui avant d'en prendre deux autres au jambon pour Scott. Déjà que lui avait toujours faim, il se doutait que l'appétit de son collègue loup-garou devait être relativement important.

En fredonnant, il passa à la caisse et posa ses quatre articles.

« Eh Stiles, comment ça va ? »

Le jeune homme releva son visage et croisa le regard du caissier. Isaac était un jeune homme calme et le jeune mécano l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, ayant même fait leurs études ensemble.

« Ça va, et toi ? » répondit-il au frisé.

Le caissier passa les articles du mécanicien devant sa caisse en souriant légèrement.

« Bah… la routine, tu sais. Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas sortis, toi, Kira et moi… »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Stiles. Il avait toujours adoré ces sorties entre amis mais dernièrement, avec les études de Kira et le boulot de Stiles… Tiens, en parlant de boulot, il avait plus de temps pour lui… !

« Justement » fit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « J'ai un nouvel assistant, donc j'ai plus de temps pour moi… !

-Oh ! Cool ! »

Des raclements de gorge les ramenèrent sur terre et Isaac s'excusa auprès des quelques clients qui attendaient. Il adressa un petit sourire contrit à Stiles.

« T'inquiète pas va ! On se voit plus tard ! » dit le jeune mécanicien après avoir payé, sortant du magasin à reculons alors qu'il saluait son ami.

Il ouvrit sa voiture, s'y engouffra et mit le contact avant de sortir de sa place de stationnement. Il roula doucement le temps de sortir du parking puis passa la deuxième alors qu'il accélérait, la troisième supplantant bientôt la deuxième. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps encore pour arriver dans son garage. Il se gara et, alors qu'il allait passer la porte, s'arrêta. Il renifla l'air et, par instinct ou habitude, eut un mouvement de recul. Il poussa un long soupir et se passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il avait réussi à oublier que son assistant était un loup-garou.

Grommelant quelques paroles à la limite du compréhensibles concernant sa stupidité, le jeune homme passa la porte et trottina jusqu'au bureau. Scott était assis, concentré sur des papiers mais se redressa bien vite, regardant Stiles avec de grands yeux. Le fils du shérif fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi le loup l'accueillait de cette manière avant de remarquer le regard insistant de son collègue sur ses paquets. Il sourit, clairement amusé, avant de s'avancer.

« Je t'en ai pris deux au jambon, j'espère que tu aimes… sinon je peux les prendre et te passer ceux au poulet !

-Non non, jambon c'est bien ! C'est parfait ! » répondit le jeune McCall en saisissant la nourriture, l'air enjoué. « Où est-ce qu'i boire ? »

Stiles pointa son doigt en direction d'une petite glacière et Scott se leva prestement, l'ouvrant pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau et deux gobelets en plastique. Le fils du shérif prit la seconde chaise près du bureau et s'y laissa choir, ouvrant rapidement l'un de ses sandwichs au poulet. Tous deux engloutirent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent leur repas et, bientôt, ils durent se remettre au travail.

* * *

Lorsque cette journée de travail prit fin, les deux hommes étaient dans le bureau du garage, regardant une dernière fois quelques papiers que Stiles devait vérifier malgré la présence de Scott et sa propre répulsion de la paperasse.

Il était dix-neuf heures et les deux étaient soulagés de bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez eux pour piquer un somme. En ce vendredi soir, l'air était plutôt chaud et la brise agréable. Travaillant le samedi, Stiles avait déjà hâte d'être le lendemain soir afin de savourer sa future grasse matinée du dimanche.

« Bon, ça, c'est fait. » intervint-il après avoir soigneusement rangé quelques dossiers, aidé par le loup-garou qui lui servait d'assistant. « Il est temps de rentrer, qu'est-ce que t'en dit, Scotty ? »

Le jeune assistant offrit un sourire fatiguée mais ô combien dynamique au jeune Stilinski qui, sous la contagion de ce sourire, ne put s'empêcher d'en esquisser un à son tour.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord » répondit le lycan en poussant un soupir heureux.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête et sortit du bureau, Scott sur ses talons. Il ferma la porte du bureau puis se dirigea vers la dernière et grande porte du garage, s'apprêtant à sortir de la bâtisse lorsque son regard croisa celui d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sous la surprise, il s'arrêta et ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de bientôt sentir Scott lui rentrer dedans.

Vraiment, ce loup-garou ne savait pas se servir de ses sens.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement le lycanthrope en question, lançant des coups d'œil furtifs dans toutes les directions possibles.

« Oui, t'inquiète ! » répondit Stiles en se tournant vers son collègue, prenant une mine désolée mais rassurante. « Tout va bien, il y a juste ma meilleure amie qui m'attend à l'entrée… »

A ces mots, le regard du loup-garou se posa sur la porte du garage vitrée et Stiles se remit à marcher, arrivant en quelques pas près de la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée et manquant de peu de donner un coup à son amie.

« Eh ! » s'exclama cette dernière. « Fais attention ! »

Un ricanement sortit des lèvres entrouvertes du fils Stilinski.

Scott, un peu en retrait, ne semblait pas pouvoir faire autre chose que d'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » questionna Stiles, se passant des salutations.

« Eh bien… » répondit la jeune femme, prenant un air gêné. « Je voulais passer pour voir qui avait pris ma place… »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, conscient que si la brune était venue, c'était plutôt pour voir d'elle-même qui était ce loup-garou qui allait traîner dans les pattes – littéralement – de son meilleur ami. Si le remplaçant avait été un humain des plus banals, jamais Kira n'aurait pris la peine de se déplacer.

« Je suis désolé, » s'empressa de répondre Scott, faisant sursauter le jeune Stilinski.

Le mécano se tourna vivement, les yeux écarquillés, vers son nouveau collègue, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine excuse. Et vraisemblablement, Kira ne s'y attendait pas non plus, cette dernière affichant soudainement une mine gênée et intriguée.

« Euh… » fit intelligemment Stiles, observant le loup-garou qui lui faisait face. « Pourquoi tu t'excuses… ? »

Ce fut le tour de Scott d'être surpris. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, semblant se demander ce qu'il se passait, avant de finalement lancer un regard incertain à la jeune Yukimura.

« Eh bien… j'ai pris sa place donc…

-Ah mais il ne faut pas t'excuser ! » répondit rapidement Kira, le rouge aux joues. « Si je disais ça c'était juste que… je suis juste curieuse ! De toutes manières j'ai repris mes études donc je ne pouvais plus aider Stiles et… » L'asiatique se tut, se mordillant nerveusement la langue inférieure. « Enfin, » reprit-elle « je voulais juste voir qui aidait Stiles maintenant que je suis partie ! »

Aux côtés de la brune et du loup, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par la scène que lui offraient ces deux personnes. Non mais vraiment… Et puis, d'où Kira commençait-elle à déballer sa vie ? Aussi bien le loup que la brune semblaient être intimidés et Stiles suivait avec plaisir et attention l'échange de ses deux amis.

Le silence semblait prêt à s'éterniser mais Scott se reprit bien vite. Les joues toujours rougies d'embarras – et sans doute d'autre chose… -, le jeune loup tendit prestement sa main vers l'asiatique.

« Je… Je m'appelle Scott McCall. » se présenta-t-il, l'air de vouloir s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Stiles dut se faire violence pour ne pas de moquer ouvertement de son collègue, se bornant à simplement regarder les présentations qui avaient lieu sous ses yeux. Kira regarda pendant une seconde la main tendue d'un air perplexe et son ami remarqua bien vite l'étincelle de peur et d'appréhension qui était apparu au fond des yeux de la jeune femme. Alors, cette dernière avait peur de serrer la main d'un loup-garou ? Incertaine, elle leva un œil vers son meilleur ami, cherchant un conseil en une demande implicite. En guise de réponse, le jeune Stilinski lui envoya un sourire rassurant. Ainsi, partiellement rassurée, la jeune femme inspira profondément avant de saisir la main que lui tendait le lycanthrope et de la serrer brièvement.

Stiles s'attendait à ce que Kira enlève immédiatement sa main, comme si elle s'y serait brûlée mais… à la grande surprise du mécanicien, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux marron du loup… et un sourire sincère prit place sur ses lèvres. Soudain gêné, Scott détourna le regard et lâcha, visiblement à contrecœur, la main de la japonaise.

« Je vais y aller… » grommela-t-il, jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction de son collègue et patron.

Stiles lui accorda un bref sourire et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Scott se détourne et parte vers son scooter.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » questionna Stiles une fois qu'il fut sûr que le loup était bel et bien parti, se tournant finalement vers son amie.

Kira lui offrit un sourire gêné.

« Rien rien… » répondit-elle, mais son cœur eut un sursaut à sa réponse.

« Tu oublies que j'entends ton cœur battre… » fit Stiles, un sourire narquois à l'appui. « Et puis, même si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, tes joues sont beaucoup trop rouges pour que ça ne soit normal. »

Kira gonfla les joues, boudeuse, et s'empressa de détourner le regard. Le mécanicien leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Allez, on rentre ? »

Chacun rentra de son côté. Lorsque Stiles se gara devant chez lui, il sortit de son véhicule et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir son père l'attendre de pied ferme dans la cuisine, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Tu as mis du temps fiston » annonça le shérif, ce à quoi le fils répondit par un bref soupir.

Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'il rentre vers vingt heures mais le shérif semblait avoir oublié ce fait, bien trop obnubilé par la présence de Scott McCall en ville – et plus précisément dans le garage de son fils. Vraiment, Stiles avait hâte d'avoir assez d'argent pour se trouver un appartement. Peut-être même pourrait-il envisager une collocation avec Kira dans les années à venir ?

Il s'avança vers l'escalier et ne sursauta pas lorsque son père sauta sur ses pieds, s'avançant à grands pas vers son fils pour le renifler sous toutes les coutures, grimaçant clairement à l'odeur du loup qui régnait autour de son fils. Elle n'était pas forte – après tout, Stiles et Scott ne se faisaient pas de câlins – mais elle était tout de même présente, signe que son fils unique traînait bel et bien avec un loup.

« C'est une mauvaise idée » fit le shérif.

« Bonne nuit » répondit Stiles.

Puis, il monta l'escalier et ne tarda pas à rentrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _Le soleil coruscant était haut dans le ciel et Stiles devait cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour endiguer la douleur qu'il avait à cause des rayons du soleil. Devant lui, sa mère, belle comme jamais, dansait dans l'orée de la forêt, chantant quelques bribes de paroles qui résonnaient aux oreilles de son fils. Un instant, Stiles songea à son père. Où était-il ? Ne devait-il pas se trouver avec eux, à cet instant ?_

 _Un léger bruit se fit entendre, faisant sursauter le garçon. Il se tourna et croisa un regard bleu familier. Toute la tension s'évanouit du corps du jeune enfant, âgé d'à peine cinq ans. Sa mère dansait, chantait d'une voix douce et son père venait de les rejoindre dans ce spectacle féerique. La mère de l'enfant se tourna soudain et cessa de chanter. Alors, face à ces deux hommes qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, elle se changea et laissa bientôt place à l'animal. Les parents regardèrent leur fils unique un instant._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles, changé, courait aux côtés de ses parents dans la forêt._

* * *

Stiles papillonna des yeux alors qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui apprit que le jour était déjà levé. Il grogna et chercha à échapper aux faibles rayons du soleil, s'enfouissant toujours plus sous les couvertures. De toutes manières, c'était dimanche et il était hors de question que le jeune Stilinski ne sorte le bout du nez avant quinze heures.

Prêt à se rendormir, le portable du jeune homme sonna. Il fronça les yeux, espérant que la personne qui l'appelait allait bientôt cesser son petit jeu. Le téléphone cessa de vibrer et de sonner mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il recommença son manège. Avec mauvaise humeur, Stiles se redressa et jura qu'il étriperait le malheureux qui avait décidé de l'appeler. Il avisa le numéro de Scott sur son téléphone portable, se demandant un instant pourquoi ce loup-garou de malheur l'appelait en ce beau et agréable dimanche matin.

« Quoi ? » l'agressa-t-il lorsqu'il eut décroché son téléphone portable, de mauvaise humeur.

« Euh… tout va bien ? »

Stiles poussa un soupir face à la voix embarrassée et pressée de son collègue.

« Si je pouvais dormir tranquillement en ce dimanche matin, tout serait parfait, Scott. Alors décris-moi rapidement ton souci que je puisse régler ça rapidement et retourner pioncer.

-Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que… »

Stiles poussa un soupir exaspéré avant que Scott ne reprenne la parole.

« Dimanche, c'est demain…

-Comment ça : _dimanche c'est demain_ ? » répondit répondit le fils Stilinski en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bah… on est samedi… ? »

Le mécanicien haussa un sourcil et enleva son téléphone portable de son réveil pour regarder la date qu'il affichait. Et, en voyant ce _samedi_ écrit en grosse lettre blanche sur son portable, sa mauvaise humeur ne fit que croître davantage.

« Mais que je suis con ! » fit-il dans un soupir. « Désolé Scott, j'arrive ! »

Et sur cette belle promesse, il raccrocha. Merde, il était déjà neuf heures trente et son collègue devait l'attendre depuis belle lurette ! Stiles devait vraiment penser à donner un double des clés au loup, un de ces quatre. Il se changea en vitesse, attrapa un biscuit quelconque avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche. Il se hâta de sortir avec ses affaires et de fermer la maison avant de se diriger en courant vers sa Jeep. Il ouvrit sa voiture et s'y engouffra, faisant fi de la fraîcheur de cette matinée qui ne lui semblait que plus glaciale, son corps n'étant pas vraiment sorti de son état de sommeil.

Il mit le contact et se mit en route, s'injuriant de mille et une façons. Arriver au garage ne fut pas long – heureusement – et la vision d'un Scott attendant sagement l'arrivée de son patron le fit grommeler. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait attendre le loup.

« Salut » fit le jeune McCall lorsque le mécanicien arriva à son hauteur. « Ça va ? »

Stiles grogna en fronçant le nez, passant devant le loup sans un regard. Il inséra sa clé dans la porte et l'ouvrit, faisant rapidement entrer son collègue à sa suite. Il continua de grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante sous le regard à la fois intrigué et amusé de son collègue lycanthrope.

* * *

« Comment ça se fait que Kira soit ta meilleure amie ? » questionna Scott après avoir avalé une nouvelle bouchée de sandwich jambon-beurre.

Ce jour-là, le lycanthrope avait apporté la nourriture pour le midi. En même temps, étant arrivé aux alentours de huit heure le matin-même, il n'avait pas eu d'autres choses à faire en attendant la venue tardive de son patron.

Il observa le mécanicien qui fronçait les sourcils face à la question. Certes, Stiles était de mauvaise humeur. Néanmoins, il paraissait moins grognon que ce matin-là.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ta question… » répondit finalement le fils du shérif avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau.

Scott rougit d'embarras et Stiles haussa un sourcil en sentant l'odeur du loup changer brusquement.

« Je… Elle est jolie donc je me demandais…

-Stop, stop, stop ! » fit Stiles en posant son sandwich. « Oui, elle est peut-être _jolie_ mais il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Je la connais depuis que je suis gosse, elle est comme ma sœur ! Et puis, de toutes manières, je ne pourrais pas sortir avec elle. »

Stiles remarqua bien vite l'air soulagé de son collègue mais n'était pas d'humeur à s'en amuser. Le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là ne cessait de lui occuper les pensées et, vraiment, imaginer Scott avec Kira était quelque peu… étrange.

Le soulagement de Scott laissa bientôt place à l'incompréhension et le loup ne tarda pas à poser la nouvelle question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment ça tu ne pourrais pas sortir avec elle ? »

Stiles, qui avait repris son repas, près d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée, lâcha un long soupir.

« Je suis gay, Scott. Kira est une femme, j'aime les hommes. T'as compris ?

-Je suis hétéro ! »

La réponse de Scott le prit au dépourvu et, à sa propre surprise, le fils du shérif éclata de rire, renversant la moitié de son verre d'eau par terre.

« Ça, je l'avais compris ! » fit le jeune homme entre deux rires. « Et puis ne t'en fais pas, va. T'es clairement pas mon style. »

L'air à la fois soulagé et vexé de Scott ne fit qu'accentuer son rire. Pourtant, Scott se détendit rapidement et lâcha un rire à son tour.

Les rires se calmèrent et Stiles retourna à son repas.

« Dis… » fit de nouveau la voix de Scott. « Je peux te poser une question ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Le loup eut un sourire et Stiles fut heureux de constater que son collègue n'était plus vraiment gêné en sa présence. Il commençait à y avoir du progrès.

« Je sais mais… cette question est bizarre. » Face aux sourcils haussés de Stiles, le lycanthrope se hâta de préciser : « Enfin… plus bizarre que les précédentes… ?

-Pose-moi cette question et je jugerai par moi-même si elle l'est ou non. »

Scott prit une profonde inspiration et Stiles retourna à son repas, certain que la question de Scott ne devait être que légèrement surprenante, rien de plus. Pourtant…

« Est-ce que tu as un chien… ou un truc du genre ? »

Immédiatement, le corps de Stiles se tendit. Il détourna son regard et renifla rapidement l'air, cherchant à savoir la raison de cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Son collègue avait-il finalement appris à se servir de ses sens ou bien avait-il simplement reniflé par accident et cherchait à présent à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Stiles espérait que ce soit la deuxième option. Au moins, il pourrait expliquer tout calmement à Scott et, dans le meilleur des cas, il pourrait tenter de jouer les ignorants.

« Pourquoi… cette question ? » questionna-t-il plus tendu qu'il ne le voudrait.

Face à lui, Scott grimaça.

« Tu as juste… une tête à avoir un chien… ? »

Scott ne croyait même pas en sa réponse.

« J'ai une tête à avoir un chien ?

-Eh bien… oui ? »

Stiles posa son sandwich une énième fois sur la table face à lui et plongea son regard dans celui du loup.

« J'ai eu un boa quand j'étais petit. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de chien… à vrai dire, je n'aime pas les chiens. »

Stiles préférait dire qu'il n'aimait pas les chiens plutôt que de confier qu'il ne _s'entendait pas_ avec les chiens. Ça pouvait paraître n'être qu'un petit détail mais, aux yeux de Stiles, c'était un petit détail vraiment très important. De plus, il espérait que son cœur battait plus ou moins normalement. Manquerait plus que le loup-garou comprenne dans quel état se trouvait son collègue.

Loin des pensées de son patron, Scott ne fit que hausser les sourcils, surpris, avant de retourner à son repas.

Vraiment, Stiles était rassuré que cette discussion se soit terminée aussi vite.

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_

A dix-huit heures et demie, ils avaient terminé le travail, à la grande joie de Stiles. Enfin, il allait avoir sa journée de libre. Il salua Scott d'un air plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait été en ce samedi, son esprit totalement obnubilé par l'attente du dimanche reposant que le fils du shérif s'imaginait vivre le lendemain.

Ainsi, chacun partit de son côté, le loup sur son scooter et l'autre dans sa Jeep. Gaiement, Stiles mit le contact et sortit du petit parking situé juste en face du garage. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux en sortant du boulot. Même la vision de son tableau de bord qui lui indiquait qu'il devrait s'arrêter prendre de l'essence n'enleva en rien son sourire.

Alors, il se dirigea vers la station-service la plus proche et s'y arrêta. Il descendit de sa Jeep bleue et fit le plein, le regard dans le vague. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures et le fils du shérif sourit en se disant que, pour une fois, il rentrerait avant vingt heures. Son père serait heureux et peut-être que le shérif ne le reniflerait pas sous toutes les coutures. Car, avouons-le, c'était plutôt… gênant.

Le jeune homme rangea le tuyau d'essence, ferma à clé sa voiture et alla payer à la caisse. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il revint à sa voiture et, alors qu'il allait monter dans son véhicule, sursauta en reconnaissant un scooter familier.

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de voir Scott… mais encore plus de le voir accompagné d'une personne un peu plus âgée.

A première vue, l'individu devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus qu'eux. Sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un air sauvage que Stiles appréciait. Le fils Stilinski se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant intensément. L'individu était franchement bel homme mais…

Le jeune mécanicien renifla, fronça les sourcils en se concentrant et grimaça.

Un loup-garou. Bien évidemment…

Il avait pensé que Scott ne traînait pas avec des loups : après tout, le jeune McCall semblait ne rien savoir sur sa propre espèce. Alors, voir son collègue avec un beau spécimen de loup avait de quoi surprendre. Pourtant, s'ils avaient autrefois fait partie de la même meute, la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux loups était presque palpable.

Curieux, Stiles tendit l'oreille, attentif à ce que pouvaient se dire les deux lycanthropes. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre la voix de Scott :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, nous savons tous les deux que tu as besoin de moi. »

La voix était calme mais Stiles devinait l'ordre implicite qui régnait dans cette simple phrase. Ce n'était certainement pas _« Laisse-moi t'aider »_ mais plutôt _« Obéis-moi »_.

Cet individu-là était-il donc l'Alpha de Scott ? Celui qui l'avait transformé ? Mais dans ce cas-là… alors… pourquoi n'avait-il pas commencé à entraîner son Bêta ?

« Parlons-en des conneries ! » s'exclama Scott, ses traits déchirés par une colère que Stiles n'avait jamais vue chez son collègue. « Tu es complètement fou à lier ! Est-ce que tu as conscience, au moins, de ce que tu dis ? »

Le loup qui faisait face à Scott croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, clairement agacé.

«Les loups-garous, c'est comme les vampires, les extraterrestres, les fées et toutes ces bestioles de ce genre-là ! » s'exclama de nouveau Scott, faisant de grands gestes énervés. « Et ces choses-là n'existent pas ! Est-ce que tu comprends, Derek ? »

Stiles fronça le nez. Le jeune McCall niait-il réellement sa nouvelle nature ? Pourtant, il devait avoir eu des preuves de l'existence des lycanthropes, non ?

« Tu as été mordu Scott ! » intervint le dénommé Derek d'une voix glaciale. « Tu as été mordu et tu te transformeras bientôt !

-T'es malade mec !

-Mais combien de preuves te faudra-t-il ? »

Stiles était bien d'accord avec ce Derek. Comment Scott pouvait-il nier à ce point ce qu'il était devenu ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. La voix de Derek retentit de nouveau, sans doute pour tenter une nouvelle fois de convaincre son Bêta.

« Que veux-tu encore que… » dit-il juste avant de s'arrêter, se figeant face à Scott.

Etonné par ce comportement, Stiles fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Il renifla l'air, cherchant à savoir ce qui pouvait bien avoir arrêté le loup dans son élan lorsqu'il comprit. Il serra les mâchoires alors qu'au loin il vit nettement Derek froncer davantage les sourcils si c'était possible avant de lever son visage. Le loup-garou huma l'air un instant, puis se tourna dans la direction du jeune Stilinski. Le mécanicien se hâta de remontrer dans sa voiture et de partir en trombe avant que l'homme et Scott ne voient son visage.

* * *

 _ **Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore ça (et puis je réponds toujours héhéhé)**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine :D**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 16 mai 2015**_


	4. Chapitre Trois : Le van vert

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction : -** _Work Song_ de Hozier,

 _\- I See Fire_ d'Ed Sheeran,

\- L'album de CCR.

 **Note :** La suite est là avec un tête-à-tête… étonnant entre Stiles et Scott. 'fin vous verrez dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Chapitre Trois : Le van vert.

 _ **Une semaine plus tard.**_

Isaac jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il était déjà l'heure pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Il poussa un bref soupir et rassembla ses affaires, marchant vers les vestiaires du magasin. Il se changea rapidement, prit son sac, salua quelques collègues sur son chemin et sortit finalement du bâtiment. Dehors, l'air était frais mais pas pour autant désagréable. La nuit était vite tombée et le jeune homme avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Avec empressement, il s'engagea dans la ruelle où il avait garé sa moto. Il tâtonna l'une de ses poches de jean, cherchant ses clefs. Il les trouva, les saisit et les sortit de sa poche mais, soudain, une main fourragea dans ses cheveux. Le jeune Lahey laissa un gémissement sortir d'entre ses lèvres et tenta de se dégager. Malheureusement, l'individu qui le tenait était fort et refusait de lâcher prise. Isaac allait tenter de mordre le bras face à lui lorsque quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec sa gorge. Immédiatement, il se raidit et n'opposa plus aucune résistance à son agresseur.

« Ton portefeuille ! » siffla l'individu, sa poigne sur Isaac se faisant de plus en plus dure. « Donne-moi ton putain de portefeuille ! »

D'une main tremblante, le jeune Lahey tenta de se défaire de la prise de l'inconnu pour atteindre son sac mais ce dernier grogna en serrant le couteau toujours plus fort dans sa gorge.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et Isaac se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire tomber ses clés au sol. Trop surpris par ce son, l'individu poussa Isaac à l'avant, enfonçant par inadvertance son arme dans la cage thoracique du jeune homme. Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, l'homme ne put rien faire d'autre que d'observer le corps du jeune Lahey tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Cependant, sa stupeur ne dura pas plus longtemps : une ombre surgit de l'obscurité et lui sauta dessus sans une once de remords.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

 _Noire. La nuit est noire. Les nuages, trop nombreux et trop épais, rendaient la pleine lune invisible pour les habitants de la Terre. Malgré tout, un jeune garçon regardait ostensiblement le ciel, à la recherche de l'astre comme s'il allait apparaître d'un coup. Pourtant, rien ne changea hormis peut-être la température qui chuta encore de quelques degrés._

 _La lune était pleine. L'enfant le savait puisqu'ils ne sortaient jamais les soirs de pleine lune, ses parents disant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Ainsi, les jours de pleine lune étaient entourés en rouge sur le calendrier, et ce même s'il était déjà indiqué sous chaque date dans quelle phase se trouvait le fameux satellite._

 _L'enfant trembla et fut à peine surpris lorsqu'il entendit ses dents claquer. Il frotta vigoureusement ses bras, dans l'espoir de les réchauffer mais se rendit bientôt compte qu'il devrait plutôt enfiler un sweet-shirt. Ses mains étaient glacées. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le ciel des yeux pour partir à la recherche d'un vêtement parmi le brouhaha qui régnait dans sa chambre._

 _Un hurlement au lointain se fit entendre, faisant figer l'enfant. Un loup… ou plutôt un loup-garou ? Il n'en savait rien, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir différencier les cris des deux créatures. En tous cas, le hurlement sembla avoir réussi à sortir l'enfant de sa torpeur. Ainsi, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ciel avant de se retourner pour chercher son habituel sweet rouge et une mini-radio. Il enfila rapidement le vêtement et se posta de nouveau à la fenêtre. Il se hissa et s'assit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Il alluma la radio et régla le son afin qu'il ne soit entendu que par lui. Il chercha les infos locales mais apparemment il n'y avait pas eu d'incident cette nuit-là. Il tourna de nouveau le bouton et chercha parmi les différentes fréquences la chanson qui le maintiendra éveillé. Il ne devait surtout pas s'endormir : il devait attendre le retour de ses parents qui avaient été obligés de sortir cette nuit-là._

 _Une nuit de pleine lune._

 _Bientôt, les notes joyeuses de_ _ **Lookin' out my back door**_ _du groupe Creedence Clearwater Revival_ _ **(1)**_ _se firent entendre par son ouïe plus fine que la plupart des enfants. Il sourit. Il avait toujours aimé ce groupe et encore plus cette musique. C'était le genre de chanson qui vous restait dans la tête, avec laquelle vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de danser quelques pas. La voix de John Fogerty avait quelque chose de fascinant pour le garçon._

 _ **There's a giant doing cartwheels a statue wearin' high heels**_

 _ **Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn**_

 _ **A dinosaur Victoria list'ning to Buck Owens**_

 _Soudain, il vit une silhouette s'avancer vers sa maison et reconnut son père qui courait. D'ailleurs, pourquoi courait-il ? L'enfant ne comprenait pas. Aussi, il balança doucement ses pieds dans le vide alors qu'il voyait l'homme entrer dans leur maison d'une rapidité surhumaine. Le petit garçon songea un instant que son père devrait faire attention : si un être humain venait à passer par là, il se poserait certainement des questions. Cependant, des questions… lui n'eut pas le temps de s'en poser. Son père ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'enfant sursauta, se maintenant instinctivement au châssis et au cadre de la fenêtre afin de ne pas tomber._

 _« Papa ? » questionna-t-il à la fois surpris et intrigué._

 _Pourquoi son père était-il venu le chercher ? Pourquoi l'homme tremblait-il ? Avait-il froid ?_

 _L'enfant délaissa sa petite radio qui continuait à cracher les belles notes de sa chanson préférée pendant qu'il posait les pieds dans sa chambre, cherchant du regard un habit qui pourrait convenir à son père._

 _L'homme qui s'était arrêté au seuil de la chambre de son fils se mut soudain et, en quelques pas, il fut proche de son fils unique. Il s'agenouilla vers le jeune garçon perdu et le prit dans ses bras._

 _ **Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band**_

 _ **Won't you take a ride on the flyin' spoon ?**_

 _ **Doo, doo, doo**_

 _ **Won'rous apparition provided by magician**_

 _Le garçon fronça les sourcils et gigota afin de s'extraire de l'emprise de son père. Ce dernier finit par le lâcher, visiblement à contrecœur, et se laisse choir au sol dans la chambre de l'enfant._

 _« Papa ? »_

 _L'enfant ne faisait plus attention à la chanson qui sortait de la radio. Toute son attention était rivée vers son père et pourtant, la chanson était bel et bien là, en total contraste avec la situation que vivaient les deux individus._

 _ **I troubles Illinois, lock the front door, oh boy !**_

 _ **Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn**_

 _ **Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrow**_

 _« Papa, elle est où maman ? »_

 _Et c'était vrai ça : elle était où sa maman ? Le garçon savait que ses deux parents étaient partis ensemble quelques heures plus tôt… Alors pourquoi seul son père était rentré ?_

 _Des reniflements se firent entendre._

 _L'enfant s'approcha de l'homme et prit le visage du plus vieux dans ses mains avant d'observer avec inquiétude le visage de l'adulte._

 _ **Doo, doo, doo, lookin' out my back door**_

 _La radio émit les dernières notes de la chanson avant que le silence ne revienne._

 _« Papa… pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

 _Son père ne lui répondit pas cette nuit-là. Et, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard ils partirent à l'hôpital main dans la main, l'homme semblait avoir décidé de ne plus poser son regard sur son unique enfant._

* * *

La sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone portable réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Il soupira et tâtonna vers l'origine du son, espérant trouver son portable pour éteindre ce stupide réveil. Une fois que la sonnerie fut éteinte et que le silence eût repris ses droits, le jeune homme s'étira de tout son long dans son lit. Il fronça les sourcils et grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses joues étaient humides. Il porta ses mains et palpa son propre visage, prenant soudainement conscience qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Le truc c'est qu'il ne se souvenait plus du rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là mais vue les larmes qu'il avait encore sur ses jours, ce rêve n'avait pas dû être super joyeux. Il soupira une énième fois et décida de ne pas s'attarder sur un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Ce jour-là, il avait du boulot.

« C'est parti, Stiles… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, encore perdu dans les affres d'un sommeil qui avait pris fin bien trop brutalement.

Il enleva ses couvertures et s'extirpa de son lit avec un grognement. D'une main, il chercha à allumer la lumière de sa chambre avant d'aviser une dernière fois l'heure qu'il était, bien incapable de réfléchir convenablement à une heure aussi matinale. Rapidement, Stiles décida de se hâter de s'habiller. Il enfila un tee-shirt, des chaussettes et un pantalon. Une fois habillé, il s'empara de son téléphone portable, de ses clés de voiture et de quelques autres affaires. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre mais son pied buta dans quelque chose. Il se baissa et ramassa l'objet dérangeant avant de le porter face à son visage, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il s'agissait de la mini-radio de son enfance. A ce constat, un sourire enfantin vint éclairer les traits de son visage. Il déposa précautionneusement l'objet sur son bureau avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il ferma la porte puis marcha dans le couloir avant d'entreprendre de descendre l'escalier. Par la suite, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de jus d'orange qui n'avait pas encore été entamée et s'en servit un grand verre avant d'attraper une boîte de biscuits qui, contrairement à la bouteille, était bientôt terminée.

Des bruits de pas se firent bientôt entendre et lorsque le shérif Stilinski apparut dans la cuisine, le fils haussa ses sourcils.

« T'es pas encore parti au boulot ? »

C'était plutôt étrange de voir un fils poser une telle question à son père… et pourtant le shérif Stilinski partait toujours une heure avant son rejeton pour arriver au poste de police de Beacon Hills.

Le père – qui était encore en pyjama contrairement au plus jeune – fit chauffer la cafetière avant de prendre un biscuit pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

« Tu veux du café ? » répondit simplement son paternel, ignorant la question que lui avait posé son fils.

Le jeune homme observa le café qui chauffait et que, il devait l'avoué, il avait eu la flemme de faire avant d'hocher la tête. C'était si gentiment proposé… il ne pouvait pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ?

Le shérif servit le café de son fils et le sien dans de grandes tasses avant de revenir à table, de porter sa propre tasse à ses lèvres et de pousser un juron en se brûlant par le liquide qui était décidément trop chaud. Stiles ricana mais reprit bien vite un air sérieux sous le regard peu amène de son père.

« Bien dormi ? » questionna ce dernier et détournant le regard de son rejeton, préférant se noyer dans la vision de son café.

« Je présume… » répondit distraitement le fils, soufflant doucement dans sa tasse de café, dans l'espoir vain de refroidir un tant soit peu la boisson.

« Comment ça, tu présumes ? »

Stiles soupira avant d'avaler un nouveau morceau de biscuit sous l'œil attentif du shérif. Au bout de quelques secondes, le fils consentit enfin à donner une réponse à la question de l'homme :

« Eh bien, disons que je pense avoir fait un mauvais rêve… mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Donc… Sinon, comment ça se fait que t'es encore là ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut John qui laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se masser les tempes. Finalement, il tenta de nouveau de boire une gorgée et réussi à avaler cette dernière, non sans difficulté. Il jeta un regard à son fils qui attendait toujours la réponse à sa question et qui ne semblait pas enclin à une nouvelle entourloupe. Aussi, le paternel se décida enfin à répondre à la question que ce posait le plus jeune depuis plusieurs longues minutes :

« J'ai été appelé dans la nuit. Un meurtre a eu lieu… »

Stiles releva vivement son visage, un air soudain très intéressé se peignant sur son visage.

« Qui ? Où ? Comment ?

-Pitié, pas le matin comme ça… je suis crevé. »

Le fils se tut mais tout indiquait qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas poursuivre ses questionnements.

« Je… » fit le shérif, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose pour le moment. Le visage de la victime a été lacéré et il est méconnaissable… nous devons attendre les résultats du légiste. »

Stiles grimaça, sa curiosité était clairement insatisfaite. Pourtant, il ne posa aucune autre question, conscient qu'il était de ne pas pouvoir parvenir à avoir d'autres réponses. Après tout, même son père ignorait les grandes lignes de ce crime.

« Tu devrais t'en réjouir », fit Stiles, un sourire narquois aux lèvres bien qu'il soit inquiet quant à ce que pouvait présager ce meurtre. « Tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir de nouveautés dans ton quotidien. La voilà ta nouveauté ! »

Le shérif sourit en secouant son visage, désabusé.

« Je m'en réjouirai lorsque j'aurai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Stiles ricana et se leva de sa chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et, en avisant l'heure, il finit par se dire qu'il devrait vraiment y aller cette fois-ci. Il prit sa tasse de café et la vida en quelques grosses gorgées avant de la ranger dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai retrouvé ce matin ? » fit le fils en fermant la machine.

« Je sens que tu vas bientôt me le dire…

-Ma mini-radio que tu m'avais offerte quand j'étais gosse. Je l'avais paumée et j'ai marché dessus ce matin. »

Un sourire se fit sur le visage fatigué du shérif. Il leva sa tasse et haussa un sourcil, l'air moqueur, avant d'annoncer théâtralement :

« Ça, mon fils, c'est la preuve qu'il est grand temps pour toi de ranger ta chambre. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa ses affaires.

« Bon, j'y vais. A ce soir !

-A ce soir, fils ! » répondit le père et le jeune homme partit presque en courant avant que le plus vieux ne se mette à parler du loup-garou que son fils unique côtoyait tous les jours. Le fils Stilinski sauta presque dans sa Jeep, démarra son véhicule et partit en direction de son garage.

* * *

La première chose que Stiles remarqua lorsqu'il arriva au garage fut l'air renfrogné de Scott. Le jeune Stilinski jeta un discret coup d'œil à son portable pour aviser l'heure mais il n'était pas en retard : il était même en avance. Alors, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'avait le jeune McCall.

« Ça va, mec ? » questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Scott serra les mâchoires mais se força tout de même à sourire, ce qui donnait plutôt une grosse grimace.

« Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le mécanicien haussa les épaules et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte devant laquelle le jeune McCall l'avait attendu. Puis, Scott alla directement dans le bureau pour commencer à remplir quelques papiers importants tandis que Stiles se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. A son tour, il alla bosser sur une vieille Volkswagen. Ce fut à onze heures tapantes qu'un van d'un vert sombre se gara devant le garage. Scott fronça davantage les sourcils, comme si la présence-même de la voiture l'incommodait, mais Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas : il savait à qui appartenait ce van et il était heureux de revoir cette dernière. C'est pourquoi que, dès que le moteur du van se coupa, le jeune homme sortit de son garage en arborant son plus beau sourire. Une jolie jeune femme rousse sortit bientôt du véhicule vert. Elle ferma la porte du van sans prendre la peine de le fermer à clé.

« Lydia ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit le fils du shérif lorsqu'il fut près de la jeune femme.

La rousse se tourna vers lui avec un sourire discret mais tout de même tendre. Tout de monde savait que Lydia avait été le premier amour de Stiles, et ce depuis l'école maternelle. Le fils du shérif n'avait cessé de suivre la rousse partout où elle allait – ce qui était devenu assez embarrassant lorsqu'il avait désiré la suivre aux toilettes des filles – et avait passé son temps à crier sur tous les toits que plus tard il serait marié à la belle et délicate Lydia Martin. Au collège, lorsque Lydia avait rencontré un certain Jackson, jeune humain hautain, le fils Stilinski avait vite compris que ce qu'il avait ressentis auparavant pour la belle était plus proche de l'émerveillement que de l'amour. Ainsi, il s'était peu à peu éloigné de la jeune fille, sans pour autant cesser de la voir. De loin, il avait suivi la relation qu'entretenaient Lydia Martin avec Jackson Whittemore, et Stiles prit finalement conscience de son homosexualité au cours de ses années de lycée lorsqu'il avait, à son tour, rencontré un dénommé Danny Mahealani qui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de Jackson. Depuis, lui et Lydia étaient devenus de grands amis.

« Stiles ! » répondit la jeune femme. « Je vais bien, et toi ?

-J'vais bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la venue de la rousse avait quelque chose à voir avec quelques soucis concernant son van vert ou bien si c'était lié à la présence de Scott. Après tout, la nouvelle d'un loup-garou travaillant avec le fils du shérif avait dû faire le tour des créatures de Beacon Hills et Lydia, n'étant pas humaine, avait certainement dû en entendre parler. En effet, la jeune femme était ce que l'on appelait une _Banshee_. Ces créatures qui hurlaient pour prévenir les morts étaient en voie d'extinction. En Californie, la rumeur disait qu'il n'en restait que deux… et ces deux dernières habitaient à Beacon Hills : l'une était la jolie Lydia et l'autre, une dénommée Meredith, était enfermée depuis quelques années à Eichen House, l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville. Voilà ce qu'il arrivait si des humains voyait des choses surnaturelles… les créatures se retrouvaient la plupart du temps prisonnières. Si les Banshees étaient de moins en moins nombreuses, c'était tout simplement parce que, bien que les gènes surnaturels de cette créature soient héréditaires, ils pouvaient sauter plusieurs générations. C'est ainsi que la feue grand-mère de Lydia et Lydia elle-même étaient des Banshees alors que Natalie Martin, la mère de la rousse, était une humaine tout à fait normale… qui avait conscience des créatures surnaturelles qui l'entouraient.

« J'ai quelques soucis avec mon van. Tu pourrais vérifier que tout est bien en ordre ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Quels genres de soucis ? »

La rousse rejeta quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et darda son regard d'émeraude dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme.

« Juste : vérifie. »

Le fils du shérif soupira et tendit la main afin que la rousse lui donne les clés du van vert.

« Suis-moi » lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle eut consentit à lui donner lesdites clés.

La rousse suivit le fils du shérif qui entrait dans le garage. Il se dirigea vers le bureau où traînaient plusieurs papiers et où Scott s'afférait en grognant.

« Je dois te faire signer les papiers habituels prouvant que nous avons bien ton véhicule, » annonça Stiles. « Enfin, tu connais tout ça… » rajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main auquel la rousse répondit par un petit hochement de tête. Il saisit les documents dont il avait besoin, prenant garde à ne pas déranger le loup-garou outre mesure, et sortit du bureau, Lydia sur ses talons.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et Stiles s'accouda sur le van vert en notant la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule, le nom de sa cliente et quelques remarques. **(2)**

« Alors c'est vrai ? » questionna la belle rousse au bout de quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme releva ses yeux pour les poser sur la jeune femme, l'interrogeant du regard. Cette dernière roula des yeux avant de répondre en un murmure :

« Tu bosses avec un loup-garou… » répondit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils et un air clairement dégoûté.

Stiles soupira et tendit les quelques feuilles à son amie afin qu'elle y appose sa signature.

« Oui, je bosse avec un loup-garou. » répondit-il en un murmure afin d'éviter que Scott ne les entende.

Certes, le jeune McCall refusait vraisemblablement sa nature de lycanthrope mais valait mieux prendre quelques précautions.

Lydia lui rendit les documents.

« Fais attention ce soir. » dit-elle, son nez froncé.

« Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener ?

-Jackson m'attend dans sa voiture… »

Stiles acquiesça et suivit du regard la silhouette de la rousse qui se dirigeait vers une Porche pourtant bien connue.

Lorsqu'il fut midi pile, Stiles décida d'aller acheter de quoi se sustenter. Il se doutait que Scott n'avait rien acheté et évita de rentrer dans le bureau pour demander à ce dernier ce qu'il souhaiterait manger. Le loup-garou avait tellement l'air sur les nerfs que le jeune Stilinski n'osait pas s'approcher de trop près du jeune McCall. Alors, le fils du shérif annonça rapidement à son collègue qu'il partait quelques minutes avant de prendre sa Jeep bleue et de partir en direction du supermarché habituel. Il ne s'attarda pas dans les rayons, prenant rapidement quatre sandwichs et se pressant pour rejoindre la caisse. Lorsque le caissier fit passer ses articles, le jeune homme s'étonna de ne pas voir le jeune Isaac Lahey. Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa voiture. Avant de redémarrer, il saisit son téléphone portable et envoya un rapide sms à son ami afin de lui demander s'il allait bien et que s'il était malade, il lui souhaitait un très bon rétablissement. Une fois chose faite, le jeune homme redémarra et repartit en direction du garage.

* * *

Stiles poussa un énième soupir. Lydia avait vraisemblablement laissé son van pour une broutille : la seule chose qui n'allait pas dans le véhicule était un voyant lumineux qui s'allumait lorsqu'il démarrait le moteur : la cause n'était qu'un manque d'huile qu'il s'était entreprit de rapidement combler. Le jeune homme s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heures. Le jeune homme soupira, heureux de constater qu'il rentrerait bientôt chez lui pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se tourna vers le calendrier… et là… le drame. Le jeune homme sentit une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son échine et un violent frisson le prit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi tête en l'air ? Son père, ce matin-là, qui n'avait rien eu le temps de dire à propos du loup-garou et qui devait sans doute penser que son fils lui avait donné une journée de congé… et Lydia qui lui avait ordonné d'être prudent cette soirée-là… Comment n'avait-il pas pu comprendre ? Etait-il suicidaire à ce point ? Quel genre de personne était-il pour ne pas remarquer que cette nuit-là… la lune serait pleine ? Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Il se rua vers le bureau où Scott devrait toujours se trouver.

« Allez Scotty, la journée est terminée ! » annonça-t-il, plus nerveux que jamais.

Le loup-garou fronça davantage les sourcils, donnant encore plus de sueurs froides à son collègue et patron.

« Il n'est que dix-neuf heures ! On ne finit pas à vingt heures d'habitude ? » râla le jeune homme sous les yeux écarquillés et surtout paniqués du jeune mécano.

Scott McCall se tourna vers Stiles et lui lança un regard noir avant de se reprendre. Il grimaça, afficha une mine contrite et dit :

« Désolé mec… J'sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Stiles se garda bien de lui dire que lui savait parfaitement ce qui avait pris au jeune loup.

« Pas grave. Faut juste qu'on ferme là, j'ai une sorte d'urgence… »

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête et sortit presque docilement du bureau. Ils sortirent du garage et Stiles remarqua avec une grimace éloquente que la nuit était déjà tombée et que la lune commençait sérieusement à monter dans le ciel. A ses côtés, il sentait la nervosité de Scott croître au même rythme que la sienne… mais pour des raisons bien différentes.

Stiles prit les clés dans sa poche et s'avança vers la porte pour la fermer à clé.

« Bon, bonne soirée Scotty… on s'voit demain hein ! »

Il déglutit en voyant que son ami ne lui répondait pas et recula prudemment de quelques pas. Il allait se retourner pour aller rejoindre sa voiture lorsque Scott tomba à terre, laissant un hurlement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Le jeune loup-garou se tourna vers Stiles avec un regard paniqué et le fils du shérif ne savait franchement pas quoi faire : il savait qu'il était plus sage pour lui de partir, simple question de survie, mais laisser seul un loup-garou en pleine liberté… Non. Et puis le malaise était bien plus profond : ces quelques semaines passées en compagnies du jeune McCall avaient formé une amitié entre les deux hommes. Et Stiles ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser un ami dans une telle situation.

Ne prenant pas la peine de réfléchir aux nombreuses conséquences qui pourraient résulter de son geste, le jeune Stilinski empoigna Scott d'une main, ouvrit de nouveau le garage de l'autre et y entra, traînant le loup-garou à sa suite. Il s'approcha du van vert laissé par Lydia et ouvrit rapidement le véhicule, enfermant son ami à l'intérieur. Le fils du shérif eut à peine une pensée pour la Banshee à qui appartenait ce véhicule, ne voyant aucune autre voiture assez grande pour contenir un loup-garou… qui était beaucoup plus imposant qu'un loup normal. Il enferma un Scott gémissant dans le van et s'appuya contre la roue du véhicule, attendant avec nervosité la suite des événements. Des craquements et des gémissements de douleur étaient parfaitement perceptibles et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de les entendre… son ouïe particulièrement fine ne lui permettant malheureusement pas de les ignorer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rugissement digne des plus grands films d'horreur retentit et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de bénir le fait d'avoir eu la bonne idée de choisir un garage assez éloigné des habitations de la ville, ce qui permettait à Scott de ne pas attirer l'attention… en quelques sortes.

Stiles ferma ses paupières et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant d'analyser les odeurs qui régnaient dans l'air. L'air empestait toujours des effluves de cambouis et d'autres odeurs comme celle de l'huile de vidange ou encore celle du white-spirit. Il nota mentalement de vérifier plus tard qu'aucune bouteille de white-spirit ne se soit ouverte, n'en ayant pas utilisé depuis quelques jours. Les odeurs du garage saturaient toujours l'odorat développé du jeune homme mais malgré tout… il percevait l'odeur de son ami. Et l'odeur du loup n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Plusieurs autres odeurs accompagnaient celle, musquée, de la créature à présent pleinement transformée. Et ces autres odeurs n'étaient autres que les émotions que ressentait la bête enfermée.

La peur.

Stiles sentait cette horrible senteur lui agresser les narines et il fronça le nez. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la seule émotion qu'il sentait. Certes, le loup était effrayé mais l'odeur de la colère était encore plus forte, plus piquante. Et le fils du shérif commença à douter de pouvoir retenir l'animal très longtemps dans le van de son amour d'enfance.

Le jeune homme se releva prudemment. Il déglutit et s'approcha un peu plus près de la vitre du véhicule… pour rencontrer le regard jaune d'un énorme loup au pelage gris.

* * *

 _ **(1)Je suis une grande fan de CCR.**_

 _ **(2)J'suis pas mécanicienne donc ne m'en voulez pas si il y a des erreurs… Je fais de mon mieux ^^'**_

* * *

 _ **Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore ça (et puis je réponds toujours héhéhé) :D**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

 ** _(_** _ **Au fait…#Dydysousladouche (comprendront… ceux qui comprendront xD) )**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 24 mai 2015**_


	5. Chapitre Quatre : Panpan le lapin gris

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction : -** _Work_ d'Iggy Azalez,

 _\- Happy_ de Pharrell Williams.

 **Note :** Alors, Stiles va-t-il survivre au grand méchant Scotty ? Ou bien va-t-il finir dans l'estomac de son pote ? Sinon : VIVE BAMBI *cœur*

 **Note bis :** Je remercie grandement _**Orange-sanguine (Ju Less)**_ qui a fait ma cover *cœur*

Bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Chapitre Quatre : Panpan le lapin gris.

Stiles déglutit, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Maintenant qu'il était debout face à la vitre, le regard d'un loup-garou totalement incontrôlable fixé sur lui, le jeune Stilinski ignorait quelle issue il pouvait bien avoir. Le truc c'est qu'il n'y en avait sans doute aucune… S'il bougeait, il signerait son arrêt de mort : l'animal prendrait sa fuite pour un début de chasse et Stiles comprenait parfaitement qu'il risquerait de terminer dans l'estomac de son pote Scott.

Génial.

Le bon point – si on pouvait appeler ça un bon point… - c'était que les yeux de son collègue étaient jaunes : il était donc un Bêta… ou un Oméga. Et l'un comme l'autre était toujours plus faible qu'un Alpha. Enfin, _faible_ … tout est une question de point de vue. Un loup-garou restait tout de même un loup-garou et un Stiles restait un Stiles. Autrement dit : il n'y avait que peu de chance que le fils du shérif s'en sorte.

Le jeune homme déglutit, conscient que ses chances de survie étaient moindre mais continuant tout de même à chercher une solution… qui n'existait sans doute pas. Le « pote » de Scotty, le Derek super sexy, il ne pourrait pas apparaître par magie pour gérer son Bêta et éviter quelques dommages collatéraux ? C'était trop demander ? Sans doute puisque l'Alpha ne montrait pas le bout de son museau. Vraisemblablement, Stiles devrait s'en sortir par lui-même… même s'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Ouais, très logique tout ça.

Le gros loup gris, qui faisait au moins deux fois la taille d'un loup normal, sembla perdre patience et montra les crocs. Comme entrée en matière, il n'y avait pas mieux… Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, comme si ça permettrait de le sauver… mais il ne fit qu'aviver davantage la rage du lycanthrope. A présent, l'odeur de la peur avait totalement disparu, remplacée par celle plus forte et plus entêtante de la colère.

Dans un élan d'espoir, le jeune Stilinski mit la main dans la poche gauche de son jean afin d'en extraire son téléphone portable. S'il parvenait à téléphone à son père, peut-être que ce dernier accepterait de le sauver tout en laissant vivre Scott ? Le jeune homme lâcha son portable alors que son cœur se serrait. Face à lui, l'animal qu'était devenu son ami grognait et faisait doucement bouger la voiture, se préparant sans doute à l'attaque. Stiles le savait : s'il appelait son père ou Kira, Scott serait tué cette nuit-là. Or, il ne souhaitait absolument pas la mort de son ami.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui fut sans doute une mauvaise idée puisque les odeurs du loup ne fit que l'effrayer davantage, avant de se décider à s'enfuir… ce qu'il finit par faire.

Il se détourna et partit à toutes jambes. Un long hurlement, plusieurs grognements et quelques craquements se firent entendre et le jeune Stilinski n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Scott venait de défoncer la porte du van de la jolie Lydia Martin. Le jeune homme savait qu'un loup-garou courait plus vite qu'un être humain. Lui courait peut-être un peu plus vite qu'un humain normal mais comparé à un lycanthrope, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Pas sous sa forme humaine en tous cas.

Stiles sortit du garage et ferma la porte, dans l'illusion que ça représenterait un obstacle pour le loup-garou… mais, à peine eut-il repris sa course que la même porte fut propulsée et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Le fils du shérif fit de son mieux pour accélérer sa course, entrant dans les bois. D'habitude, il évitait par tous les moyens d'entrer dans les bois les soirs de pleine lune mais là… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il n'allait tout de même pas partir en ville et risquer qu'un innocent soit blessé par le monstre qu'il avait à ses trousses.

Sentant le loup se rapprocher, Stiles décida de se cacher derrière un buisson, espérant que le lycanthrope ne fasse pas attention à lui, trop obnubilé par toutes ces odeurs nouvelles de la forêt qu'il découvrait. Le jeune Stilinski en profita pour se déshabiller en vitesse et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour enclencher sa propre métamorphose. Sa transformation n'était pas indolore mais il savait depuis longtemps que les membres de son espèce souffraient beaucoup moins que les loups-garous.

Une fois qu'il eût rapetissé, Stiles se camoufla dans le buisson, observant parmi le feuillage l'immense bête qui le traquait. S'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, le mécanicien aurait grimacé : si sa transformation lui permettait de mieux se cacher, il savait que son odeur était plus forte qu'auparavant. De plus, il lui était difficile de céder à quelque instinct purement animal qui lui criait de s'enfuir, même si ça risquait de le faire repérer pas la bête. Pourtant, il tint bon, certain que s'il sortait de sa cachette, le loup lui sauterait à la gorge.

Scott renifla le sol et gratta à terre, ses oreilles bougeant d'avant en arrière. La queue battait l'air avec frénésie tandis que ses yeux jaunes qui n'avaient rien de normal balayaient les environs à la recherche de l'être humain qu'il poursuivait. Encore heureux que Scott ne savait rien de la nature de Stiles… sinon le jeune Stilinski aurait beaucoup moins de chance. Si le loup avait une vision totalement nyctalope, c'était également le cas du mécano qui pouvait aisément voir dans l'obscurité, bien qu'elle ne soit pas totale. De plus, si Scott avait été un loup-garou entraîné, il n'aurait nulle difficulté à suivre les battements de cœur du mécanicien qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides.

Un bruissement se fit entendre. Le gros loup gris qu'était Scott se redressa sur ses pattes, ses oreilles se redressèrent et, les sens aux aguets, il chercha l'origine du bruit. Un instant, Stiles crut que c'était lui qui avait bougé et provoqué ce bruissement mais, bientôt, il entendit d'autres bruits et comprit qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Il plaqua ses oreilles contre sa nuque, se baissa davantage au sol et tenta de se faire le plus petit possible. Bientôt, le responsable des bruissements se montra. A la vue du jeune lapin, Scott grogna, retroussa ses babines, révélant de grandes dents aiguisées et ses oreilles se couchèrent contre sa nuque. Tout montrait que le loup avait oublié Stiles et, pour tout dire, ça arrangeait le fils du shérif.

Le lapin se figea et le jeune mécanicien se demanda comment l'animal avait fait pour ne pas les remarquer. Sans doute était-il trop jeune… et de toutes manières, il ne vivrait pas plus longtemps. Stiles avait toujours aimé les lapins, surtout les petits lapins béliers. C'était mignon, sans défense, tout doux… bref, l'animal parfait. Mais franchement, à choisir entre lui et ce lapin… il préférait que Scott décide de manger l'animal. D'ailleurs, ledit Scott se prépara à l'attaque. Il se passa la langue sur les crocs, ses yeux se dilatèrent et, lorsque le petit animal comprit enfin qu'une menace lui faisait face et qu'il valait mieux détaler… comme un lapin… le jeune loup-garou sauta sur sa proie, toutes dents dehors. L'animal émit un petit couinement puis plus rien. Seuls les grognements satisfaits de la bête étaient perceptibles.

Stiles tenta de calmer de nouveau les battements frénétiques de son cœur, espérant dans un même temps échapper à une crise de tachycardie. Il continua d'écouter le loup qui dévorait sa proie et bientôt l'odeur du sang vint chatouiller ses narines. Les vibrisses du fils du shérif se mirent en avant tandis que ses oreilles pointaient au-dessus de sa tête, incapable d'être indifférent en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture à quelques mètres de lui. Pourtant, la présence de l'autre prédateur le dissuada de tenter quoi que ce soit. Stiles décida de rester caché et d'attendre. Avec un peu de chance, il survivrait jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

Le jour venait de se lever lorsque Stiles ouvrit les paupières. Il releva prestement la tête et jeta des regards de tous côtés. Il bâilla et se lécha les babines. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il se fût laissé aller au sommeil…Il se rappelait avoir attendu pendant des heures, fatigué et tremblant dans sa cachette puis… plus rien. Voyant que Scott n'était pas dans les parages – et espérant que le loup-garou n'ait blessé personne – le jeune Stilinski se releva sur ses pattes et s'étira avant de sortir du buisson, le museau relevé pour humer l'air. Devant lui gisaient les restes du lapin. Quant à Scott… le jeune McCall n'était pas dans les environs.

Stiles s'ébroua avant de se tourner vers le buisson où étaient cachés ses habits. Il jeta un nouveau regard circulaire avant de se changer, se hâtant pas la suite d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il tâtonna dans la poche de son jean afin de trouver son téléphone portable. Une sueur froide lui glaça l'échine lorsqu'il remarqua un appel manqué de son père. Pourquoi un seul appel manqué… ? Pourquoi le shérif n'avait pas harcelé son fils unique ? Et comment Stiles allait-il expliquer à son père le fait qu'il ne soit pas rentré la veille ?

Tremblant, il appela sa messagerie et posa l'appareil contre son oreille. Bientôt, la voix de son père lui parvint :

 _« Stiles, je ne pourrai pas rentrer ce soir, nous avons beaucoup trop de boulot au poste. N'oublie pas de rentrer rapidement à la maison, ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Fais attention à toi. A demain. »_

Et ce fut tout.

Stiles cligna des yeux, les mots de son paternel ayant vraisemblablement du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses quelques neurones opérationnels. Il fronça les sourcils et écouta de nouveau le message laissé par son père la veille.

Pour le coup, il avait eu une chance incroyable : il pouvait taire l'incident de la nuit, son père ne le questionnerait pas. Au moins, ça faisait un problème en moins.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire, soulagé, et rangea l'appareil mobile dans la poche de son jean. A présent, il devait retrouver son second problème, à savoir un Scott McCall qui ne devait vraiment rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait. Ainsi, il entreprit de humer l'air à la recherche de l'odeur forte et facilement reconnaissable du loup. Pister son ami ne fut pas difficile puisque quelques minutes plus tard il trouva le jeune McCall. Ce dernier, nu, était allongé au sol et jetait des coups d'œil effrayés dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Stiles, le jeune lycanthrope se tassa sur lui-même.

« Scott… ? » tenta le jeune homme, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable du loup-garou.

A l'entente de son nom, le jeune McCall serra ses mâchoires et se tassa davantage si c'était possible.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… » gémit-il, les yeux fermés et le corps tremblant.

Stiles fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu son ami – car, s'il avait été un humain, il n'aurait certainement pas compris les paroles du loup – et s'approcha de deux pas, prenant garde à ne pas faire de geste brusque.

« Ça va ? »

Question dérisoire vue la situation dans laquelle s'étaient involontairement retrouvés les deux jeunes hommes. Scott ne répondit pas mais Stiles ne s'attendait de toutes manières pas à avoir de réponse.

Il s'avança encore de quelques pas et, voyant que le lycanthrope n'était pas agressif, il finit par se mettre juste à côté de son ami. Il plaça sa main dans le dos nu du loup et le frotta doucement en signe de réconfort.

« Ça te dirait d'aller au garage pour te trouver de quoi t'habiller… et pour boire un p'tit truc ? »

Scott acquiesça et les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent.

* * *

Stiles ouvrit le mini-réfrigérateur qui était installé dans le bureau du garage et en sortit deux bouteilles de bières. Un coup d'œil à la baie vitrée lui permit de voir à nouveau le malheureux van vert de Lydia Martin. Comment allait-il expliquer les dommages qu'avait eus le véhicule sans risquer de se faire émasculer par la Banshee ? Le jeune homme soupira, décapsula une bière et la tendit au loup-garou qui avait enfilé quelques vieux vêtements de rechange qui appartenaient au jeune mécanicien.

« Je t'aurais bien proposé du thé ou du café mais… je n'en ai pas donc…

-T'inquiète pas, ça me va… » répondit le jeune McCall en prenant la bouteille de bière, la main tremblante.

Avant qu'il ne boive une gorgée, le fils du shérif lui tendit une feuille de sopalin. Le loup-garou lui lança un regard interrogateur, ce à quoi le jeune mécanicien répondit :

« Il t'en reste un peu au coin des lèvres… »

Scott grimaça mais prit tout de même le morceau de papier pour effacer les dernières traces de sang qu'il avait autour des lèvres. Une fois que les dernières traces de sa proie furent effacées, le jeune loup grimaça et but une longue gorgée de bière.

« Ouah… » fit Stiles, prenant un air faussement songeur. « Un loup-garou… »

Scott grimaça, inconscient du regard calculateur que le jeune mécanicien posait sur sa petite personne. Il déglutit avant de répondre :

« Je me souviens de tout…

-De tout ? »

Le jeune McCall eut un air gêné : ses yeux se plissèrent, ses lèvres se déformèrent en une grimace nouvelle et ses mâchoires se serrèrent.

« Je me rappelle t'avoir coursé mais… »

Stiles se releva rapidement, sans doute trop rapidement puisque le loup haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le fils du shérif s'assit à moitié sur le bureau déjà bien encombré du garage et croisa les bras contre son torse :

« Je me suis enfui assez rapidement…

-Je ne te trouvais plus… où t'es-tu caché ? »

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage du jeune mécanicien, ne faisant que croître davantage la curiosité du lycanthrope.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ? Si tu venais à te retransformer devant moi, j'aimerai avoir un endroit bien à moi pour me cacher. »

Scott afficha une mine désolée avant de baisser les yeux, triste.

« J'ai mangé un lapin… » dit-il, la voix rauque.

« Ah… » répondit seulement Stiles, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, ayant peur de se trahir.

Il était censé de pas avoir assisté à la scène du fameux lapin et le jeune homme devait particulièrement faire attention pour que Scott pense que son collègue et patron n'avait pas été présent sur les lieux.

Le jeune McCall poussa soudain un soupir à fendre l'âme, faisant quelque peu sursauter le fils du shérif.

« Quoi ? » questionna ce dernier, un sourcil haussé.

« Oh… » soupira Scott, les sourcils plissés et un pli soucieux prenant place sur son front. « J'avais un lapin quand j'étais gosse… »

Stiles se mordit la langue afin d'éviter de rire. La situation était tellement surréaliste… et voilà que Scott se mettait à faire quelque lien entre son lapin d'enfance et celui qu'il avait mangé… presque vivant. Et cru.

« Et comment il s'appelait ? »

Scott releva des yeux brillants, fixant son regard dans les yeux noisette du mécanicien avant de répondre :

« Panpan… tu sais, comme le lapin dans…

-Bambi ? »

Le jeune McCall soupira et prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« Il était gris clair avec un pompom blanc. C'était… Panpan quoi… » ajouta-t-il une fois qu'il eût avalé le liquide alcoolisé.

« Et des oreilles toutes roses ? » rajouta Stiles.

Scott fronça davantage les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à son ami qui ne le regardait plus.

« J'ai toujours aimé Bambi, » annonça le fils du shérif. « Je l'ai en peluche chez moi, j'te le montrerai un jour… »

Scott gigota sur sa chaise de fortune, mal à l'aise.

« Cette discussion commence à craindre un max… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda Scott.

« Ouais, tu as raison, » dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Parlons plutôt de ta monstrueuse transformation en monstrueux monstre. »

A ces paroles, Scott se figea avant de grimacer à nouveau, certainement pas ravi du choix de mots de la part du fils Stilinski. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir : ces quelques semaines qu'il avait passées aux côtés du mécanicien lui avait permis de savoir que ce dernier manquait cruellement de tact.

« Alors, » reprit le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills, voyant que son collègue restait silencieux. « Tu vas me raconter ta vie de super loup-garou des champs ou… ?

-C'est compliqué… »

Stiles se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux dans le vague. Il saisit la deuxième chaise, la plaça juste en face de Scott et s'y installa dans un mouvement qui était totalement dénoué de grâce.

« Ecoute Scotty : t'as failli me bouffer cette nuit, nous avons parlé de Panpan et Bambi, tu portes mes fringues… on est presque des frères maintenant ! »

Scott haussa les sourcils et lança un regard étonné à l'autre homme parce que franchement… en quoi toutes ces informations les rapprochaient comme des frères ? C'était vraiment insensé.

Stiles soupira en voyant le regard habituel du petit Scott perdu.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu peux tout me raconter ! Et puis j'aime ce qui est compliqué. Pour tout te dire, j'ai été amoureux de Lydia Martin toute mon enfance et je peux te dire qu'elle est compliquée. Donc si ton histoire est compliquée, cool parce que j'aime les machins compliqués.

-Ça fait beaucoup de _'compliqué'_ là… » soupira Scott avant de relever prestement le visage, posant son habituel regard perdu et intrigué sur le fils du shérif. « T'étais pas censé être gay toi ? »

Le fils Stilinski roula des yeux.

« C'est pas le plus important, » répondit-il. « L'important en ce moment, c'est toi et tes supers pouvoirs lougarouesques donc raconte-moi ton histoire mon enfant…

-Tu vas me faire un remake du Petit Chaperon Rouge maintenant ? »

Stiles soupira, l'air dramatique, avant de répondre :

« J'aimerais bien mais je préfère écouter ton histoire à toi. »

Scott but une nouvelle fois sa bière et soupira fortement lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il ne restait plus que quelques gouttes dans sa bouteille. Stiles, en vil manipulateur qu'il était, ouvrit de nouveau le frigo pour en sortir une nouvelle bouteille, la décapsuler et la tendre à son ami.

« Merci.

-Mais de rien. » répondit le mécano, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « J'vais mettre la pancarte _FERME_ sur la devanture du garage, et après je compte sur toi pour que tu me racontes tous tes trucs.

-On ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ?

-T'as vu l'état de mon garage ? »

* * *

Si Stiles comprenait bien ce que venait de lui raconter Scott… ils étaient vraiment dans la merde. Pas seulement le jeune McCall qui avait fui son ancienne vie mais également lui qui se retrouvait intrinsèquement lié au loup-garou puisqu'il avait malheureusement – ou heureusement, il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre ces deux mots – décidé de l'aider. Et si des loups-garous qui connaissaient Scott venaient à apparaître dans la petite ville qu'était Beacon Hills, alors Stiles pensait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas vivre très vieux. Il devrait se faire discret s'il ne voulait pas se faire bouffer par un méchant loup-garou.

« Donc… si je comprends bien… » commença Stiles en buvant une deuxième gorgée de sa troisième bouteille de bière. « Ce Peter a disparu seulement quelques jours après t'avoir mordu et ce Derek a cherché à… t'aider ? »

Scott fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en une posture clairement défensive.

« Il ne cherche pas à m'aider. Il veut simplement que je rejoigne sa meute… »

Stiles observa son ami quelques instants.

Scott venait de tout lui raconter : sa vie passée auprès de sa mère, infirmière de son état et qui devait attendre le retour de son fils… Cette Allison Argent qui l'avait largué quelques jours avant sa morsure, ces Erica et Boyd qu'il connaissait depuis ses années de lycée et qui étaient les membres de la meute du dénommé Derek Hale et l'oncle de ce dernier qui avait mordu Scott pour tenter de se créer sa propre meute dans l'unique dessein de rivaliser avec son neveu. Stiles avait toujours su que les loups-garous craignaient un max avec leurs instincts primitifs mais à ce point… ça devenait carrément pathologique. En tous cas, la pauvre mère de Scott devait être à bout de nerf en attendant des nouvelles de sa part. Mais quelque part, il comprenait que son ami ait pris la décision de fuir : il avait été effrayé et sans doute avait-il pensé protéger sa mère des fous furieux qui le suivaient. Sauf que ces fous n'étaient pas réellement cinglés…

« Et s'il avait raison ? » questionna-t-il finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Scott, ses sourcils toujours froncés.

« Bah… les loups vivent en meute donc il serait peut-être mieux pour toi d'accepter Derek comme… chef de meute ?

-Non ! » s'exclama Scott, se relevant d'un bond et faisant sursauter Stiles.

Le fils du shérif fixait Scott, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et la main sur le cœur comme pour empêcher son organe de s'enfuir. Scott remarqua très vite la frayeur de son ami et se rassis rapidement, envoyant un regard d'excuse à son collègue. Stiles se racla la gorge et déglutit avant de poser sa question :

« Pourquoi pas… ? »

Le jeune McCall poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce sans pour autant s'y intéresser réellement. Il chercha encore ses mots pendant quelques longues secondes qui paraissaient presque transformées en minutes avant de pouvoir s'expliquer :

« Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, Stiles. J'aimais être humain. Il y a encore quelques jours, je pensais que tout ça c'était des conneries ! »

Le fils du shérif dut se faire violence pour éviter de dire que oui, il comprenait son ami puisqu'il avait vu une discussion entre Scott et le dénommé Derek.

« Comment as-tu pu penser que… que c'était des mensonges ? »

Scott roula des yeux avant de regarder son ami comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

« Si quelqu'un te disait que t'es devenu un loup-garou, tu le croirais toi ? »

Stiles grimaça. En réalité non, il ne croirait personne qui lui dirait ça puisqu'il lui était tout simplement impossible de devenir un loup-garou. S'il se faisait mordre eh bien… il n'avait jamais été mordu par un lycanthrope mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la blessure qu'avait écopé son paternel lorsqu'il était enfant : à la suite d'une bagarre, le shérif était rentré à la maison avec une profonde morsure de loup-garou dans le bras. Ça avait mis des semaines pour cicatriser et ça avait été réellement douloureux. Mais, plusieurs années plus tard, il n'avait plus aucune trace de cette altercation.

Alors non, si une personne lui disait qu'il était devenu un lycanthrope, il ne la croirait pas. Mais lui était lui et Scott était Scott. Scott avait été humain. Scott avait été mordu par un certain Peter qui avait été un Alpha avant sa disparition.

« D'ailleurs, » fit le mécano, évitant de répondre à la question de son ami. « Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… »

Scott l'observa un instant, attendant que son ami parle.

« Tu m'as dit que Peter voulait se créer sa propre meute, c'est ça ? »

Scott acquiesça.

« Mais il a disparu juste après t'avoir transformé. Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune McCall grogna et détourna le regard.

« Derek l'a banni. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il s'y est pris mais Peter est parti. Et franchement, j'espère ne jamais le revoir. »

Stiles se força à sourire. S'il était optimiste, il aurait pensé qu'il y aurait des chances que Scott ne revoie jamais ce Peter. Le truc c'était que Stiles n'était pas vraiment optimiste : il était réaliste. Et d'après ce qu'il savait sur les loups-garous, un Alpha cherchait toujours à retrouver ses Bêtas.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » gémit Scott. « Je suis maintenant condamné à me transformer toutes les pleines lunes…

-Pas seulement. »

Scott fronça les sourcils et Stiles détourna le regard, s'intéressant soudainement à la pile de papiers administratifs qui était sur le bureau. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle, zut ?

« Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta Scott.

Stiles grimaça et lança un regard en coin à son ami.

« Bah… » fit-il avant de s'expliquer. « J'espère juste que tu n'es pas comme d'autres loups-garous comme on peut trouver dans les films, les séries et les bouquins. »

Sous le regard interrogateur de Scott, le fils du shérif soupira avant de poursuivre, se traitant mentalement de _Stupide Stiles_.

« J'espère juste que tu te transformes seulement les nuits de pleines lunes. »

Scott eut un air contrarié et ce fut son tour de détourner ses yeux noirs.

« Derek m'en a vaguement parlé… »

Stiles se redressa sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment que son ami daigne lui en dire plus.

« Il m'a dit que toutes les pleines lunes je me transformerai mais… mais aussi que je risquais de me métamorphoser si j'avais des émotions trop fortes.

-Trop fortes ?

-Ouais. Comme la peur ou la colère… Il paraît que c'est instinctif. »

 _Génial_ , pensa Stiles avec ironie. Il savait que les loups-garous pouvaient se transformer hors des pleines lunes mais, en toute naïveté, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait uniquement de transformations volontaires.

« Bah… il va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler. »

Scott hocha la tête avant de regarder sa boisson. Il la renifla avant d'en boire une nouvelle gorgée puis, lorsque la bouteille fut vide, il la jeta dans la poubelle du garage. Il songea un instant qu'ils devraient les vider avant qu'un quelconque client ne passe et se mette à penser qu'ils étaient alcooliques.

Le fils du shérif regarda son ami et soupira. Il venait de prendre une décision : voir son ami comme ça lui faisait vraiment trop mal au cœur.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider… »

Scott releva le visage, un air d'incompréhension se lisant aisément sur ses traits.

« M'aider ?

-Oui, t'aider dans tes transformations, t'aider dans ta petite vie de bêbête poilue, tout ça quoi… »

Scott ne semblait vraiment pas y croire. Il ne cessait de fixer Stiles comme si ce dernier allait lui rire au nez.

« Je suis sérieux Scott… »

Un sourire illumina le visage du loup.

« Ce serait cool oui… » répondit-il, se retenant visiblement de sauter dans les bras du fils du shérif.

Déjà qu'il avait failli le bouffer, autant éviter de l'écraser.

« Juste une chose » intervint tout de même le jeune mécanicien en levant l'index de sa main droite.

Scott loucha sur le doigt avant de fixer son ami, attendant la condition qu'établirait celui qu'il considérait comme un être humain.

« Je te promets de t'aider mais je refuse de voir Derek un jour. Si tu le revoies, évite de parler de moi. Ok ? »

Scott fronça les sourcils mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« Et ce Peter aussi », ajouta Stiles après un bref silence. « En fait, je ne veux voir aucun loups-garous mis à part toi.

-Ça marche ! »

Les deux garçons se sourirent puis se serrèrent la main, scellant ainsi leur promesse. Bien que Stiles trouvât Derek beau, il voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser d'autres loups-garous. Il valait mieux se tenir éloigné de ces créatures, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _ **Tadam ! Vous savez enfin que le petit Stiles s'en est sorti indemne héhéhé ! Et vous avez des explications…xD**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore ça (et puis je réponds toujours héhéhé) :D D'ailleurs : MERCI à tous ceux qui en laissent, je vous aimeuh ! *cœur***_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 30 mai 2015**_


	6. Chapitre Cinq : Les griffes de l'ours

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Proud Mary_ de CCR (car j'adore tout simplement ce groupe *cœur*),

 _\- In the summertime_ de Mungo Jerry,

 _\- Are you gonna be my girl ?_ de Jet.

 **Note :** Ce chapitre est… spécial puisqu'il y a beaucoup d'humour au début (de l'humour pourri si vous voulez mon avis mais bon…) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite du chapitre est beaucoup plus sérieuse… Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Chapitre Cinq : Les griffes de l'ours.

En ce dimanche-là, Stiles se trouvait dans la cuisine de la maison Yukimura. Kira était partie chercher quelques herbes aromatiques dans le garde-manger tandis que le fils du shérif s'évertuait à couper comme il le pouvait un poulet rôti. Son père et les parents de son amie ne tarderaient pas à rentrer de leur virée matinale en forêt. Monsieur et Madame Yukimura leur avaient proposé de les rejoindre mais le jeune homme et son amie avaient préféré préparer le repas pour le déjeuner. Et quelque part, le mécano préférait cela : bien qu'il prenne la peine de proposer à son père de courir avec lui, cela faisait bien longtemps que le shérif n'avait pas accepté. A vrai dire, ça remontait à la mort de sa mère… le jour où son père accepterait de sortir courir dans la forêt en compagnie de son fils unique, ce dernier risquerait d'en être fortement ému. Et il ne souhaitait absolument pas vivre cet instant aux côtés des Yukimura, même s'ils faisaient presque partie intégrante de sa famille.

Il reposa le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main, songeur. Non, Kira et ses parents _étaient_ sa famille. C'était les Yukimura qui avaient pris soin de lui lorsque sa mère est décédée et que son père était devenu incapable de s'occuper de lui-même et encore moins de son fils. Stiles se rappelait avoir vécu un peu plus d'un an chez sa meilleure amie avec qui il avait partagé la chambre. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux : Stiles avait toujours considéré Kira somme sa propre sœur et les parents de la jeune femme le savaient très bien. Puis, un jour, le shérif avait remonté la pente et Stiles était retourné vivre dans la maison de son enfance en compagnie de la dernière personne de son sang. Ça avait été dur mais ils s'en étaient sortis, et ce même si quelques séquelles demeuraient. Comme par exemple le fait que cela faisait plus d'une décennie que le père et le fils n'avaient pas couru ensemble.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme reprit son couteau et retourna à sa tâche.

« Tu trouves le thym Kira ? » questionna-t-il au bout d'un moment, se demandant ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps à la jeune femme.

« Attends, je crois avoir trouvé ! Oups ! » Un bruit retentit. Sans doute la Japonaise avait-elle fait tomber plusieurs boîtes de conserve. « Euh… J'arrive ! »

Stiles eut un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre et donna un nouveau coup de couteau dans la volaille… avant de gémir.

« Stiles ? Ça va ? » s'inquiéta son amie qui devait l'avoir entendu de là où elle était.

« Ouais ouais, ça va ! » répondit le jeune homme en grimaçant.

Il leva la main et observa son index qu'il s'était malencontreusement coupé. Merde, ça pissait le sang… et ça faisait vraiment mal.

Soudain, il entendit des pas et la voix de Kira ne tarda pas à se faire entendre de nouveau :

« Je rêve ou j'ai bien senti l'odeur du… ? »

La japonaise ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle observait Stiles qui se tenait devant le poulet, grimaçant, et une longue lignée de sang s'écoulant sur son bras. Aussitôt, elle accourut vers son ami. Elle prit le doigt blessé, ouvrit le robinet du levier et passa la main du jeune homme sous l'eau froide. Instantanément, le fils du shérif poussa un cri fort peu viril.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? » hurla-t-il, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… » gémit Kira en voyant tout le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. « Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir mal ?

-Parce que t'crois que j'ai pas mal, là ? » répondit Stiles, les mâchoires serrées.

« Garde la main sous l'eau froide, » dit-elle avec une voix d'où perçait plus de l'inquiétude que de l'autorité. « Je vais chercher des trucs, je reviens ! »

La Japonaise s'essuya sommairement les mains dans un torchon et partit, laissant là le pauvre jeune homme blessé. Stiles grimaça et enleva son doigt de l'eau. A vrai dire, la blessure semblait réellement profonde et elle lui faisait un mal de chien – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il observa la plaie et pâlit, laissant un nouveau gémissement passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Oh mon dieu, j'me suis carrément enlevé un morceau de doigt… »

Il n'était pas particulièrement une chochotte, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il évitait de gémir trop fort mais bon sang, il ne s'était pas raté cette fois-ci.

Bientôt, Kira revint avec sa trousse de secours. Elle en sortit une gaze, du scotch et une paire de ciseaux. Elle coupa le robinet et saisit la main de son ami afin de lui faire un pansement sommaire.

« J'crois qu'il faut t'emmener à la clinique… » gémit-elle en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à endiguer l'écoulement d'hémoglobine.

« Mais nan, » répondit vaillamment Stiles en évitant par tous les moyens de regarder sa blessure. « C'est juste une p'tite coupure, rien de grave… »

Kira grimaça et déglutit, fronçant le nez dans l'espoir vain de ne plus sentir l'odeur métallique du sang.

« Non, je crois vraiment qu'il faut que je t'y emmène…

-Mais non, ça va je te dis ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il compressa rapidement sa plaie et reprit le couteau, prêt à retourner à son travail. Malheureusement, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et il laissa tomber le couteau au sol.

« Bon, c'est bon, on y va ! » décida la japonaise en attrapant son meilleur ami par le bras.

« Attends ! »

Kira leva les yeux au ciel, agacée et inquiète. Elle lança un regard impatient à son meilleur ami, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Faut mettre le poulet dans le four ! Sinon il va y avoir des mouches et des vers qui vont venir et… »

Ce fut la jeune Yukimura qui soupira, cette fois-ci. Elle grogna, prit le plat où traînait la pauvre volaille malmenée, ouvrit le four et plaça le plat à l'intérieur.

« Maintenant, on y va ! »

Cette fois-ci, Stiles n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa entraîner hors de la maison. Il se retrouva bien vite poussé dans sa propre voiture, côté passager alors que Kira courait pour rejoindre le côté conducteur.

« Euh… Kira… » fit le jeune homme en grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait mais également pour autre chose…

« Quoi ?

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas conduit ? »

Le visage de la japonaise pâlit encore plus si c'était possible. Elle se tourna vers son ami de toujours, ouvrit la bouche, la referma… ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, la referma… et écarquilla les yeux. Si le fils du shérif ne se vidait pas de son sang – par littéralement encore heureux… - il aurait bien rit. Le truc c'était que sa blessure lui faisait assez mal.

« Ça ira, » annonça finalement la jeune femme en détournant le regard avant de démarrer le moteur.

Zut. Si Stiles avait survécu à un couteau serial killer, il allait finir tué par sa meilleure amie au volant.

* * *

Dire que Stiles était heureux d'arriver à l'hôpital serait un euphémisme. A plusieurs reprises, il avait pensé qu'il mourrait sur la route. Sérieusement, Kira Yukimura était un véritable danger public. Elle qui avait été son assistante dans son garage, comment faisait-elle pour… ne pas savoir conduire ? Non parce que franchement, il voulait bien admettre qu'elle s'était surtout occupé de la paperasse mais quand même ! Lorsqu'il entendait les parents de son amie lui déconseiller de conduire avec Kira, il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point ! Il se rappelait les débuts de conduite de la jeune femme… lorsqu'elle avait seize ans soit… presque dix ans auparavant. Depuis il avait toujours préféré conduire et savait que la Japonaise avait délaissé quelque temps sa propre voiture. Franchement, elle s'était empirée avec le temps.

Cahin-caha, ils sortirent de la Jeep bleue du mécanicien et Stiles commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas perdre son doigt parce que pendant la route il n'avait cessé de se retenir à son siège, à la vitre, à sa ceinture… bref, à toutes choses atteignables tant les coups de volant de la Japonaise étaient brusques. Et franchement, il avait réussi à mettre du sang partout…

Tout ça pour un poulet rôti.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la clinique, évitant de bousculer quelques autres blessés qui attendaient et Stiles s'installa rapidement sur une chaise. Il observa Kira tituber jusqu'à l'accueil pour expliquer leur problème. De là où il se trouvait, il entendit, malgré tout, le bégayement de son amie.

Deux minutes plus tard, son amie se tourna vers lui… pâlit davantage en voyant son doigt… qui continuait à pisser le sang… et s'écroula à terre, évanouie.

Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient dans une clinique.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent chez les Yukimura. Exténué, le doigt bandé, le jeune homme alla s'installer sur le fauteuil du salon, regardant d'un air désintéressé les parents qui ne les avaient pas attendus pour manger.

« Bah alors, que t'est-il arrivé fiston ? » s'enquit le shérif en avalant un nouveau morceau de poulet.

Le fils laissa un long et profond soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Je me suis coupé… »

Les Yukimura et le shérif froncèrent les sourcils, attendant d'en savoir plus. Kira rentra dans la pièce. Elle avait bien meilleure mine depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'hôpital et Stiles avait insisté pour conduire à la place de son amie sur le chemin du retour, même si ça lui faisait vraiment mal au doigt. Heureusement que c'était à la main gauche qu'il s'était blessé… sinon il se demandait vraiment comment il aurait pu manipuler la boîte à vitesse sans hurler toutes les deux secondes.

« D'ailleurs, » fit son amie, coupant le fil de ses pensées. « Il est où le morceau de chair qui te manque ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant, souhaitant visiblement juste s'étaler sur un lit pour dormir. Comment il allait bosser le lendemain ? Il n'était vraiment pas sorti de ses problèmes.

« Bah… sans doute dans le poulet que je coupais… » répondit-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait chercher le morceau de son doigt : maintenant qu'il était détaché, il n'allait pas tenter de le coudre ou de faire d'autres trucs plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Au pire, il s'était seulement coupé de la chair. Ça finissait par repousser, non ?

Kira écarquilla les yeux et se rua sur la table où trônait le plat de poulet rôti. Elle s'en empara et partit directement dans la cuisine, sans doute pour jeter à la poubelle la pauvre volaille qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Bande de cannibales » maugréa-t-elle.

Mais tout le monde l'entendait.

* * *

« Et là, elle s'est évanouie ! »

Scott éclata de rire sous le regard amusé de Stiles. Le jeune McCall appréciait énormément Kira mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être profondément amusé par ce que lui racontait Stiles.

« Désolé, » fit Scott en respirant un grand coup, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. « C'est juste tellement drôle… »

Stiles sourit davantage. Il s'adossa contre sa chaise et croisa les bras contre son torse, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas toucher son doigt blessé.

« Mais ne t'excuse pas, si je te raconte tout ça c'est justement pour en rire, par pour en pleurer. »

Avec un soupir théâtral, Stiles se tourna vers le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau et un verre en plastique. Il mit de l'eau dans le verre, revint s'asseoir en face de son ami et planta son index dans l'eau.

« Maintenant je vais devoir faire ce que le médecin m'a conseillé de faire : changer mon pansement. Génial, hein ? »

Scott envoya un sourire à son ami.

« C'est marrant, » dit-il après une petite minute de silence. « Je n'aurais pas pensé que Kira s'évanouirait en voyant du sang… »

Stiles tira sur le pansement et grimaça avant de laisser tomber, gardant son doigt dans l'eau. Ils avaient eu de la chance : ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas encore eu de client. Stiles avait déjà commencé à réparer le van vert de Lydia mais étrangement la jolie rousse n'était pas venue pour voir comment ça avançait… ce qui arrangeait largement le fils du shérif qui ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui expliquer qu'il avait utilisé son véhicule en guise de cage pour loup-garou. Et puis franchement, Stiles ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec une main en moins.

« On va dire qu'elle est dans cet état seulement lorsqu'elle voit le sang des personnes qu'elle aime. Sinon, elle s'en fout un peu…

-A t'entendre, on a l'impression qu'elle passe sa vie à voir du sang… » ricana Scott.

Stiles grimaça. Il faudrait qu'il fasse vraiment plus attention à ses paroles… mais, malheureusement, sa maladresse était assez connue. Bien évidemment, lui et Kira voyaient souvent du sang : par exemple lors de leurs chasses. Et plus rarement lors de combats avec d'autres créatures qu'ils pouvaient croiser sur leur route. Mais tout ça, Scott n'avait certainement pas besoin de le savoir. Le jeune homme soupira et tritura de nouveau son pansement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh merde… » soupira-t-il. « Ça s'est collé à ma chair… »

Le jeune McCall se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil au pauvre doigt plongé dans l'eau… eau qui commençait à changer légèrement de couleur puisque la plaie semblait s'être rouverte. Le loup-garou grimaça à cette constatation et plissa le nez dans l'espoir de se soustraire à l'odeur du sang frais.

« Faut que tu le retires d'un coup sec ! » grogna Scott en détournant le regard de l'eau rougie.

« T'es marrant toi… » répondit Stiles en affichant une grimace éloquente.

Il retira un instant son doigt du liquide sali et tira de nouveau sur son pansement. Ne parvenant à rien faire d'autre que de se blesser davantage, le jeune homme replongea son doigt blessé dans le liquide que contenait le verre en plastique.

« Tu as du sel ? » questionna soudainement le jeune McCall.

Stiles releva son visage, les sourcils froncés, regardant son ami comme si ce dernier était un parfait idiot. Le fils Stilinski n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que Scott, le visage empourpré, s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Tu devrais mettre du sel dans l'eau. Ça enlève la douleur… »*

Le fils du shérif fixa son ami une longue minute, bouche bée, s'attendant sans doute à ce que ce dernier éclate de rire en lui annonçant qu'il blaguait. Le truc, c'est que Scott était mortellement sérieux.

« Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

-Mais fais-moi confiance ! » maugréa le loup-garou en levant les yeux au ciel. « Les gars qui se font bouffer par des requins ne sentent rien grâce à l'eau salée… »

A ces mots, Stiles afficha un air choqué. Avait-il seulement bien entendu ? Scott avait de ces pensées parfois…

« J'adore ton cerveau, mec… » souffla-t-il en fixant le lycanthrope, les yeux écarquillés.

Scott lui tendit malgré tout un petit sachet de sel qui avait trouvé Dieu sait où et Stiles s'en saisit. Après tout, au point où il en était… Il le déchira et commença à le vider dans son pauvre verre d'eau, s'apprêtant à hurler de douleur. Pourtant, il ne fit que grimacer davantage.

« En fait », fit de nouveau la voix de Scott, « je ne sais pas si ça marche réellement… C'est le véto pour qui je bossais avant qui m'avait dit ça.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'empêcha de gémir de douleur en sentant le sel s'infiltrer dans son pansement pour arriver à sa plaie.

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? » s'exclama-t-il, ne réussissant qu'à faire hausser les épaules de son collègue. « Et puis, il s'appelait comment ton patron ? Dexter, hein ? »

Scott fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Bah non… » finit-il par répondre.

« C'était une blague, mec ! » répondit le mécanicien en roulant des yeux, quelque part déçu que Scott ne comprenne pas sa référence, bien qu'il doive admettre qu'il s'y était attendu.

Le jeune McCall plongea son regard dans le vide et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de finalement pousser un profond soupir.

« Moi qui me demandais si tu étais un loup-garou, j'ai maintenant la preuve que tu es bel et bien humain… » annonça-t-il en regardant la blessure de son ami.

Stiles, surpris, croisa le regard de son ami avant de détourner les yeux et de faire semblant de s'intéresser à son pansement qu'il triturait plus que nécessaire.

« Pourquoi t'as pensé ça ? » questionna-t-il d'une petite voix, conscient que même s'il murmurait, le loup l'entendrait.

Le lycanthrope de vingt-cinq ans haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

« Tu sens juste bizarre… »

Stiles soupira. Bien évidemment qu'il sentait bizarre, surtout pour un loup : il avait conscience de sa propre odeur et se doutait bien qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à celle des êtres humains normaux.

« Dis carrément que je pue, » répondit-il sur le ton de l'humour, prenant de court son ami qui resta quelques secondes sans bouger, les bras ballants.

Devant l'air de gêne et d'incompréhension qu'affichait Scott, Stiles s'empressa de rajouter :

« Une blague, Scott. C'était une blague… »

Il se mit à penser qu'il devrait vraiment initier son ami à l'humour. Ça devenait grave à ce stade-là…

Ils se turent tous deux puis, au bout d'un moment, le fils du shérif sortit son doigt du verre rempli d'eau salé. Il tira d'un coup sec sur le pansement et fut surpris en constatant qu'il n'avait même pas fait le moindre gémissement.

Il prit les gazes et le désinfectant que lui avait fourni son médecin et se mit à la tâche.

« T'avais raison, » fit-il à l'intention de son collègue et ami. « Je n'ai pas eu mal. »

Scott se contenta de sourire.

* * *

 _Les murs étaient blancs, l'atmosphère était saturée d'odeurs plus immondes les unes que les autres et les lieux étaient beaucoup trop bruyants. Il faisait chaud, beaucoup plus chaud qu'à la maison. Les senteurs de désinfectants et de médicaments lui faisaient plisser son adorable petit nez. C'étaient vraiment des odeurs désagréables, pour ne pas dire écœurantes. En plus des odeurs de médicaments et de désinfectants, il sentait le sang, l'urine, le pu. Il lui semblait même sentir la puanteur de quelques escarres. Il connaissait cette odeur : sa mère avait déjà parlé à un vieil homme couvert de ces lésions cutanées et cette odeur lui avait toujours filé des nausées. Quelques odeurs liées à des sentiments parvenaient à ses narines, la plupart étant détresse, peur et désespoir. Mais par-dessus tout, il sentait l'odeur âcre de la mort. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient entrés en ce lieu et pourtant il percevait toujours ces effluves. Une fois, sa mère lui avait dit que les humains avaient le nez saturé au bout de quelques instants et qu'ils n'étaient plus incommodés par les odeurs. Il aurait aimé avoir cette chance… Ces odeurs le dérangeaient, le stressaient comme si c'étaient les siennes. Il était sûr qu'il lui faudrait prendre plusieurs douches avant de se débarrasser totalement de ces effluves._

 _L'homme en face d'eux les mèna dans une petite pièce qui sentait le papier, le désinfectant, la tristesse et l'encre. L'enfant suivit son père et s'assit comme un automate sur le siège qu'on lui désignait. Il se hissa pour s'y asseoir, ses petites jambes ne touchaient même pas le sol tant il était petit. Son père s'assit non loin de lui avec calme bien que l'odeur du désespoir suintait de tout son être. L'homme à la blouse blanche s'installa à son tour devant l'imposant bureau en bois. L'enfant songea que pour monter sur cette table-là, il devrait se servir du siège sur lequel il était assis tant elle était haute._

 _L'homme tapota nerveusement son stylo contre la table, faisant grimacer l'enfant. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils étaient là, une nuit de pleine lune de surcroît. Son père était venu le chercher un peu plus d'une heure auparavant et ils étaient tous deux partis en direction de ce lieu qui puait. Où était sa mère ? Elle devait les attendre à la maison, non ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas attendue ? Soudain, l'homme cessa ses tapotements. L'enfant songea qu'il aurait dû se détendre mais cette immobilisation chez l'individu en blouse blanche ne faisait qu'accroître son angoisse._

 _« Comme vous le savez, » commença-t-il à dire « votre réponse pour…_

 _-Incinérée. »_

 _L'enfant sursauta avant de tourner le regard vers la silhouette de son père. La voix que ce dernier avait utilisée était froide. Glaciale même. L'enfant vit avec netteté l'homme à la blouse blanche grimacer et tenter de trouver une position plus agréable sur son siège. Il était stressé._

 _« Elle a noté dans son testament qu'elle souhaiterait être incinérée » reprit le père de l'enfant, ignorant l'odeur de peur qui émanait de l'autre homme._

 _« Oui, c'est possible mais si vous nous donnez l'accord de…_

 _-Ce n'est pas envisageable. Vous n'allez pas prendre les organes de ma femme. De toutes manières, ils vous seront inutiles. »_

 _L'enfant se figea. Il comprenait de moins en moins la situation. Des organes ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

 _L'homme à la blouse blanche prit une profonde inspiration et se remit à triturer son stylo à bille noir._

 _« Vous vous trompez, Monsieur Stilinski. » fit-il d'une voix professionnelle. « Les griffures d'ours n'ont pas atteint tous les organes. Certains sont encore viables._

 _-Je vous dis que non. »_

 _Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent. Des griffures d'ours ? Sa mère avait été blessée par un ours ? Il ne comprenait rien mais ce que se disaient les deux hommes lui faisait peur._

 _D'un bon, il sauta de sa chaise, manquant de tomber. Il se mit à courir vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit en courant, ignorant les appels de son père et de l'homme à la bouse blanche. Il devait trouver sa mère. Il devait vérifier qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle allait bien. Il voulait voir son sourire._

 _Il slaloma entre plusieurs personnes, patients ou médecins, humant l'air à la recherche de sa mère. Bientôt, il sentit l'odeur si caractéristique de cette dernière. Il se mit à courir plus vite, ignorant les exclamations des personnes qu'il croisait. Bientôt, il arriva face à une grande porte blanche. Il se stoppa, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la pièce._

 _Elle était là, étendue dans un lit. Son odeur avait changée et son cœur ne battait plus. Un frisson secoua le garçon et il sentit ses joues devenir humides. Il avança de quelques pas, se rapprochant de sa mère. Elle allait se réveiller, il en était sûr. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux et lui dire des paroles rassurantes et ces profondes entailles qui barraient son visage allaient finir par disparaître._

 _Mais Stiles était intelligent. Il avait beau être un gosse et ne pas comprendre tout ce qu'on lui disait, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé. Les blessures, l'absence de battements de cœur, cette odeur âcre caractéristique de la mort…_

 _Il s'effondra au sol, laissant libre court à ses sanglots. Il appela sa mère plusieurs fois et ne prit conscience qu'il hurlait seulement lorsque des infirmières, l'homme en blouse blanche et son père vinrent le trouver. Il se débattait, criait, pleurait. Quelque chose s'était brisée en lui. Il savait que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde, qu'elle était morte._

 _Un ours, paraît-il. Et l'enfant savait que les renards ne faisaient jamais le poids face à un ours._

* * *

La sonnerie d'un téléphone tira le jeune homme de son sommeil. Il grogna et chercha à tâtons l'appareil qui l'avait extirpé de son mauvais rêve. Il appuya rapidement sur la touche verte et colla son téléphone portable contre son oreille, sans avoir regardé au préalable l'identité de la personne qui le réveillait.

« Oui ? » croissa-t-il, les yeux encore fermés.

« Stiles ? »

Isaac. C'était Isaac.

Le mécanicien eut un petit sourire, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore totalement réveillé. Il était heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami.

« Isaac ! Comment t'vas ? » questionna-t-il avant de bâiller bruyamment.

Son ami ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Stiles l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à parler :

« J'ai reçu ton message. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais là j'ai besoin que tu viennes chez moi ! »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et décolla un instant le téléphone portable de son oreille afin de voir l'heure qu'il était.

« T'as besoin de moi… chez toi… à une heure du matin ? » questionna-t-il, dubitatif.

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! Faut vraiment que tu viennes, maintenant ! »

Puis, Isaac Lahey raccrocha. Stiles resta quelques instants immobiles, les yeux dans le vague. Jamais Isaac ne l'avait appelé la nuit et la voix qu'il avait prise pour parler était... étrange.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il se leva, s'habilla et partit à pieds. S'il prenait sa voiture, son père allait se réveiller.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour arriver chez son ami. Isaac avait un appartement en ville et y vivait seul. Le jeune Stilinski monta les marches de l'escalier. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son ami, il sonna. Presque immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Isaac tout souriant. Le fils du shérif se força un sourire, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Et puis… cette odeur…

« Salut Isaac… » salua-t-il, inquiet.

« Stiles ! » s'exclama le jeune Lahey. « Je t'attends depuis longtemps ! Entre ! »

Il se décala et permit à son ami de passer le seuil de l'appartement. Aussitôt, ses sens se mirent en alerte et il renifla discrètement l'air afin de définir l'endroit d'où provenait l'odeur. Il mit une longue minute avant de comprendre que le propriétaire de cette odeur… se tenait derrière lui.

« Un problème ? »

Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers son ami, se forçant à sourire alors qu'il transpirait de peur.

« Non, tout va bien ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre, ce qui ne paraissait vraiment pas naturel.

« Faut que je te raconte un truc de fou ! » s'exclama le caissier en souriant davantage, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué le trouble de son ami. « Tu sais, tu pensais que j'étais malade ?

-Oui… »

Stiles suivit son ami jusqu'au petit canapé du minuscule salon et fit de son mieux pour instaurer une distance de sécurité entre lui et son ami.

« Je n'étais pas malade. J'ai été agressé. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et déglutit.

« Comment… comment ça ? » s'enquit-il après avoir déglutit à de nombreuses reprises.

« Un mec voulait me piquer mon fric. »

La manière qu'avait Isaac de raconter son agression était étrange. Il aurait pu parler de la famine dans le monde, de la pluie et du beau temps que ça aurait été pareil.

« Et un gars m'a sauvé la vie.

-Génial ! »

Il sembla à Stiles que sa voix était beaucoup plus faible qu'auparavant.

« Tu ne vas pas me croire !

-Tu t'es transformé en loup des bois ? »

Isaac cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fronça les sourcils et observa le jeune mécano.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles grimaça avant de répondre :

« Euh… je rigolais… ? Franchement, qui irait croire un truc pareil… ? »

Isaac plissa ses yeux et sembla sonder son ami une longue minute. Stiles détourna rapidement le regard. Il détestait cette manière qu'avait le caissier de le regarder.

« Mon sauveur m'a mordu. Il m'a transformé en loup-garou.

-Tu… tu en es sûr… ? »

Isaac eut un petit sourire. Il prit un couteau en inox, le leva sous les yeux effrayés du fils du shérif et s'entailla le bras.

« Mais t'es cinglé ! » s'exclama Stiles, faussement inquiet.

Il savait que les loups-garous guérissaient plus rapidement que les autres êtres vivants et il valait mieux pour lui de faire comme si le spectacle dont il était spectateur lui semblait impossible. Bientôt, le sang cessa de couler et les chairs se refermèrent. Au final, la peau fut de nouveau lisse, sans aucune trace de blessure. Aucune cicatrice. Rien. Stiles ne força pas son regard émerveillé : il avait toujours trouvé incroyable que les loups-garous puissent être capables de guérir aussi vite. Si seulement il le pouvait, lui aussi…

« Ton sauveur… il t'a vraiment transformé en loup-garou !

-Oui ! »

Stiles croisa le regard de son ami et se força à lui sourire. Côtoyer Scott qui était un lycan ne le dérangeait pas : il ne l'avait jamais connu en tant qu'être humain mais Isaac, c'était différent. Ils étaient allés au lycée ensemble quelques années plus tôt. Le jeune Lahey avait traîné avec Stiles et Kira jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme. Stiles avait connu Isaac humain. Le voir en loup-garou… l'attristait.

« Donc… » fit-il, d'une voix qui tremblait sous l'émotion. « Ton sauveur était un loup-garou…

-Oui.

-Quel est son nom ? »

Isaac se mit à rire en entendant la question de son ami.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il entre deux rires. « Tu veux devenir un loup-garou toi aussi ? »

Stiles secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir un lycanthrope et de toutes manières, s'il désirait en être un, c'était quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais.

« Je veux juste savoir qui je dois remercier pour que tu sois encore en vie…

-Derek. »

Le monde de Stiles s'écroula.

Derek. Ce nom, il le connaissait que trop bien et il doutait que des centaines de Derek loups-garous soient dans les environs.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Isaac.

Stiles inspira profondément, sentant de nouveau les effluves du tout jeune loup-garou.

« Je suis juste super fatigué… Je… on peut en reparler plus tard ? »

Isaac fronça les sourcils et Stiles sentit nettement la tristesse émaner de son ami. Le nouveau lycanthrope devait penser que le fils du shérif ne voulait plus le voir… ou qu'il ne le croyait pas… Seulement, le mécanicien avait besoin de réfléchir.

Isaac Lahey accompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte et ce dernier rentra chez lui.

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin et Stiles ne s'était toujours pas rendormi. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ça lui était tout simplement impossible.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Stiles se redressa sur le canapé et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit… ou presque. Les battements du cœur de son père qui dormait à l'étage étaient calmes et régulier. Le shérif de Beacon Hills dormait.

Stiles clôt les paupières une minute, se concentrant sur le cœur de son paternel. Ces battements le calmaient et il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre en cet instant. Il rouvrit les yeux et se leva, prêt à retourner dans sa chambre. Mais avant, il avait besoin de boire un verre d'eau. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, passa devant le bureau entrouvert de son père et s'arrêta. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau doucement, prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne grince pas, et entra. Sur le bureau, un dossier n'était pas rangé.

Le jeune homme lança des regards de tous côtés, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien seul. Geste inutile puisqu'il savait parfaitement que le shérif dormait dans sa chambre. Alors, il s'avança à grands pas de la table, saisit le dossier et, sa curiosité piquée au vif, il l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait du dossier concernant le récent meurtre dont son père lui avait parlé.

Soudain, les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Je ne sais pas grand-chose pour le moment. Le visage de la victime a été lacéré et il est méconnaissable… nous devons attendre les résultats du légiste. »_

Méconnaissable.

Stiles avait pensé que c'était exagéré et pourtant… de profondes plaies étaient parfaitement visibles sur le corps et le visage de la victime. La main tremblante, le souffle court, le mécano tourna quelques pages pour tomber sur les notes du médecin légiste. Il parcouru rapidement la feuille et sa respiration finit par se couper à la fin de sa lecture.

Un ours.

Ce qui avait tué cette personne… c'était un ours. Alors pourquoi son père lui avait-il dit que c'était un meurtre si, en réalité, la cause de cette mort était la rencontre d'un homme avec un animal sauvage ? Et puis, franchement… un ours, ici, à Beacon Hills ? En pleine ville ?

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et déglutit.

Merde. Pourquoi ces marques d'ours lui rappelaient-elles la mort de sa propre mère ?

* * *

*C'est vrai, j'ai testé il y a quelques mois ! :o

* * *

 _ **Tadam ! Vous savez enfin ce qu'est Stiles… enfin… presque… .**_

 _ **Derek apparaitra VRAIMENT dans le prochain chapitre et ensuite il sera présent dans la plupart des chapitres ! :D**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore ça (et puis je réponds toujours héhéhé) :D D'ailleurs : MERCI à tous ceux qui en laissent, je vous aimeuh ! *cœur***_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 05 juin 2015**_


	7. Chapitre Six : Vérité et sauvetage

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Another Brick in the Wall (Part 2)_ de Pink Floyd,

 _\- Instant crush_ de Say Lou Lou (chaîne youtube de MRSuicideSheep),

 _\- Eyes wide open_ de Gotye *Coeur*,

 _\- I'll be good_ de Jaymes Young.

 **Note :** C'est le chapitre que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire jusqu'à présent. Je ne vous parle même pas de la quantité de café que j'ai ingurgité pour vous pondre ce truc. Bref : il y aura enfin des réponses dans ce chapitre ! Et vous savez quoi ? Il y a dans ce chapitre ENFIN un vrai moment Sterek xD *fière*

Bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Chapitre Six : Vérité et sauvetage indésirable.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de mordre de nouveau dans sa tranche de pain tartinée de confiture de myrtille. Il était cinq heure du matin et, n'ayant pas retrouvé le sommeil après la révélation que lui avait fait Isaac quelques heures plus tôt, il avait finalement décidé de prendre son petit déjeuner pour, peut-être, partir au boulot plus tôt que d'habitude. Certes, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec une seule main mais il arrivait à se débrouiller sans trop de mal. Et puis, il voulait travailler. Travailler lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis, de ne plus penser et il en avait cruellement besoin.

Il se tendit en entendant le réveil de son père. Les battements du cœur de ce dernier s'accélérèrent alors qu'il se réveillait et Stiles grimaça. Il avait fait exprès de faire griller du bacon ce matin-là et de préparer un café fort pour son père dans l'espoir que le shérif ne remarque pas le fait que son fils unique était allé fouiller dans son bureau. Il savait que si son père le découvrirait, il allait se faire engueuler. Et quelque part, il n'aurait rien à y redire : il savait que son père détestait son côté fouineur. Mais apparemment, il tenait ça de sa mère…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que son père descendit bientôt les marches de l'escalier de la maison Stilinski, un sourire aux lèvres. Stiles songea que ce sourire avait sans doute un lien avec la pile de bacon qu'il avait fait grillé et il en fut certain lorsqu'il vit son père renifler l'air et ses yeux briller d'une lueur qui n'avait rien d'humain en sentant la bonne odeur de nourriture.

« Tu as fait du bacon ? » questionna le shérif en regardant son fils, toujours son immense sourire sur son visage.

Le jeune mécanicien haussa les épaules, attrapa sa tasse de café et en but une longue gorgée, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

« Il semblerait… » répondit-il finalement en souriant à son paternel.

Il se leva, attrapa une nouvelle tasse, la remplit de café avant de la poser à la place du shérif. Son père s'installa à la table et s'empara rapidement de sa tasse remplie, un air de ravissement sur le visage. Stiles s'en voulait de manipuler ainsi son père mais si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas se faire crier dessus, alors il était prêt à le faire n'importe quand. Et puis il était un renard : la ruse faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité. S'en vouloir de son côté manipulateur reviendrait à en vouloir à sa nature.

« Pourquoi ce petit déjeuner ? » questionna le shérif en se servant plusieurs tranches de bacon. « Tu as un truc à m'avouer fiston ? »

Stiles évita de peu de grimacer et préféra boire de nouveau une gorgée de café. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son père, d'autant plus que ce dernier le saurait immédiatement en entendant les battements de son cœur. Ainsi, il préféra répondre à la question de son père par une nouvelle interrogation :

« Est-ce si difficile à croire que ton fils, insomniaque, décide de te préparer un festin de roi ? »

Le shérif haussa un sourcil et observa le bacon et le café d'un œil critique.

« Si c'était réellement un festin de roi, il y aurait du jus d'orange et des tartines à la confiture de fraise dans mon assiette. »

Stiles roula des yeux avant de se lever. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et s'empara d'une bouteille en verre entamée qui contenait du jus d'orange. Il sortit également la confiture de fraise, le beurre et un verre.

« Tiens, » dit-il en plaçant le tout sous le nez du shérif. « Voilà ton festin de roi super calorique. Ça te va ? »

Un sourire énigmatique prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme qui salivait devant toutes ces délicieuses choses. Il vola discrètement un morceau de pain à son fils – ce dernier grommela quelques mots vagues – et s'empressa de commencer son petit déjeuner.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore réveillé ? Tu as dit que tu étais insomniaque ? » questionna-t-il après avoir avalé un morceau de bacon.

« Ouais… je me suis réveillé vers une heure du mat' et depuis je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

-Tu penses trop ? C'est sans doute cette histoire de collègue lycanthrope qui te prend la tête, non ? »

Stiles poussa un soupir. Oui, c'était un souci de loup-garou mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Scott. Du moins… pas directement.

Il secoua négativement la tête mais ne dit pas un mot.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ? » devina son père en affichant une grimace éloquente.

Stiles but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson chaude et leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son paternel. Il posa sa tasse de café presque vite sur la table et soupira avant de répondre :

« Non papa, je ne veux pas en parler… »

Le shérif hocha doucement la tête et la discussion prit fin. Chacun se contenta de manger du bacon grillé, des tartines couvertes de confiture et de boire leur café corsé mais tellement bon. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Stiles se leva et ramassa les assiettes, verres, tasses et couverts sales. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, remarqua qu'il était bientôt six heures : l'heure à laquelle il avait l'habitude de se réveiller. Il en profita donc pour mettre le tout dans l'évier et ouvrit le robinet dans le but de laver les quelques objets. Derrière lui, son père venait de se lever et était parti rassembler ses affaires. Le jeune mécanicien attrapa l'éponge qui gisait au fond de l'évier, l'humidifia avant d'y rajouter du produit vaisselle. Il entreprit de nettoyer les tasses puis les verres lorsque… :

« Stiles. Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Le jeune homme en fut si surpris qu'il en laissa tomber le verre qu'il tenait. Par mégarde, il se coupa la paume de la main et grimaça lorsqu'il vit quelques gouttes de sang perler. Décidemment, il avait vraiment des soucis avec ses mains ces derniers temps…

Il plissa ses yeux avec force et se retourna doucement, espérant sans doute que son père se soit miraculeusement volatilisé. Le problème, c'était que les miracles n'existaient pas. Pas pour lui en tous cas…

A quelques mètres de lui, son père se tenait debout, le dossier que Stiles avait regardé plusieurs heures plus tôt dans la main. Vraiment, il avait espéré que son odeur ne soit plus perceptible avec tous les autres effluves qu'il avait créés dans la maisonnée… mais ce ne fut pas assez apparemment.

« T'expliquer quoi ? » questionna-t-il, avec appréhension.

Il savait que son père avait conscience de sa culpabilité. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes… ou peut-être même de secondes.

« Tu as fouillé dans mon dossier ? »

Stiles déglutit et gonfla les joues, prêt à mentir effrontément même s'il savait que son père aurait connaissance de son mensonge dans la seconde-même.

« Ne me ment pas… » ordonna le shérif d'une voix sourde. « Mon dossier est recouvert de ton odeur ! »

Le fils Stilinski eut la décence de paraître coupable quelques secondes. Après tout, il savait que son père détestait qu'on fouille dans ses affaires mais pour le coup il n'avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher. Et puis franchement, la porte du bureau était ouverte ! Comment aurait-il pu résister à cette tentation ?

« Tu m'as dit que c'était un meurtre et…

-ET C'EN EST UN ! » s'emporta John Stilinski en faisant éclater sa colère.

Stiles serra les mâchoires, plissa les yeux et détourna le regard de son père. Il ne comprenait rien : sur le dossier, le légiste avait clairement indiqué que la victime avait péri à la suite de profondes griffures d'ours. C'était donc un accident… même si c'était vraiment incroyable qu'un tel animal sauvage se soit trouvé en ville et que les autorités n'aient toujours rien dit à ce sujet. Mais franchement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son père s'entêtait à répéter que c'était un meurtre… et que Stiles avait conscience que son père ne mentait pas.

« Un ours… » dit Stiles en guise de protestation, bien que faible. « C'est certifié que c'est un…

-Meurtre Stiles. Ceci est un meurtre mais pour les humains ce n'est que l'attaque d'un animal. »

Le jeune mécanicien grimaça, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son père. Il y eut un court silence puis, au bout d'un instant, son père lâcha un profond soupir. Stiles leva de nouveau son regard pour observer le shérif de Beacon Hills s'installer à sa place initiale, ouvrant d'un coup sec le dossier.

« Tout n'est pas inscrit dans ces documents, j'espère que tu le comprends ! » dit-il d'une voix glaciale en posant durement l'index de sa main droite sur les feuilles qui constituaient le dossier.

Face au regard furieux de son paternel, Stiles déglutit. Mais, au plus profond de ses entrailles, son renard jubilait. Même s'il se disputait avec son père, il allait sans doute savoir en quoi cet accident était un meurtre. Sa propre curiosité et celle de sa bête seraient enfin comblées. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne culpabilisait pas de se réjouir de tout cela. Son père dut le sentir puisqu'il releva vivement le regard, une expression de colère intense animant ses traits. Stiles afficha un nouvel air contrit, tentant de restreindre au mieux ses émotions.

« Ton pote Isaac, il s'est fait agressé par cet homme. » annonça le shérif d'une voix sourde, extirpant son fils de ses pensées.

Les yeux écarquillés, le fils regarda son père, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Stiles avait vu son ami quelques heures plus tôt et ce dernier lui avait raconté qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. S'il avait été un être humain ordinaire, il aurait pensé que le jeune Lahey était devenu fou. Malheureusement – ou heureusement, cela dépendait des points de vue – le fils du shérif n'était pas un être humain ordinaire et il savait parfaitement utiliser son odorat : Isaac Lahey avait été transformé en lycanthrope. Il avait été transformé par Derek Hale. Il s'était fait mordre par un Alpha alors qu'il s'était fait agresser pas un autre homme.

La victime. C'était l'agresseur d'Isaac. Et la victime était recouverte de diverses entailles.

Comme sa mère l'avait été plusieurs années auparavant.

Le jeune mécanicien avala difficilement sa salive alors que son cerveau tentait d'analyser les quelques informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Toutes ces pistes ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose et il ne savait vraiment pas s'il souhaitait admettre cette vérité. Parce qu'il en était certain : son père lui avait menti lorsqu'il était enfant. Sinon, tout cela ne serait pas aussi étrange…

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… »

Et c'était vrai : il était perdu. Qu'est-ce que son père tentait de dire ? Stiles en avait déjà sa petite idée mais le shérif n'avait pas encore énoncé les faits.

« Isaac Lahey a été agressé par cet homme. Il a réussi à s'enfuir comme par _miracle_ mais son agresseur a été retrouvé mort dans une mare de sang. »

Stiles hocha doucement la tête et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. Et il savait grâce à ses sens que son père, bien que furieux, dégageait une bonne dose de stress.

« Ce n'est que la version officielle.

-Et la version officieuse ? »

Aussitôt qu'il eût prononcé ces mots, le mécanicien se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait dû se taire. Son père fronça davantage les sourcils et fixa de son regard glacial son fils unique pendant ce qui sembla plusieurs minutes.

« J'ai rencontré Isaac. Je l'ai interrogé. Il n'a pas tué cet homme, il est innocent pour ce crime. Néanmoins… »

Néanmoins, le shérif avait dû sentir l'odeur caractérisant le loup sur le caissier.

« Il n'est plus humain. Je pense qu'il a été _sauvé_ in extremis par un loup-garou qui en a profité pour le mordre et pour tuer son agresseur. »

Pourquoi son père insistait-il tellement sur l'adjectif « sauvé » ? Etait-ce si mal qu'Isaac soit devenu un lycanthrope ? S'il n'avait pas été mordu par Derek, peut-être n'aurait-il pas survécu.

Et soudain, un frisson glacial secoua Stiles.

Derek, le sauveur d'Isaac. Derek, le loup-garou qui avait tué… l'agresseur d'Isaac ? Mais alors, ces marques d'ours…

« Je te dis tout ça dans l'espoir que tu coupes les ponts avec Isaac Lahey. Déjà que tu travailles avec un loup-garou, j'aimerai que tu évites en plus d'en côtoyer un autre. En fait, j'aimerai que tu cesses même de voir ton collègue. Il vaudrait mieux que tu le vires. » annonça le shérif sans avoir remarqué la tristesse et l'incompréhension qui s'étaient emparées de son fils unique. Il poursuivit : « Le Isaac que tu connais est mort. Cet Isaac n'est qu'un monstre, crois-moi, je l'ai senti. C'est un lycan. Et tu sais que les lycans n'agissent que par instinct, par pulsions ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les êtres humains ou avec nous ! »

Le shérif rangea les feuilles dans son dossier en soupirant, ferma le tout et releva son regard sur son fils. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Les yeux dans le vague, une profonde expression de douleur transparaissait sur son visage alors que quelques larmes semblaient s'être accumulées aux coins de ses yeux noisette.

« Stiles ? »

Le mécanicien sursauta et posa son regard sur son père, le regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. L'homme dut enfin saisir le changement dans l'air et les sentiments de son fils ne pouvaient que le heurter de plein fouet puisqu'il se concentra enfin sur son rejeton.

« Tu m'as menti… »

Ce n'était pas une question. Seulement une cruelle et malheureuse constatation. Le shérif se tendit.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Et c'était un mensonge. Stiles était le champion quant à énoncer des phrases qui pouvait avoir une once de vérité et ainsi éviter qu'on ne remarque qu'il mentait mais son père avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre dans cet art. Et là en était la preuve : il avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire son fils. Son cœur ne mentait pas.

« C'était un loup-garou ? »

Le shérif se tortilla sur sa chaise, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Stiles…

-Réponds-moi papa ! »

La colère n'émanait plus du père mais du fils. L'angoisse et la culpabilité du shérif étaient palpables et leurs senteurs ne faisaient qu'accentuer la colère sourde qui vrillait dans les veines de Stiles.

Le père ne répondit pas. Il leva simplement son regard sur son fils, lui envoyant un regard empli d'excuses mais le mécanicien n'en avait que faire des suppliques de son père.

« Un ours ! Depuis ma plus tendre enfance j'ai pensé que c'était un putain d'ours ! Alors que c'était quoi ? Hein ? Un loup-garou ! » s'emporta le fils en faisant de grands gestes énervés. « Comment ai-je pu seulement croire que c'était un ours, hein ? Suis-je stupide à ce point ? »

John déglutit difficilement et se leva, sans doute dans le besoin de ne pas se sentir inferieur par rapport à son fils. Les renards, contrairement aux loups, ne vivaient pas en meute. Néanmoins, ils avaient besoin de se côtoyer pour se serrer les coudes face à leurs ennemis et ils avaient souvent du mal à gérer les quelques soucis de supériorité qui pouvaient survenir entre eux. Surtout que John savait que son fils était supérieur à lui. Le shérif était un renard roux alors que Stiles…

« Tu étais trop jeune ! Je n'avais aucune envie que tu vives dans la vengeance !

-Ça c'est certain ! » cracha le mécanicien. « Tu as préféré la rancune à la vengeance ! Bravo ! Je te félicite _papa_. »

Stiles savait que toute la rancœur qu'il avait mise dans l'appellation blessait son père mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pendant toutes ces années… pendant plus d'une décennie il avait pensé que sa mère avait été tuée par un ours alors que la vérité était tout autre.

« Si ce _meurtre_ n'avait jamais eu lieu, est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit ? »

Sa voix était glaciale, sèche. Dangereuse. Menaçante. Jamais il n'avait utilisé un tel ton avec son père et il savait que ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas une seconde fois en tous cas. Quelle que soit la réponse du shérif, Stiles saurait la vérité. Et il avait vu juste, puisque la réponse de son père fut simple, concise :

« Non. »

Un soupir tremblant s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Stiles. Il sentait la peur entourer son père et cette odeur qu'il détestait ne fit qu'accroître son énervement.

« Est-ce que tu l'as tué ? »

Soudain, son père sembla ne pas comprendre la question de son fils. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le marron furieux de Stiles combattant le bleu empli d'incompréhension de son père.

« Est-ce que tu as vengé maman ? Est-ce que tu as tué son meurtrier ?

-Tu crois que j'ai fait quoi ? Que je me suis tourné les pouces ? »

La colère refit son apparition et se mélangea au stress que ressentait le shérif.

« Réponds juste : est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

John clôt les paupières et prit une profonde respiration avant de répondre :

« Non, il n'est pas mort… »

Il vit le regard de son fils se durcir et ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer :

« Je devais m'occuper de toi ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber alors que tu étais toujours vivant ! Je l'ai cherché mais je…

-Tu _devais_ t'occuper de moi ? Tu m'as laissé tomber, papa ! J'ai vécu chez les Yukimura, je n'avais plus de père pendant plus d'un an ! »

Stiles s'avança vers le shérif, continuant d'arborer son air menaçant. Son père le suivit du regard mais ne répondit pas à la phrase du mécanicien. De toutes manières, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Son fils avait raison : il l'avait laissé tomber et ça ne servait à rien de chercher une excuse.

« Dis-moi son nom.

-C'est ça que je voulais éviter, Stiles…

-Juste : dis-moi le nom de son putain de meurtrier. »

John serra ses mâchoires. Refuser de dire ce nom à son fils ne servirait à rien : Stiles était un éternel fouineur et saurait un jour ou l'autre qui avait pris la vie de sa mère. Alors il ouvrit la bouche et se força de prononcer ce nom, ces trois syllabes qu'il haïssait tant :

« Deucalion. »

Son fils darda son regard dans le sien, observant son père avec colère et tristesse.

Deucalion. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles connaissaient ce nom : Deucalion était le Démon-Loup. L'Alpha d'une meute d'Alphas. Un être contre-nature. Stiles comprenait que son père ait abandonné ses recherches : ce monstre devait être introuvable. Néanmoins, le mécanicien était beaucoup trop en colère contre son père pour ses mensonges. Certes, le renard roux avait tenté de protéger son fils mais…

Stiles détourna le regard de son père et ramassa ses affaires.

« Où vas-tu ? » questionna le shérif, tendu.

« T'as pas vu l'heure ? Je dois bosser. »

Le fils passa bientôt le seuil de la maison et John resta là, au milieu de la cuisine, les bras ballants et une impression de vide prenant place au plus profond de son être.

* * *

Stiles poussa un profond soupir. Sa montre indiquait qu'il était bientôt minuit et il se doutait que son père s'inquiétait, même si ce dernier n'avait pas osé l'appeler. La journée avait été difficile pour le mécanicien : apprendre que sa mère avait été tuée par le Démon-Loup était affreux. Côtoyer son collègue lycanthrope juste après… ce n'avait pas été chose aisée. Scott s'était bien rendu compte que son ami – parce que oui, ils en étaient certains : ils étaient devenus amis – allait mal mais le fils Stilinski avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien dire à son collègue. Il s'était plongé dans son travail, ignorant son doigt blessé et la paume de sa main qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps de désinfecter. Le jeune McCall avait fini par laisser tomber son interrogatoire et était parti s'enfermer dans le bureau pour se plonger, à son tour, dans son propre travail. Et plusieurs heures plus tard, bien après avoir terminé sa journée, il se retrouvait là, dans un bar, à siroter un verre de Vodka. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Peut-être dormirait-il dans sa fidèle Jeep bleue…

« Un lycan… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se tourna discrètement. A quelques mètres de lui, un groupe de trois hommes discutaient de manière discrète et Stiles savait qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait comprendre ce que disaient ces hommes. Mais lui, il avait une ouïe plus développée que celle des humains.

« T'en es certain ? » fit l'un d'eux, un gars robuste, une vieille veste en cuir sur le dos.

Un autre, celui qui avait dû parler au départ et qui semblait plus âgé que ses compagnons, acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Je l'ai bousculé et ses yeux sont devenus rouges. »

Un Alpha. Ces hommes parlaient d'un Alpha et Stiles savait qu'un certain loup-garou, Alpha de son état, était dans les environs de Beacon Hills depuis quelques temps. Derek.

« Un Alpha ? » questionna l'un d'eux, et Stiles comprit que ces hommes étaient des chasseurs.

Les chasseurs ne chassaient pas seulement les loups-garous. Si quelques-uns se lançaient dans une spécialisation, la plupart chassaient diverses créatures : loups-garous, vampires, wendigos, trolls et la liste continuaient ainsi. Toutes les créatures sauf une seule : les renards.

Stiles grimaça. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi les loups détestaient les renards. Des siècles auparavant, lorsque les êtres humains avaient appris l'existence des créatures surnaturelles, les renards s'étaient rangés du côté des hommes. Les humains leur avaient rapidement fait confiance : après tout, tous les renards parvenaient à se contrôler lors de leurs transformations et leurs gènes ne se transmettaient pas par morsure. C'était héréditaire. Les renards avaient appris aux hommes comment blesser puis comment tuer les lycanthropes et, depuis, une guerre sans nom avait éclaté entre les loups-garous et les renards.

Une histoire de trahison. Une histoire de vengeance.

Stiles poussa un profond soupir. Il finirait certainement par croire que la vie n'était faite que de vengeances, de mensonges et de trahisons.

« Où est-il ? » questionna l'un des chasseurs et Stiles reporta son attention sur eux.

« Dans le bar d'en face. Attendons qu'il sorte. »

Stiles observa les chasseurs quelques instants avant de tourner son regard vers la grande fenêtre vitrée de l'établissement. Dans la rue juste en face se tenait un bar irlandais. Stiles se concentra, cherchant une trace surnaturelle et ne tarda pas à la trouver : il ne le voyait pas mais savait qu'un loup-garou se trouvait là-bas. Ce lycanthrope était sans doute Derek et ces chasseurs planifiaient certainement la mort du beau brun.

Le mécanicien grimaça. Le loup-garou avait récemment sauvé son ami Isaac et, même si Scott n'appréciait pas cet Alpha, Stiles savait que Derek avait cherché à aider le jeune McCall. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

Il se leva de son tabouret, paya sa consommation et sortit du bar, ignorant comme il le put les chasseurs qui ignoraient avoir été entendus. De toutes manières, s'il se faisait repérer ce n'était pas trop grave : il était un renard et il n'avait jamais vu ces hommes. Ces derniers devaient venir d'une autre ville, voire même d'un autre Etat.

Il se dirigea vers sa Jeep, ouvrit le véhicule et s'installa sur le siège passager. Il était à égale distance du bar où il était et de celui où devait se trouver Derek. Ainsi, si le beau brun sortait, il pourrait faire son petit sauvetage avant que les chasseurs ne puissent attraper l'Alpha.

Il attendit plusieurs longues minutes, tant et si bien qu'il finit par se demander si Derek se trouvait réellement dans le bar. Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, le beau brun sortit de l'établissement et resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, observant les alentours. Ni une ni deux, Stiles mit le contact et démarra en trombe. Il aperçut les chasseurs se lever prestement de leur chaise et sortir du bar dans lequel il s'était lui-même trouvé plus tôt mais n'y accorda pas plus d'importance. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Derek et descendit rapidement sa vitre.

« MONTE ! » hurla-t-il au loup-garou.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et l'observa comme s'il était cinglé. Puis, soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Les chasseurs étaient armés et n'avaient apparemment aucun souci quant à sortir leur attirail en pleine nuit, en plein centre de Beacon Hills.

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Stiles observa dans son rétroviseur et remarqua que les hommes couraient vers eux. Si Derek ne se chargeait pas de monter maintenant… Il se pencha à une vitesse surhumaine, ouvrit la portière passager et s'empara d'un pan de la veste en cuir de l'Alpha.

« MONTE, PUTAIN ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Et à son plus grand bonheur, Derek consentit enfin à monter. A peine le loup-garou eut fermé sa portière que Stiles démarra de nouveau la voiture, tentant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les chasseurs qui montaient à leur tour dans leurs véhicules. Le fils du shérif grimaça : ils étaient suivis par un SUV noir et un petit 4x4 gris. Les chasseurs étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et Stiles savait que, puisqu'il avait sauvé un loup, qu'il soit un renard ou non ne changerait rien à la donne. Il se retrouvait sur la liste de chasse de ces chasseurs.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Derek d'une voix sèche et Stiles dut davantage se concentrer sur sa route.

L'Alpha brun avait la plus belle voix qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Bien évidemment, il l'avait déjà perçu lors de la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Derek et Scott mais de plus près… c'était juste incroyable.

« Des chasseurs, » répondit Stiles en tentant de ne pas avoir un accident de voiture tout en gardant un œil dans le rétroviseur et en évitant de penser qu'un loup vraiment sexy se trouvait sur son siège passager. « Ils planifiaient de te tuer.

-Comment t'as su ?

-Je me trouvais dans le même bar qu'eux. »

Derek ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, le brun semblait avoir les yeux rivés sur son sauveur qui faisait de son mieux pour éviter de tourner son regard vers lui.

« C'est toi… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au loup, geste qu'il regretta instantanément puisqu'il fit une embardée. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur les yeux rouges de l'Alpha.

« Oula, range-moi tout ça s'il te plaît ! » s'exclama-t-il en reprenant le contrôle de son véhicule.

« C'est toi que j'ai senti !

-Ouais ouais, on en parlera plus tard, hein ? Parce que j'suis un peu occupé là ! »

Le jeune mécanicien jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au rétroviseur interne et avisa les deux voitures qui s'étaient rapprochées.

« Merde… » jura-t-il.

Il arriva bientôt à une intersection et tourna d'un coup sec de volant à droite. Il poursuivit sa route et fut heureux lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient droit vers la forêt de Beacon Hills. Cette même immense forêt dans laquelle il courait avec Kira…

Derek se tourna et observa les deux véhicules qui les suivaient.

« Ils se rapprochent.

-J'ai remarqué ! »

Le loup-garou se tourna vers le conducteur et l'observa quelques secondes.

« Arrête de me regarder, ça me déconcentre ! »

Derek plissa le nez et se prépara à répondre lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par une nouvelle embardée. Le lycan jeta un coup d'œil au dehors et comprit qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt. Stiles déglutit vivement en comprenant qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise posture. La Jeep pourrait entrer dans un arbre à n'importe quel moment et si Derek aurait quelques chances de survie, lui n'en aurait aucune. Il devait s'arrêter et se sauver sous sa forme animale, il ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités.

Il fit de son mieux pour distancer le plus possible les chasseurs puis, lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit où se trouvait une clairière qu'il aimait visiter avec sa meilleure amie, il donna un violent coup de volant et se gara.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? » s'écria Derek, les yeux écarquillés.

« IL FAUT FUIR ! » répondit Stiles en enlevant rapidement son sweet avant de faire subir le même sort à son tee-shirt sous les yeux exorbités du loup-garou. « MAINTENANT ! »

Derek n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Stiles sortit rapidement de sa Jeep et lorsque son pied toucha terre, un nouveau coup de feu retentit, faisant sursauter le fils du shérif. Pour lui, ce fut l'alerte : il se débarrassa rapidement de ses derniers vêtements et se métamorphosa.

A une petite dizaine de mètres d'eux, le SUV noir et le 4x4 gris dérapèrent avant de s'arrêter. Les trois chasseurs en sortirent et Stiles les entendit jurer lorsqu'ils le virent. Il tenta de les ignorer et chercha Derek du regard. Il fit le tour de sa Jeep et se retrouva face à face avec un énorme loup noir aux yeux rouges. L'animal devait faire deux fois la taille d'un loup ordinaire et Stiles sursauta. Il avait beau avoir vu Scott transformé, il lui semblait que Derek sous sa forme lupine était encore plus imposant. Le loup en face de lui parut surpris de la forme qu'avait prise le fils du shérif. Néanmoins, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas : les chasseurs s'avançaient de la Jeep bleue et le renard sentait parfaitement les senteurs d'argent et d'Aconit. Il s'agissait du métal et de la plante qui pouvaient blesser et même tuer des loups-garous. Si Stiles ne craignait pas l'Aconit, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de régénération des lycanthropes et pourrait mourir d'une simple balle.

Les deux bêtes se regardèrent, les yeux rouges plongés dans les yeux orangés et, d'un bond, ils se mirent à courir vers la forêt, les hommes à leurs trousses. Malheureusement, courir côte à côte se révéla très difficile et ils durent bientôt se séparer. Derek partit à gauche, Stiles à droite. Le jeune mécanicien espérait vraiment que le loup s'en sorte mais il devait avant tout faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Il savait que les hommes s'étaient séparés : plus qu'une personne était à ses trousses, les deux autres sans doute à la recherche du loup. Stiles prit le risque de jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule et avisa le fusil que portait l'homme. Il regarda rapidement les arbres, cherchant le plus robustes d'entre eux. Puis, d'un bond, il sauta sur l'arbre, planta ses griffes dans le tronc et entreprit de grimper.(1) Une fois qu'il fut arrivé en hauteur, il regarda plus bas et avisa l'être humain qui l'avait suivi. Il vit l'individu prendre position, charger et… le coup de feu partit. Le fils Stilinski eut tout juste le temps de se mettre de côté pour éviter la balle qui percuta un arbre un peu plus loin. En état de choc, il tourna son regard vers l'homme, un frisson désagréable le faisant trembler de la tête aux pattes. L'homme en face de lui voulait le tuer. Il voulait sa mort. Stiles plissa ses yeux et montra les crocs d'un geste purement menaçant. Le chasseur n'en eut que faire et chargea à nouveau. Un grondement remonta la gorge du renard et l'être humain eut un geste de recul. Stiles sentit l'odeur de la peur émaner de l'homme mais également une autre : l'incompréhension. Et Stiles comprenait d'où venait cette raison : les chasseurs avaient toujours fait confiance aux renards mais… mais Stiles avait pris la défense d'un loup. Sans oublier que ça devait être la première fois que le chasseur voyait un renard grimper à un arbre. Remarquant que l'humain allait tirer une nouvelle fois, le fils du shérif se baissa légèrement, prit son élan et sauta. Une nouvelle fois, son agilité lui permit d'éviter la balle. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que Stiles tomba près de lui et le renversa. Il se mit à courir et ne s'arrêta pas pour voir s'il avait blessé l'humain : ce dernier avait cherché à le tuer, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce dernier. Il continua de courir, les sens aux aguets, cherchant où devait se trouver Derek et les deux autres hommes. Son ouïe ne tarda pas à percevoir des coups de feu et des cris mais ce qui l'alerta surtout fut l'odeur du sang qu'il pouvait sentir. Derek était-il blessé ? La peur au ventre, il suivit l'odeur tout en accélérant. Bientôt, il les vit : Derek se trouvait en mauvaise posture, blessé et tout indiquait que le chasseur avait le dessus. Stiles chercha l'autre être humain et ne tarda pas à le trouver : le corps était étendu au sol. Il ne percevait aucun battement de cœur de la part de l'homme : il était mort et la blessure béante qu'il avait à l'abdomen lui permit de comprendre que c'était Derek qui l'avait tué. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le gros loup noir et vit l'humain charger une nouvelle balle. La respiration du jeune Stilinski s'arrêta un instant. Il croisa les yeux rouges du loup-garou et le renard rompit aussitôt le regard. Il prit de nouveau son élan et sauta sur l'homme, tous crocs dehors. Lorsque ses crocs rencontrèrent la chair molle et chaude du cou du chasseur, Stiles resserra sa prise, profitant de la surprise de ce dernier. L'homme tomba au sol, le renard toujours sur lui. Du sang plein la bouche, Stiles continua à mordre dans la chair de l'homme, ignorant les gargouillis et les gémissements de douleur que pouvait faire sa victime. Sur les trois chasseurs, un était mort, un autre avait failli le tuer et ce dernier était sur le point de descendre Derek. La rage qui lui vrillait les triples était insupportable et le jeune Stilinski ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter, hormis continuer son carnage. Pourtant, il reçut un violent coup dans les côtes. Il poussa un glapissement et se tourna pour voir qui venait de le déranger et, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, rouges, du loup-garou, un calme étrange l'envahit. Par réflexe, il se lécha les babines et eut un sursaut en sentant le goût métallique du sang. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se tourna vers le chasseur qu'il avait attaqué. L'homme était mort… et il avait son sang sur la langue. La panique s'insuffla dans ses veines et, bientôt, deux bras l'attrapèrent. Il tourna une tête apeurée pour voir le lycanthrope, de nouveau humain, le serrer doucement en sentant sa panique. Derek plongea sa main dans la fourrure rousse mouchetée de blanc et de noir et caressa doucement l'animal, tentant de le calmer.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé… »

Stiles ne répondit pas. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas sous sa forme humaine, ensuite parce qu'il était trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il tuerait un être humain. Mais ce dernier allait tuer Derek. Ces chasseurs voulaient tuer le loup, mais également le renard qu'il était. Il devait se défendre… c'était soit les chasseurs, soit eux.

« Ça va aller… » chuchota Derek à son oreille.

Le fils du shérif sentit son cœur et sa respiration se calmer. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il décida de reprendre forme humaine.

« Le troisième chasseur est toujours vivant… » annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'il put de nouveau utiliser sa langue.

Il prit grand soin d'ignorer qu'il était nu contre le corps tout aussi nu d'un très beau mâle loup-garou et se concentra plutôt sur son ouïe, cherchant à savoir si le troisième chasseur était proche. Pourtant, il n'entendait rien hormis sa respiration sifflante.

« Il n'est plus là… » répondit Derek en se reculant, et Stiles évita de grimacer en sentant la peau du lycanthrope se détacher de la sienne.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le loup, prenant soin de le regarder dans les yeux et non de se laisser à mater le corps nu face à lui.

« Fais quoi ? »

Derek roula des yeux et plissa le nez d'irritation. Le mécanicien ne comprenait vraiment rien : une seconde il le rassurait, l'autre il l'agressait.

« Me sauver ! J'suis ton ennemi et…

-Mon ennemi ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils et observa Stiles comme s'il était fou. Le renard songea qu'il l'était peut-être : après tout, il ne connaissait aucun renard qui serait allé sauver un lycanthrope. Mais il était déjà ami avec Scott, un loup-garou et il devait avouer avoir toujours été attiré par l'inconnu. Et puis, quelque part, ça lui faisait du mal de s'imaginer comme l'ennemi de Scott, d'Isaac ou de Derek. Il releva son regard et planta ses yeux noisette dans ces beaux yeux verts, manquant de se perdre dans ce magnifique regard. Il ouvrit les lèvres et répondit dans un murmure :

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi… »

Derek l'observa une longue minute sans rien dire, ce qui finit par gêner Stiles. Le jeune homme bougea nerveusement, prenant grand soin à ce que le loup ne voie pas son intimité… alors que le loup ressemblait à un naturiste à dévoiler au grand air toute sa nudité. Stiles avait l'habitude de courir nu avec Kira et cela ne lui avait jamais causé de gêne : la Japonaise était une femme et sa meilleure amie… et Stiles était gay. Alors il se trouvait beaucoup plus gêné nu aux côtés de l'Alpha que lorsqu'il se déshabillait aux côtés de sa presque sœur.

« J'ai une dette envers toi… »

Le jeune Stilinski jeta un coup d'œil au loup.

« Non, tu ne me dois rien…

-Si, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Le regard de Stiles se détourna du loup pour aller fixer les deux cadavres qui gisaient au sol. Le premier tué par Derek, le second tué par… Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Oui, il avait sauvé Derek mais avait dû prendre la vie d'un être humain. Et même si ce dernier aurait pu le tuer, Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal.

« Je t'ai senti lorsque j'étais avec…

-Scott.

-Tu le connais ? »

Stiles acquiesça sous le regard étonné du loup.

« Comment ça se fait ?

-Il travaille avec moi… »

Un nouveau silence prit place. Plus profond, plus pesant et Stiles ne put bientôt plus supporter d'être aussi près des deux macchabées. Il se leva, ignorant le regard du loup sur lui et partit en direction de sa voiture dans l'idée de se rhabiller et de partir.

« Attends ! »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta, observant avec gêne le loup qui le rattrapait. Puis, ils se remirent tous les deux en route, côte à côte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Stiles renifla, faussement amusé.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je suis, pas la peine de…

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Et c'était vrai : Stiles savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Derek. De son pelage si hors du commun…

« C'est une longue histoire…

-T'es un bâtard ? »

Stiles grimaça au mot. Il savait que le loup-garou n'avait pas voulu être blessant : il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix. Et pourtant… quelque part, Derek avait raison.

« Mon père est un renard roux…

-Et ta mère ?

-Elle est morte. »

Ces mots furent les derniers qu'ils s'échangèrent. Derek avait dû comprendre que Stiles ne souhaitait pas dire ce qu'avait été sa mère et, quelque part, le mécanicien appréciait le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux. Il n'y avait pas de gêne, juste de la compréhension. Stiles ne serait pas étonné que le lycan ait perdu des membres de sa famille. Arrivés à la Jeep bleue, Stiles et Derek se rhabillèrent. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et Stiles déposa le loup-garou à l'endroit où il l'avait forcé à monter dans son véhicule. En guise d'au revoir, ils se sourirent et, durant tout le trajet du retour, Stiles revoyait en boucle le petit sourire de remerciement de l'Alpha. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement chez lui, il était déjà trois heures du matin. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maisonnée, pas même un battement de cœur. Il était seul. Il alla dans la cuisine, chercha un mot de son père mais ce dernier ne lui avait laissé aucune note. Stiles haussa les épaules. Que son père soit absent l'arrangeait : il n'avait pas envie de lui parler et ça lui évitait de se faire sentir sous toutes les coutures par le renard roux qu'était son père. Au moins, le shérif ne saurait pas que son fils avait sauvé un loup et qu'il avait dû tuer un être humain…

Un profond soupir passa la barrière des lèvres de Stiles. Il monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla avant de prendre un douche. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit comme une masse. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne rêva pas.

* * *

 _ **(1)« Puis, d'un bond, il sauta sur l'arbre, planta ses griffes dans le tronc et entreprit de grimper. »**_ : Oui, je sais, les renards ne montent pas aux arbres et non, ce n'est pas une erreur, ça sera expliqué plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Ahah ! ENFIN un vrai moment Sterek xD ça vous a plu ? J'espère bien ! :D**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore ça (et puis je réponds toujours héhéhé) :D D'ailleurs : MERCI à tous ceux qui en laissent, je vous aimeuh ! *cœur***_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 08 juin 2015**_


	8. Chapitre Sept : Une abomination

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- La vague_ d'Izïa,

 _\- Dark Star_ de Jaymes Young.

 **Note :** Voici le dernier chapitre que je poste avant… quelques semaines. Je vous en expliquerai la raison en fin de chapitre. Pour le moment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez ! (Et MERCIIIII pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous aime !)

* * *

Chapitre Sept : Une abomination.

 _ **Environs un mois plus tard…**_

Stiles poussa un profond soupir. Le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, son coude appuyé sur son genou droit, le fils du shérif dessinait quelques dessins sur un vieux calepin usé. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction d'un talkie-walkie dont il avait fait l'acquisition deux semaines plus tôt en compagnie de Scott. Il était six heures du matin et le jeune mécanicien était assis à terre, dans la forêt, le dos collé au tronc d'un vieux séquoia à feuilles d'if. Quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à percer timidement au travers les arbres. Une dizaine de mètre plus loin, Stiles savait que Scott devait se réveiller après cette nouvelle pleine lune. Les deux amis avaient décidé d'acheter des chaînes en argent et d'attacher le loup-garou à un tronc durant ces nuits-là où la lune était pleine. Ils avaient également décidé de prendre des talkies-walkies afin que Scott puisse le prévenir lorsqu'il était de nouveau humain et, accessoirement, afin de communiquer en attendant la fameuse transformation.

Stiles était épuisé et savait qu'il fermerait le garage ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, il songeait à ne jamais travailler les jours suivant la pleine lune tant il se sentait nase… et il se doutait bien que Scott devait également être dans un état déplorable. Quelque part, le fils Stilinski se demandait comment Derek s'était débrouillé cette nuit-là. Scott était un jeune loup et ne se transformait pour le moment que les nuits de pleine lune mais l'Alpha que le mécanicien avait sauvé était capable de se contrôler et de se transformer lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

Stiles espérait que tout se soit bien passé pour le beau brun.

Un sourire vint étirer les zygomatiques du jeune homme. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Derek des chasseurs – et qu'ils en avaient tué deux… ce que Stiles était loin de se pardonner – il avait vu l'Alpha une seule fois. C'était deux semaines plus tôt et le mécanicien avait l'impression que ça avait eu lieu à peine quelques jours auparavant.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Avec un nouveau soupir, le jeune homme avala une gorgée de bière. Il ne voyait plus vraiment son père depuis la dispute qu'ils avaient eue et le fils du shérif avait pris la –mauvaise – habitude de boire un verre avant de rentrer chez lui. De toutes manières, il n'y avait plus eu de repas chez les Yukimura auxquels ils avaient été invités… et il pensait que les parents de Kira et son amie elle-même devaient savoir que la relation des deux Stilinski allait plutôt mal ces derniers temps. Alors, le jeune homme ne leur en voulait pas de ne pas les inviter parce qu'il s'avait parfaitement ce qu'il se passerait si les Yukimura insistaient et que le shérif et le fils devaient se retrouver forcés à manger à la même table : une grosse dispute éclaterait et les Japonais, qui prônaient toujours le calme, ne sauraient plus où se mettre. Après tout, ils avaient déjà vécu ce genre de situation._

 _Le jeune homme grogna à ce souvenir et bougea doucement son verre pour voir le liquide ambré former de petite vaguelette et une mousse un peu plus épaisse._

 _Il aimait bien ce bar. Même si deux semaines plus tôt il avait eu le malheur de croiser trois chasseurs qui…_

 _Il se racla la gorge, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Un peu plus et il se serait étranglé avec sa propre salive. Avec une grimace, il leva son verre, huma l'odeur de l'alcool avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de bière. Il tenait beaucoup mieux l'alcool que les êtres humains mais il savait que s'il buvait une bouteille de deux litres de vodka, il serait complètement bourré. Après tout, il avait déjà tenté l'expérience avec Kira lorsqu'ils avaient voulu tester les limites de l'alcool chez les renards… Et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux allongés sur le sol à cuver pendant plusieurs heures… Il leur avait fallu deux journées pour s'en remettre totalement. Et alors ne parlons même pas des réactions des parents de Kira et de celle du shérif. Bien évidemment, Kira et Stiles étaient âgés d'à peine seize ans à l'époque et l'alcool étant interdit avant l'âge de vingt-et-un ans… et avoir un shérif comme père pour l'un d'eux n'aidait pas… Ils avaient sérieusement été punis._

 _Stiles frissonna : il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à la punition qu'ils avaient eue. Même entre eux, ils évitaient d'en parler tant les souvenirs qui en découlaient pouvaient les faire déprimer pendant plusieurs heures._

 _Alors, tentant d'occulter ces quelques souvenirs de son esprit, le jeune mécano prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et une odeur familière vint immédiatement lui chatouiller les narines. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et faire face à la personne qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir. Il espérait juste que cette même personne sentirait son odeur et viendrait le saluer… ce qui arriva à peine quelques secondes plus tard._

 _« Un whisky, » fit une voix grave que Stiles connaissait bien, même s'il ne l'avait pas assez entendu à son goût._

 _Ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'un loup commande un verre de whisky : si les renards tenaient mieux l'alcool que les humains, il était encore plus difficile pour un lycanthrope d'être bourré : en réalité, c'était carrément super rare._

 _Il déglutit doucement et prit une dernière gorgée pour rassembler le courage nécessaire avant de se tourner légèrement vers sa droite, observant le profil que lui offrait Derek._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _Question stupide, il en convenait. Le truc, c'était qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de prononcer ces quelques mots et, désireux d'entendre de nouveau la voix du loup, il s'était peut-être un peu trop précipité. Il espérait juste que Derek ne lui en tienne pas rigueur et soit sympa en lui offrant une réponse « gentille »…_

 _« A ton avis ? »_

 _Ouais, il pouvait toujours rêver au pire. Non ?_

 _Le barman prit un verre, y ajouta quelques glaçons avant de le remplir d'un peu d'alcool. L'odeur du whisky vint chatouiller les narines du fils Stilinski mais il ne grimaça pas : quelque part, il était habitué à cette odeur qui avait embaumé sa maison durant les quelques années qui avaient suivi la mort de sa mère._

 _« Ça te dirai de courir ? »_

 _Stiles mit plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que cette question avait bel et bien passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Il s'empêcha de s'injurier à haute voix et de se cacher le visage entre les mains. Autant attendre la réponse du loup avant de se punir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _« Courir ? »_

 _Les sourcils du plus vieux étaient froncés et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que le loup ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le plus jeune._

 _« Bah ouais, courir quoi. Tu sais, aller dans la forêt et…_

 _-Pourquoi ? »_

 _Stiles cligna des yeux et ouvrit bêtement la bouche avant de la refermer. Comment ça « Pourquoi ? » ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans sa phrase ? Le loup-garou ne comprenait-il vraiment pas ce qu'il lui proposait ?_

 _Un soupir sortit des lèvres dudit loup et Stiles se concentra sur ces belles lèvres, ne cherchant même pas à se reprendre pour relever les yeux et les planter dans ceux, magnifiques, de son vis-à-vis._

 _« Je… pourquoi courir avec moi ? Tous les deux on est… différents. »_

 _Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune. Différents, oui, ils l'étaient. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à cette vérité qu'il venait d'énoncer. L'un était un loup, l'autre…_

 _Le fils du shérif baissa son regard et grimaça. Zut… il aurait vraiment dû se taire. Maintenant, il ne savait même plus quoi dire pour rattraper sa bourde et il n'appréciait pas le silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Tout avait semblé plus simple lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé… et qu'il s'était retrouvé quelques instants pressé contre le corps nu de l'autre. Il rêvait de se retrouver dans une situation similaire… mais la communication avec le loup semblait ardue alors espérer davantage…_

 _Il releva son regard et observa le plus âgé qui prenait une gorgée de whisky. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient plongés dans le vide. Ses lèvres charnues étaient trempées dans l'alcool et sa barbe de quelques jours lui donnait un air sauvage que Stiles savait déjà apprécier. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Dieu, ce qu'il aimerait que les choses soient plus simples entre eux…_

 _Soudain, un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres du lycan. Le même genre de sourire que lui avait offrit ce dernier en guise d'au revoir quelques semaines auparavant, ce genre de sourire qui était resté gravé dans la rétine du plus jeune. Ça lui allait bien, de sourire. Stiles songea que Derek devait davantage étirer ses zygomatiques… qui sait, il finirait peut-être paralysé à force de tirer la gueule._

 _« Je rêve ou tu me mates ? »_

 _Stiles cligna des yeux un instant, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, avant de se renfrogner. Il grommela quelques mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe inexistante et s'empressa de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière dans l'espoir vain de se donner une certaine contenance, ce qui échoua lamentablement puisque le loup ricana à ses côtés._

 _Merde. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il aimait cette voix ?_

 _Stiles décida de ne pas répondre à la question du plus âgé. Après tout, peut-être que ce dernier comprendrait qu'il serait intéressé ? Ou peut-être penserait-il juste que ça n'avait été qu'un pur hasard._

 _« Très bien, » répondit Derek et Stiles fronça davantage ses sourcils avant de se tourner vers le loup, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir ce dernier. Derek but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et se tourna légèrement vers le plus jeune. Il plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux, noisette, du plus jeune et répondit finalement :_

 _« On courra ensemble un jour. Mais pas ce soir. J'suis occupé. »_

 _Un sentiment de bonheur afflua dans les veines du plus jeune mais il fit de son mieux pour empêcher le grand sourire qui manquait de s'afficher sur son visage de faire son apparition. Il se força à acquiescer doucement et de retourner à sa boisson._

 _Un jour, ils courraient ensemble. Il le savait : la phrase de Derek était une promesse._

 _Fin du Flashback_

* * *

Cependant, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette soirée… deux semaines auparavant. Stiles savait que le brun lui manquait mais évitait d'y penser : après tout il le connaissait à peine et il savait que ce n'était pas normal de penser à ce point-là à un gars qu'il n'avait fait _que_ sauver – et accessoirement vu dans un bar et espionné dans une station-service.

« Pff… » soupira-t-il en se cognant l'arrière du crâne contre le tronc du séquoia.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse de penser constamment à Derek. Tout ça ne mènerait à rien. Et puis… franchement… combien y avait-il de chance qu'il puisse finir avec un loup ? Lui ?

« Stiles ? T'es là ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et lâcha le crayon qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main avant de regarder fixement le talkie-walkie d'où provenait la voix de Scott. Il attrapa l'objet, le porta face à ses lèvres et, tout en appuyant sur le bouton central, répondit :

« Ouaip, j'suis là. Tout va bien ? »

Un gémissement se fit entendre mais Scott se hâta de répondre :

« Oui oui, tout va bien… J'suis juste crevé. »

Un sourire fatigué apparut sur le visage du mécanicien.

« J'arrive, » annonça-t-il avant de se relever, de ranger l'appareil dans sa poche et de rassembler ses maigres affaires pour les fourrer rapidement dans son vieux sac à dos gris.

Il épousseta rapidement son jean et partit en direction de l'endroit où devait se trouver son ami et ne tarda pas à le trouver. Nu, à moitié replié sur lui-même, Scott grelottait. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'arrivée de son ami, le loup le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne se décide de le libérer : il sortit une clé de sa poche et entreprit d'enlever le cadenas et les chaînes qui maintenaient son ami prisonnier.

« Ça va ? » questionna-t-il en observant le loup qui se frottait les poignets.

Les brûlures qui s'y trouvaient étaient le résultat du contact des chaînes d'argent sur sa peau nue. Nul doute qu'il garderait ces marques pendant plusieurs jours.

« Oui, » répondit le jeune McCall, ne pouvant pourtant pas s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de ses brûlures. « Je vais bien. »

Stiles sortit du sac quelques vêtements à la taille du lycan, les lui donna et se tourna en attendant que son collègue se soit habillé.

« J'ai l'impression que tout s'est bien passé, mmh ? » questionna-t-il en fixant le tronc d'un arbre qui lui faisait face.

« Si tu le dis… »

Stiles haussa les épaules. De toutes manières, Scott ne pouvait pas se soustraire à l'appel de la lune : il était beaucoup trop _jeune_ pour contrôler la bête qui vivait en lui. Derek, lui, se contrôlait à merveille. Après tout, il parvenait à se transformer lorsqu'il le souhaitait, que ce soit en humain ou en loup. Et lorsqu'il était sous sa forme lupine, il restait conscient de ses faits et gestes. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme : il aurait aimé voir l'Alpha et s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas eu de souci durant cette nouvelle pleine lune. Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son jean, le coupant dans ses pensées. Il se hâta de sortir l'appareil et regarda l'écran qui affichait le nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il soupira.

« Un problème ? » questionna un Scott tout habillé qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

« Non, c'est juste mon père qui me demande si tout se passait bien chez Lydia. »

Afin d'éviter que son père ne se pose encore des questions, il avait préparé une excuse en béton : il était censé être chez Lydia à la consoler après une énième dispute avec son petit-ami. Il avait au préalable demandé l'autorisation à la belle rousse qui lui avait certifié qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que si le shérif l'appelait pour la questionner, elle lui assurerait que son fils était bien chez elle. Néanmoins, ils espéraient tous deux que l'homme ne se déplace pas jusqu'à la maison des Martin : Lydia savait peut-être mentir à la perfection, elle ne pouvait pas mentir au shérif s'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Son cœur la trahirait sans doute.

« Chez Lydia ? » releva le lycan.

« Une amie, » répondit distraitement le mécanicien en répondant rapidement à son paternel.

Puis, une fois que ce fut fait, il regarda l'heure affichée sur son téléphone et se tourna vers son ami. Il lui adressa un sourire avant d'annoncer :

« Je propose qu'on aille tous les deux se reposer de notre côté. T'en dis quoi ? »

Scott se força à sourire, l'air indécis :

« Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Mec, j'ai pas dormi et je serai nase toute la journée. Autant nous reposer et bosser deux fois plus demain, nan ? »

Un léger sourire et un air de soulagement prit place sur le visage de Scott. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel : franchement, le loup pensait-il réellement qu'ils allaient bosser là, maintenant ? Apparemment oui…

« Rentre chez toi et va dormir. Par contre, je te préviens, il faut qu'on boive un truc ce soir !

-Ah bon ? »

Le jeune Stilinski ricana en voyant l'air perdu de Scott et il ne pouvait que le comprendre cette fois-ci. A vrai dire, il avait pensé à l'inviter dans un bar seulement une heure plus tôt.

« Scotty, » commença-t-il, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « Je n'ai toujours pas officialisé ta période d'essai… et puis on s'est bien débrouillé cette nuit… on devrait fêter tout ça, non ? »

Les yeux du lycanthrope s'écarquillèrent un instant et il adressa un énorme sourire à son ami.

« Oh alors, je veux bien !

-A quelle heure ? » questionna Stiles et, devant le haussement d'épaules de son ami, il ajouta : « Vingt heures ? On se retrouve au garage ?

-Ça marche ! »

Le mécanicien sourit en entendant l'exaltation de son collègue loup-garou. Il sortit toutes les affaires de Scott qui se trouvaient dans son sac et les donna à ce dernier.

« Bon, alors on s'voit ce soir !

-Oui ! »

Ils se sourirent, se saluèrent et Stiles partit retrouver sa Jeep. Il n'était pas vraiment en état de rouler et avait même plutôt peur de s'endormir au volant. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester là… Il songea un instant à l'endroit où il pouvait aller. Pas chez son père, il était censé être avec son amie. Il fit rouler ses yeux et un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres : autant aller chez Lydia puisqu'il était censé être chez elle. La rousse accepterait sans doute de le loger et, au pire, il la squatterait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois et il n'avait plus vraiment peur des menaces que proférait la jeune femme à son encontre. Enfin… presque.

Il mit le contact et conduisit jusqu'à la maison des Martin. Il se gara et, au lieu de sonner à la porte, sortit son portable pour appeler la Banshee. Il préférait éviter de réveiller les parents de cette dernière. Si Jackson avait été là, il n'aurait eu aucun remords à appuyer sur la sonnette. Le truc, c'était qu'il savait que le jeune Whittemore n'était pas là : sa Porche n'était pas garée dans les environs et Jackson était inséparable de sa voiture. Stiles le savait parfaitement et, lorsque le petit-ami de Lydia devait apporter sa magnifique caisse au garage, le jeune Stilinski savait que Jackson le faisait _vraiment_ à contrecœur.

Bientôt, le jeune mécanicien entendit quelqu'un décrocher :

 _« Allô ? »_ fit la voix ensommeillée de la jeune femme.

« Lydia ? C'est Stiles !

 _-Je sais, crétin. Ton nom s'affiche quand tu m'appelles. »_

Stiles ignora l'insulte de son amie et préféra sourire : la rousse avait toujours dit qu'elle ne pensait pas utile d'enregistrer le numéro de téléphone de Stiles Stilinski. C'était assez drôle de la voir se trahir de la sorte.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

-Je suis devant chez toi… je pensais que… »

Un long soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et Stiles culpabiliserait presque. _Presque_ …

 _« Tu me revaudras ça. »_

Et la conversation téléphonique prit fin. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant du mouvement au travers la fenêtre d'au-dessus : la chambre de Lydia. Cette dernière lui jetait un regard noir et lui faisait quelques gestes incompréhensibles puis, elle disparut. Et Stiles savait qu'elle était partie lui ouvrir.

Lydia Martin avait beau avoir un sacré caractère, elle restait malgré tout une amie loyale.

* * *

« Je porte un toast à mon ami Scotty qui a parfaitement réussi sa période d'essai et qui est maintenant officiellement mon précieux collègue ! »

Des rires lui répondirent et Stiles sourit en levant son verre. Bientôt, celui de Scott et celui de Kira s'entrechoquèrent au sien et ils trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Au départ, le mécanicien n'avait pas songé à inviter sa meilleure amie. Cependant, il avait finalement trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée de réunir une nouvelle fois la Japonaise et le lycanthrope : après tout, ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre. Voir les regards – qu'ils devaient penser discrets – qu'ils s'échangeaient rendait le jeune Stilinski heureux. Si sa meilleure amie trouvait quelqu'un et si ce quelqu'un était Scott, il ne pourrait que donner sa bénédiction. Il trouvait que le jeune McCall était génial et gentil malgré sa condition de loup-garou.

Stiles fouilla ses poches et en sortit des clés. Il les posa sur la table et sourit davantage en entendant la petite exclamation de Kira : elle savait ce que représentaient ces clés. Il lui avait fait le même coup, quelques années plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna le lycanthrope en louchant sur l'objet.

« Ça, mon pote, c'est les clés de chez moi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais tenter des trucs gays ? »

Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent mais Kira, qui connaissait Stiles depuis sa plus tendre enfance, leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant d'un air dramatique.

« Mais non ! » rit Stiles en observant l'autre jeune homme. « C'est les clés du garage Scott ! Comment t'as pu me croire ?! »

Le loup se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas… Je me suis dit que plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner… ? »

Stiles roula des yeux et prit de nouveau les clés. Il se saisit de la main du lycan et y fourra d'autorité le trousseau de clés.

« Mais comment tu vas faire ? » questionna le lycan, les sourcils froncés en observant ce que venait de lui donner son ami.

« Faire quoi ?

-Bah pour rentrer ! »

Stiles cligna des yeux et échangea un regard indéchiffrable avec Kira. La Japonaise avait l'air tout aussi abasourdie.

« Mais Scott… » fit-elle, voyant que son meilleur ami ne pourrait sans doute pas répondre sans éclater de rire. « C'est un double des clés originales…

-Ah, ok ! »

Et Stiles éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Kira. Incertain, Scott commença à rire, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter dans cette étrange situation.

« Juste, prends-les Scotty. » fit Stiles entre deux rires en faisant un vague geste de la main avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière… et de se figer.

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis mais aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir senti quoi que ce soit : Scott n'était toujours pas capable de contrôler ses nouveaux dons et Kira… eh bien, la Japonaise était trop obnubilée par le lycanthrope pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Stiles posa prudemment son verre et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil panoramique discret mais il déglutit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'au final, il avait raté son coup : son regard avait croisé celui de Derek et nul doute que ce dernier avait capté son manège vu le fin sourire amusé qu'il lui adressait. Le jeune Stilinski pesta, ce qui surprit ses amis.

« Stiles ? » questionna Scott, les sourcils haussés. « Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Rien du tout. J'ai juste avalé de travers ma bière… »

Scott grimaça, l'air compatissant alors que Kira fronçait les sourcils, pas dupe quant au mensonge. Elle fixa son regard sur le fils du shérif mais ce dernier refusa de croiser son regard. Kira était une fille intelligente et il savait que si elle se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit, elle lui demanderait plein de détails. Mais il ne voulait pas parler de Derek… pas pour l'instant.

Le jeune homme grimaça : il était dans une impasse. D'un côté il mourrait d'envie de parler au beau brun, de l'autre il avait peur que Scott ne voie l'Alpha. Il savait que les deux loups-garous ne s'entendaient vraiment pas et voulait éviter à tous prix une bagarre. Surtout si ce conflit éclatait entre son ami et son béguin. Malheureusement – ou heureusement (Stiles ne savait pas encore comment prendre tout ça) – Derek décida de s'avancer vers leur table. Plus il avançait, plus Stiles se repliait sur lui-même sous le regard d'incompréhension de Kira et d'un Scott légèrement perdu. Ouais, pour la discrétion il verrait plus tard…

Soudain, le nouveau venu se racla la gorge ce qui fit sursauter Scott et Kira qui ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Le jeune McCall se tourna à une vitesse surhumaine vers l'Alpha et écarquilla les yeux.

« Scott… » fit le lycanthrope, l'air indéchiffrable.

Le jeune McCall déglutit et, lorsqu'il répondit un faible « Derek… », sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi sèche. D'ailleurs, il se hâta de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière et de détourner le regard.

Kira fixa tour à tour Scott et Stiles, l'air à la fois perdue et inquiète : après tout, elle s'était bien rendu compte que l'homme était un loup-garou et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur quant à la suite des événements.

Aussi mal à l'aise que Stiles face à ce silence, Scott gigota sur place.

« Je… » fit-il, l'air de vouloir disparaître six pieds sous terre. ***** « Je vous présente Derek Hale… c'est un ami… »

Hale. Derek Hale.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il avait déjà entendu parler d'un Hale… ou plutôt d' _une_ Hale. Talia Hale. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, leurs parents avaient parlé à propos de cette louve… de cette Alpha. Talia Hale avait été une louve pacifiste. Elle avait voulu faire la paix avec de nombreuses autres créatures mais avait été assassinée avant d'avoir pu accomplir son dessein. Derek avait-il un lien de parenté avec cette dernière ? Etait-il un cousin ? Un neveu ? ... Un fils ?

« Derek… voici mes amis : Stiles et Kira. »

L'Alpha fit le tour de la table et s'installa à côté de Stiles qui manqua de cracher sa nouvelle gorgée de bière. Un serveur vint à leur table et Derek commanda rapidement une pression.

« Enchanté Kira, » dit-il, d'une manière polie qui étonna le jeune mécanicien.

Du peu qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait imaginé rustre mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Derek semblait finalement être un gars froid, sauvage mais avec un petit fond de politesse. Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tellement.

« Bonjour Stiles. Ça fait longtemps. »

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa bière et toussa plusieurs fois sous l'air stupéfait de ses amis. Franchement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Derek le salue de la sorte : il aurait pensé que le lycan ferait comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois… mais il avait eu tort. Et Stiles aurait largement préféré que Derek fasse semblant de ne pas le connaître. Le fils du shérif perçut facilement le regard de Scott qui pourrait être traduit par « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » et celui de Kira qui signifiait très certainement « Toi et moi, va falloir qu'on ait une trèèès longue discussion » mais il les ignorait… tant bien que mal.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » questionna Kira en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, l'air faussement indifférente.

Et Stiles détestait cet air sur le visage de sa meilleure amie : il l'a connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient à la maternelle. Il l'a connaissait par cœur. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire : elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Certes, elle n'était pas comme Lydia mais Kira n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit. Surtout si c'était son presque frère qui lui faisait des cachotteries…

Stiles tenta d'envoyer un regard de détresse à l'Alpha qui s'était installé à ses côtés mais ce dernier semblait trop occupé à regarder le serveur lui donner sa boisson. Le mécanicien serra les mâchoires.

« Oui, nous nous connaissons. »

Stiles poussa un gémissement et se laissa tomber la tête sur la table dans un grand BOUM, faisant sursauter les personnes alentours.

«Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'affola Kira en posant sa main sur la nuque de son ami dans un geste vain de réconfort.

« Rien rien… » gémit-il, sa voix à moitié étouffée par le bois de la table. « Tout va bien…

-Enfin… nous nous connaissons à peine, » répondit rapidement Derek et Stiles se demanda vaguement s'il devait le bénir ou le maudire.

« A peine ? » La voix de Kira était étonnée, voire légèrement soupçonneuse.

« On s'est rencontré dans un bar… » répondit Stiles.

Il savait que son cœur n'avait pas raté de battement : il avait effectivement rencontré Derek dans un bar bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Bref… » fit Scott, clairement mal à l'aise, le nez plongé dans son verre de bière. « Euh… maintenant que vous vous connaissez… on parle d'autre chose ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il releva le visage et observa son collègue : ce dernier avait le regard plongé dans les yeux de Derek et les deux loups-garous semblaient parler par télépathie.

Le ventre de Stiles se noua. Il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Le regard de Scott était craintif mais derrière toute cette façade… Si le jeune loup-garou n'appréciait pas Derek, il lui faisait comprendre d'un regard qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir traité de fou lorsque ce dernier avait cherché de l'aider.

Et Derek semblait le pardonner en silence.

* * *

Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage de Stiles. Plusieurs minutes plus tôt, il était sorti en compagnie de Derek, prétextant avoir besoin de prendre l'air. En réalité, il avait surtout envie de voir ce qui allait se passer entre Scott et Kira s'il les laissait seuls en tête à tête. Heureusement, l'Alpha l'avait suivi bien qu'il ignorât pourquoi il n'était pas resté assis avec les deux autres.

Les mains dans les poches, le fils du shérif attendait que l'un de ses deux amis fasse le grand saut et… lorsque Kira se redressa doucement, il retint sa respiration. Il vit Scott se tendre sur sa chaise et écarquiller les yeux lorsque les lèvres de la Japonaise se posèrent sur les siennes. Stiles leva son bras, serra ses mâchoires pour s'empêcher de crier et susurra un « Yes… »

Il se tourna vers Derek qui était silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient sortis et voulut partager sa joie avec ce dernier mais le loup préféra lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer. Malgré tout, Stiles discerna un léger rehaussement au coin de ses lèvres et s'en amusa.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est trop cool ! » murmura Stiles, les yeux illuminés de joie pour sa meilleure amie et son ami.

« Ouais, c'est _trop cool_ , » maugréa Derek. « Un loup et un renard. _Génial_.

-Mec, arrête d'être raciste deux secondes s'il te plaît. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Derek pour savoir que ce dernier levait encore les yeux au ciel. C'était stupéfiant – et effrayant – pour Stiles de voir à quel point il parvenait à savoir quel geste ferait Derek. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis plusieurs années alors qu'il ne le connaissait depuis un peu plus d'un mois… et malgré cette impression, il savait qu'il ne le connaissait pas assez. Il avait une bonne idée du genre de personne qu'était l'Alpha : Stiles avait toujours été fort dans le discernement de personnalité. Mais le reste… il n'en savait rien. En même temps, on ne pouvait pas dire que Derek était particulièrement loquace et, lorsqu'il parlait, il était tout sauf prolixe.

« Je ne suis pas _raciste,_ Stiles. C'est juste qu'un renard ne peut pas être le compagnon d'un loup. »

Ah oui… Le jeune Stilinski avait souvent entendu parler du mythe des compagnons des loups-garous. D'après la légende, un loup aurait un seul compagnon pour toute sa vie… Bien évidemment, les renards étaient aussi (pour la plupart du temps) monogame. Mais pour les loups il s'agissait de quelque chose de sacré. Quand il était petit, il avait lu des contes, des légendes dans lesquelles il était écrit que les esprits du loup et de son compagnon devenaient de plus en plus proches. C'était quelque chose de très intense, mais Stiles n'avait pas pensé que ça soit vraiment réel toute cette histoire… et si c'était réel, le jeune Stilinski devrait rapidement faire disparaître cette obsession qu'il avait pour le loup. Après tout, il avait lu que les compagnons des loups pouvaient être des humains ou d'autres loups. Mais des renards ? Certainement pas.

« C'est déjà arrivé… » fit Derek, le regard fixant Scott et Kira qui s'embrassaient timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est déjà arrivé ? » questionna Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, se tournant vers Derek pour l'observer avec une curiosité mal contenue.

Derek soupira et clôt les paupières.

« Qu'un loup ait un renard comme compagnon. »

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et le jeune Stilinski savait que Derek l'avait entendu. Le mécanicien rougit et détourna le regard. Son cœur s'affola lorsqu'il sentit le regard du loup se poser sur lui.

« Et… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » questionna-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour observer ses deux amis qui avaient cessé de s'embrasser pour parler et rire doucement.

Malgré la discussion étrange qu'il avait avec l'Alpha, le mécanicien était heureux. Il n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie aussi souriante.

« Ils ont été tués. »

Le fils Stilinski cligna des yeux et se tourna vers le lycanthrope.

« Pourquoi… ?

-Une relation entre un loup et un renard est jugée comme étant une abomination. »

Une abomination. Carrément.

Le mécanicien fixa Derek, espérant croiser le regard de ce dernier mais l'Alpha semblait décidé à ne pas le regarder. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce renard et ce loup qui s'étaient mis ensemble avaient été tués pour la seule raison d'avoir été… compagnons ?

« Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas les séparer ? » questionna Stiles, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, en regardant ses deux amis.

Il y eut un silence si long que le jeune Stilinski pensa ne jamais avoir de réponse. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit un léger rire et eut la surprise de voir de l'amusement dans le regard du plus vieux.

« Quoi ? » interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

Derek détourna son regard du loup et de la renarde qui continuaient à flirter et se tourna vers Stiles pour plonger son magnifique regard vert dans les yeux noisette du plus jeune.

« Je commence à comprendre Scott. » répondit-il.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, prêt à questionner le loup quant à la signification de cette phrase mais il n'arriva pas à émettre le moindre son. Derek sourit et se détourna pour partir.

« Salut. » fit-il en partant à grands pas.

Les bras ballants, Stiles resta là sans bouger, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait peur de mal interpréter les paroles qu'avait eues Derek.

Alors qu'il hésitait encore quant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou penser, il vit l'Alpha se tourner un instant et lui adresser un sourire narquois accompagné d'un clin d'œil juste avant d'entrer dans une Chevrolet Camaro noire.

Sa respiration se coupa et il observa la belle voiture se mettre en marche et partir.

Stiles souriait.

Il avait compris : il avait une chance.

* * *

 _ ***« Je… » fit-il, l'air de vouloir disparaître six pieds sous terre.**_ _ **: et là je pense à la série « Six Feet Under »… qui est géniale xD Bref, gros hors sujet mais pas grave…**_

 _ **Au fait, je viens de prendre conscience que les personnages passent leur vie à boire dans mon histoire… ce sont tous des alcoolos :o Mais ne les imitez pas : l'alcool c'est mal m'voyez. Sauf quand on est majeur(e) (dans tous les pays du monde, youhou !), vaccinée, tatouée et percée comme moi mouhahahahahahahaah ! *sort***_

* * *

 _ **Réponse à sakuraetsasuke :**_ Ahah, ne t'en fais pas que ta review ne sois pas constructive, au moins ça me montre que tu as aimé et j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Merci !

* * *

 _ **NOTE IMPORTANTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_ J'avais dit que je publierais toutes les semaines. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer : je passe bientôt le permis, je suis en plein déménagement, je vais bientôt me faire opérer (je vais voir mon chirurgien demain et je n'ai VRAIMENT pas envie d'y aller…) et j'ai plein d'autres soucis qui me sont tombés dessus ces derniers temps. Alors je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre puisque, lorsque je me retrouve devant une page Word, j'suis tellement déprimée que je n'arrive pas à écrire une phrase correcte. Je pense malgré tout à vous et je vous promets que vous aurez un chapitre dans deux ou trois semaines !

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews et je suis vraiment désolée pour cette nouvelle…

A bientôt, je l'espère !

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 17 juin 2015**_


	9. Chapitre Huit : Le baiser du renard

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- les OST du dernier Mad Max,_

 _\- Mistral Gagnant_ de Renaud,

 _\- I put a spell on you_ de Screamin' Jay Hawkins.

 **Note :** Je sens que vous allez aimer ce chapitre… x)

Bonne lecture et vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles, mmh ?

* * *

Chapitre Huit : Le baiser du renard.

 _ **Le lendemain…**_

Lorsqu'un coup de klaxon retentit, Stiles sursauta, se cognant l'arrière du crâne contre la vieille Mustang qu'il réparait. Il gémit et se frotta l'endroit qui était entré en collision avec le véhicule avant de jeter un regard peu amène dans la direction de l'entrée du garage. Un nouveau coup de klaxon se fit entendre, plus insistant encore que le premier.

Le fils du shérif inspira profondément avant de se redresser tant bien que mal et d'attraper un petit torchon pour s'essuyer les mains. Puis, tout en ronchonnant et en fronçant les sourcils, il sortit du garage pour voir quel client pouvait préférer klaxonner les garagistes au lieu d'aller les voir. Bien évidemment, ça aurait pu être une personne totalement inconnue qui aurait pu klaxonner par pur hasard à cet endroit. Cependant, le garage de Stiles se trouvait assez éloigné des zones d'habitation et il _savait_ que c'était un client qui faisait ce bruit.

Alors qu'il sortait, il entendit le bruit d'un moteur s'éteindre et il fronça davantage les sourcils en voyant la belle Porche grise aux vitres teintées de Jackson Whittemore.

Il grogna. Evidemment, qui d'autre que Jackson pourrait l'emmerder en un si beau matin ?

Avec mauvaise humeur, il s'avança vers la voiture mais s'arrêta bientôt, surpris. La portière de droite était ouverte et il pouvait voir deux jambes terminées par une paire de bottines en cuir. Il fit rouler ses yeux.

Bien sûr. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas deviner ?

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture après avoir adressé un dernier baiser à son petit-ami – Stiles grimaça en entendant les bruits caractéristiques d'un baiser. Imaginer Jackson Whittemore ou pire, le voir embrasser quelqu'un était plutôt dérangeant, d'autant plus si ça concernait _cette_ jeune femme.

« Stiles ! » fit cette dernière en claquant la portière derrière elle.

« Lydia, » répondit ce dernier en observant la Porche redémarrer et disparaître en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

La jeune femme était là, devant lui, habillée d'une jolie robe verte et l'un de ses innombrables sacs en cuir dans la main. Stiles aurait juré ne jamais la voir avec le même sac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » questionna-t-il, l'air inquiet.

La jolie rousse lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se rapprocher pour lui pincer la hanche. Stiles se recula en un sursaut et lança un regard noir à la jeune femme qui riait. Cette dernière savait pertinemment que le fils Stilinski était très chatouilleux et qu'il détestait lorsqu'elle allait lui pincer la hanche. Malheureusement pour lui, depuis que la belle Lydia Martin avait trouvé ce point faible - c'est-à-dire dans des circonstances tout à fait secrètes durant leurs années lycée - elle ne cessait jamais d'en user lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur.

Un petit sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres de Stiles : voir la Banshee rire était plutôt rare et il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir affaire à une grand-mère lorsqu'elle s'amusait à lui prodiguer… quelques pincements voire chatouilles. Et l'imaginer en grand-mère était tout à fait hilarant.

« A ton avis ? » répondit finalement la rousse en jetant un coup d'œil faussement intéressé à sa manucure alors qu'elle semblait attendre… quelque chose ?

Le mécanicien fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Que pouvait bien attendre la rousse ?

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Nan mais t'es sérieuse ? » fit-il, moqueur. « Ça fait au moins deux semaines que je t'appelle pour venir la chercher et tu avais tout le temps des imprévus de dernières minutes !

-Peu importe, » répondit la jeune femme en faisant un vague geste de la main comme si elle tentait d'essuyer les paroles de son ami. « Je suis venue aujourd'hui pour la récupérer alors… me voilà. »

Stiles observa le sourire d'ange de son amie et soupira. Décidemment, Lydia Martin pouvait toujours faire ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Ouais ouais, heureusement que ton gentil humain _Môsieur_ Whittemore pouvait t'emmener ici, hein ? » répondit-il d'un air moqueur

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

« Rends-moi mon van crétin. Et ne parle pas de mon _gentil humain_. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du mécano et il rentra de nouveau dans son garage, son amie sur ses talons.

« Ton collègue loup-garou est toujours ici ? »

Stiles se tendit. Lydia venait-elle réellement de dire ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ? La porte du bureau qui se trouvait à même pas deux mètres d'eux s'ouvrit, révélant un Scott effaré aux yeux écarquillés.

Le jeune Stilinski hésita longuement quant au comportement à adopter. Au fond de lui, il avait juste envie de se cogner le crâne contre un mur. Le truc c'était qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de se blesser… d'autant plus que ça paraîtrait carrément bizarre.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le sourire satisfait de son amie et soupira. La jeune Banshee montrait au loup-garou présent qu'il ne l'effrayait pas. C'était la tactique favorite de la jeune Martin : montrer à ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses ennemis qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'on pouvait imaginer et qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Stiles, pour sa part, pensait que ça ne servait à rien de faire cela. Parce qu'après tout, qu'allait faire une Banshee contre un loup… ? Crier ? Ce serait inutile. Néanmoins, le jeune mécanicien n'oserait jamais dire cela à son amie : il tenait beaucoup trop à ses testicules.

Tentant d'ignorer autant que possible ses deux amis, le jeune homme se fraya un chemin entre les différents véhicules entreposés dans son garage jusqu'à arriver en face du van vert de la jeune Martin. Le véhicule avait été entièrement réparé depuis plus de quinze jours et il n'y avait plus aucune trace du passage de Scott dans ce dernier. Malgré tout, le jeune Stilinski espérait que la Banshee ne se rendrait compte de rien du tout. Et ça, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le prédire : la jolie rousse était beaucoup trop intelligente pour se laisser berner.

Avec appréhension, il attendit, debout à côté du van vert, observant avec nervosité l'approche de son amie. Cette dernière fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Un problème Stiles ? » questionna-t-elle, son regard scrutant à la fois son ami et son van.

Le mécanicien grimaça et secoua trop vivement la tête pour que ça soit naturel et cela n'échappa évidemment pas à la rousse. Cette dernière fronça davantage les sourcils et son léger sourire amusé disparut, laissant place à un début de colère facilement visible sur les traits de son visage. Et, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, l'odeur de la colère ne trompait personne.

Zut. Lydia devait avoir pressenti le piège.

« _Stiles… ?_ » grinça-t-elle, faisant davantage grimacer le mécanicien.

« Oui ? » couina ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Comment ça ' _encore'_ ? » s'exclama le jeune homme. « A t'entendre, on a l'impression que je passe ma vie à faire des conneries ! »

Lydia fit rouler ses yeux mais ne répondit rien. Stiles grogna et, s'il avait encore été un enfant, nul doute qu'il serait parti bouder dans son coin. Mais il n'était plus un gamin : il était un adulte vacciné, responsable (la plupart du temps) et… vous avez compris l'idée.

La rousse poussa un long soupir et Stiles sentit un frisson lui glacer la nuque. Il avait beau être ami avec la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer dangereuse. Et, s'il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose contre un loup-garou, il avait conscience qu'elle pouvait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à une personne comme lui.

Ainsi, avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se décida à dire :

« Je te le dirai. Promis. Juste… pas maintenant… »

La rousse observa le jeune homme quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, avant de hocher doucement la tête, lui donnant son accord. Elle tendit la main gauche et attendit que son ami lui remette ses clés de voiture. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle adressa un sourire entendu à Stiles et le fixa pendant de longues secondes. Le jeune Stilinski savait parfaitement quel message elle tentait de lui faire passer par ses beaux yeux verts : _« tu devras me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Sinon, gare à toi… »_

* * *

« Et donc… comment elle sait que… ? »

Stiles mordit avec un peu trop de violence dans son sandwich. Ce midi-là, il était parti faire ses courses pour prendre de quoi se sustenter, lui et Scott, et avait inévitablement croisé Isaac. Il avait parlé avec son ami mais quelque chose clochait… le bouclé était plus souriant. Certes, c'était bien de le voir autant sourire… mais ça serait mieux s'il était toujours poli. Parce que là, si le caissier continuait, il serait bientôt viré… et Stiles avait peur pour son ami qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée. Il poussa un soupir : peut-être que Derek aiderait son Bêta ? Après tout, il était l'Alpha…

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en reportant de nouveau toute son attention (enfin pas totalement non plus puisque le sandwich occupait déjà une bonne partie de son cerveau et de son estomac) sur son collègue et ami lycanthrope.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Lydia, » fit Scott l'air incertain.

Stiles hocha la tête pour lui signifier que c'était bien le prénom de la rousse. Le fils du shérif lui avait déjà raconté sa vie dans les grandes lignes : son père, sa meilleure amie et quelques autres potes dont la belle rousse faisait partie intégrante. Et, il fallait l'avouer, Scott McCall avait vraiment un souci avec les prénoms.

« Donc… cette Lydia… »

Scott grimaça et se tendit – son sandwich allait sans doute bientôt se transformer en bouillie pour loup-garou. Stiles déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place dudit sandwich… ce qui était vraiment dérangeant.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle sait pour… pour moi ? »

Un instant, Stiles songea de faire l'innocent et de nier savoir de quoi parlait son ami. Le problème, c'était que Scott commençait à maîtriser ses sens et il y avait des chances qu'il se rende compte que son ami lui mentirait. Or, le mécanicien voulait à tout prix éviter une situation comme celle-ci.

« Elle est une Banshee… » répondit-il en détournant le regard et en déposant son sandwich sur ses genoux. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de manger tout d'un coup.

Scott cligna des yeux et observa son ami, l'air perdu. Et pour une fois, Stiles comprenait que ce dernier soit perdu : après tout, lui dire la nature de Lydia Martin n'expliquait pas comment elle avait pu savoir que Scott était un loup-garou.

« Une Banshee ? »

Stiles s'apprêta à lui répondre mais il ne fit qu'ouvrir et refermer sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, comprenant soudain que Scott ne faisait partie du monde surnaturel que depuis… peu de temps. Sans doute n'avait-il aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler une Banshee…

« Une Banshee est une créature… annonciatrice de mort… »

Le loup écarquilla les yeux.

« Annonciatrice… de mort… ? »

Stiles poussa un long soupir mélodramatique et s'avachit un peu plus dans sa chaise.

« C'est… compliqué… » dit-il en observant le lycanthrope qui ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire ni comment se tenir sur sa pauvre chaise de fortune.

« Dison que… » poursuivit Stiles après un énième soupir. « Elle est une Banshee, une créature qui crie beaucoup et qui, par ses cris, annonce des décès. Jusque-là, tu me suis… ?

-On va dire que… oui ?

-Parfait ! »

Scott regarda Stiles avait un air qui laissait clairement sous-entendre que non, ce n'était absolument pas « parfait » mais le fils Stilinski l'ignora pour mieux se concentrer.

« Bon, en gros elle est également une créature surnaturelle et tu vois les êtres surnaturels forment une sorte de communauté et une rumeur en particulier s'est répandue comme quoi je bossais avec un lycan. Donc voilà, elle le sait depuis quelque temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'attaquera pas ni te fera quoi que ce soit. En tous cas, elle ne te fera rien tant que tu ne l'attaques pas toi-même et… »

Stiles se tut.

Merde. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop parlé… Quand apprendra-t-il à tenir sa langue, franchement ?

« Tu… qu'est-ce que tu es… ? »

Stiles grimaça. Il croisa le regard de Scott et déglutit : le regard du lycanthrope était dénué de colère mais la tristesse était facilement visible. Sans doute Scott était-il triste et déçu que Stiles ne lui ait rien dit plus tôt…

« Je… » Le jeune homme chercha un instant ses mots mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qu'il conviendrait le mieux de répondre à cette question. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus mentir. « Je suis aussi une sorte de… métamorphe ? »

Scott cligna des yeux.

« Un métamorphe ? Comme moi ?

-En quelque sorte… » Stiles observa son ami, gêné. « Disons que je me transforme mais… pas en loup… »

Scott, immobile, observa son ami quelques instants après cette révélation, tant et si bien que Stiles commença à gigoter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise face au regard du lycan. Soudain, le jeune McCall sembla comprendre quelque chose et écarquilla les yeux pour fixer Stiles comme s'il était la chose la plus surprenante qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi ? » questionna le fils du shérif, effrayé quant à ce que pourrait dire son ami.

« L'autre jour, » fit Scott, stupéfait. « J'ai croisé une dame qui élevait des chiens. J'ai senti son caniche et… oh mon dieu, t'es un caniche ?

-C'est que… attends… QUOI ? »

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de cligner des yeux et d'arborer un air totalement perdu.

« Un caniche… ? Mais… comment t'as pu penser ça ?

-Bah cette odeur sur toi…

-Mais je ne sens pas le caniche ! » s'énerva soudain Stiles. « Non mais zut, les chiens ont une odeur plus proche de celle des loups que de la mienne ! T'as vraiment un odorat défectueux mec ! »

Stiles croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il était vexé, comme si Scott l'avait insulté… ce qui était peut-être le cas au final. Même un gars comme Scott qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose dans la gestuelle des personnes qui l'entouraient pouvait le comprendre.

« Pardon… » s'excusa le loup, l'air sincèrement désolé. « Je pensais que…

-Bah tu pensais mal. Je ne suis pas un putain de caniche et encore moins un chihuahua ou même tout simplement un chien. »

Scott semblait soudain vouloir disparaître quelque part tant il se tassait sur lui-même mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas partir bien loin en restant assis.

« Je suis un renard. »

Scott sembla soudain oublier qu'il avait voulu disparaître et se redressa soudain, observant son ami avec plus d'attention si c'était possible.

« Un renard ?

-Oui, un renard…

-Donc tu te transformes en renard comme… comme je me transforme en loup ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, le regard dans le vague, avant de répondre :

« Non. C'est légèrement différent… »

Stiles se tut et lança un vague coup d'œil vers son sandwich entamé. S'il avait pu, il aurait arrêté cette discussion à cet instant mais Scott ne semblait pas du même avis.

« Comment ça ? » interrogea-t-il.

Stiles fit la moue et soupira avant de répondre :

« Déjà, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, nous avons moins mal que les loups lorsque nous nous transformons. Ensuite… » il se tut et observa un instant son ami qui attendait impatiemment la suite. « Ensuite… contrairement à vous… les loups… nous ne nous transformons pas en renard à cause d'une morsure… ok, quelques-uns d'entre vous sont des loups de naissance mais généralement il y a toujours une morsure alors que nous… c'est héréditaire. »

Scott hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

« Donc tu es un renard-garou… ? »

Stiles grimaça avant de dodeliner la tête.

« Nous préférons le terme ' _renard_ ' tout court… mais si tu veux savoir, oui. Je suis un 'renard-garou'…

-Et Kira ?

-Comment ça, _Kira_ ?

-Eh bien… elle a la même odeur que toi… »

Le fils du shérif poussa un long soupir et attrapa son sandwich, sentant qu'il pourrait recommencer à manger puisque tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

« Tu devrais en parler avec elle… » répondit-il, ne souhaitant pas lui raconter la vie de sa meilleure amie sans l'accord de cette dernière.

Scott McCall hocha la tête à deux reprises et sembla réfléchir une longue minute. Stiles haussa les épaules et croqua dans son sandwich au poulet, profitant du silence pour avancer dans son repas. Soudain, Scott releva son visage et fronça davantage les sourcils.

« Mais euh… » fit-il, les traits tirés par une inquiétude que Stiles ne comprenait pas. « Les loups et les renards s'entendent ? Et puis Derek, comment ça se fait que tu le connais ? J'aimerais savoir ! »

Stiles ferma les paupières une seconde avant de soupirer. Il posa une nouvelle fois son sandwich et plongea son regard dans celui du loup. Décidemment, il ne pourrait pas manger tant que Scott n'aurait pas posé toutes ses questions.

* * *

Stiles souffla bruyamment alors qu'il venait de fixer une nouvelle pièce sous un gros SUV gris. Ce midi-là, ils avaient pris du retard en parlant, tant et si bien que Stiles n'était pas certain de finir tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour cette journée. Au moins, Scott était maintenant au courant de ce qui opposait les renards et les loups : d'ailleurs, il avait répondu qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il préférait rester avec Stiles et Kira au lieu de se mêler à d'autres loups. Ensuite, le mécanicien lui avait également décrit comment il avait rencontré Derek… même s'il avait dû légèrement mentir pour expliquer ce point – mais son cœur avait battu normalement puisque, à ses yeux, sa première rencontre avec l'Alpha ne datait pas du jour où il avait espionné involontairement leur discussion mais bien de celui où il avait sauvé le loup. Mais, si Stiles lui avait raconté la manière dont il avait sauvé Derek, il avait gardé pour lui les deux chasseurs qui avaient trouvé la mort et le fait que le fils du shérif avait été plus que troublé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé, nu, aux côtés du lycanthrope.

« Stiles ? » fit la voix de Scott, sortant le fils Stilinski de ses pensées.

Ce dernier s'extirpa de sous la voiture et jeta un regard interrogateur à son collègue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna-t-il.

Scott lui montra une pile de papiers qu'il venait de finir de traiter.

« J'ai tout terminé. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ou…

-Tu peux partir, » répondit le mécanicien en retournant sous la voiture. « J'ai un truc à terminer moi.

-Ok, à demain, alors !

-Ouaip, à demain ! »

Stiles entendit la porte du garage s'ouvrir avant de se refermer. Puis, bientôt, le moteur d'une moto se fit entendre et Stiles comprit que Scott était parti. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre, cette dernière indiquait qu'il était dix-neuf heures et quart.

Il grimaça et se remit au boulot. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Soulagé d'avoir enfin fini tout son travail, Stiles attrapa ses affaires et les clés de sa précieuse Jeep bleue. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié mais, au moment où il allait partir vers la porte, il se figea : un loup-garou était là. Devant le garage. Il le savait, il le _sentait_. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il se concentra et huma l'air : ce n'était pas Scott. Néanmoins, il connaissait cette odeur et ce fut seulement pour cette raison qu'il se permit de se détendre… un peu. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être totalement détendu puisqu'il ignorait la présence de _ce_ loup près de son garage. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis expira tout l'air de ses poumons, se forçant au calme. Il se doutait que le loup devait l'entendre et il s'en foutait complètement de ce que ce dernier pouvait penser en l'entendant inspirer et expirer de la sorte.

Le fils du shérif était inquiet. Avoir un lycan sur le pas de la porte n'était pas connu comme étant un bon présage. Malgré tout, il se rappelait de leur face à face de la veille et, quelque part, il espérait que la visite de l'Alpha ait quelque chose à voir avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'ils étaient sortis pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Kira et Scott.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles s'avança, ses affaires sous son bras gauche et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant inévitablement nez à nez avec Derek Hale. Il ne pensait pas que le loup se posterait aussi près de l'entrée.

« Derek ? » questionna-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Il vit l'Alpha l'observer avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Scott n'est pas là ? »

Et le peu d'espoir que ressentait Stiles s'envola. Il inspira profondément et tenta d'occulter de son esprit que le lycanthrope pouvait parfaitement sentir ses émotions s'il le souhaitait : de toutes manières, cacher au loup qu'il lui plaisait semblait peine perdue.

« Non, il est parti… »

Il était conscient que l'Alpha avait pu penser que le jeune McCall puisse être encore au garage puisque son odeur était bel et bien présente mais malgré tout…

Ouais. Stiles était vraiment déçu.

« Ah. Je repasserai une autre fois.

-Ok… » soupira le fils du shérif en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer.

La veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus, le renard avait pensé avoir une chance avec le loup. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'il avait compris. Mais maintenant… il ne savait plus trop quoi en penser…

Il crut que l'Alpha allait partir et pourtant, ce dernier resta face à lui.

« Stiles ? » questionna-t-il et l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix fit relever la tête du plus jeune.

Le mécanicien observa les beaux yeux verts du loup, sa barbe de quelques jours, ses courts cheveux désordonnés et ses lèvres charnues qui…

Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'en empêcher : il grimaça. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées alors que Derek était juste en face de lui…

« Quoi ? » croassa-t-il et il se maudit de ne pas tout simplement choisir de partir.

« Ça va ? »

La question de l'Alpha le prit de court. Ça va ? Bah oui, il allait très bien. Il faisait juste une fixette sur les lèvres d'un certain loup-garou mais à part ça tout allait bien. Vraiment. Alors pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait-il et qu'il lui était devenu impossible de bouger ?

« Oui oui, ça va… » se hâta-t-il de répondre, se forçant à détourner le regard.

Derek hocha la tête et, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de partir, Stiles ne put s'en empêcher : il fallait qu'il le retienne.

« Tu voulais autre chose ? »

La question sembla prendre Derek au dépourvu puisque celui-ci cligna des yeux et observa Stiles d'un air interrogateur.

« Euh… non… »

Le mécano se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« A plus, » fit Derek avant de se tourner de nouveau, partant dans la direction opposée où était garée la Jeep bleue de Stiles.

Le fils du shérif observa le loup qui s'en allait et réfléchit à toutes vitesses : devait-il laisser l'Alpha partir ou devait-il le retenir ? La veille, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait avoir une chance avec le loup et là… il n'était plus sûr de rien. Et pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression que s'il laissait le lycanthrope partir, il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt.

Mettant sa raison de côté, le jeune homme décida de se lancer. Et au diable les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir.

« Derek ! »

Le loup se retourna juste à temps pour voir Stiles lui sauter dessus et, lorsque les lèvres du renard rencontrèrent celles de l'Alpha, le loup s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés. Le contact ne dura qu'un instant et, dès que Stiles le brisa, il partit en courant vers sa Jeep et s'empressa de partir, le cœur battant la chamade, laissant Derek immobile, seul, devant le garage qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir fermé.

Il ne vit pas le loup se toucher doucement les lèvres avant de sourire.

* * *

 _ **Tadam ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adooooore ça !**_

 _ **Bon, j'ai passé mon permis avant-hier et j'aurai les résultats demain… D'ailleurs, je me suis malencontreusement enfermée à clé dans les toilettes du lieu de l'examen… je ne vous dis pas la poisse xD Heureusement, de braves hommes tout musclés m'ont sauvé la vie ! Quant à mon opération, ce sera finalement en août donc en attendant, je peux souffler. :D**_

 _ **Je publierai la suite dans deux voire trois semaines !**_

 _ **(au fait : bonnes vacances d'été !)**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 05 juillet 2015**_


	10. Chapitre Neuf : Jeu humide

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Umbrella_ de Mechanical Bride,

 _\- What's Up_ de 4 Non Blondes,

 _\- Wild World_ de Cat Stevens,

 _\- Angie_ des Rolling Stones.

 _ **R/R anonymes :**_

 _À Yume :_ Oh non, pas de mauvais tours, pitié ! xD Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier la suite mais en ce moment, je suis rarement chez moi et donc… je n'ai pas souvent internet :/ J'espère malgré tout que cette suite te plaira !

 _À Dinosaure :_ Merci et la suite est là comme tu le vois ! :D

 **Note :** Petit plaisir solitaire dans ce chapitre *sourire d'ange*

Bonne lecture et vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles, mmh ?

* * *

 _Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à ma petite Ju, Orange-Sanguine, qui a toujours le droit de lire en VIP chacun de mes chapitres, et ce parfois deux semaines avant leur publication. Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur à chaque fois et franchement, c'est quelque part un peu grâce à toi que j'en suis là puisque c'est tes petits mots qui m'ont toujours donné envie d'écrire plus, toujours plus (et je sens que cette histoire n'en est qu'à son début...). Alors un grand merci à toi ! *cœur*_

* * *

Chapitre Neuf : Jeu humide.

« Et donc tu l'as embrassé… »

Stiles grimaça. Ça faisait au moins dix fois que Kira répétait cette question et elle arrivait à chaque fois à utiliser un ton différent. Tout y était passé : la stupéfaction, l'excitation, l'inquiétude… absolument tout. Sincèrement, il se demandait comment elle parvenait à utiliser tous ces tons (il y en avait même eu qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé reconnaître rien que par la voix de la jeune femme) et il songeait sérieusement à utiliser sa meilleure amie comme sujet d'étude à une de ses nouvelles – et innombrables – expériences. Si la Japonaise ne le coupait pas toutes les deux minutes pour reposer continuellement la même question, il était certain qu'il aurait déjà élaboré plusieurs scenarii dignes des plus grands films d'épouvantes (où, dans la plupart, il était habillé d'une blouse blanche et qu'il s'apprêtait à lobotomiser son amie). Bien évidemment, il s'agissait ici des quelques bizarreries que produisait son cerveau et toute cette imagination n'avait aucun lien avec une possible psychanalyse.

« Oui, je l'ai bien embrassé… » répondit-il une nouvelle fois avec patience, comme s'il prenait le temps d'expliquer à un enfant un problème de mathématiques particulièrement épineux.

Cette fois-ci, il lui sembla que son explication brève avait marché : Kira avait enfin baissé son regard et semblait comprendre que ce que lui annonçait son ami n'avait rien d'une blague. Stiles se demandait bien comment la Japonaise avait-elle pu croire un instant qu'il plaisantait. Le sujet était beaucoup trop sérieux et il n'aurait jamais eu la patience de répéter plusieurs fois le même mensonge. La fille Yukimura devait donc accepter que ce que lui annonçait son ami fût bel et bien la réalité.

« Mais comment… ? » questionna-t-elle après avoir cligné à plusieurs reprises ses jolis yeux.

Le fils du shérif poussa un profond soupir et porta ses index contre ses tempes pour les masser, tentant de faire un peu de ménage dans son esprit alors qu'il se demandait par où il devrait commencer.

« C'était il y a quelques semaines… » commença-t-il après un énième soupir en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

Kira plissa les yeux et se concentra sur son ami de toujours. Le mécanicien poursuivit son histoire, lui épargnant quelques détails comme la mort des deux chasseurs et sa gêne face au corps nu d'un certain Alpha.

* * *

Lorsque le récit prit fin, les deux amis restèrent un certain temps dans le silence. En ce bel après-midi, les parents de la jolie jeune femme étaient partis se dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt, accompagnés du shérif de Beacon Hills. Stiles avait fait la moue lorsqu'il avait appris que son père était parti courir avec les parents de son amie : depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'évitaient comme la peste tant et si bien que le jeune mécanicien ne savait rien des enquêtes de son père. Et, sans aucun doute, ça devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'allait pas suivre ces enquêtes-là en collant son paternel. Le ressentiment qu'il ressentait à l'encontre du shérif était si fort qu'il parvenait à lui enlever cette curiosité presque maladive quant aux différents travaux de son père. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, mais tout avait un début et une fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles poussa un profond soupir et posa sa tête contre le sommier du lit de sa meilleure amie. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de boulot ce jour-là et que Kira semblait s'être largement avancée dans ses cours, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver dans la chambre de la jeune renarde afin de parler du fait que Stiles et Derek se connaissaient déjà lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus dans le bar, quelques jours plus tôt. De toutes manières, jamais Kira n'aurait laissé Stiles se défiler : il _devait_ lui raconter la manière dont il avait fait la connaissance du bel Alpha, qu'il le veuille ou non. Ainsi, le jeune mécanicien avait préféré ne pas perdre de temps et raconter rapidement à son amie ce qui était arrivé. Et, si elle n'avait pas arrêté de le questionner quant à la véracité de ses propos, il en aurait été vraiment heureux. Néanmoins, s'être confié sur – presque – tout quant à sa rencontre avec Derek Hale lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait réellement plus léger et un poids invisible semblait avoir quitté ses épaules.

« En fait… » fit la voix douce de la Japonaise, le sortant de ses pensées. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi… »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, surpris et inquiet : Kira avait les joues rouges et était sans aucun doute gênée d'après les odeurs que le mécanicien percevait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna le jeune homme, ses sourcils se fronçant doucement devant la gêne de son amie.

Cette dernière sembla réfléchir un long moment, noua et dénoua ses doigts à plusieurs reprises avant d'ouvrir les lèvres et de commencer à parler :

« Hier soir, j'ai avoué à Scott ma véritable nature… »

Stiles inspira profondément et s'autorisa à sourire. Vraiment, il avait cru que ce serait quelque chose de grave que lui dirait son amie mais ça, c'était normal. Il s'y était attendu, après tout. C'était même très bien que Kira et Scott aient parlé de leur nature : ça montrait que leur relation se bâtissait sur des bases saines, dénuées de mensonges. C'était une bonne décision et Stiles ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour ses amis.

« Et ? Il l'a bien pris ? » interrogea-t-il, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Scott avait accepté sa nature alors pourquoi n'accepterait-il pas celle de la Japonaise ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune Yukimura et Stiles cessa de sourire un instant, trop subjugué par la beauté de ce sourire qu'affichait sa meilleure amie : jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi heureuse en pensant à un garçon et, à cet instant, Stiles fut certain qu'il ferait tout son possible pour aider Scott et Kira dans leur couple.

« Il m'a acceptée… » répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait acceptée. Scott n'était pas idiot et était bel et bien tombé sous le charme de la belle asiatique et c'était réciproque.

Un nouveau sourire vint étirer les zygomatiques du fils du shérif. Il poussa un bref soupir et ferma les paupières. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se détendit alors que les fragrances de la chambre de la jeune Yukimura parvenaient à ses narines.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi heureux ? » questionna la jeune femme.

Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement et son amie ne le pressa pas. Elle savait que le fils Stilinski pouvait être très bavard tout comme très silencieux et, bien qu'il ignorât comment elle s'y prenait, elle semblait toujours savoir dans quelle « phase » il se trouvait. Et, à ce moment, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il réfléchissait à sa question et non qu'il ne souhaiterait pas y répondre. Non. Et même après toutes ces années, tout ce temps à se côtoyer, à se parler… à se connaître, Stiles était épaté que sa presque sœur connaisse la manière dont il fonctionnait. Souvent, il se faisait la réflexion qu'elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

Un léger rire lui échappa et une tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à la Japonaise qui, les sourcils froncés, semblait absolument vouloir ce à quoi il pensait. Le jeune homme leva sa main et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son amie. Kira écarquilla les yeux et se recula vivement avant de revenir à la charge pour lui chatouiller le ventre.

« NON ! PAS LE VENTRE ! » s'exclama le mécanicien, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

« TROP TARD ! TU VAS MORFLER ! » s'écria l'asiatique, un sourire quelque peu diabolique collé au visage.

De longues minutes plus tard, bien après qu'ils se soient chamaillés et chatouillés, ils étaient allongés, côte à côte. Ils observaient le plafond comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, à peine âgés de cinq ans et que le jeune Stilinski venait jouer avec son amie. Contrairement à eux, le plafond n'avait pas tellement changé : il était toujours blanc et les quelques changements visibles n'étaient que quelques minuscules fissures qui étaient apparues çà et là.

Kira attrapa la main de son frère de cœur et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Stiles pressa ses doigts en retour et tourna son visage vers elle, lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

« Parce que tu es heureuse, » lui répondit-il finalement.

La Japonaise sourit en retour et ferma les yeux, bientôt imitée par son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans bouger, juste à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

C'était dans ces moments que le jeune mécanicien prenait conscience de ce qu'était une famille. Les liens du sang n'étaient peut-être pas négligeables – et, après tout, il aimait plus que tout son père – mais il pouvait arriver qu'une famille se crée de toutes pièces. Que des personnes n'ayant pas grand-chose en commun se rencontrent et, qu'ensemble, elles forment une communauté aimante et douce.

Une famille.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Stiles savait qu'il était seul chez lui. Son père n'était toujours pas rentré de sa virée avec les parents de Kira et le jeune mécanicien en ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. Il était jaloux, il en avait conscience. Mais ce sentiment n'était-il pas justifié lorsqu'il voyait son paternel partir courir avec les Yukimura alors que… alors que eux-mêmes n'avaient plus couru ensemble depuis plusieurs années ?

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Mieux valait ne pas penser à tout cela puisque, au final, ça ne pourrait que davantage le faire déprimer. Et il savait qu'il n'avait _vraiment_ pas besoin de ça en cet instant.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il se passa la main sur son visage, las. Durant une longue minute, il ne bougea pas et continua d'observer le plafond d'un air totalement désintéressé. Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit avant de se lever. Son père n'était toujours pas rentré et quelque chose lui disait que le shérif ne rentrerait pas avant une voire deux heures. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ils s'évitaient, tant et si bien que le mécanicien était devenu incapable de dire avec certitude de quand datait leur dernière discussion ou leur dernier face-à-face.

Stiles jeta un bref coup d'œil à son portable et soupira : plus que quelques heures avant que ce ne soit lundi et, vraiment, le jeune homme n'avait pas de motivation pour travailler. Il inspira profondément et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il saisit un boxer propre, sortit de sa chambre avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla sans se presser avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Au départ, il pensait juste y jeter un coup d'œil mais le simple coup d'œil s'était malencontreusement transformé en un long regard empli d'analyses et de critiques à l'encontre de son propre corps.

Encore une différence entre les loups-garous et les renards. En effet, lorsqu'une personne était mordue par un lycanthrope et devenait par la suite une de ces créatures, sa transformation ne se limitait pas seulement à se changer en être animal. Non. Et, d'ailleurs, Isaac et Scott avait dû le découvrir aisément puisque, lorsqu'une personne devenait un loup-garou, la masse musculaire de cette dernière avait le don de se développer de manière exponentielle. Mais Stiles n'était pas un loup, de la famille des _canis_ … non, il était de la famille des _vulpes_ , celle des renards et… et les renards ne changeaient pas du tout au tout en une journée. Au contraire, ils naissaient avec leur corps et les seuls changements qui pouvaient survenir alors n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ceux que les loups-garous connaissaient. Stiles enviait largement la musculature de Scott et d'Isaac… et il ne parlait même pas de celle de Derek.

D'accord, il n'était pas maigrichon non plus et n'était pas tout flasque. Après tout, son travail au garage demandait un minimum – voire beaucoup – d'efforts physiques et il avait quelques muscles… qui demeuraient, malgré tout, vraiment peu visibles à côtés de ceux des loups. Jamais il n'aurait de corps comme celui de Derek Hale et il ne lui restait plus qu'à baver sur ces lycanthropes tout en les jalousant en silence.

… ou bien, rien ne l'empêchait de baver sur la magnifique plastique du lycan qu'il avait embrassé… n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Stilinski se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il ne devait pas penser à Derek, pas maintenant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche.

Il fit de son mieux pour occulter le loup de son esprit – ce qui se révéla plus difficile que ça ne le paraissait – et entra dans la douche. Il tourna le robinet et régla au préalable l'eau avant de se placer sous le liquide. Lorsque l'eau fut tiède, le mécanicien avança d'un pas et, lorsque sa peau nue fut entièrement en contact avec le liquide incolore et inodore, le jeune homme laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, passait sur ses muscles et descendait le long de son dos pour rapidement finir au sol. Le jeune Stilinski saisit un savon solide quelconque et le passa sur son corps, sa main droite suivant de près la gauche qui faisait voyager la matière visqueuse sur sa peau.

Là, sous l'eau, il se détendit. Il était seul chez lui et il s'autorisa à laisser son esprit vagabonder là où il le souhaitait.

Il pensa à sa journée, à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Kira. Ils avaient parlé de Derek.

Derek.

Il avait le sentiment que tout revenait au Hale, ces derniers temps. C'était comme si sa vie était régie par ce loup : entre Scott qui travaillait avec lui tout en étant intrinsèquement lié à Derek, entre Isaac qui avait été mordu et transformé par ce dernier…

Et ce sauvetage. Ce jour où il avait risqué sa propre vie – et sans doute celles de tous ses proches – pour sauver un lycanthrope, une créature _« ennemie »_. Ce jour où son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'il avait cru vivre ses derniers instants. Ce jour où ce maudit organe avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait vu le corps nu de cet Alpha beaucoup trop fier pour son propre bien. Et, enfin, ce moment où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles, si tentatrices, du loup.

Stiles détestait que sa vie soit régie de quelque manière que ce soit mais, cette fois-ci, il éprouvait un plaisir étrange mêlé à une peur inqualifiable en remarquant à quel point ce Derek Hale avait changé son quotidien. En à peine un mois, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout.

Et ce baiser…

Le mécano poussa un faible gémissement et ferma avec plus de force ses paupières. Il ne devait pas penser à ce baiser. Il ne devait absolument pas penser à ces lèvres douces sur lesquelles il avait rapidement posé les siennes et encore moins au fait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être pas Derek. Après tout, quelle garantie avait-il que le loup veuille encore le voir après qu'il ait osé lui voler un baiser ?

Stiles grogna et secoua la tête dans l'espoir de ne pas penser à cette éventualité. Il préférait mille fois penser aux douces lèvres de l'Alpha. A ces yeux d'un vert magnifique. A ce corps pour lequel il serait prêt à se damner, à vendre son âme au diable, à cet ange déchu autrefois favori d'un Dieu dont Stiles doutait de son existence. Mais les lycanthropes existaient. Alors pourquoi ne pas croire aux petits anges ailés et aux diablotins à la queue fourchue ? En tous cas, il espérait vraiment que celle de Derek ne serait pas aussi aiguisée que l'étaient les pointes de la fourc…

STOP !

Stiles ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se concentra sur le mur carrelé qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il ne devait pas penser à la queue de Derek, et il ne parlait absolument pas de la queue qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'il se transformait en loup. Non. Il parlait d'un tout autre appendice…

Malheureusement, son souhait semblait impossible à réaliser : s'il voulait s'interdire de penser à la queue du lycan, la sienne était déjà bien réveillée.

Avec un regard coupable, le jeune homme observa son sexe gonflé, rougi et ruisselant d'eau.

Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose de répugnant. Il devait s'empêcher de se masturber… il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il pourrait le regretter plus tard et il aurait la sensation de salir l'Alpha.

Stiles cligna des yeux, surpris. Il se revoyait plusieurs années en arrière, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à sortir avec le jeune Danny Mahealani. A cette époque, il hésitait réellement à se toucher mais à présent… pourquoi s'interdirait-il ce plaisir ? En quoi aurait-il, au final, le sentiment de salir Derek Hale ? Après tout, l'Alpha ne saurait jamais qu'il se serait touché en pensant à lui. Et puis, ne valait-il pas mieux se masturber alors qu'il ne savait pas encore s'il ne reverrait vraiment plus le beau loup ?

Stiles posa sa main gauche contre le carrelage froid et humide de la douche et, de son autre main peu assurée, il alla caresser sa verge dure. Le contact entre sa main et son propre sexe le fit siffler de plaisir. Il ignorait de quand datait son dernier plaisir solitaire mais ça devait déjà faire un certain temps qu'il ne s'était pas abandonné à de telles pratiques : après tout, sa vie était devenue quelque peu mouvementée ces derniers temps et il n'avait plus trouvé le temps de se faire plaisir en bonne et due forme.

Il repensa aux lèvres du lycanthrope, à ces beaux yeux verts qui l'avaient scruté… et le jeune homme empoigna plus fortement son érection. Fébrile, il s'appuya sur le mur de la douche, ignorant l'eau qui continuait de couler sur son corps. Le visage baissé, il regardait sans vraiment la voir sa main prodiguer de délicieux mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa queue. Sa respiration s'accéléra doucement mais sûrement, tout comme les battements de son cœur qui battait à présent la chamade. Il clôt les paupières et fit de son mieux pour imaginer que ce n'était pas sa propre main sur son sexe mais que c'était celle, plus large et plus grande, de Derek Hale. Et, rapidement, il eut le sentiment qu'il n'était plus seul dans la cabine de douche, que ce n'était effectivement plus sa main sur son phallus mais bien celle d'un tout autre homme. D'un loup-garou qui le faisait vraiment fantasmer.

Il poussa un faible gémissement et serra les dents alors qu'une soudaine vague de plaisir le submergea. Il s'imaginait que c'était Derek qui le touchait, que le lycanthrope se trouvait juste derrière lui, sa propre queue bien trop proche de son anus. Ou peut-être pas assez…

Stiles était certain que s'il faisait encore plus travailler son imagination, il pourrait même _sentir_ le corps du loup contre le sien. Et imaginer ce dernier le préparer pour une longue et délicieuse pénétration…

Tremblant d'une impatience mêlée d'excitation, il amena sa main libre vers ses fesses et les caressa rapidement, amenant doucement ses longs doigts fins vers son intimité. Il caressa son entrée, imaginant toujours qu'il s'agissait des doigts de l'Alpha, avant de rapidement en faire entrer un. De son autre main, il accéléra ses gestes sur son membre et fit rapidement entrer un second doigt dans son anus, y prodiguant d'exquis mouvements, cherchant toujours à aller plus loin. Lorsqu'il frôla sa prostate, il sut immédiatement que c'en était fini de lui : il poussa un gémissement plus puissant que les précédents et se déversa en longues giclées dans sa main. Il resta là, immobile durant plusieurs longues minutes, les yeux fermés, redoutant le moment où il les ouvrirait et se rendrait compte qu'il était bel et bien seul, que cet orgasme fulgurant n'était que le résultat de ces longues semaines d'une abstinence involontaire conjuguées à son imagination trop florissante.

Et, malheureusement, il dut bien finir par ouvrir ses paupières… et la réalité le rattrapa inévitablement. Derek n'était pas là. Derek ne _savait même pas_ qu'il s'était touché en pensant à lui.

Ignorant le sentiment amer qui l'animait, Stiles prit le pommeau de douche et se rinça rapidement, faisant en sorte de supprimer toutes les traces de son plaisir coupable. Mais, lorsqu'il se retrouva emmitouflé dans une grande serviette blanche, il prit conscience que certes, il n'y avait plus de traces matérielles de sa récente masturbation - il était même parvenu à étouffer l'odeur caractéristique de sexe - mais, malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître ses souvenirs.

Comme un automate, il sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre, ayant la sensation de n'être plus qu'une coquille emplie de remords. Bon sang ! Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais ça avait été plus fort que lui…

Il poussa un profond soupir et observa son lit. Il était fatigué et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir : ses pensées le maintiendraient éveillé jusqu'au petit matin. Il ne pourrait pas se libérer de ses remords, du moins pas sous cette forme… Il laissa tomber la serviette au sol, n'accordant aucune importance à l'humidité qu'elle apporterait à son parquet, et se concentra à peine une seconde avant que son corps ne commence à rapetisser et à se couvrir d'une fourrure rousse mouchetée de noir et de blanc. La créature, plus imposante qu'un renard roux, bondit sur son lit et se roula en boule, révélant aux rayons de lune son dos marqué par une bande centrale d'un gris foncé. Il plongea son museau noir et pointu dans sa queue touffue et ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa aller entre les bras de Morphée.

Au moins, sous sa forme animale, il pouvait se soustraire à ses sombres pensées humaines et succomber simplement à l'un de ses instincts : dormir.

* * *

« Bordel ! »

Vraiment, il s'en était douté. Au plus profond de ses entrailles, il avait _su_. Quel genre de personne était-il pour oublier de faire _ça_ ? Etait-il irresponsable ? Ne pouvait-on rien lui confier ?

Enervé, Stiles ouvrit la porte du garage et avança à grands pas vers le bureau où Scott avait pris l'habitude de travailler. Le jeune McCall n'était pas encore arrivé – non qu'il soit en retard, c'était surtout le jeune Stilinski qui était _très_ en avance – et le mécano en profita pour attraper un dossier qui traînait sur la table d'un geste rageur et de l'ouvrir pour le lire. Malheureusement, il était tellement énervé contre lui-même qu'il lisait les mots sans les comprendre. D'un geste sec, il ferma le dossier et le reposa sur la table. Il prit l'arête de son nez entre deux de ses doigts et ferma avec force ses paupières. Il inspira un grand coup et expira lentement l'air de ses poumons, se forçant à se calmer.

De toutes manières, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé. Ça ne servait strictement à rien de se prendre la tête : Stiles avait oublié de fermer la porte la dernière fois, trop occupé qu'il avait été par l'arrivée imprévue d'un certain Derek Hale. Il pouvait s'énerver, hurler et même se gifler que ça n'y changerait rien.

Il laissa tomber sa main et rouvrit les yeux. Il resta dans le bureau de Scott quelques instants sans bouger. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et jugea qu'il serait sans doute plus intelligent de commencer à travailler. De toutes manières, c'était soit bosser, soit attendre que Scott arrive. Mieux valait s'avancer et, peut-être, caresser l'idée de partir plus tôt.

* * *

Scott bossait tranquillement dans le bureau pendant que Stiles prenait une pause, adossé contre un van qu'il était occupé, encore quelques secondes plus tôt, à rafistoler. Le moteur de ce dernier avait récemment lâché et le jeune Stilinski venait tout juste de trouver l'origine du problème. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il travaillait dessus sans prendre de pause (sauf celle, rapide, de ce midi-là) et il s'était vu obligé de s'arrêter quelques instants pour s'hydrater et faire autre chose que de tenter de sauver la pauvre carcasse qu'était ce véhicule. Mais voilà, il savait que dès qu'il aurait fini de boire, il s'y remettrait immédiatement parce qu'il faisait partie de ces personnes-là qui n'acceptaient pas de voir une voiture dépourvue d'un avenir autre que la casse.

Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bureau où s'était enfermé Scott et il fronça doucement des sourcils. Grâce à son ouïe fine, il _entendait_ son ami travailler. Pourtant, il avait bien remarqué ce midi-là que le lycanthrope le fixait, inquiet. Il avait sans aucun doute sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son patron mais, manque de pot pour lui, le fils du shérif Stilinski n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ses problèmes avec le loup. Déjà parce que ça concernait Derek Hale et qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas que Scott soit prêt à entendre ce qui s'était véritablement passé entre eux et surtout… Stiles savait que son ami serait mal à l'aise s'il lui parlait de ces étranges sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps.

Il poussa un profond soupir et secoua légèrement la tête, dans le désir vain de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de ses pensées. Il était sur le point de partir voir son ami lorsque, soudain, le bruit d'un moteur lui fit cligner des yeux. C'était le bruit d'un moteur appartenant à une voiture de sport… mais il ne s'agissait pas de la Porche de Jackson Whittemore.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, le jeune mécano s'empressa de sortir du garage pour voir qui était la personne qui arrivait. Et là, il fut si surpris qu'il manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire.

Le véhicule du nouveau venu ralentit et se gara à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se tenait Stiles. Il s'agissait d'une Camaro Chevrolet noire et… et Stiles se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où il avait vu ce genre de voiture. Ou plutôt, _cette voiture_.

Une myriade de questions apparurent soudain à son esprit mais, par-dessous tout, il constata un fait important : _il_ était là. _Il_ était revenu. Et même si c'était uniquement pour parler à Scott McCall, le mécanicien ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Ou gêné à en mourir… tout dépendait du point de vue.

La portière s'ouvrit et Stiles se tendit immédiatement, observant avec des yeux écarquillés la silhouette de Derek qui sortait de son véhicule. Le loup lui envoya un léger sourire et le jeune Stilinski aurait juré qu'il aurait pu mourir à cet instant. Le lycanthrope s'avança à grands pas vers lui et s'arrêta à un petit mètre. Il avait les mains enfouies dans ses poches et semblait attendre…

Stiles sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur. Il se racla la gorge, conscient que ses jours rougissaient à vue d'œil, et il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le regard du loup posé sur lui. Afin de dissiper le malaise, il ouvrit la bouche et se décida enfin à parler :

« Scott est dans le bureau…

-Je m'en fous. »

Stiles cligna des yeux et s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction du loup. Malheureusement, le coup d'œil se transforma en long regard… et il rougit davantage lorsqu'un souvenir fugace de son récent plaisir solitaire lui revint en mémoire. Juste à l'instant où il plongeait son regard dans les yeux verts du loup-garou.

Il était maudit.

Il détourna le regard.

« Tu ne veux pas le voir ? » questionna-t-il, se demandant soudain pourquoi il n'était pas aussi étonné qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Il y eut un court silence, bientôt brisé par la réponse du lycanthrope :

« Eh bien, pas pour le moment, non…

-Oh, je vois ! » répondit rapidement Stiles alors que non, il ne voyait absolument pas où voulait en venir de loup.

« T'es libre demain ? »

Le mécanicien déglutit avant de relever son regard pour croiser le regard de l'Alpha. Le lendemain ? Non, il ne travaillait pas, il s'agissait d'une de ses rares journées de congé et il avait exceptionnellement décidé avec Scott de ne pas travailler ce mardi-là. En face de lui, Derek, toujours souriant, semblait attendre patiemment une réponse. Réponse que le jeune Stilinski se fit une joie de lui offrir :

« Oui… pourquoi ?

-On pourrait le faire demain…

-…pardon ?! »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant tandis que le cœur de Stiles ratait un battement. Il se doutait bien que le loup ne pensait pas à _ça_ en disant ces quelques mots mais le mécanicien n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ça avait été plus fort que lui…

« Pour courir…

-Courir ? »

Derek perdit son sourire et fronça le nez, l'air énervé.

« Stiles… ! » dit-il, mais ça ressemblait plus à une menace qu'à autre chose. « Je te propose d'aller courir avec toi dans la forêt, comme je te l'ai promis ! »

Les battements du cœur du plus jeune s'accélérèrent et le mécanicien réfléchit à peine avant de répondre :

« OH OUI ! »

Derek eut un léger mouvement de recul, l'air surpris. Le jeune Stilinski afficha un air coupable avant d'ajouter, après s'être rapidement raclé la gorge :

« Enfin… oui, je veux bien… »

Le silence revint juste après sa réponse et le mécanicien osa un regard vers le loup pour voir son expression. Un nouveau sourire était apparu sur les lèvres du lycan, bien qu'il soit à peine perceptible.

« Bien, alors on se retrouve ici, demain après-midi, vers treize heures. » ajouta le lycanthrope.

« Ok ok, » répondit maladroitement Stiles en se détournant, souhaitant rapidement retourner dans son garage avant de s'humilier une seconde fois.

Malheureusement – ou heureusement – pour lui, une main le retint.

« Attends, » fit la voix autoritaire de l'Alpha.

Le jeune homme se tourna, à la fois surpris et mal à l'aise du contact qu'il avait avec le loup.

« Qu… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase : la bouche de Derek s'était violement posée sur la sienne et le jeune homme se retrouva figé, les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche prise d'assaut par celle du plus âgé. Le geste dura à peine une seconde et, lorsque le lycanthrope se recula pour lui offrir un léger sourire, Stiles regretta de ne pas en avoir profité.

« A demain, » murmura Derek avant de partir à grands pas vers sa voiture, ne perdant pas un instant avec de démarrer son véhicule et de partir.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de se toucher les lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais il était heureux. Les battements de son propre cœur étaient rapides et ses joues étaient rouges.

Après un long moment, un sourire heureux vint étirer ses zygomatiques. Puis, un léger rire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas encore dans quel genre de problème il venait de se fourrer et, à aucun moment, il ne se douta des désastres qui allaient découler de cette relation prohibée.

* * *

 _ **Alors alors, ce petit moment de plaisir solitaire ? ) Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à un vrai lime… xD Croyez-moi, ça sera chaud (cacao… désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher héhéhé !)**_

 _ **En tous cas, merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et surtout : merci de me lire. Je vous aime *cœur***_

 _ **A bientôt ! (je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !)**_

 _ **PS : J'ai mon permis, crotte de chameau ! :D**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 20 juillet 2015**_


	11. Chapitre Dix : Rendez-vous

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- The Warden (Maceo Plex Remix)_ de Chelsea Wolfe,

 _\- Drifting (Duncan Murray Remix)_ de ON AN ON,

 _\- How many times (Andhim Remix)_ de Elderbrook,

 _\- Reunite (Niklas Thal Edit)_ de Isbells.

 **Note :** Un presque lemon ici ! héhéhé ! Sinon, à part ça… j'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais je sens tout de même que vous allez l'adorer !

Bonne lecture et vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles, mmh ?

* * *

Chapitre Dix : Rendez-vous.

Ce jour-là, le temps était agréable dans la forêt. Stiles, Kira et Scott avaient décidé de profiter en bonne et due forme de cette journée de liberté. Puisque les parents de la jeune Yukimura étaient partis visiter un musée d'art contemporain en compagnie du shérif, les trois amis avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour aller se dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt… où, en réalité, seuls Stiles et Kira s'étaient transformés. En effet, Scott avait préféré rester sous sa forme humaine : après tout, il ne s'était jamais transformé de son plein gré et il craignait ce qu'il pourrait advenir s'il venait à se changer en loup devant sa petite amie et son ami.

Kira avait été déçue mais n'avait pas insisté en voyant le chagrin dans les yeux du jeune McCall. Au contraire, elle avait vraisemblablement décidé d'en tirer profit puisque, à peine trente minutes après s'être transformés et après avoir enrôlé Stiles, les deux renards avaient sauté sur leur ami lycanthrope. Surpris, Scott s'était laissé tomber et n'avait pas bougé pendant une bonne minute avant d'éclater de rire et de courir, sous sa forme humaine, en compagnie des deux animaux qu'étaient devenus les deux autres.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils s'amusaient dehors et, haletant, Scott se laissa tomber au sol. Il ignorait où ils se trouvaient mais faisait confiance à son flaire. Et puis, s'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux compagnons. Et c'était bien.

Ils étaient détendus, heureux, là en plein milieu des bois, ensemble. Stiles trottina gaiement vers son ami lycanthrope. Scott tendit la main et le fils Stilinski s'empressa de plonger son museau dans cette dernière, prenant à peine le temps de la renifler. Il releva ses yeux vers son ami et jappa joyeusement en voyant l'air émerveillé du jeune McCall. C'était incroyable de voir qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Scott était encore bouche bée face à la transformation de ses amis. Stiles aurait voulu avoir ce même regard, cette même fascination mais tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au surnaturel… c'était son monde. Il en avait malheureusement l'habitude et ignorait comment il réagirait s'il s'était trouvé à la place de son collègue.

« Il faudrait que tu me dises ce que tu es… » murmura Scott, le sortant de ses pensées.

S'il était sous sa forme humaine, Stiles aurait froncé ses sourcils. A la place, il observa Scott, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Son ami sembla comprendre son interrogation et, gêné, se mit à caresser son pelage inhabituel, indiquant ainsi au fils du shérif ce dont il faisait allusion, et Stiles comprit. Après tout, il ne fallait pas être surdoué pour comprendre où voulait en venir Scott. Le fils Stilinski souffla et, surpris, Scott recula sa main. Le mécanicien fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites pendant que la main du loup-garou reprenait place sur son pelage roux, passant les doigts sur une partie mouchetée de noir et de blanc, allant bientôt rejoindre sa gorge blanche où demeurait une touffe de poils qui pourrait facilement être confondue avec une petite crinière. Stiles secoua sa queue rousse touffue et jappa joyeusement, ignorant les questions qui brillaient dans le regard de son ami. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire ce qu'il était… peut-être même que ce ne serait jamais le moment de raconter sa véritable nature mais, au fond de lui, il n'en avait que faire. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait à la donne ? Certes, il était beaucoup plus grand qu'un renard normal. Si un lycanthrope transformé faisait deux fois la taille d'un loup gris commun, Stiles, sous sa forme animale, dépassait la taille d'un loup totalement normal. Et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que c'était clairement inhabituel venant d'un renard. Et cette fourrure si particulière…

Stiles se recula et se secoua avant de partir rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui les observait à quelques mètres. Arrivé près de Kira, il lui mordilla affectueusement les oreilles et la Japonaise se laissa tomber au sol avant d'attaquer amicalement la gorge de son ami. Stiles glapit et se laissa tomber à son tour, sous les rires de Scott. Les deux animaux tournèrent leurs yeux vers le jeune McCall et fixèrent leur attention sur le loup-garou. Kira se releva sur ses pattes, observa un instant le loup et trottina vers son petit-ami. Stiles se coucha au sol et posa son menton sur ses pattes antérieures, observant les deux autres.

L'animal blanc qu'était devenue Kira se roula au sol juste devant Scott, ce qui attisa davantage les rires de ce dernier. Le renard polaire, vraiment plus petit que Stiles, se redressa soudain et sauta sur le lycanthrope qui s'empressa de la rattraper pour la serrer contre lui. Le museau de la jeune Yukimura, plus court que celui du Stilinski, alla s'enfoncer dans le ventre du loup alors que ce dernier lui gratouillait allègrement l'arrière des oreilles. Kira secoua sa queue tout en jappant de joie et, bientôt, elle parvint à coucher Scott au sol pour lui mordiller les oreilles et lui lécher le visage tandis que Scott ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

Stiles observa un long moment ses amis s'amuser puis, finalement, il ferma les yeux. L'esprit tranquille, se sentant en sécurité, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

 _Le renard roux courait dans les bois, son petit à ses côtés. Ils évitaient avec aisance plusieurs arbres qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin et ne tardèrent pas à trouver la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Nue, la femme était de dos. Le renard roux trottina jusqu'à elle, laissant son petit derrière lui. Stiles ne s'occupa pas outre mesure de ses parents et, les oreilles dressées sur son crâne, il observa les alentours. Une légère brise vint lui ébouriffer les poils de son encolure et le tout jeune renardeau secoua la tête, tentant vainement de se débarrasser de cet air qui lui glaçait les membres. C'était l'hiver, la neige recouvrait le sol et le vent glacial traversait leurs os. Un jappement lui fit relever la tête et le tout jeune Stiles, fasciné, s'assit sur ses pattes postérieures. A quelques mètres de lui, la belle femme nue venait de s'accroupir. Son dos se couvrit doucement d'une fourrure épaisse alors que les courbes de son corps se transformèrent rapidement. Bientôt, un imposant animal avait pris la place de Claudia Stilinski. Stiles laissa un aboiement joyeux s'échapper de sa gueule alors qu'il courrait vers la femelle. Cette dernière se coucha au sol et le tout jeune Stiles sauta sur son dos, fourrant son museau dans la petite crinière présente sur le cou de sa mère, humant allégrement son odeur. Il passa sur la nuque teinté de fauve puis, il se laissa glisser sur le pelage de l'adulte jusqu'à tomber sur le flanc de couleur crème._

 _Son père, assit sur ses pattes arrière, les observait avec attention. Un coup de langue vint ébouriffer la fourrure du fils Stilinski et ce dernier releva son regard vers sa mère. Claudia se releva, entraîna son fils avec elle et grimpa à un arbre. La mère et le fils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver en haut d'un imposant sequoia tandis que le père, seul, restait au sol. Tout en haut, le vent vint chatouiller les oreilles du fils Stilinski. Pourtant, loin d'être effrayé par la hauteur, le tout jeune renardeau s'agrippa à la branche et se laissa bercer par les bruits de la forêt. Sa mère était à ses côtés, son père veillait sur eux. Il se savait en sécurité et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir._

* * *

« Stiles ? »

Un grognement s'échappa de la gueule de l'animal endormi. Il sentit qu'une main le secouait mais refusait de bouger.

« Stiles ? »

Nouveau grognement. Seulement, cette fois-ci, un museau vint se coller sur son ventre. Le mécanicien tenta de se soustraire au contact mais ne parvint, au contraire, qu'à l'accentuer. Agacé, il ouvrit les yeux… pour se retrouver face au visage inquiet de Scott McCall et aux petites dents d'un renard blanc.

Aux petites dents… et une langue ?

Stiles cligna des yeux et sauta sur ses pattes, s'écartant vivement de sa meilleure amie. Il tangua un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre et porta toute son attention vers la renarde qui, amusée, l'observait. Cette traîtresse… elle avait failli lui lécher le visage pour le réveiller ? Elle savait qu'il détestait ça ! Seule sa mère avait pu quelques rares fois lui jouer ce tour, et encore… Stiles s'était débattu pour qu'on le laisse en paix.

« Mon vieux, tu ne devais pas aller au garage ? »

A moitié éveillé, le fils Stilinski cligna des yeux avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était conscient que, de toutes manières, il devrait se transformer pour répondre à son ami mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait aller au garage. Après tout, il était libre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kira partir vers un buisson, se retransformer et apparaître quelques minutes plus tard habillée. La jeune femme se posa aux côtés de son petit-ami alors que ses yeux curieux se posaient sur Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas reprit forme humaine.

« Stiles, tu vas être en retard… » soupira la renarde blanche, voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas.

En retard ? Mais pour quoi ? Le jeune Stilinski bâilla à nouveau avant de se coucher une nouvelle fois sur le sol, prêt à s'y rendormir.

« Mec… » fit soudain la voix de Scott, anxieuse. « Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Derek…. ? »

A peine le nom de l'Alpha fut-il prononcé que Stiles se réveilla. Il sauta sur ses pattes arrière et courut vers le buisson où il avait laissé ses habits. Sérieux, comment avait-il fait pour oublier Derek ? Heureusement qu'il avait parlé à ses amis de la proposition du lycanthrope sinon… sinon il serait passé juste à côté de son rendez-vous avec le loup. Vraiment, heureusement que son collègue et sa meilleure amie étaient présents. Il se changea rapidement et s'habilla en vitesse. De toutes manières, il n'avait pas vraiment d'habits intéressants : il était parti courir avec Scott et Kira ce matin-là et avait prévu de poursuivre sa course cet après-midi-là en compagnie de Derek Hale… si, bien sûr, il arrivait à temps au garage. Affolé, il sortit du buisson et rejoignit ses deux amis qui le fixaient, amusés. A croire qu'ils se complaisaient dans la souffrance du pauvre mécano.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là… » fit tout de même le fils du shérif, préférant nier avoir vu des sourires sur les traits de ses amis.

Zut. Avec tout ça, il en avait même oublié de manger. Il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir chassé sous sa forme animale mais, dans tous les cas, il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il était bientôt une heure de l'après-midi et il aurait beaucoup de chance si Derek l'attendait. Parce que, avouons-le, l'Alpha n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un gars patient qui attendrait son rendez-vous...

Rendez-vous. Etait-ce vraiment un rendez-vous ?

A priori, il semblait que ça en était un : ils avaient prévu d'une heure, d'un lieu et d'une activité. Et encore, c'était sans parler des deux rapides baisers qu'ils s'étaient à tour de rôle volés.

Oui. Effectivement, ça ressemblait en tous point à un rendez-vous. Néanmoins, il y avait ce petit truc… ce petit quelque chose qui faisait douter Stiles.

Certes, le loup lui avait promis de courir un jour avec lui, et ce même si le renard avait l'impression d'avoir forcé le lycanthrope de lui faire cette promesse. Mais le loup-garou n'était pas obligé de tenir parole… surtout lorsqu'il y avait un renard dans l'équation… alors pourquoi ?

« Cesse de te poser des questions, Stiles, » intervint soudain la voix agacée de Kira. « Dépêche-toi avant de le rater. »

De le rater. Elle avait raison. S'il n'y allait pas maintenant, il n'aurait jamais les réponses à ses questions. S'il ne se hâtait pas, il n'aurait peut-être jamais une seconde chance… et ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était d'avoir cette chance là avec Derek Hale. Pas un autre. Juste cet Alpha. Pas parce qu'il était un Alpha ou encore un loup-garou ! Stiles n'était pas du genre à vouloir absolument quelque chose qui lui était interdit ! Non… c'était juste parce que c'était Derek. Parce qu'il avait flashé sur lui dès qu'il l'avait vu et que, dans la minute qui avait suivi, il avait profondément regretté que le beau jeune homme soit un loup.

Non. Stiles n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir une idée claire et définitive de ce que serait son avenir, et encore moins du genre de personne qui pourrait l'accompagner dans le futur. Au contraire, il détestait se presser et aimait voir chaque chose en son temps, laissant les événements venir et les belles rencontres se concrétiser. Du moins, il espérait grandement que celle qu'il avait eue avec Derek se concrétiserait bientôt…

« Tu as raison, » répondit-il en regardant son amie. « Je vais y aller, je vous laisse, soyez sages mes amis !

-Fais attention avec le grand méchant loup ! » fit Kira avec un clin d'œil.

Scott rit au surnom et fit un vague signe à son ami. Ce matin-là, Stiles avait décidé de jouer la carte de la sincérité et avait raconté à son collègue ce qu'il était en train de se passer avec Derek. Le jeune McCall n'en avait pas été ravi, bien entendu, mais avait mis son malaise de côté pour encourager son collègue et ami dans cette voie-là. Et Stiles lui en était reconnaissant.

Si plusieurs années plus tôt on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait ami avec un lycanthrope, il aurait rigolé et l'aurait scandé sur tous les toits comme si ça aurait été la meilleure plaisanterie de tous les temps. Et pourtant, il pouvait dorénavant considérer Scott comme son ami, comme un membre de sa famille à part entière, quoi que son père en dise. Et il y avait un autre lycanthrope… celui dont il s'était entiché… Certes, il n'était pas amoureux de Derek Hale – pas encore du moins – mais il ne pouvait plus cacher cette attraction, ce désir qu'il ressentait à l'égard du loup-garou. Et, heureusement pour lui, il lui semblait que cette attirance était bel et bien réciproque.

Il était déjà treize heures et le fils Stilinski n'était toujours pas arrivé au garage. Vraiment, il espérait que Derek l'attendrait… et il sembla qu'un génie veillait sur lui. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva devant la devanture de son garage à quatorze heures moins le quart, Derek Hale était là, les mains dans les poches, l'air de s'ennuyer. Mais il était là et, au fond, c'était l'essentiel. Ça signifiait beaucoup pour le fils Stilinski.

« J'avais dit treize heures, » indiqua le loup lorsque le mécanicien fut à sa hauteur.

Stiles aurait aimé avoir un air coupable mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à se départir du sourire qui semblait scotché sur son visage. L'Alpha haussa un sourcil et l'observa une longue minute sans rien dire.

« Désolé, » fit Stiles en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son vieux jean, dans l'espoir d'éviter quelque geste stupide… voire gênant. Malheureusement pour lui, il commença à se dandiner et ce fut son corps tout entier qui bougea. En poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le mécanicien libéra ses mains dévastatrices et fit un vague geste.

« J'étais occupé et je…

-Avec Scott ? »

Pris de court, le jeune homme cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Oui, avec Scott et Kira, » indiqua-t-il doucement. « Nous avions décidé de courir et puis… »

Derek le fixa, le visage imperméable, et Stiles se mit à se masser la nuque, mal à l'aise. Déjà que les émotions de l'Alpha étaient impénétrables, alors s'il affichait un tel air… c'en était fini.

« Et puis je me suis endormi… » conclue le jeune homme, son sourire disparaissant rapidement au profit d'une grimace accompagnée d'un air franchement malheureux.

Un soupir se fit entendre et le jeune Stilinski releva son regard pour se retrouver face… à un sourire. Derek souriait. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire mais c'était si rare qu'il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer et ses joues de rougir.

« Pardon, » s'empressa d'ajouter le renard, conscient que tous ces changements ne passaient pas inaperçus pour le loup qui se tenait juste en face de lui.

« C'est rien, » fit Derek.

Et ce fut à cet instant que Stiles comprit que l'autre homme était un Alpha. Même si son ton n'était pas sec, il savait que c'était un ordre, qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'ajouter quoi que ce fût.

Un sourire penaud prit place sur les lèvres du mécanicien et, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration :

« Alors, on y va ? »

* * *

« C'est magnifique… »

Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant et, lorsqu'il croisa malencontreusement son regard, il se força à sourire.

« C'est vrai que c'est intéressant… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, et il était heureux de constater que son cœur n'avait pas changé de rythme cardiaque.

Vraiment, l'art contemporain, ce n'était pas son truc.

« Oh, » fit la Japonaise, l'emmenant, lui et son mari vers un nouveau tableau : « Celui-ci est tout simplement remarquable !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, » concéda Monsieur Yukimura qui semblait dans son élément.

John Stilinski fit semblant de trouver la nouvelle œuvre d'art _remarquable_ , comme le disait si bien la mère de Kira, et sortit son téléphone portable de sa veste. Il appuya sur la touche centrale et poussa un long soupir en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau message.

« Tout va bien, John ? » s'enquit le père de Kira, les sourcils froncés.

-Tout va bien. » répondit rapidement le shérif, ne prenant pas attention aux froncements de sourcils des parents de la meilleure amie de son fils.

Evidemment, ils avaient entendu son mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que tout allait bien… depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec son fils… avec le dernier membre de sa famille… il se sentait effroyablement seul. Bien sûr, il y avait les Yukimura qui étaient ses plus proches amis et son adjoint, Jordan Parrish, mais Stiles…

Non. Tout n'allait pas bien. La relation qu'il avait entretenue avec son fils s'effilochait au fil du temps et, quelque part, quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver : il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses entrailles.

* * *

Stiles souffla de soulagement. Vraisemblablement, Scott et Kira étaient partis poursuivre leurs activités ailleurs puisqu'il ne trouvait plus leur trace dans la forêt. Quelque part, il s'en ravissait puisqu'il pouvait être seul avec Derek mais, dans un autre sens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Il espérait vraiment que cette « course » avec l'Alpha se passerait bien.

« Un problème ? » fit la voix dudit Alpha, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

« Non, rien du tout, je me disais simplement qu'il faisait beau aujour… »

Stiles cligna des yeux et observa plus franchement le lycanthrope qui avait pris le temps de se déshabiller (totalement !) sans qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de se balader sur ce magnifique torse finement musclé, sur ces belles épaules, ces biceps bien dessinés et ce…

 _« Stiles, relève ton regard, maintenant ! T'es parti trop bas mon vieux ! »_ fut la seule pensée à peu près correcte du fils du shérif. Il détourna prestement son regard, obéissant à sa voix intérieure, et, les joues rouges, observa l'arbre le plus proche.

« T'as jamais vu de mec à poil ? » fit Derek, apparemment amusé par le comportement du plus jeune.

S'il en avait vu ? Bien évidemment ! Stiles était sorti avec Danny et, pour tout avouer, ils n'avaient pas passé leurs soirées à jouer aux échecs. Donc oui, il avait déjà vu d'autres hommes nus mais…

Mais voilà. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui : Derek était vraiment trop bandant.

« Tu peux te changer, je me tourne si tu veux… » intervint de nouveau l'Alpha, et Stiles se demanda s'il devait le bénir ou le maudire. Sans doute les deux en même temps… ce qui risquait d'être difficile en fait.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'arrière et sursauta en voyant les fesses du lycanthrope. En affichant une grimace gênée, le mécanicien se tourna à son tour et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il enleva son pantalon, son haut, roula en boule ses fringues et les posa au pied de l'arbre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'arrière et croisa le regard du lycanthrope. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps le loup observait son corps nu mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ok, Derek n'avait pas totalement tenu sa promesse de rester tourné mais au fond, où était le mal ? « _Certainement nulle part, »_ songea Stiles en croisant de nouveau les beaux yeux verts du loup-garou.

Derek détacha son regard du sien et une grimace de douleur prit place sur son visage. Stiles fut un instant surpris avant de comprendre que le loup était en pleine transformation. Il avait oublié à quel point le changement était douloureux pour les lycanthropes, contrairement à eux, les renards. Il n'eut pas davantage de temps pour se questionner, l'Alpha termina bientôt sa métamorphose et, face à Stiles, se tenait un immense loup noir aux yeux rouges. L'animal s'avança vers lui et lui donna un petit coup de museau dans l'épaule. Un sourire prit place sur le visage du mécanicien et, à son tour, il se transforma.

Bientôt, un gigantesque loup noir de deux fois la taille d'un loup normal et un renard étrange, plus grand qu'un loup commun, se tenaient côte à côte. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, le doré affrontant le rouge, et ce fut le signal : les deux animaux se mirent à courir.

* * *

Les vibrisses en avant, les yeux plissés, l'animal regardait vers le bas. De là où il était, il était conscient d'être difficile à remarquer. Certes, il n'avait pas la taille d'un écureuil, ni la carrure impressionnante des lycanthropes, mais il était tout de même d'une taille non négligeable. Mais, au fond, qu'il soit imposant ou insignifiant, il n'en avait que faire. Si ça ne changeait rien à la donne…

Il releva son fin museau et ses oreilles noires et pointues se dressèrent sur sa tête. Elles se penchèrent sur sa nuque alors qu'il fermait les yeux et l'animal se concentra. Le loup n'était pas loin… dix mètres, tout au plus.

Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas essuyer un nouvel échec, parce que les échecs… il fallait l'avouer, il échouait tout ce qu'il entreprenait depuis deux heures. A chaque fois qu'il cherchait à surprendre l'autre animal, le loup-garou le voyait toujours avant qu'il ne puisse agir. Et, vraiment, c'était frustrant.

Réellement frustrant.

 _« Encore un peu, »_ songea-t-il. « _Bientôt… »_

Installé sur l'épaisse branche d'un vieux sequoia, la tête plongée vers le bas sans qu'il ne ressente le moindre vertige, le renard patienta. La patience, c'était la clé de la réussite. La patience et l'entraînement. Il y arriverait, il en était certain.

Une légère brise vint lui chatouiller le bout du museau et l'animal renifla l'air, heureux d'y reconnaître l'odeur d'un certain lycanthrope. Heureusement pour lui, il semblait que le vent soit de son côté, pour une fois : s'il lui apportait l'odeur du loup, il savait que le lycan ne pouvait pas le sentir.

La queue du renard fouetta l'air alors qu'il couchait ses oreilles sur sa nuque. Il plissa les yeux et tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit. Il fit de son mieux pour régulariser sa respiration et, soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Il baissa un peu plus son visage, gêné par les feuilles qui lui brouillaient la vue, et fut satisfait de constater que le loup s'était immobilisé après avoir malencontreusement marché sur une vieille branche. Sans doute le lycan savait-il qu'il était repéré ? Le renard devait redoubler de vigilance : l'autre animal était sur ses gardes et une seule erreur pourrait lui être fatale.

Les oreilles du loup se dressèrent sur son crâne tandis que le canidé, tendu, jetait des regards alentours, ses yeux rouges examinant chaque parcelle qui pouvait se trouver sous ses yeux. Le renard était heureux : le lycanthrope ignorait qu'il était capable de grimper aux arbres. Il pensait qu'il était comme les autres renards, comme les loups et que grimper sur un sequoia était réservé aux félins.

Il la tenait, sa chance.

Le loup grogna et poursuivit sa route, doucement, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit sur son passage. Mais il était trop tard, son destin était scellé : il était déjà repéré. Alors qu'il allait passer sous l'arbre où avait grimpé le renard, ce dernier plissa davantage ses yeux et tous ses muscles se tendirent. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Sa queue fouetta l'air et, soudain, il sauta… Le loup s'immobilisa, ses oreilles bougeant dans tous les sens, conscient qu'un danger était proche mais… il ne fut pas assez rapide. Lorsqu'un poids s'écroula sur lui, il tenta de s'échapper mais ne parvint qu'à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sol. En grognant, il tourna la tête, souhaitant croiser le regard de l'autre animal… mais il ne vit que deux yeux dorés ancrés dans le visage d'un humain qu'il connaissait bien.

« J'ai gagné ! » annonça Stiles, tout sourire, qui venait tout juste de reprendre forme humaine.

Vraisemblablement, Derek était choqué de voir à quelle vitesse un renard pouvait se changer… à peine avait-il sauté sur le loup que le fils Stilinski s'était retransformé. Seuls restaient ses yeux, surnaturels, qui brillaient sans doute à cause de l'excitation qui bouillonnait dans le corps de l'humain.

Le loup ignora le corps nu couché sur lui et se concentra. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il tourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard du renard, alors que ses os se cognaient pour changer de forme et de place.

Le fils Stilinski battit des cils, perdu, mais n'eut pas plus de temps pour réagir que la fourrure du loup avait disparu, laissant place à une peau douce et à un tatouage sur le haut du dos.

« Désolé… » marmonna-t-il en tentant de se relever mais, à peine eut-il fait un geste pour s'éloigner du loup que l'Alpha l'attrapa par la gorge, le fit basculer au sol et le bloqua sous son propre corps.

Nus.

Ils étaient nus.

A cette constatation, le mécanicien ne put s'empêcher de rougir et ne put que prier pour espérer que le lycanthrope ne remarque pas ses battements de cœur erratiques. Raté. Autant faire la danse de la pluie.

Derek plongea sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune et, bientôt, des dents vinrent mordiller la peau fine, près de la nuque, faisant sursauter le fils du shérif.

« Mais, que…

-Gagné… »

Stiles cligna des yeux, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit sur l'instant. Il fixa son regard sur les feuilles au-dessus de leur tête et se concentra sur la présence du loup à ses côtés. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux nus, collés l'un contre l'autre, le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas repousser le loup. Il voulait profiter de ce contact.

« Ok, » capitula-t-il, incapable de rester trop longtemps sans parler. « T'as gagné. »

Un rapide coup de langue sur sa gorge le fit gémir et il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bander. Pas maintenant, pas alors que Derek était collé contre son corps…

« Evidemment… »

Et ne surtout pas penser à cette voix rauque et grave qui le faisait frissonner.

Et voilà… il le _sentait._ Il était vraiment maudit…

Il sentit le loup bouger pour tenter de se redresser et le renard fit de son mieux pour ne pas gémir : le frottement que cela occasionnait sur son érection était juste irrésistible.

« Stiles ? »

Le fils du shérif ignora l'appel et s'obstina à regarder les troncs d'arbres qui les entouraient. Il ne devait pas regarder le loup dans les yeux. Pas alors qu'il…

Mais… il n'était pas seul dans ce cas-là ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et le plus jeune risqua un coup d'œil vers le lycanthrope.

« Quoi ? » questionna-t-il, sa voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Il devait se relever et partir. Il ne devait pas rester là, sous le corps du loup, à laisser l'excitation monter en lui. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller mais la tentation était trop forte. Et Stiles n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y résister.

Le loup-garou l'observa et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux, noisette, du renard. Ils se fixèrent une longue minute et le lycan ouvrit la bouche, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer. Stiles fronça les sourcils, prêt à questionner le loup, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stiles écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais, lorsque Derek amorça un mouvement, sa langue passant délicatement sur les lèvres du plus jeune, le fils Stilinski décida de se laisser faire. D'en profiter, surtout. Il passa ses mains sur les joues mal rasées du plus vieux, se réjouissant de pouvoir les caresser sans crainte. Il lécha la lèvre inférieure du lycanthrope avant d'en profiter pour la mordiller. Aussitôt, un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du loup tandis que Derek pressait son corps contre le sien, pressant son érection douloureusement tendue contre la sienne. Un frisson parcourut le corps du renard et il passa ses bras autour des épaules du loup, le rapprochant plus encore contre son corps. Il avait chaud et, pourtant, la chaleur qui émanait du corps du loup ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire, il en redemandait…

Derek se redressa un instant, lâchant les lèvres du plus jeune qui grogna en sentant le loup s'écarter. Leurs yeux brillants de désir se rencontrèrent et le loup n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'abaisser de nouveau et dévorer les lèvres du renard. Le baiser n'était pas sage. Pas violent non plus mais il avait ce petit quelque chose… cette chose qui, malgré tous ces mordillements et cette apparence sauvage, faisait accélérer les battements de leur cœur. Parce que ce baiser n'en était pas un parmi tant d'autre. Parce que c'était un véritable baiser, amorcé par les deux jeunes hommes.

Derek passa sa main le long du côté gauche du mécanicien, ses doigts caressant les côtes et, bientôt, le ventre pour finir par caresser avec envie la hanche fine du plus jeune. Ce dernier, haletant, abaissa l'une de ses mains pour la passer entre leur corps et aller caresser le torse musclé de l'Alpha.

Alors que Derek descendait une fois encore sa main, cette fois-ci pour aller caresser les fesses rebondies du jeune mécano, il s'arracha à ces lèvres merveilleuses et observa le visage rouge de son partenaire.

« Est-ce que… ? »

Il ne finit pas sa question, attendant patiemment que Stiles lui réponde. Il savait qu'il comprendrait et, en effet, il ne se trompa pas. Est-ce que c'était sa première fois ? Non, loin de là, et cela sembla se voir sur son visage puisque le regard du loup devint noir.

De la jalousie ? Stiles ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais, quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi : au moins, le lycanthrope ne prendrait pas son temps. Il était tout à lui.

Alors, franchement cette fois-ci, Derek agrippa la fesse droite du renard pour la malaxer avec désir. Instinctivement, Stiles écarta les cuisses et le loup n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se loger entre elles. Le mécanicien ne perdit pas de temps et descendit un peu plus sa main pour venir caresser le sexe tendu du loup-garou. Il s'en saisit et, ravi, le soupesa dans la paume de sa main. Il se redressa doucement et vint plonger son visage dans le cou de l'Alpha, allant mordiller la peau fine qui s'y trouvait et humer l'odeur irrésistible du loup. Il prit une profonde inspiration et resserra sa prise sur le pénis qu'il tenait. Il entendit la respiration du loup se couper et son cœur faire un rater. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'aller étirer ses zygomatiques. Derek caressa une dernière fois sa fesse droite avant de poser sa main au sol pour ne pas écraser le jeune homme. De son autre main, il alla rejoindre les doigts du renard et vint attraper le sexe du plus jeune, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Ils observèrent leurs sexes dans leurs mains, serrés entre eux, puis relevèrent leur regard. Stiles plongea ses yeux dans ceux, verts du lycanthrope, et il supprima l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux en allant embrasser les lèvres si tentatrices du loup. De sa main, il exerça un long mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe de Derek, le faisant grogner alors que ce dernier s'empressait de prodiguer les mêmes caresses au plus jeune. Ils se caressèrent de longues minutes ainsi lorsque, soudain, Stiles lâcha le membre du lycanthrope. Ce dernier grogna mais, à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que Stiles le fit basculer sur le côté pour rapidement le chevaucher. Derek fronça les sourcils, observa le sourire de victoire qu'affichait le renard et consentit finalement à le laisser le dominer. Pas pour longtemps, en tous cas…

Stiles attrapa de nouveau l'érection du loup et vint se pencher, amenant sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille de son partenaire.

« Qui a gagné, au final ? » susurra-t-il.

Le loup grogna et, d'un mouvement rapide, attrapa ses deux fesses, lâchant en même temps le sexe du plus jeune. Ce dernier fronça le nez, déçu, ce qui amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

« Ne cherche pas, » répondit-il en se redressant pour aller mordiller le cou du plus jeune. « Ce sera toujours moi…

-Mauvais perdant… » haleta Stiles en sentant la main du loup reprendre sa place autour de sa queue douloureusement tendue.

Derek passa son doigt sur le sommet du sexe du plus jeune tout en caressant de son autre main les fesses du renard, se rapprochant inexorablement d'un endroit particulièrement intime. Stiles saisit les testicules du lycan avant de remonter ses doigts sur la base du sexe qu'il s'empressa d'enserrer. Derek inspira profondément dans le cou du plus jeune, s'imprégnant de l'odeur enivrante de ce dernier et alla caresser l'intimité du mécanicien. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leurs doigts faisant de délicieux allers-retours sur leur virilité et Derek n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour insérer un premier doigt dans l'intimité étroite du plus jeune, enfonçant chaque phalange avec une lenteur à peine supportable.

Stiles se tendit, sentant la gêne qu'occasionnait l'intrus enfoncé dans son anus. Pourtant, après quelques mouvements internes de la part de Derek, il finit par se détendre et lâcha un soupir d'aise. Stiles reprit de plus belle ses caresses sur la queue du lycanthrope et Derek attendit à peine deux minutes avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt dans l'antre chaude du plus jeune. De son autre main, il poursuivit ses caresses sur le sexe de son nouvel amant, serrant doucement le membre rouge entre ses doigts. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et, du bout des doigts, Derek frôla la prostate du mécanicien. Surpris par la décharge de plaisir qui envahit son corps, le renard ferma avec force ses paupières, poussa un long gémissement et jouit violemment dans la main du loup. Ensorcelé par la vision du renard en pleine jouissance, Derek jouit à son tour dans la main du plus jeune, un long râle de plaisir s'échappant de sa bouche.

Derek tenta de se maintenir au-dessus du corps nu et humide du renard mais, fatigué, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son compagnon. Tous deux observèrent les feuilles au-dessus d'eux, puis les nuages qui défilaient bien haut dans le ciel. Stiles, mut par un étrange instinct, attrapa la main du loup et la serra doucement. Lorsque l'Alpha se mit, à son tour, à faire une légère pression autour de ses doigts, un étrange sentiment éclata dans sa poitrine.

Un instant, il clôt les paupières et se concentra sur les bruits alentours : le vent doux qui remuaient les feuilles, ces mêmes feuilles qui se frottaient entre elles… puis leurs propres inspirations, expirations… ces merveilleux battements de cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson, pourtant rapides… trop rapides pour appartenir à des êtres humains.

Sa poitrine se gonfla davantage de ce sentiment qu'il peinait encore à définir. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il inspira et se plut à découvrir toutes les senteurs qui lui parvenait : celles de la forêt, si reposantes, puis celles qui émanaient d'eux. La transpiration, l'odeur caractéristique de l'excitation, celle de… de ce fameux sentiment qu'il se refusait à définir et enfin… celle, plus salée du sperme.

Il rougit et, comme si Derek s'était rendu compte de ses pensées, le loup se tourna vers lui, caressa son ventre alors qu'un léger rire lui parvenait aux oreilles.

« T'as raison, » soupira Stiles, un sourire désabusé mais heureux sur les lèvres. « Tu as gagné… »

* * *

Dix-neuf heures. Pour une fois, il ne rentrait pas spécialement tard chez lui mais il serait bien resté plus longtemps en compagnie du loup-garou. Mais voilà, le lendemain, il se levait tôt et il devait vraiment dormir.

Il était réellement fatigué.

Il inséra la clef dans la porte de sa maison mais n'eut pas le temps de la tourner qu'elle s'ouvrit. Stiles sursauta. Pas seulement à cause de la surprise mais également par les odeurs qu'il pouvait sentir : de l'inquiétude et… de la colère ?

Il grimaça et, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant son père, il se figea. Le shérif prit une profonde inspiration et le bonheur de Stiles s'écroula : il savait que son père pouvait _sentir_ ce que son fils avait fait, mais surtout avec qui… après tout, son père avait un bon odorat. Il n'était pas shérif pour rien.

John Stilinski écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis, soudain, un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux. Il se saisit du bras de son fils et le fit entrer d'un coup dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **Alors alors, ce presque lemon ? Vous avez aimé ? héhéhé ! Eh oui, je sais, la fin est horrible… et je vous avoue que le prochain chapitre sera assez dur… très dur même ^^' Je suis même prête à parier que vous allez me détester… mais genre, vraiment… *pleure***_

* * *

 _ **Petit mot rempli d'émotions que vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire :**_

 _ **C'est fou le nombre d'auteurs qui se plaignent à chaque chapitre de ne pas avoir « assez » des reviews o.o En ce moment, je tombe souvent sur ce genre de fic' (quel que soit le fandom…) et je trouve que ça force vraiment les lecteurs à poster des commentaires, ça leur plombe le moral et puis… c'est forcer la main des gens quoi… ! Bien sûr, recevoir des reviews, ça fait plaisir, je ne le nie pas ! Mais comme pas mal de lecteurs/lectrices (eh oui, en plus d'être auteur je suis lectrice), j'aime lire une fanfic sur mon portable quelques fois et reviewer n'est pas simple (sans parler de la flemme) et donc pas systématique. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis abasourdie de voir autant d'écrits où les auteurs se plaignent toutes les deux minutes (certes, c'est ma vision des choses mais quand même !)… et puis ça me donne aussi envie de vous remercier, vous tous ! Je remercie ceux qui laissent des mots, ceux qui mettent en favoris/follows (aussi bien cette histoire que moi-même) mais aussi les lecteurs fantômes. J'ai récemment appris à voir combien de personnes me lisent par mois et c'est juste fantastique ! Je sais que je n'écris pas pour rien et ça me fait réellement plaisir. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte et qui, de ce fait, ne sont pas comptabilisées dans les statistiques !**_

 _ **Bref, c'est fantastique, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal toutes ces reviews que vous me laissez alors non, je ne vais pas faire la quête des reviews (ce que je trouve pathétique et vraiment triste) mais juste vous dire : MERCI. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez… Je vous aime, wesh ! *cœurs***_

 _ **Bref, à bientôt !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 02 août 2015**_


	12. Chapitre Onze : Le Dernier

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Walk of Life_ de Dire Straits,

 _\- Enter the Ninja_ de Die Antwoord,

 _\- Cookie Thumper !_ de Die Antwoord.

 **Note :** Mon dieu, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que je m'étais perdue dans The Evil Within… une vraie drogue ce jeu, je vous jure. Il fallait absolument que je le finisse avant d'écrire... Bref. Mmh… vous allez bien ? Oui ? Bon bah… tant mieux… Ce chapitre est, à mes yeux, le plus important jusqu'à présent puisque c'est à partir de celui-ci que… les choses deviennent vraiment sérieuses… *se sauve en vitesse* ciao !

Bonne lecture… (ne me tuez pas, pitiéééééé ! J'suis gentille et en plus je fais plein de cookies !)

* * *

 **R/R :**

 **Lobos** **:** Bon. Il va falloir ENCORE que je m'explique (parce qu'apparemment, peu de gens ont compris mon mot) xD Je vais faire rapide : les auteurs qui galèrent et qui n'ont pas beaucoup de retour, je trouve ça triste qu'ils n'aient pas de commentaire et personnellement j'essaie toujours de leur en donner pour les aider. Seulement, dans mon mot, je parlais d'autres auteurs qui, comme tu dis, vont jusqu'à menacer leurs lecteurs pour avoir plus de reviews (JE DETESTE CAAAAAA) mais je parle aussi de ceux qui se plaignent à chaque chapitre de n'en avoir pas assez (alors que parfois, ils en ont environs 10 (oui, j'ai compté) par chapitre et que… oh ! Ils disent que ce n'est pas assez ! C'est ce que j'ai moi donc hein… je ne me plains pas… si ?) et ça, je ne supporte pas. Surtout quand du coup on laisse des reviews et que la personne ne répond pas et continue de se plaindre (ça, c'est du vécu mon frère… ou ma sœur, j'en sais rien et je sais pas parler en wesh). Ça m'énerve ça… C'est sûr que voir le nombre de vus fait plaisir (et je préfère me satisfaire de ça puisque je ne me vois pas demander des reviews avec des menaces ou tout simplement des arguments par-ci par-là) mais il est vrai aussi que recevoir des commentaires (constructifs), ça fait un bien fou. Ça ne peut que faire plaisir d'ailleurs. Voilà, j'espère que tu as compris mon point de vue :) Je suis aussi très contente que tu apprécies mon histoire et j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre et à aimer ! Je pense qu'on est toutes les deux des râleuses pour le coup ahah mais pas grave, tant qu'on s'échange nos pensées, c'est cool, ça ne peut qu'aider à avancer ! :D et échanger accessoirement *rire démoniaque* Oh ! et j'aime bien ton pseudo au fait :3

Bref, merci ! *cœur*

* * *

Chapitre Onze : Le dernier.

 _Le shérif prit une profonde inspiration et le bonheur de Stiles s'écroula : il savait que son père pouvait sentir ce que son fils avait fait, mais surtout avec qui… après tout, son père avait un bon odorat. Il n'était pas shérif pour rien._

 _John Stilinski écarquilla les yeux de stupeur puis, soudain, un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux. Il se saisit du bras de son fils et le fit entrer d'un coup dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui._

Par automatisme, Stiles clôt les paupières. Il ne voulait pas voir la colère dans les yeux de son paternel, il ne voulait pas même sentir ces odeurs qui les entouraient. La colère. La tristesse. La peur. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de questionner son shérif de père pour connaître d'où venaient ces senteurs, il le savait bien : son père était chagriné par l'attitude de son fils, ça le mettait dans une colère noire mais, surtout, ça l'effrayait. Car John avait toujours apprécié avoir une main sur la voie que prendrait son fils. Parce que, depuis qu'il avait remonté la pente après la mort de sa femme, un an après qu'elle ait été attaquée par Deucalion, il avait retrouvé son fils et avait tenté de se racheter. Le mal avait déjà été fait mais… mais il avait pensé être arrivé suffisamment tôt pour protéger son enfant de ce monde injuste et sauvage dans lequel ils évoluaient en compagnie d'autres créatures, comme les lycanthropes, par exemple. Mais voilà : la situation lui avait échappé et il était forcé d'admettre qu'il ne dirigeait plus rien dans la vie de son fils. Et, au fond, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne dictait plus rien au jeune mécanicien parce que, si ça avait été réellement le cas, il aurait forcé son enfant à faire des études de médecine. Stiles était intelligent, c'était indéniable, si bien qu'il avait été persuadé qu'un grand avenir de médecin tendait les bras au jeune Genim Stilinski. Mais voilà, Genim,… ou plutôt Stiles, avait refusé de faire des études scientifiques et s'était hâté d'arrêter les cours pour trouver un emploi qui lui permettrait de prendre le plus rapidement possible sa vie en main. Quelque part, c'était la seule solution qu'avait trouvé le jeune homme, à l'époque, pour faire un pied de nez à son père. Et il ne le regrettait pas : devenir mécano était un rêve de gosse et il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, il aimait son travail.

Le shérif ferma ses paupières une seconde et avala difficilement sa salive. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait rattrapé son enfant avant qu'il ne s'enfonce plus profondément encore dans les problèmes. Mais il était trop tard… son odorat ne mentait pas et il sentait très bien les odeurs qui entouraient son fils. Les odeurs qui _imprégnaient_ son seul et unique enfant. Peut-être que Claudia aurait su quoi faire dans ce cas-là, mais l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet : sa femme était morte depuis longtemps et il ne servait à rien d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait fait dans une telle situation. Seul lui la vivait. Son épouse n'existait plus… sauf peut-être sous forme de souvenirs.

John rouvrit ses yeux et planta son regard sombre sur la silhouette de son fils, de cet enfant qu'il avait peiné à éduquer après la mort de sa compagne, de cet enfant qui considérait que les Yukimura étaient sa famille au même titre que le shérif. Parce que John avait abandonné son enfant et l'avait laissé à la famille japonaise. Mais il n'était pas trop tard… il n'était, en réalité, jamais trop tard.

« Un loup. »

Il avait suffi de deux mots seulement pour détruire le mince fil qui les reliait encore. Juste ces deux mots. Un article et un nom. Rien de plus et dit d'une voix qui peinait à garder un ton indifférent. Six lettres, deux mots, deux syllabes… et pourtant, ces deux minuscules choses avaient réussi à détruire une relation qui, bien que déjà fragilisée, avait été forte un jour. Mais ce jour-là était passé et même dépassé depuis longtemps. Depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et des non-dits s'étaient accumulés dans les esprits de chacun. Ils avaient le même sang mais, à part ça, qu'est-ce qui les reliait encore ? Lorsque John avait retrouvé son fils, une décennie plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte et s'étaient hâtés de revivre sous le même toit. Ils étaient redevenus proches… mais, quelque part, ils s'étaient tout autant éloignés l'un de l'autre, au fil de temps. La faute à qui ? Qui pourrait bien endosser le rôle du coupable ? Du bouc émissaire ? Aucun. Chacun avait tenté de donner le meilleur de lui-même, mais toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un cuisant échec. Et ils en étaient là, le fils qui refusait de croiser le regard de son père, et l'homme, le shérif qui observait son enfant sans le reconnaître. Parce que, au fond, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Qui étaient-ils, en réalité ? L'un courait avec les loups – au sens littéral du terme – tandis que l'autre pourrait bien exterminer tous les lycanthropes s'il en avait le pouvoir. Autant de différences ne pourraient que laisser d'effroyables plaies derrières elles.

« Tu portes l'odeur d'un loup-garou. »

Une simple constatation. Sept mots qui venaient se rajouter aux deux premiers qui mettaient déjà fin à tout. Parce que les deux hommes étaient de trop fortes têtes pour ne serait-ce qu'accepter les critiques de l'autre. Parce que cette phrase, aussi simple soit-elle, comportait en elle une myriade de jugements. Et Dieu savait que l'un comme l'autre détestait les jugements.

Le fils se tourna et leva un regard froid alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de son père. Et, lorsque les deux regards se furent croisés, les deux savaient très bien qu'il était impossible de faire demi-tour. Pas avec leur caractère en tous cas. Pas avec tout ça.

Le père s'avança dangereusement et attrapa son enfant par le col, le collant violemment contre le mur. Mais si le mécanicien semblait se laisser faire, cette flamme dans ses yeux ne présageait rien de bon en retour.

« Cinglé. » fit John, à la fois déçu et amer face à cet acte de trahison. Car oui, pour lui, son fils l'avait trahi. Il avait préféré les loups à son père, les lycanthropes à sa propre espèce. Les loups aux renards.

Parce que Stiles _avait su_ que se lier d'amitié avec un loup-garou était une mauvaise idée, que l'acte même de travailler avec un lycan était prohibé. Oui. Il l'avait su. Son père et sa meilleure amie le lui avaient suffisamment répété mais voilà, le mécanicien n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : l'inconnu l'avait toujours attiré. Alors, quitte à mettre en danger sa famille, les membres mêmes de sa propre espèce… il ne s'était pas arrêté à la limite de l'amitié avec un lycanthrope, chose que son père n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter. Non. Il était allé plus loin.

Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il avait dépassé toutes ses limites.

« Tu es vraiment cinglé. »

S'il n'avait rien dit auparavant, cette phrase aurait sans doute été celle qui aurait tout brisé en eux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : la toute première avait déjà détruit le reste de cette chose qui les avait un jour liés.

Stiles plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son paternel et se dégagea d'un geste sec.

« Cinglé ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « Cinglé ? Mais ce n'est pas moi le cinglé ici !

-Ah ? Parce que c'est moi ? » répondit rageusement le shérif en se pointant du doigt avec ironie. « Parce que c'est moi qui côtoie des loups-garous ? Parce que c'est moi qui _baise_ avec des lycanthropes ? »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Son père n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de réduire à néant ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Derek Hale, et ce même s'il avait encore du mal à l'identifier. Son père n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler.

Mais voilà. Il se trompait, son père voulait le _protéger_. Et parfois, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime, on est obligé d'employer des moyens, de dire des choses qui blessent, qui heurtent et qui ne laissent que des plaies béantes derrière elles.

« Après toutes mes mises en garde, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi… tu _baises_ avec un lycanthrope ? Et après, c'est moi qui suis fou ? »

Stiles serra ses points si fortement que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de ses mains. Mais il ne s'intéressa pas à la douleur, il ne la _ressentait_ même pas. Elle n'existait pas. Pas comparée à celle, plus sourde et plus forte encore, qui lui enserrait le cœur. Parce que, cette fois-ci, la douleur psychique avait été supérieure à la douleur physique.

« Malgré tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur eux… sur ces _monstres_ … malgré tout ça, tu as osé n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? T'allier à ces… ces…

-LA FERME ! »

Un cri de désespoir, de douleur s'était alors échappé des lèvres tremblantes de rage du plus jeune. Que les voisins l'aient entendu ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire… tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son père se taise. Qu'il cesse de dire toutes ces choses horribles…

Stiles serra ses mâchoires et défia son paternel du regard.

« Ce ne sont pas des monstres… » lâcha-il d'une voix qui tremblait d'émotions. « Ce ne sont pas des monstres… »

John recula de deux bons pas et fixa son fils comme s'il n'était pas le sien, comme s'il était un de ces monstres qu'il avait toujours aussi bien décrits dans ces histoires d'horreur qu'on racontait aux enfants le soir pour les effrayer. Parce qu'un renard ne s'allie jamais à un loup. Parce qu'un renard n'est pas un monstre, comparé à ces lycanthropes qui pullulent dans l'ombre.

Mais Stiles n'était pas un renard ordinaire. Il était le seul dans sa situation. Le seul _bâtard_. Ni John, ni les Yukimura, ni même Claudia, lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, n'avaient entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Parce que les renards ne se mélangeaient pas. Mais c'était arrivé… Stiles était né et ils avaient dû faire avec. Naïvement, ils avaient espéré que leur fils ne se sente jamais différent. Mais comment l'enfant d'un renard mâle roux pouvait-il se sentir s'il était plus imposant que son père mais si, surtout, il pouvait grimper aux arbres ? Comment Stiles aurait pu se sentir lorsque son père l'avait forcé à se nourrir de poulet et d'autres viandes alors que, comme sa mère, le jeune enfant aurait préféré se nourrir de fruits ? Comment Stiles avait-il pu se sentir lorsqu'il était le seul des enfant renard à se sentir plus à l'aise neuf mètres plus haut dans un arbre plutôt qu'au sol ferme ?

Certains auraient pu le considérer comme un monstre. Certains le considéraient peut-être même déjà comme un monstre mais John l'avait toujours refusé. Mais si son fils-même, son sang coulant dans ses veines, préférait ignorer les paroles de son paternel pour traîner avec des loups, comment le shérif pouvait-il réagir ?

« Pas des monstres ? » Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Juste une manière de relever quelques mots pour ensuite y ajouter quelque chose… quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais plaire au fils. Quelque chose de dévastateur. « Mais comment peux-tu seulement les appeler lorsque l'on sait tous les deux que c'est un lycanthrope qui a pris la vie de ta mère ?

-Parlons-en de ma mère, tiens ! » répondit le fils avec hargne, en fronçant davantage ses sourcils. « Comment voudrais-tu que je te croies lorsqu'on sait tous les deux que tu m'as _toujours_ menti ? Comment voudrais-tu que je voie tous les loups-garous comme des monstres ? »

C'était bas. Il en avait conscience et il savait tout autant qu'il exagérait. Bien sûr qu'il savait que son père ne mentait pas lorsqu'il parlait de Deucalion, de cet horrible Alpha qui avait tué sa mère et détruit la vie qui était la leur plusieurs années plus tôt. Mais il avait besoin de répondre, de se rebeller. Son père l'avait fait souffrir et il éprouvait le besoin de se venger, de le faire souffrir autant, voire même plus qu'il lui avait fait mal.

« Un ours, » ajouta Stiles, si bas qu'un humain n'aurait pas pu l'entendre. « Tu as osé me faire croire des choses stupides, sans intérêt et après tu penses que je vais croire tout ce que tu me racontes ? Mais comment veux-tu que je te croie si tu as passé ta vie à me mentir ? »

Par colère, on peut dire des choses que l'on ne pense même pas. Parfois même, lorsqu'une personne n'arrive pas à se contenir, des gestes peuvent quelques fois se mêler aux paroles. Et, ce jour-là, le coup partit si vite que Stiles ne put même pas le voir venir. Il se retrouva là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Devant lui, la main de son père était toujours levée et le shérif regardait son bras et sa propre main comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Comme si son propre corps venait de le trahir. Et cette chaleur insupportable sur la joue de Stiles ne put que le confronter dans l'immonde vérité.

Cela faisait plus d'une décennie qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de véritables contacts physiques entre eux. Pas vraiment d'accolade, rien. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de gestes physiques comme peuvent l'avoir certains pères pour leurs fils, ou même le contraire. Mais pour eux, le premier contact qu'ils puissent avoir après plusieurs années à garder leur distance…

« T'es sérieux là ? » fit la voix, étranglée, du jeune mécanicien. « Une gifle ? …Tu viens de me gifler ? »

Il n'y croyait pas. Son père avait toujours détesté ces pratiques-là. Bien évidemment, il avait déjà donné quelques petites fessées à son fils lorsque ce dernier avait été enfant, après des bêtises plutôt importantes. Mais le gifler ? Violemment comme… comme il venait de le faire ?

Jamais.

Lentement, la main du shérif s'abaissa. Les deux hommes étaient beaucoup trop choqués pour émettre le moindre son. Pendant une longue minute, ils se toisèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Un frisson secoua le corps de Stiles. Il déglutit et son nez lui piqua violemment, signe qu'il pouvait très bien pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait tenir tête à son père, être un homme. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le shérif se remit à parler, doucement, lentement, prudemment, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer son fils et que ce dernier ne disparaisse en un clin d'œil :

« Tu ne te rends pas compte que… que je fais mon possible pour te protéger… pour que tu restes en vie ? »

La colère prit le pas sur le chagrin et Stiles serra davantage ses mâchoires. Il observa un long moment son père, s'imprégnant des traits de son paternel et de ces odeurs confuses qui l'entouraient.

« Connard, » lâcha-t-il avant de se détourner et d'avancer d'une démarche raide mais déterminée vers les escaliers.

John resta quelques longues secondes immobile, trop surpris par l'insulte de son fils, avant de finalement bouger et de suivre ce dernier.

« Stiles ? » l'appela-t-il.

Mais son enfant ne lui répondit pas. Il entra dans sa chambre et attrapa la grande valise qui se trouvait dans son armoire. Il la posa sur son lit et l'ouvrit avant de chercher quelques habits dans ses placards pour la remplir.

« Stiles… ? » tenta de nouveau le shérif. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait plus le voir. C'était comme si son père n'existait plus, comme si la présence qui était à ses côtés n'était rien.

Qu'elle ne représentait plus rien du tout.

Son père resta là, à observer son unique enfant faire des allers-retours entre ses meubles pour remplir la valise de vêtements, de livres et d'autres choses. Il n'osait plus bouger, de peur de faire quelque chose qui aggraverait encore plus la situation, si c'était possible.

La valise fut bientôt remplie, prête et le mécanicien la ferma rapidement. Il s'en saisit et passa le seuil de la porte de sa chambre tout en ignorant son père qui se trouvait à même pas deux mètres de lui. Il descendit les escaliers et avança à grands pas vers la porte de leur maison.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Stiles s'arrêta un instant, lâcha un profond soupir et se tourna vers son père pour la dernière fois.

La véritable dernière fois.

Il releva son regard et planta ses yeux dans ceux, perdus, du shérif.

« Je vais quelques temps chez Kira. »

L'estomac du shérif se tordit.

« Pendant combien de temps ? »

Le regard du mécano se perdit dans le vide. Pendant combien de temps allait-il rester chez son amie ? Il l'ignorait.

« Le temps qu'il faudra… » répondit-il après avoir déglutit. « Au moins, là-bas… je ne me ferai pas frapper. »

Il observa la culpabilité peinte sur les traits du visage de son père et s'en détourna. Il prit une profonde inspiration et empli ses poumons des senteurs qui régnaient dans la bâtisse. Il ignorait quand il allait revenir mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Comment pourrait-il après… après ça ?

Il reviendrait, c'était certain mais… pas maintenant. Pas le lendemain non plus, d'ailleurs. Il écouta les battements du cœur de son père et fit de son mieux pour empêcher les larmes de passer la barrière de ses cils.

« Au revoir. » dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte pour aller ranger sa valise dans sa Jeep bleue.

Il venait à peine de mettre le moteur lorsqu'il entendit son père lui répondre.

 _« Au revoir. »_

La voix était douce, malheureuse et dénuée de colère. Mais c'en était trop tôt. Il avait besoin de temps.

* * *

 _« Ça va ? »_

Stiles soupira. Non, il allait mal… mais pourquoi Kira ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ? Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne servait vraiment à rien… Et l'appeler toutes les heures pour être sûre qu'il ne fasse pas de grosse dépression ne servait pas à grand-chose non plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Kira était son amie depuis toujours et il savait qu'elle prenait toujours très à cœur tout ce qui pouvait toucher Stiles. Peut-être même trop parfois…

« Ecoute… je suis occupé là, je suis au boulot et je…

-Réponds-moi. »

Le mécanicien prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne servait à rien de mentir mais il n'avait pas envie non plus de dire la vérité.

« Je… tu sais très bien comment je me sens, » répondit-il, mal à l'aise, en observant du coin de l'œil Scott qui le fixait trop intensément. « On se voit tout à l'heure… »

Il entendit son amie soupirer, prendre une profonde inspiration et finalement répondre :

« Ok, » répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « On se voit tout à l'heure…

-Bien, à bientôt alors !

-Attends ! »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

-Je… tu sais que je tiens à toi, hein ? »

Ah… Kira et son besoin de lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui dès qu'elle avait peur pour lui. Ça le touchait autant que ça le navrait.

« Oui, je sais, » répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire. « Et tu sais que la réciproque est vraie. »

Kira eut un petit rire et il savait qu'elle souriait et qu'elle était soulagée. Mais pour un temps, seulement.

« Ok, » fit la jeune femme. « Alors… on se voit ce soir.

-Ouais, à plus. »

Et il raccrocha. Pendant quelques secondes, il observa son téléphone portable et, après un énième soupir, il laissa l'appareil de côté pour se retourner et repartir vers le vieux SUV qu'il rafistolait encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

« T'as besoin de quelque chose ? » l'interrogea Scott d'un air inquiet lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

« Non, c'est sympa mais je n'ai besoin de rien. »

Il remarqua que le loup-garou restait immobile à l'observer mais il ne s'en occupa pas outre mesure. Il avait déjà vaguement expliqué à Scott ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'avait pas envie de donner plus de détails. Cela ne ferait que le blesser davantage.

Le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre et le jeune Stilinski laissa à regret le véhicule sur lequel il avait prévu de travailler pour aller voir qui arrivait. Une voiture bleue désuète se gara rapidement et un vieil homme en sortit. Il claudiqua jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du mécanicien et, sans même le saluer, expliqua son problème :

« Je crois que mes catadioptres sont cassés… »

Stiles se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de faire remarquer à l'homme que la politesse était d'usage dans son garage. Seulement, il savait que s'il se disputait avec son client, il n'arriverait pas à se retenir tant il était sur les nerfs.

Il contourna le vieil homme rachitique et alla jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture. Lesdits catadioptres n'étaient pas tout simplement cassés… il en manquait un et l'autre restant était brisé en deux.

« Alors ? » fit le client d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. « Ils sont cassés ? »

Stiles soupira. Il laissa échapper un faible « Non, tu crois ? » et se mit au travail.

* * *

Stiles grogna. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir donné son numéro à Derek, il aurait aimé le voir ce jour-là… il était tellement déprimé ! Il était convaincu que s'il avait vu l'Alpha, sa journée aurait été mille fois mieux. Mais voilà, dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut…

Pensif, il sortit de sa Jeep. Peut-être que le loup-garou passerait le lendemain au garage pour le voir ? Il l'espérait. Il voulait le voir et oublier cette dispute qu'il avait eue avec son père.

La porte de la maison des Yukimura s'ouvrit et le jeune homme fit face au visage inquiet du père de sa meilleure amie. Vraiment, il était heureux qu'ils aient accepté de le loger. Sinon… il ne savait pas où il aurait pu aller. Chez Derek ? Non, ça paraissait juste impossible.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » s'enquit le professeur en laissant le mécanicien entrer chez lui.

« Oui, » répondit simplement le jeune Stilinski, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se tenir ou quoi répondre à cette question. Il était clair que l'homme souhaitait engager la conversation mais ne savait pas comment le faire et Stiles… Stiles n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Alors, il n'allait certainement pas aider le père de son amie…

« Stiles ? Tu es rentré ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Kira qui venait de descendre les escaliers, un livre d'histoire dans la main. Il dévisagea son air inquiet et songea un instant qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps devant ces têtes-là. Il commençait même à culpabiliser…

Mais il ne pouvait pas pardonner ce que son père lui avait dit… n'est-ce pas ?

« Maman a fait des sushis… tu as faim ? »

Stiles lança un dernier regard au père de famille et s'avança vers son amie.

« Oui, » mentit-il par pure politesse. Mais il ne servait à rien de mentir, toutes les personnes présentes dans la maisonnée pouvaient entendre les battements de son cœur.

* * *

« Tu dois le voir.

-Tu ne comprends pas, si j'y allais maintenant je lui donnerais raison ! »

La Japonaise soupira. Les deux amis étaient allongés sur le lit de la jeune femme. Les parents de cette dernière étaient partis faire un tour en forêt pour laisser les deux plus jeunes seuls… ils étaient parfaitement conscients que Stiles ne parlerait pas à Kira s'il savait que d'autres oreilles à l'ouïe fine pouvaient entendre ses paroles. Et ils avaient eu raison. Sans doute le connaissaient-ils trop bien…

« Stiles… » fit la jeune femme après une longue minute de silence. « Je comprends ton point de vue…

-Vraiment ? »

Stiles grogna. L'espoir qu'il y avait dans sa propre voix ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il n'y était pour rien ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire tant il culpabilisait. Avoir laissé son père seul, chez eux, était sans doute une erreur. Mais d'un autre côté, si Kira pouvait comprendre ses agissements, ça lui enlèverait un lourd poids de ses épaules…

« Oui… » répondit la Japonaise alors que son visage affichait une moue triste. « Mais le truc c'est que… »

Elle se tut et le fils du shérif attendit de longues secondes. Voyant qu'elle semblait bloquée dans sa propre phrase, il se décida à la questionner :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Kira tourna son visage vers lui et lui adressa un regard désolé qui ne plut pas du tout au jeune homme.

« Je le comprends lui aussi… »

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac du mécanicien.

« …quoi ? »

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se redressa et se mit en position assise pour regarder son ami, l'air plus sérieuse que jamais.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas le premier différend que vous avez !

-Ça, c'est sûr…

-S'il te plaît, » répondit Kira d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire. « Laisse-moi finir ! »

Stiles opina et attendit que son amie poursuive. Au point où il en était…

« Vous avez déjà traversé beaucoup de choses difficiles ! Je suis persuadée que s'il t'a dit tout ça… s'il a _fait_ tout ça… au fond, c'était simplement pour te protéger.

- _Me_ _protéger_ ? Tu penses que c'était pour me _protéger_?

-Stiles. »

Le jeune renard ferma sa bouche et observa, abasourdi, son amie. Il avait le sentiment d'être trahi. Et pourtant, les paroles de la jeune femme ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours dans son esprit.

Le protéger.

C'était ce que son père avait dit et il n'en avait pas parlé à la jeune femme. Se pouvait-il que cette dernière les connaisse si bien qu'elle avait vu bien avant lui que son père faisait tout pour le mettre en sécurité ?

« Mais alors… pourquoi toi tu sors avec un loup ? Tu sais bien que c'est soi-disant dangereux…

-Je n'en ai pas parlé à mes parents… » répondit la Japonaise, hésitante. « Au fond, je suis dans la même situation que toi. Mais… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que… que… »

La voix de la jeune femme mourut dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit et noua ses doigts à plusieurs reprises, ignorant délibérément son ami. Sa nervosité pouvait sans doute être palpable et même _sentie_ sur plusieurs mètres. Elle regrettait ses paroles mais, d'un autre côté, il _sentait_ qu'elle ne voulait que l'aider. Qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur à lui et que pour cela, elle désirait ardemment régler ce problème qui opposait son paternel à lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » avoua-t-il finalement. « Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour… pour réfléchir. Si je rentre maintenant…

-Pas rentrer, Stiles, » reprit la jeune femme en lui attrapant la main dans un geste de réconfort. « Je ne te demande pas de prendre tes affaires et de rentrer chez toi. Tu sais très bien que si je pouvais te garder toujours près de moi, je le ferais. »

Un rire leur échappa. Et pourtant, Kira reprit rapidement son air sérieux :

« Je te conseille seulement d'aller le voir. De lui parler… »

Le mécano ressentit une légère pression sur ses doigts et il croisa le regard anxieux de son amie. Aller parler à son père… oui. C'était sans doute le mieux à faire. Il sentait que s'il ignorait son père pendant plusieurs jours, ce serait trop tard pour renouer des liens avec ce dernier. Mais s'il y allait là, de suite, en plein milieu de la nuit… Son père ne devait sans doute pas dormir. Peut-être boire quelques verres de whisky, à la limite. Et puis… s'il y allait… il pourrait tenter de parler, d'avoir une conversation sans cri avec la dernière personne qui lui était liée par le sang.

« Et puis, tu sais… » reprit Kira, un air faussement amusé sur le visage : « Tu sais ce qu'on dit : il vaut mieux battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils se regardèrent et Stiles comprit qu'il avait perdu face à son amie. Il devait y aller. Il devait faire un dernier essaie et… et il espérait que cette fois-ci, il parviendrait à dire à son père tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et inversement, si possible…

* * *

Le vent était froid et les deux amis étaient bien heureux d'avoir pensé à se couvrir avant de sortir. Ils se trouvaient tous deux devant la maison des Stilinski et, étrangement, tout était calme. Une lumière était allumée dans la cuisine mais, de là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne discernaient aucune ombre. Pas même un bruit, d'ailleurs.

Rien. Pas même un battement de cœur.

Juste le silence.

Ce genre de silence qui vous prend aux tripes parce que, au fond de vous, vous savez que ce n'est pas normal. Que ce calme ne peut présager que quelque chose de mauvais.

« Peut-être qu'il est parti ? » suggéra Kira d'une petite voix, hésitante.

Parti. Peut-être que son père était véritablement parti. Mais où ? Pourquoi ? L'avait-il une nouvelle fois abandonné ? Ou bien, cette fois-ci… était-ce lui, Stiles, qui avait abandonné son père en passant le seuil de leur maison ?

« En laissant une lumière allumée ? » répondit Stiles, dubitatif.

Si son père était réellement parti, pourquoi la lumière était-elle restée allumée ?

« Peut-être qu'il a été appelé en urgence… ? »

Ça sonnait faux. Tout sonnait faux : leurs suppositions, cette lumière allumée… même ce calme, ce silence, paraissait artificiel.

Ils se toisèrent du regard et, n'y tenant plus, Stiles s'avança à grands pas vers sa maison. Cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir, qui avait vu sa mère mourir et son père se perdre dans l'alcool et le désespoir.

Il saisit la poignée de la porte et, après une profonde inspiration qui ne lui apportait aucune odeur tant il était stressé, il l'abaissa.

A part la cuisine, toutes les autres salles de la maison étaient plongées dans le noir. L'odeur du whisky vint chatouiller ses narines et il songea qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : son père n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de se replonger dans ses anciennes habitudes. Ce qui n'était, au fond, pas si étonnant que ça.

Il fit quelques pas et arriva bientôt dans la cuisine, rapidement suivi par Kira qui avait fermé la porte derrière elle. La lumière était allumée mais la petite salle était déserte. Sur la table, une bouteille de whisky vide était couchée et, par terre, un verre était cassé, formant une petite flaque d'alcool sur le sol.

Les deux amis frissonnèrent et Kira se rapprocha davantage de son ami pour lui attraper le bras. Stiles renifla l'air, à la recherche des quelques odeurs qui pourraient lui indiquer ce que son père avait fait mais la seule qu'il pouvait percevoir était celle de la terreur. Le problème, c'est qu'il ignorait si cette dernière émanait de Kira, de lui-même ou si elle avait bien appartenu au shérif.

« Il n'est pas là, Stiles… » gémit l'étudiante et jetant de rapides coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, angoissée.

Le jeune Stilinski ne pouvait pas le nier, son amie avait raison : aucun battement de cœur n'était perceptible, ce qui indiquait que son père n'était pas là. Pourtant, il y avait cette chose… ce sentiment…

« C'est bizarre… » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa meilleure amie. « Quelque chose ne va pas… »

Il regarda une dernière fois la cuisine et se détourna, s'avançant vers les escaliers.

« Stiles ? » intervint la Japonaise, des trémolos dans la voix.

Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas avancer, qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : partir. Et pourtant, sa loyauté et même son inquiétude la poussait à suivre son ami, à s'assurer qu'il soit bien en sécurité. Mais, contrairement à lui, la peur était plus forte que la curiosité et elle ne désirait absolument pas savoir où pouvait être passé le shérif.

Stiles monta les marches de l'escalier, son amie sur ses talons, et fronça davantage ses sourcils. Une nouvelle odeur lui parvint et il lui était difficile de la reconnaître. Peut-être même qu'au fond de lui… il ne voulait pas la reconnaître. Et cette deuxième odeur… l'odeur d'un loup… l'odeur d'un inconnu.

La colère. La rage. La tristesse. La douleur.

…Le plaisir.

Toutes ces odeurs se mélangeaient et le jeune homme avait juste envie de se boucher le nez pour ne plus les sentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop tendu, trop stressé par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Par la recherche de son père. Son père ne pouvait pas être là, il n'y avait aucun bruit et seuls les battements de son propre cœur et de celui de son amie ainsi que les bruits de leurs pas étaient perceptibles.

Et pourtant…

La salle de bain. La porte mal fermée, entrebâillée. Le jeune homme déglutit et, d'une main tremblante, poussa ladite porte.

Et l'horreur le frappa de plein fouet.

Il n'entendit pas le cri étranglé de son amie, ni la chute de cette dernière. Il n'entendit pas son cœur rater un battement avant de battre de plus en plus vite. Il était immobile et, pourtant tout le frappait en plein visage, en plein cœur.

Il n'aura pas de longue discussion avec son père. Il ne pouvait espérer ni réconciliation, ni étreinte, ni course dans les bois. Il était arrivé trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Devant eux, la baignoire n'était plus blanche. L'eau n'était plus claire, plu limpide. Tout était rouge. Et son père… n'était plus. Face à eux, sur le miroir, un dessin semblait avoir été fait avec du sang. Ce qui était sans doute le cas… Et ce dessin, les deux amis le connaissaient que trop bien. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, on les mettait en garde contre ce symbole synonyme de destruction. Et il était là, dessiné sur un miroir dans une salle de bain plus sale que jamais.

Le symbole comportait trois grandes lignes tordues qui se croisaient en un point qui en était le centre. C'était le symbole de la meute d'Alphas. De la meute de Deucalion.

Et face à eux, dans la baignoire, gisait le corps sans vie de John Stilinski. Si Kira était parvenue à détourner le regard, ce ne fut pas le cas de Stiles qui restait là, immobile, les bras ballants, observant sans vraiment les voir la gorge tranchée de son père et le symbole de l'homme qui lui avait pris sa mère. Non. Il avait tort. L'homme ne lui avait pas seulement prit sa mère. Il venait de lui prendre son père.

Stiles était arrivé trop tard.

Et le dernier renard roux de Beacon Hills venait de mourir.

* * *

 _ **Mmh… mouais… je crois que je vais partir me terrer dans mon trou genre… maintenant… hein ? ^^'**_

 _ **Euh… à plus !**_

 _ ***se sauve en vitesse***_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 18 août 2015**_


	13. Chapitre Douze : Lookin' out my backdoor

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _-_ _Lookin' out my backdoor_ de CCR,

 _\- I'll be good_ de Jaymes Young,

 _\- My Own_ de Whitaker.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **à Guest :** Eh bien... comme tu peux le voir, si si, j'ai osé ^^' J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop (ouais, ok, tu m'en veux carrément sans doute xD) mais bon... j'espère que la suite te plaira ? ^^' Merci de me suivre en tous cas !

 **à l'autre Guest :** Merci !

 **à Lady B :** Ahah, tu as bien raison pour Deucalion ! C'est bien un connard... Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire mais je tiens à te dire que malgré les apparences, elle aura une bonne fin. Je n'aime pas spécialement les fins tristes donc non, t'inquiète, la fin de cette histoire sera belle et tout et tout (mais elle n'arrive pas tout de suite ahahah !) En tous cas, merci pour ta review et merci de me suivre !

 **à Lobos :** Non... sans blague ahah ! Je ne supporte pas ce genre de chantage (quoi que je ne supporte pas le chantage tout court). Sérieux ? Un site qui marche aux nombres de reviews ? Mais ça craint o.o C'est stupide comme concept ! Tu m'étonnes... En plus je déteste les Mary Sue et tout le reste que tu as énuméré u.u De rien, c'est normal de répondre aux lecteurs et je fais toujours de mon mieux pour le faire ! :D Eh bah... si... il est mort u.u Deucalion va payer. Promis, juré, craché ! (désolée pour toute la haine que j'ai créée involontairement (ou pas) en toi, j't'offre des cookies en dédommagement ? xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ton avis, à plus !

* * *

 **Note :** Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui, comme moi, s'apprêtent à reprendre les cours. Quant à ceux qui sont déjà rentrés, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour vous ! :D Bref, bonne lecture ! Enfin, « bonne »… Je crois que c'est de pire en pire. Juste… ne me tuez pas. Pitié. Je vous aime moi :'( (et puis même que le prochain chapitre est un peu plus cool ^^')

 **Note bis :** Devinez quoi ? Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'était la mère de Stiles dans ce chapitre. Et même qu'une lectrice l'avait deviné :p)

* * *

Chapitre Douze : Lookin' out my backdoor.

 _« Aïe ! »_

 _Aussitôt le petit cri poussé, la main de Claudia cessa tout mouvement. Elle observa son fils unique un instant avant de pousser un profond soupir. Elle passa ses doigts sous le menton de l'enfant et lui releva le visage, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune renardeau._

 _« Genim, je sais que ça fait mal, » dit-elle d'une voix douce, ce qui contrastait avec sa grimace. « Mais il faut désinfecter ces plaies, tu le sais bien ! »_

 _L'enfant bougonna et détourna le regard, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Ses joues présentaient de légères éraflures tandis que ses bras et ses jambes, déjà recouverts de bleus multiples, avaient çà et là quelques écorchures. Autant dire que l'odeur du sang embaumait la pièce mais ce n'était pas la seule qui était présente… l'alcool que mettait sa mère sur ses blessures avait une odeur vraiment forte. Trop forte. Et cela, conjugué à la sensation de picotement… Stiles n'était pas vraiment une chochotte mais, sur ce coup-là, il préférait qu'on évite de le toucher. Mais d'un autre côté… il devait écouter sa mère. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui s'il s'était blessé, même s'il aimait dire que c'était la faute de Kira. D'ailleurs, il avait prévu de lui faire la tête pendant au moins une semaine, même si son amie pleurait lorsqu'il était tombé de…_

 _Bon. Peut-être qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui en vouloir au final. Bouder lui était beaucoup trop difficile en règle générale. Alors faire la tête à sa meilleure amie…_

 _La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, le sortant de ses pensées. Il observa le nouvel arrivant et, malgré la douleur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

 _« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il._

 _Le policier haussa un sourcil en observant les blessures de son fils et se tourna vers sa femme, interrogateur._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _Claudia poussa un long soupir, remit une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille et répondit :_

 _« Il est tombé d'un arbre. »_

 _A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que le père s'approcha de son enfant et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Stiles se laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir. Face à ce spectacle, la mère du renardeau ne mit pas longtemps avant de se mettre à rire._

 _« Allons John ! Il n'y a rien de grave… juste quelques blessures légères !_

 _-Rien de grave ?! Notre enfant est tombé d'un ARBRE ! Il me semble que c'est grave !_

 _-Mais je n'ai rien ! » répondit vivement Stiles en levant ses petites mains pour les secouer sous les yeux des adultes. « J'étais transformé et je suis tombé sur mes pattes comme un petit chat. »_

 _John leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils étaient passés quelques jours plus tôt dans une animalerie et que leur enfant avait vu des chatons, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de faire allusion à ces petites boules de poil. Sans doute pensait-il que cela passait inaperçu mais la réalité était tout autre : ses parents avaient bel et bien compris que leur petit garçon avait craqué sur un adorable petit chaton noir. Mais voilà, il était hors de question d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Pas alors que leur fils adorait se transformer lui-même en animal pour chasser. Que pourrait-il arriver au pauvre chat si Stiles devenait trop brutal ?_

 _« Mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu aurais pu te faire vraiment mal. Vraiment très très très mal ! C'est dangereux, il faut que tu fasses plus attention ! » s'exclama le père de famille, scandalisé._

 _L'enfant baissa son regard, l'air chagriné. Cela fit grimacer le policier qui n'aimait jamais disputer son enfant mais il fit de son mieux pour faire disparaître sa culpabilité : il devait faire comprendre à son seul et unique fils que ce qu'il avait fait était dangereux. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ?_

 _« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute… » murmura l'enfant en reniflant._

 _Les deux parents échangèrent un regard mais, si Claudia semblait connaître la raison de cette réponse, ce ne fut pas le cas de l'homme. Aussi, ce dernier s'empressa de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :_

 _« Comment ça ? » s'enquit-il. « Quelqu'un t'a forcé à grimper sur ce maudit arbre ? »_

 _Le petit garçon releva son visage, penaud. Il noua nerveusement ses doigts et risqua rapidement un regard vers sa mère avant de reposer ses yeux noisette sur la silhouette de son père._

 _« Eh bien… Kira ne voulait pas me suivre alors… »_

 _Le policier soupira et se passa une main lasse sur son front. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis plus d'un an déjà, Stiles tentait par tous les moyens d'apprendre à son amie la manière de monter à un arbre. Le truc, c'était que Kira en était incapable. Physiquement incapable._

 _« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne peut pas faire ça, » le gronda Claudia, les mains sur les hanches. « Tu peux grimper très haut dans un arbre mais d'autres renards, comme Kira par exemple, ne peuvent pas le faire. »_

 _L'enfant leva un regard larmoyant vers sa mère et le cœur de John se serra. Stiles souffrait d'être différent, les deux parents en étaient conscients. Certes, le petit pouvait toujours grimper avec sa mère mais avec ses amis, c'était différent… il était à un âge où tous les enfants aimaient faire les quatre cents coups et c'était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il veuille essayer d'apprendre à Kira la manière d'escalader ou de grimper sous leur forme animale._

 _« Mais pourquoi… » gémit Genim, semblant retenir ses larmes de toutes ses forces. « Pourquoi je peux faire ça avec toi mais pas avec Kira… ? »_

 _Impuissants, les deux parents se toisèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils s'agenouillèrent et chacun prit une main de l'enfant._

 _« Nous te l'avons déjà expliqué… » soupira le policier en caressant les petits doigts qu'il avait attrapés. « Tu n'es pas un renard roux, ni un renard polaire. Tu n'es pas un renard… normal… »_

 _A l'entente de ces mots, l'enfant ne put se retenir plus longtemps et un sanglot traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, la panique s'empara des deux parents et Claudia serra davantage la petite main de son enfant._

 _« Non non, ne pleure pas mon cœur, » s'empressa-t-elle de lui chuchoter. « Au contraire, tu devrais sourire : ton existence prouve que rien n'est impossible, que les barrières entre les espèces ne signifient, au final, pas grand-chose… »_

 _Les barrières entre les espèces. C'était vrai que, si un renard roux pouvait côtoyer une autre sorte de renard, s'accoupler avec cet autre renard était très mal vu. D'ailleurs, personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler jusqu'à la naissance de Stiles… Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Un renard roux avait eu un enfant avec un renard bien différent. Un renard plus imposant, le seul renard qui puisse grimper aux arbres, le seul renard qui ait une petite crinière avec un pelage moucheté de blanc, de gris et de noir. John s'était lié à Claudia. Un renard roux s'était lié à un renard gris d'Amérique, un renard d'arbres, un_ Urocyon Cinereoargenteus _. Ces deux sortes de renards ne faisaient que se confronter, voire, à la limite, se tolérer. Impossible. C'est ce qu'on aurait dit si on avait imaginé cette relation. C'est ce qu'avaient dit les parents de John et ceux de Claudia qui avaient renié leur progéniture à la naissance du petit Stiles. Mais voilà, cette relation… elle était bel et bien réelle et le petit Genim était le fruit de leur union. Et il était le seul, l'unique renard « bâtard » qui existait mais ses parents en étaient fiers. Et, au fond, c'était le plus important._

 _« Tu es la preuve que tout est possible, » ajouta justement le policier avec un sourire tendre. « Tu en es la preuve vivante… »_

 _L'enfant renifla une dernière fois avant de tirer sur la manche de son tee-shirt rouge pour s'essuyer les joues. Il déglutit et regarda les visages de ses parents un long moment, observant cette étincelle au fond de leurs yeux. Celle de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour leur fils unique._

 _Stiles savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Pas tant qu'il avait encore sa mère et son père pour veiller sur lui…_

* * *

Stiles avait toujours aimé la pluie. Il s'était toujours senti mal les jours de chaleur et, lorsqu'il faisait beau, il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Certes, c'était intéressant dans le sens où il pouvait sortir, aller bosser, courir ou même sortir avec des amis quand il faisait « beau » (même s'il s'arrangeait toujours pour être occupé les jours où la température dépassait les vingt-cinq degrés… ouais, il détestait vraiment la chaleur) mais lorsqu'il pleuvait… Tout d'abord, il y avait l'odeur. Cet effluve si particulier de la pluie, que ce soit avant, pendant ou encore après. Il avait rencontré un humain qui était arrivé à sentir cette senteur… très peu d'humains prenaient la peine de connaître quelles odeurs pouvaient avoir telle ou telle météo et Stiles se souvenait avoir été plutôt heureux de croiser cette personne. Cette odeur… était douce et avait le don de le calmer instantanément. Ce n'était pas la même odeur d'humidité que l'on pouvait trouver dans de vieilles maisons mal isolées, non, c'était cette odeur de nature, d'herbe mouillée, de terre mélangée avec cette eau qui tombait du ciel. Il avait toujours aimé la pluie et même l'orage, c'était une fascination pour lui. Enfant, lorsque ses camarades pleuraient, criaient et se cachaient lorsqu'ils voyaient un éclair et entendaient le tonnerre, Stiles se tenait debout, face à une grande fenêtre. Les yeux grands ouverts, émerveillé, la bouche entrouverte, il observait ces lignes blanches et bleues qui déchiraient le ciel, entendait ces craquements qui effrayaient ses camarades de classe.

Oui. Il avait toujours aimé la pluie.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il ne l'aimait pas. Il détestait cette odeur de terre humide qui lui chatouillait les narines et ces gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur lui et les autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Il détestait ce vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et glaçait ses os. Il détestait ces habits noirs qui habillaient toutes les personnes qui étaient là et, dans le même temps, lui-même. Mais, par-dessus tout, il haïssait ces pleurs, ces larmes, ces sanglots et ces reniflements qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas _eux_ qui devaient pleurer, c'était lui. Uniquement lui. De toutes manières, il les détestait tous. Eux avaient encore des personnes à chérir. Eux avaient encore leur propre famille. Alors que lui…

Il était orphelin.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures… quelques jours… mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée, à cette réalité. Et pourtant, à quelques pas devant lui, le cercueil de son père disparaissait dans le caveau familial.

Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, c'était la triste réalité et il était inutile de se voiler la face. Et lui, il restait là, immobile, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean délavé, regardant le cercueil disparaître comme s'il s'agissait simplement d'une boîte en bois quelconque. Sauf que voilà, dans cette grande boîte en chêne qu'il aurait aimé « quelconque » reposait le corps sans vie de son père. Du dernier renard roux de Beacon Hills. De la dernière personne avec qui il s'était disputé et, malheureusement, il s'agissait du dernier tête-à-tête qu'il avait vécu avec le shérif. Ou plutôt 'l'ancien shérif'.

Ils s'étaient disputés et ça avait été pour cette unique raison que Stiles avait abandonné son père. Que Stiles avait _tué_ son père. Parce que toute cette histoire, c'était de sa faute. De la sienne. S'il avait été là, Deucalion n'aurait peut-être pas tué son père. Peut-être même ne serait-il jamais venu ! Mais voilà, John Stilinski avait été seul à boire du whisky dans le salon… comment aurait-il pu se défendre face au démon loup ?

C'était sa faute.

Il avait tué son père.

Il était un monstre.

Face à lui, le prêtre poursuivit ses paroles mais Stiles n'avait aucune envie de les écouter. Parce que s'il y prêtait véritablement attention, alors toute cette scène prendrait une dimension différente : la réalité serait encore plus difficile à accepter et le jeune mécanicien n'était vraiment pas sûr de s'empêcher de pleurer pendant encore longtemps.

Il y eut un mouvement sur sa droite et le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui avait bougé. Jordan Parrish le fixa quelques instants, semblant hésiter sur quels gestes ou paroles prononcer mais, au final, il força un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir… cet autre homme avait été le second de son père et le jeune Stilinski aurait mis sa main à couper que le prochain shérif porterait le nom de « Parrish ». Il connaissait assez bien Jordan. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais il leur été arrivé de parler ensemble voire même de manger tous les deux au commissariat les quelques fois où Stiles avait rendu visite à son père. Ce fut pour cette raison-là qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à l'autre homme pour son sourire stupide : Parrish était une personne qui avait toujours beaucoup de mal à savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

Le mécanicien détourna le regard et leva les yeux au ciel, les plissant afin d'éviter que les gouttes de la pluie ne lui tombent dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas pris de parapluie mais n'en avait rien à faire d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si des personnes allaient s'approcher de lui pour partager leur parapluie.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque le tonnerre se fit entendre. C'était quand même le comble de se retrouver apeuré par une chose qu'il avait pourtant toujours aimée. Il déglutit et observa les personnes aux alentours. Scott et Kira étaient là et pourtant, ils se tenaient à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. La raison ? Ce n'était pas difficile de la deviner lorsqu'on voyait la jeune Japonaise encadrée par ses deux parents. Lydia et Jackson étaient également présents – la rousse avait, semblait-il, forcé son petit ami à venir puisque le jeune Whittemore grimaçait et jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à sa montre. Isaac était présent lui aussi, bien qu'un peu à l'écart des autres gens.

Il n'y avait pas tellement de personnes qui étaient présentes pour l'enterrement de son père. Ses quelques amis, la famille Yukimura, le prêtre et quelques policiers. C'était tout.

Quoi que… non. Il y avait une autre personne.

Stiles sentit une larme lui échapper et quelque part, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Et puis, il pleuvait… qui remarquerait son état ? Sans doute personne. Car si c'était bel et bien son père qui était mort, il lui semblait que la plupart des autres pleuraient pour eux-mêmes, pour leur propre douleur, pour la perte d'un ami proche, d'un collègue, d'un patron. Mais John Stilinski avait aussi été un père.

Des doigts frôlèrent les siens et, pour la première fois en cette journée, Stiles se senti épaulé. Il avait le sentiment que c'était le signal, qu'il avait enfin le droit de pleurer, de se laisser aller. La main se posa sur son dos et l'attira contre un torse ferme et trempé par la pluie. Ses yeux fixaient toujours le prêtre et l'endroit où se trouvait la dépouille de son dernier parent… et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que sa vue ne se brouille. L'étreinte se voulait réconfortante mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait l'être. Pas alors que ce qui était en train de se produire était grave. Trop grave.

Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il se laissa aller, ne sachant bientôt plus différencier l'eau de la pluie de ses larmes. Il était soutenu, il le savait : Derek était là et faisait de son mieux afin de l'empêcher de chuter, et ce dans tous les sens du terme.

Personne ne s'intéressa au fait qu'un loup épaulait un renard. Personne ne s'intéressa au fait qu'il y avait plus d'un lycanthrope dans le petit groupe de personnes qui s'étaient réunies. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait des humains dans le lot mais, au fond, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

* * *

Kira ne savait pas réconforter. Ça, tout le monde le savait. Et la voir aux côtés de son meilleur ami, tentant de faire ou de dire des choses qui pourraient l'aider n'était pas si étonnant. Le fait que Stiles ne pouvait en aucun cas être réconforté ne l'était pas non plus. Isaac s'approcha et frôla l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu tiens le coup ? » murmura-t-il.

Question dérisoire à laquelle le fils du feu shérif ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le jeune Lahey ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, il ferma avec force ses paupières et se flageola mentalement d'avoir involontairement remué le couteau dans la plaie.

Derek n'était pas loin, bien que proche d'Isaac. Cela était plutôt naturel lorsqu'on savait qu'il était son Alpha… Si Stiles avait été dans son état normal, il aurait éprouvé une certaine pointe de jalousie. Mais voilà, à cet instant il n'était même pas capable de remarquer quelles personnes l'entouraient. Il était là tout comme il était ailleurs, perdu dans son esprit, perdu dans ce dernier souvenir, celui où il s'était disputé avec son père. Et rien ni personne ne semblait apte à l'en sortir. Personne, ça c'en était certain. Mais rien… ? Vraiment rien… ?

Ils étaient dans la maison des Stilinski, trop petite pour recevoir autant de monde. Un peu plus loin, les parents de Kira parlaient du fait de recueillir le jeune orphelin chez eux afin d'éviter de le laisser seul. Stiles avait juste envie de leur coudre les lèvres : ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets.

Kira et Scott s'observaient en coin, se demandant vraisemblablement quoi faire tant ils étaient perdus. Lydia s'était rapprochée du petit groupe d'amis, poussa Derek sur le côté – ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de grogner mais la rousse n'y prêta pas attention – et attrapa le bras de Stiles. D'un coup, elle le tira vers elle et enferma le mince jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant fort entre ses bras. Elle ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que lui présenter ses condoléances ne servaient à rien à part faire davantage souffrir le mécanicien et proférer de vénielles paroles. Elle plongea son nez dans le cou du garçon qui l'avait un jour aimé et plissa ses beaux yeux verts, tentant d'endiguer ses larmes. Une Lydia Martin ne pleurait pas. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire croire… et elle ne serait jamais plus crédible en disant ces quelques mots. Ses larmes en témoignaient et Stiles _savait_ qu'elle ne pleurait pas pour elle. Elle pleurait pour lui.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et, ne s'y attendant pas, Lydia sursauta et s'extirpa rapidement des bras de son ami.

« Il fait vraiment chier cet orage, » grogna Jackson, ignorant le regard noir que la jeune Martin lui envoya. « J'vais voir ce qu'ils prévoient pour la météo, j'me fais vraiment chier là… » poursuivit-il en un murmure… ignorant que la plupart des personnes pouvaient percevoir ses paroles.

Si Kira, Scott, Isaac et Derek en furent scandalisés, Stiles n'en laissa rien paraître et se désintéressa des autres.

Et pourtant… Il était là, immobile, perdu dans sa propre asthénie. Pas une personne n'aurait pu penser qu'une chose eût pu le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Et pourtant…

Jackson n'avait jamais apprécié Stiles. C'était un fait connu. Mais au fond, il n'était pas si méchant qu'il le laissait paraître. Il n'aurait jamais fait du mal à Stiles dans ce genre de situation, pas sciemment en tous cas. Mais ce fut lui qui alluma la première radio qui tomba sous sa main. Ce fut lui qui souhaitait écouter la météo, s'il pouvait l'entendre avec cet orage qui grondait.

Et si la radio grésillait, toutes les personnes présentent furent bien capables d'entendre la musique qui passait. Une musique que Stiles connaissait bien. Une musique qui était déjà inscrite au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et qui le sera, sans aucun doute, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

… _ **a statue wearin' high heels**_

 _ **Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn**_

 _ **A dinosaur Victrola list'ning to Buck Owens**_

 _ **Doo doo doo lookin' out my back door…**_

Instantanément, Kira se rua sur la radio pour l'éteindre, ignorant les insultes du jeune Whittemore qui n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on lui arrache quelque objet de ses mains. Mais la jeune Yukimura, la seule qui _savait_ , n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se tourna prestement vers son meilleur ami, prenant soin d'ignorer les regards surpris des personnes qui s'étaient tournées pour la regarder, et ne se focalisa que sur son meilleur ami. Son corps ne bougeait pas mais ses yeux… ses jolis yeux noisette ne reflétaient que son âme qui se brisait une nouvelle fois. Il ne pleurait pas, il en était incapable, trop choqué pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Jackson tenta d'arracher la radio des mains de la Japonaise et celle-ci le repoussa avec une violence mal contenue, consciente qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ce qui pourrait une nouvelle fois blesser son ami, mais il était trop tard.

Elle ne vit ni n'entendit le jeune mécanicien s'avancer à grands pas, lui arracher la radio des mains et la jeter de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Loups, renards, humains et autres créatures surnaturelles le fixaient, les yeux écarquillés. Tous se demandaient probablement ce qui arrivait à ce jeune homme, pourtant si calme quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais, mis à part Kira et Stiles lui-même, personne ne savait que cette chanson était la même que celle qu'il avait entendue la nuit où sa mère avait été tuée. La nuit où le dernier renard gris de Beacon Hills avait été assassiné.

Il hurla, inconscient qu'il produisait cet horrible cri. Les autre gens couraient vers lui, inquiets, mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne les remarquait même pas. Rien ne comptait à part cette douleur qui se diffusait dans son cerveau, dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était blessée d'avoir trop hurlé mais il ignora cette nouvelle douleur.

 _ **Doo doo doo lookin' out my back door…**_

Les dernières paroles de la vieille chanson qu'il avait un jour idolâtrée revenaient en boucle dans son esprit et il lui était impossible de l'enlever.

Kira le tenait. Scott le tenait. Derek le tenait. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Ne les entendait pas. Et pourtant, leurs mains l'entravaient. D'un geste rageur, il se dégagea et bouscula toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Jackson, dans son coin, écarquilla les yeux, commençant à se sentir mal, comprenant, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi ni comment, qu'il était responsable de l'état du nouvel orphelin.

Stiles se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la forêt, les larmes dévalant ses joues déjà bien humides, ses yeux rougis et douloureux fixaient obstinément les arbres entre lesquels il espérait disparaître. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait le suivre. D'un bond, il sauta et, certain de ne plus être visible pour les autres, il se changea. L'humain laissa place au _bâtard_ , au seul renard qui était né de l'union d'un renard roux et d'une renarde grise d'Amérique. Il se dépêtra de ses vêtements, cherchant la sortie, et, lorsqu'il l'eût trouvée, se mit à courir. Courir. Ce fut la seule chose qui semblait capable de lui faire oublier cette douleur omniprésente qui lui tordait les entrailles. Et puis, au moins, la douleur était moins forte lorsqu'il était sous forme animale. Néanmoins elle était là, tapie au plus profond de lui. Il courut, courut encore et, même épuisé, il poursuivit sa course. Ses coussinets saignaient, son museau était éraflé d'avoir trop foncé entre des branches pointues, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il aurait encore pu courir longtemps mais une autre personne en décida autrement.

Il entendit un grognement et, soudain, un imposant loup noir lui barra la route. Il plongea ses yeux dorés dans les orbes rouges de son vis-à-vis. Il savait qui était le loup mais il aurait très bien pu se retrouver face à un lycanthrope inconnu qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière : il dévoila ses crocs et grogna, menaçant, agressif. Le loup sursauta, surpris, mais resta là, face à l'étrange renard, le fixant de son regard insistant. Puis, il avança d'un pas et l'odeur de peur vint chatouiller les narines du jeune Stilinski. Ainsi, Derek Hale pouvait ressentir une émotion telle que la peur ? Le loup avança d'un nouveau pas et le renard grogna davantage.

 _Ne t'approche pas. Pars. Laisse-moi tranquille._

C'était la traduction certaine de ses grognements. Et pourtant, le loup n'écouta pas ces grognements à la fois plaintifs et menaçants. Il ne les écouta pas et s'approcha. Encore une fois.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles recula. Il regarda une dernière fois le loup et se détourna, s'apprêtant à s'enfuir, lorsqu'une masse lui tomba dessus. La mâchoire du canidé se ferma sur son encolure, l'empêchant de fuir et Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre. Il n'avait plus de force. Fatigué, il se coucha au sol, le loup toujours sur lui, et reprit forme humaine. Le pelage de la bête noire était chaud et il ne tenta pas de se soustraire à la prise de l'animal. Les dents du loup étaient toujours sur son cou, le maintenant au sol mais ne le blessant nullement.

« Ta faute… » fit le plus jeune d'une voix éraillée.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la fourrure ne disparaisse, laissant place à une peau chaude qu'il connaissait bien. Des mains vinrent lui attraper les bras et il croisa bientôt le regard indéchiffrable du lycanthrope.

« Quoi ? » questionna ce dernier.

« C'est de ta faute… »

Une étrange émotion passa dans les yeux du loup et Stiles sut. Il sut qu'il avait blessé l'autre homme. Que l'Alpha culpabilisait _déjà_ de la mort du shérif.

Le loup se redressa et attira avec lui le corps affaibli du plus jeune. Il tira légèrement sur les bras de ce dernier et le colla contre son torse, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

« C'est de ma faute à moi aussi… » articula difficilement le renard, son visage plongé dans le torse chaud de l'autre homme. « C'est moi qui l'ai abandonné… c'est moi qui l'ai… qui l'ai… »

Il se tut, incapable d'en dire davantage. Mais Derek avait bien compris ce qu'était le mot qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer.

 _Tué. C'est moi qui l'ai tué._

Stiles resta là, essoufflé, fatigué entre les bras du loup. Lorsqu'il eût reprit plus de forces et qu'il tenta de se soustraire à l'emprise de l'Alpha, Derek le retint. Lorsqu'il s'accusa encore une fois, il en fut de même. Lorsqu'il accusa le lycanthrope une énième fois, allant même jusqu'à tenter de le frapper, Derek le retint toujours. Il ne le lâcha pas. Et lorsque le fils Stilinski se laissa pleurer dans ses bras, tel un homme qui se retient à sa bouée de sauvetage, l'Alpha le tenait toujours. Il resta aux côtés du renard, tentant l'impossible : lui offrir du réconfort.

* * *

 _ **Plouf. Fin du chapitre 12…**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas trop comment cette chanson de CCR a pu devenir aussi… triste… dire que c'est une de mes chansons préférées o.o**_

 _ **Bref, à toutes et merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews ! Je vous love !**_

 _ **Promis, ça sera (un peu) moins triste dans la suite…**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 08 septembre 2015**_


	14. Chapitre Treize : Appels

_**Instinct**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Falling_ d'Obsidia ft. CoMa,

 _\- I see fire_ d'Ed Sheeran,

 _\- Never Le Nkemise (Part 1 & 2) _de Die Antwoord.

 **Note :** A partir de ce chapitre, Jackson sera plus présent dans l'histoire (et Lydia aussi d'ailleurs ahah !)… je vous laisse découvrir tout ça :3

 **Note hors sujet :** Dites, dites, dites ! Vous connaissez la série Scream ? Non parce que si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez-y, foncez, c'est un pur chef-d'œuvre *o*

 **RAR anonymes :**

 **Lobos :** Non mais LOL, ce concept est pourri… Je suis heureuse (euh…enfin tout est relatif quoi xD) d'avoir réussi à te faire ressentir ces sentiments-là. Moi-même ça m'a retourné quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, peut-être parce que je l'ai vécu donc bon ^^' Bref. Prends donc tes cookies, enfuis-toi et cache-toi xD le nouveau chapitre est là ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! :D

 **Lady B :** Ouais… je sais que c'est triste u.u Le pire c'est que j'adore ça :') *part se cacher* Non, sérieusement ça va s'arranger, tu verras… (enfin, j'espère xD) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

* * *

Chapitre Treize : Appels.

Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir, Jackson ferma la porte de chez lui. Après le départ de sa petite amie, il avait attendu une longue minute sur le seuil de sa maison, perdu dans ses pensées. Lydia avait été douce, comme d'habitude. Elle ne passait plus autant de temps avec lui qu'auparavant mais elle était inquiète pour le jeune Stilinski. Jackson ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, loin de là, il comprenait le comportement de la rousse et, s'il en avait le courage, peut-être chercherait-il aussi de son côté le moyen d'aider le fils du shérif qui avait été récemment assassiné. Une semaine était passée et pourtant le choc était toujours là. Si même le shérif se faisait sauvagement tuer, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Pauvre Stiles… ce n'était pas étonnant que personne n'ait vu le mécanicien depuis l'enterrement… Si le jeune orphelin travaillait toujours, nul doute que le jeune Whittemore aurait emmené sa voiture chez ce dernier, prétextant quelque anomalie, juste pour s'assurer que l'autre allait bien. Mais, le souci, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Stiles avait déserté le garage, s'enfermant sans doute chez lui.

Jackson s'avança vers le salon et un frisson le prit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place du pauvre Stilinski… à cette heure-là, la maison du défunt shérif n'était habitée plus que par une seule et unique personne : le fils. L'orphelin. Comment ce dernier supportait-il d'être enfermé dans ces lieux alors qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne viendrait l'y rejoindre ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas craquer ? Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà fait… et Jackson n'en serait pas plus au courant. Il repensa à l'enterrement, à l'effacement puis à la panique du jeune Stilinski et son cœur se serra. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu être égoïste au point d'allumer cette radio pour voir où en était l'orage ? Au point d'allumer cette _putain_ de radio et d'avoir – accidentellement, certes – mis cette _putain_ de chanson ?

Jackson culpabilisait. Oh, il n'était pas un sans cœur, il lui arrivait de ressentir certaines émotions dans ce genre-là, bien que ça puisse se révéler rare. Mais cette fois-là, il culpabilisait bel et bien. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la colère du jeune orphelin à son égard. Il avait vraiment été stupide… Peut-être devrait-il lui envoyer un message pour s'excuser ? Mais… et si ce n'était pas le moment ?

Le jeune Whittemore se laissa tomber dans le grand canapé de son somptueux salon et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, descendant sur sa nuque pour finir par masser ses cervicales. Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes et, avec tristesse, le jeune homme songea qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponses à ses questions tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait un geste vers le mécano. Il saisit son téléphone portable et chercha le numéro de l'autre jeune homme dans son répertoire. Il avait le numéro du jeune Stilinski depuis des années… à vrai dire, cela datait de leurs années lycée où Stiles était sorti avec Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson. Il avait dû utiliser ledit numéro une fois voire deux juste pour demander au jeune Stilinski de se bouger les fesses, ce dernier étant toujours en retard lors des entraînements de crosse, mais jamais il n'avait pris la peine d'envoyer un message à l'autre sans y être véritablement 'obligé'. Une grande première, en résumé…

Il resta de longues secondes sans bouger devant son téléphone portable puis, après une profonde inspiration, il envoya un sms au tout nouvel orphelin. Dans son message, il ne s'excusa pas. Non. En réalité, il voulait s'excuser en direct, en voyant le fils du shérif en face-à-face. Il ne voulait pas être de ces lâches qui s'excusent derrière un écran. Il tapa rapidement quelques mots, demandant au mécanicien s'il était possible qu'ils se voient chez le jeune Stilinski malgré l'heure tardive puis, sans attendre de regretter son geste, il appuya sur la touche d'envoi. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'il prit conscience que le message était envoyé et qu'il ne lui restait plus que d'attendre la réponse de son ancien camarade de classe.

Nerveux, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et s'empara de la télécommande qui se trouvait à côté de lui. En deux trois mouvements, il alluma l'imposante télévision qui se trouvait au beau milieu de son salon. Il zappa quelques instants, se refusant de regarder les informations qu'il jugeait trop soporifiques pour l'heure et tomba sur un documentaire qui parlait des loups. Ne voyant rien d'autre d'intéressant à regarder à minuit, il décida de laisser le documentaire et écouta d'une d'oreille peu attentive les spécialistes commenter chaque image qui passait à l'écran lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de musique. Ce fut lorsqu'un loup blanc sauta sur un lièvre qu'un bruit à l'étage se fit entendre. Le jeune homme se redressa, attrapa la télécommande et mit la télévision en mode silencieux. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra, tentant de percevoir le moindre son. Pourtant, une longue minute plus tard, aucun bruit n'avait suivi le premier. Songeant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un son provenant du documentaire qu'il était en train de regarder, Jackson haussa les épaules et remit le son. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son téléphone portable mais Stiles ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Bien évidemment, il pouvait tout aussi bien dormir mais le jeune Whittemore en doutait fortement. Il soupira et reposa son téléphone portable sur le canapé.

Un nouveau bruit retentit, le faisant sursauter. D'un geste habile de la main, il enleva de nouveau le son de la télévision et se tourna d'un bond, jetant un regard perçant en direction de la cuisine.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il

Il n'eut aucune réponse. En même temps, s'il y avait un cambrioleur, le voleur ne prendrait pas la peine d'indiquer sa position… alors l'appeler ne servait strictement à rien.

Il inspira profondément avant d'expulser tout l'air que pouvaient contenir ses poumons. Il prit son courage à deux mains et, ragaillardi, avança à grands pas vers la cuisine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce et trouva une personne _assise_ sur le plan de travail. C'était une femme d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle portait un pantalon serré gris et un débardeur noir tout aussi serré. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur sa poitrine et elle était pieds nus. Mais, dans tout son physique, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comme la couleur de ses yeux par exemple : ils étaient rouges.

Ne perdant pas son courage pour autant – peut-être avait-elle des lentilles… quoiqu'il ignorât la raison pour laquelle elle en portait – il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, en colère.

« Sortez immédiatement de chez moi, » siffla-t-il, on ne peut plus menaçant.

Au son de sa voix, la femme sourit, dévoilant deux canines bien trop longues et effilées. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer. Ce qui ne sembla pas fonctionner sur la jeune femme puisque le sourire de cette dernière ne fit que s'élargir.

« Sortez ! » s'écria le jeune Whittemore, perdant patience face à l'air insolent de la femme. « Sortez ou j'appelle la police ! »

La belle inconnue haussa un sourcil alors qu'un rire cristallin sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Elle secoua la tête, l'air faussement désolé, et se leva. Immédiatement, Jackson recula de deux bons pas, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être effrayé en face de l'intruse.

« Je ne pense pas, non… » susurra la brune avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, le regard joueur.

« Quoi ? Mais…

-Voyons Kali, n'effraie pas notre jeune ami… »

Jackson eut un nouveau sursaut et se détourna de la femme pour faire face à la voix qu'il avait entendue derrière lui. Il se retrouva face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui portait des lunettes de soleil. L'homme caressa pensivement une canne qui se trouvait dans sa main gauche et Jackson fut une nouvelle fois secoué de frissons. Quelques instants plus tard, d'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre et le jeune Whittemore observa en silence trois autres hommes aux yeux aussi rouges que ceux de la femme arriver derrière celui qui tenait une canne. L'homme lui offrit un sourire à glacer le sang et, à cet instant, Jackson prit conscience qu'il était coincé. Il était encerclé et il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'échapper de sa propre maison.

Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque, soudain, l'homme leva une main aux doigts anormalement griffus.

« Saisissez-vous de lui. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : le jeune Whittemore eut à peine le temps de voir les autres personnes bouger que déjà il se retrouvait prisonnier des trois autres hommes. Derrière lui, du bruit se fit entendre, lui faisant dresser l'oreille. La peur inondait ses veines alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure, se demandant bien comment il pourrait se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il vit la femme le contourner pour rejoindre celui qui semblait être le chef, son effroi ne disparut pas. Au contraire, il ne fit que croître davantage.

« Fera-t-il l'affaire ? » questionna la belle femme après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en direction du pauvre Whittemore.

Le chef ignora la femme et s'avança vers un Jackson terrifié qui n'avait de cesse de tenter de reculer. Malheureusement, les trois hommes étranges le maintenaient immobile, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouvait impuissant, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre à part subir le sort que le chef aurait décidé pour lui.

« Maintenez-le, » ordonna ce dernier d'une voix doucereuse.

Jackson tenta bien de hurler mais ce fut comme si ses cordes vocales s'étaient coupées. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il ne parvenait pas à émettre le moindre son. L'homme ouvrit une grande bouche emplie de crocs pointus et le jeune Whittemore ne put fermer les yeux face à ce macabre spectacle.

Un peu plus loin, dans le salon, la télévision montra un loup noir hurler à la lune. Sur le canapé, le téléphone du jeune homme vibra : il venait de recevoir une réponse de la part de Stiles.

* * *

« Tu devrais aller le voir… » fit le jeune homme sans lâcher des yeux la roue qu'il peinait à ranger sans mettre le garage sens dessus dessous. Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil et alla l'aider. Bien entendu, Scott ronchonna pour la forme mais laissa l'autre faire, trop fatigué qu'il était. Depuis la mort du shérif, Stiles ne venait plus travailler. De ce fait, Scott se retrouvait seul à gérer aussi bien le côté pratique que théorique du métier et autant avouer qu'il était débordé. Oh, Stiles lui avait bien dit qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de fermer la boutique pendant quelques temps mais Scott avait voulu continuer… il aurait pourtant dû savoir que, sans Stiles pour l'aider, le jeune lycanthrope se retrouverait très vite dépassé par tous les travaux qu'il pouvait y avoir à faire. Heureusement que Derek était venu lui donner un coup de main parce que sinon, franchement, le pauvre McCall ignorait ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Ou ne pas faire, plutôt…

« Je suis sérieux, » insista-t-il malgré tout en regardant l'Alpha ranger correctement la roue sans rien casser sur son passage. Le Bêta se demandait bien comme il pouvait y arriver. « Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir. »

Un soupir lui répondit. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble – soit quelques jours après la mort du shérif – le jeune McCall avait appris à connaître le plus vieux. Certes, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant amis mais ils parvenaient à rester dans la même pièce sans en venir aux mains (ou aux crocs). Ils parvenaient même à travailler ensemble. On pouvait bien dire que leur possible future amitié était sur la bonne voie, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je le verrai ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs… »

Et c'était vrai. Après tout, Derek rendait visite à Stiles dès qu'il finissait d'aider Scott au garage. Souvent, Kira l'accompagnait. Après… soit Stiles les acceptait chez lui, soit il leur demandait plus ou moins poliment de le laisser tranquille. La veille, par exemple, Derek avait été envoyé sur les roses. Pourtant, il ne s'en plaignait pas : tout comme Scott et les autres amis du jeune orphelin, il comprenait tout à fait le comportement de son… compagnon ? Petit ami ? Il ignorait comment l'appeler. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter quant à leur relation.

Un nouveau soupir sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de l'Alpha. Il espérait la même chose que tous les autres amis de Stiles : que ce dernier remonte la porte. Mais comment pourraient-ils l'aider à surmonter tout cela ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

* * *

Il avait froid. Pourtant, la maison était chauffée et toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, de sorte de garder la chaleur. De plus, les poils qui le recouvraient auraient dû l'empêcher de ressentir une quelconque fraîcheur et pourtant… et pourtant il était là, en boule sur le canapé du salon, le nez enfoncé dans son pelage à tenter de se réchauffer. Quelques heures plus tôt, les Yukimura étaient passés, inquiets, tentant de le faire sortir de chez lui. Mais comment pourrait-il seulement sortir de la maison où avait vécu sa famille ? Comment aurait-il pu s'y résoudre ? C'était dur. Beaucoup trop dur. Ainsi, comme en cet instant, le jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps sous sa forme animale. Si au début ça lui avait été d'une grande aide, à présent il ne ressentait plus vraiment de différence lorsqu'il était un renard ou un être humain. Du pareil au même.

Un frisson le secoua. Il trembla et bougea de nouveau, cherchant à mieux s'installer sur le canapé vide et… froid. Il resta immobile une longue minute avant de lâcher un soupir. Vraisemblablement, il ne parvenait ni à se réchauffer ni à occulter les sombres pensées qui saturaient son esprit.

N'en pouvant plus, il se redressa, s'ébroua avant de prendre forme humaine… et de le regretter instantanément. Là, nu comme nu premier jour de son existence, dénué de sa douce fourrure, il avait encore plus froid que sous sa forme animale. Pourtant, il se leva et alla chercher quelques vêtements qui avaient été préalablement abandonnés au pied d'un meuble. Il s'en vêtit et frissonna. Il attrapa un pull, l'enfila et alla éclairer la maison. Les volets étaient fermés mais cela ne lui posa aucun problème pour se diriger. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit le premier volet et que la vive lumière entra brutalement dans les lieux, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir tout en tentant de protéger ses yeux fatigués et blessés. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant d'être totalement acclimaté aux rayons du Soleil et, lorsque ce fut chose faite, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir les autres fenêtres et volets. Alors qu'il venait juste de fermer le dernier, il se tourna vers la pièce où il vivait depuis plusieurs jours et son regard tomba sur un imposant livre posé sur la table basse du salon. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher outre mesure pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Après tout, il ne comptait plus les fois où ses doigts l'avaient parcouru. Un album photo. C'était le plus gros album photo de famille qu'il avait et jamais il ne l'avait autant regardé. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir parcouru des yeux la veille avant de se coucher… ou du moins d'essayer de dormir. Il détourna hâtivement le regard, espérant ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois en ayant ces si belles mais atroces photos sous le nez et ses yeux se posèrent sur son téléphone portable. Il s'avança de quelques pas et appuya sur une touche quelconque afin d'allumer l'écran de l'appareil. Aucun appel. Aucun texto. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien raté, il fit un tour dans sa messagerie mais… rien. Le dernier message que Jackson (alias _Tronche de Cake_ dans son répertoire téléphonique) lui avait envoyé était celui où il lui demandait s'il pouvait passer chez le jeune Stilinski. Le dernier message que Stiles avait envoyé à la tronche de… Jackson avait été un simple « OK ». Et pourtant, rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi, il aurait donc su si le fils Whittemore était passé. Et pourtant, le petit ami de Lydia n'était pas venu, n'avait pas envoyé d'autres messages. Amer, le mécanicien songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une nouvelle lubie de la part de l'autre jeune homme : lui poser des lapins pour… pour faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis ou proches alors, au fond… Non. Ça ne tenait pas la route. Jackson avait beau se montrer idiot, égoïste et toutes les autres bonnes qualités dans ce genre-là qui lui allaient comme un gant, Stiles ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi il lui aurait envoyé un sms pour, au final, ne même pas se déplacer. Vaguement inquiet, le dernier Stilinski se décida à appeler l'autre garçon. Il colla son téléphone portable contre son oreille et attendit. Les tonalités se firent entendre les unes après les autres et puis… la messagerie. Le renard fronça légèrement les sourcils. S'il savait une chose sur Jackson, c'était que ce dernier répondait _toujours_ au téléphone. Il n'attendit pas plus d'une minute avant de réitérer l'appel mais, comme la première fois, ce dernier ne fut pas concluant. Il fixa du regard son téléphone quelques secondes avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Ce n'était pas un drame que Jackson ne réponde pas à son appel. Peut-être était-il réellement occupé. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter…

Tenant toujours fermement l'appareil (qui sait ? Peut-être que Jackson Whittemore l'appellerait d'une minute à l'autre…), le jeune homme alla s'installer sur le canapé où il avait dormi. Ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur l'album photo et, tel un automate, il saisit l'objet pour le poser sur ses genoux. La première photo était celle du mariage de ses parents. Claudia était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche mais ne portait pas de voile. Elle avait toujours détesté avoir des choses dans les cheveux. John, quant à lui, portait un costume simple. Ils étaient là, debout, souriant à l'objectif. A l'époque, Stiles n'était pas encore né. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait partie du cadre… qu'il était là, en face de ses parents. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui prenait la photo… mais non. Lorsque John et Claudia s'étaient mariés, Stiles n'existait pas encore. Et en cet instant, alors qu'il regardait cette photo, ce n'était plus lui qui n'existait pas : ses parents n'étaient plus. Certes, le corps de son père était enterré depuis peu de temps mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Ils ne se parleraient plus. Ils ne se verraient plus.

Ils ne se pardonneraient jamais.

Soudain, la photo lui semblait bien loin. Peut-être même prise dans un autre monde. Mais comment savoir faire la différence alors qu'on est perdu ?

Les doigts du renard parcoururent les visages souriants des deux défunts, songeant à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il se tourna vers son portable, s'en saisit et l'alluma de nouveau. Il chercha dans son répertoire la liste de ses numéros favoris et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de coller une nouvelle fois l'appareil contre son oreille. Il ferma les yeux avec force, écoutant avec douleur les tonalités qui résonnaient. Puis… un frisson parcourut son échine.

 _« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de John Stilinski, veuillez laisser un message après le BIP, je vous contacterai dès que j'en aurai le temps. »_

Les yeux du renard s'emplirent de larmes. Il poussa l'album photo et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Sanglotant, il colla son portable contre son cœur.

« Je suis stupide… » murmura-t-il dans le vide, brisant le silence accablant des lieux. « Comme si quelqu'un allait répondre… »

* * *

« Allez, répond ! »

Tapant du pied, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la jeune femme s'impatientait. Son petit ami aurait dû venir la rejoindre chez elle plus d'une demi-heure plus tôt mais ce dernier ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Elle aurait pu aller chez ce dernier mais avait trop peur de le rater sur son chemin. Ce n'était pas normal que Jackson ne réponde pas au téléphone. Pourtant, la jeune femme continuait d'espérer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Mais là… ce n'était pas Jackson. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors que faisait-il ? Peut-être qu'il avait eu un nouveau souci avec sa Porsche et qu'il l'aurait emmené au garage de Stiles ? En temps normal, il l'aurait prévenue (surtout qu'il pouvait aisément la rejoindre sans voiture) mais peut-être avait-il aussi un problème avec son téléphone portable ?

Elle n'y croyait pas. Plus elle y pensait, plus Lydia se disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et puis… il y avait cette peur qui grandissait en son for intérieur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle appela le garage où Scott devait travailler avec Derek, ce loup-garou qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, espérant qu'on lui dise que Jackson se trouvait bel et bien avec eux.

 _« Allô ?_

-Scott McCall ? C'est Lydia. Une amie de Stiles. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Un silence gêné prit place. Bien sûr que Scott se souvenait d'elle, après tout il avait détruit son van en se transformant lors de sa première pleine lune. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'y pensait plus et ce silence ne fit que l'angoisser davantage.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

 _« Euh… oui oui, je me souviens de toi… Un problème ?_

-Jackson est avec vous ? » questionna-t-elle d'une traite.

 _« Jackson ? »_

La Banshee ferma les yeux et lâcha un bref soupir. Le jeune McCall ne connaissait pas tellement de monde à Beacon Hills et semblait avoir un peu de difficulté à retenir les prénoms de quelques personnes qu'il rencontrait.

« Oui, » dit-elle, la voix tendue. « Tu sais, l'imbécile qui a allumé la radio à l'enterrement du shérif. »

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, la jeune femme se sentit mal. Elle parlait plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et citer l'enterrement du père de Stiles Stilinski n'était vraiment pas plaisant.

 _« Ah… ce gars… »_

Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir le jeune Bêta pour savoir qu'il était mal à l'aise : c'était parfaitement perceptible dans sa voix.

 _« Bah non… il n'est pas là._

-Tu en es sûr ?

 _-…bah oui ? »_

Nerveuse, Lydia mit fin à l'appel sans dire un mot de plus. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait au fond d'elle que quelque chose clochait. Avec hâte, elle rentra chez elle, prit ses clefs de voiture, ouvrit cette dernière et démarra au quart de tour. Elle sortit rapidement de son jardin et prit la route qui la mènerait chez son petit ami. Attentive, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en tous sens, espérant voir ce dernier marcher dans une rue. Mais, alors qu'elle dépassait les rues et les avenues, alors qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement de la maison du jeune Whittemore, elle fut effrayée de constater qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle se gara rapidement devant la maison du jeune homme et, tremblante, sortit de la voiture pour s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Elle devait savoir, en avoir le cœur net même si elle espérait de tout cœur que son humain allait bien. Elle devait s'en assurer, le voir de ses propres yeux. Elle avança un peu plus, avança la main vers la poignée de porte et… écarquilla les yeux. Son souffle se coupa et, pendant quelques secondes, elle resta interdite face à la porte mal fermée. Quelqu'un était entré par effraction, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Le salon était vide. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et, soudain, se stoppa. Au sol, une petite flaque de sang s'était formée. Quelques gouttes du liquide rouge avaient terminé leur chute sur quelques meubles. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, aucun corps. Juste ce sang.

Elle ne put retenir son cri plus longtemps et tomba à genoux. Elle était incapable de savoir si son hurlement annonçait la mort prochaine de son compagnon ou s'il s'agissait d'un cri de pure angoisse.

* * *

 _ **YOLOOOOO**_

 _ **Voilà voilà… ça vous a plu ? xD**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D**_

 _ **Ça risque d'être un peu chaud pour la suite avec les cours et tout (ouais, j'suis le genre de personne qui se rajoute 10 000 options LOL) mais je continue d'écrire, ne vous inquiétez pas !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous et à bientôt (je l'espère !) *cœur***_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 17 septembre 2015**_


	15. Chapitre Quatorze : Disparition

Instinct

 **Réponse à une certaine Camille :** Bonjour à toi aussi. Bah écoute, tu « ne sais pas quoi dire » et pourtant tu me dis clairement que mon histoire c'est de la merde. Bah écoute, très chère et tendre Camille, si c'est de la merde,... pourquoi tu l'as lu ? Jusqu'au bout si j'en crois le fait que tu aies posté le commentaire au bout du chapitre 14 ? « Arrêter » ? « Tu devrais avoir honte d'écrire ça » ? (oui, j'ai corrigé tes trop nombreuses fautes parce qu'elles me faisaient trop mal aux yeux). Bah écoute, chère amie, non. Je n'arrêterai pas et... pourquoi je devrais avoir honte ? Je ne comprends pas, peut-être que si ta review avait été plus exhaustive, peut-être que j'aurais compris où tu veux en venir au final. Quoique je ne veuille pas vraiment le savoir en fait...

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que tu vois, ton avis à deux balles, je m'en fous. Tu m'as fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Si tu veux revenir rager, explique-toi tout simplement que je puisse comprendre d'où vient toute cette « haine » à l'encontre de ma fanfiction.

Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée et je t'offre un Bescherelle avec plein de bisous (cependant, si tu es une dys, permets-moi de m'excuser pour cette remarque).

 **Réponse à Lobos :** Arg... si je te dis que je me suis super bien amusée avec le coup du téléphone... tu m'en veux ?:( J'suis forte pour donner de l'empathie pour Stiles, ouais, je sais héhéhé (mes chevilles gonflent mouhahaha). Merciiii à toi ! * **coeur** * Et je suis contente que les cookies t'aient plu ahah :p

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _-_ _Deceptive_ d'Essáy  & Coma,

\- _Another Place_ d'Emily Underhill.

 **Note :** Graou, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! :3

 **Note bis :** Mes remerciements à ma p'tite Ju qui est toujours là lorsque les doutes me vrillent le cerveau et que je perds foi en mes écrits et en moi-même. Merci d'être là ! (pleins de poutoux sur ta faceuh!).

Enfin, je m'excuse pour ce retard (environ un mois bordel !) mais bon... je vous avais prévenu ? (ouais ouais, je me décharge sur vous lol !)... j'essaierai d'écrire et de poster la suite plus rapidement, si mes cours me le permettent...

Bonne lecture ! ***** coeur *****

* * *

Chapitre Quatorze : Disparition.

Mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Sa migraine était telle qu'il avait de la difficulté à réfléchir, et pourtant il avait _besoin_ de réfléchir. Les questions faisaient timidement surface dans son esprit brumeux mais il n'était pas encore en état d'y penser réellement. Difficilement, il ouvrit ses paupières et tenta de voir où il se trouvait. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que ses yeux se soient accommodés à la lumière et qu'ils parviennent à distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient.

Seul. Il était seul. Au plafond, une lumière vive lui brûlait les yeux, tant et si bien qu'il devait les cligner à plusieurs reprises pour endiguer les larmes qu'il sentait monter, en vain. Derrière lui, des objets durs le maintenaient assis et, en face de lui…

Un frisson le parcourut. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et sa situation ne lui plaisait clairement pas. Il bougea le haut de son corps, décollant son dos des choses rigides qui le gardait jusqu'alors assis et tenta de faire quelque geste pour s'avancer. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvint qu'à s'écrouler sur le sol horriblement froid et métallique.

Métallique.

Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Quelque part, il aurait préféré avoir mal analysé sa situation : au moins, il aurait pu espérer s'en sortir tandis que là…

Il était emprisonné. Emprisonné dans une cage. Son regard parcourut la cage dans laquelle il était enfermé et, à mesure que ses yeux se posaient sur des barreaux, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Il était certain d'être prêt à faire une tachycardie, un malaise qui le rendrait inconscient du merdier dans lequel il se trouvait. Néanmoins, son corps sembla en décider autrement puisqu'il était bel et bien éveillé, conscient du lieu où il se trouvait et attentif au moindre détail. S'il avait des soucis cardiaques, peut-être aurait-il déjà fait une crise. Il commençait à regretter toutes ces choses-là… Et d'ailleurs, comme par miracle, sa migraine avait disparu au profit de la panique qui s'insinuait vicieusement dans ses veines. Il était enfermé dans une cage, comme un vulgaire animal qu'on aurait capturé. Paniqué, il chercha une sortie qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir loin de ce cauchemar mais il n'en voyait aucune. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre et, à la fois surpris et effrayé, le jeune homme eut un sursaut et se colla contre le fond de sa cage, réveillant dans son trapèze deltoïde gauche une douleur jusqu'alors endormie. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun geste pour connaître la cause de cette douleur : le bruit précédent l'intriguant beaucoup trop.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant que le bruit ne se réitère, mais cette fois-ci, la source de ce son sembla plus proche et, bientôt, un nouveau bruit accompagné d'un mouvement à la droite en dehors de la cage se fit entendre. Une porte – en bois sans aucun doute puisqu'elle grinçait comme les portes du chalet des parents de Jackson – venait de s'ouvrir. Face à lui, une forme se dessina. Svelte, grande, une femme s'avança vers la cage où était emprisonné le jeune Whittemore. C'était elle. La femme qu'il avait vue chez lui. Cette femme qui avait annoncé son attaque, son enlèvement. La dénommée Kali.

Aussitôt, Jackson se sentit haineux. Il haïssait cette femme. Il l'abhorrait.

« Bien dormi ? »

Sa voix était douce, attisant davantage si c'était possible la colère du jeune homme. Elle et ses amis l'avaient kidnappé. Comment aurait-il pu _bien dormir_ ?

D'un geste de rage, tel un personnage de tragédie contrôlé par son furor, il se jeta en avant contre les barreaux qui le séparaient de la femme. Doux paradoxe, lui qui avait souhaité mettre le plus de distance entre lui et cette inconnue pas si inconnue et qui pourtant se retrouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, écumant de rage et ne désirant que lui arracher la tête.

Ces sentiments ne lui ressemblaient pas. Ce n'était pas _lui_. Mais, pour l'heure, il ne s'en préoccupa pas réellement : il avait d'autres soucis sur le feu.

« A en voir ta tête, je suppose que non.

-T'as rien à supposer, pétasse ! »

Seul un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la femme, comme si la colère du jeune homme l'amusait.

« Tu as l'air en colère… » susurra-t-elle, avançant doucement sa main pour la passer entre les barreaux, tentant tant bien que mal d'aller caresser les cheveux du prisonnier, comme si elle voulait le rassurer.

« DEGAGE ! » hurla Jackson, se reculant d'un bond afin de ne pas avoir de contact physique avec la femme. Cette dernière eut un air faussement blessé et, boudeuse, elle ramena sa main vers elle.

« Laisse-moi sortir. » ordonna le jeune Whittemore, le regard noir.

Kali laissa tomber son masque boudeur et un sourire refleurit sur son visage, sourire qui n'atteignit pourtant pas ses yeux.

« Non. »

A peine sa phrase eut-elle passé la barrière de ses lèvres que Jackson se colla de nouveau violemment contre les barreaux, sortit ses bras et tenta d'attraper la femme. Mais cette dernière s'était reculée et le regardait, telle une scientifique étudiant un rat de laboratoire.

« MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR, BORDEL ! » hurla le jeune homme, usant davantage ses cordes vocales.

« C'est impossible. »

De rage, le kidnappé donna des coups de poings dans le vide, fixant son regard colérique sur la silhouette mince de la femme.

« Tu n'es plus humain. » ajouta cette dernière.

Et Jackson cessa tout mouvement. Sidéré par les dernières paroles de Kali, il resta immobile, reprenant difficilement son souffle, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle lui faisait une telle blague. Et pourtant, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, elle n'avait rien ajouté et continuait de le fixer, l'air mortellement sérieux. Le jeune Whittemore ne tint pas plus longtemps : un rire amer sortit de sa gorge blessée par ses hurlements.

« Ouais, » fit-il d'une voix cassée. « Bien sûr. C'est ça. Je suis le Père Noël. »

Cette remarque aurait pu faire rire la femme, ou au moins la faire sourire puisqu'elle semblait encline à s'amuser du malheur du garçon. Mais pourtant, elle resta mortellement sérieuse face à l'ironie du prisonnier.

« J'avoue que ce serait drôle que tu te transformes en Père Noël. » répondit-elle finalement au bout d'une longue minute de silence. « Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le cas. »

Jackson lui lança un regard haineux qu'elle ignora superbement.

« Bah tant mieux alors, » éructa-t-il. « « Libère-moi ou…

-Ou quoi ? »

Pris de cours, le jeune homme ne put qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Face à lui, Kali laissa échapper un soupir las.

« Inutile de me redemander de te libérer, » annonça-t-elle d'une voix indéchiffrable. « Tu n'es plus humain, je ne peux en aucun cas le faire. »

Alors que Jackson fut sur le point de parler de nouveau, de nier une nouvelle fois les paroles de la femme, cette dernière ajouta :

« Et je vais te le prouver. »

Le jeune Whittemore n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les yeux de la femme étaient de nouveau rouges. Ses dents s'allongèrent, devenant d'immenses crocs saillants tandis que ses ongles devenaient des griffes. Bientôt, la femme avait laissé place à un monstre, un énorme loup sortit tout droit d'un film d'horreur.

Incapable de fermer les yeux, le pauvre Jackson resta immobile, son regard fixé sur la créature qui se tenait devant lui. Il était effrayé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que ce cauchemar cesse.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne rêvait pas : c'était réel.

* * *

Dans toutes les avenues de Beacon Hills, on pouvait aisément trouver des pancartes placardées avec une photo de Jackson Whittemore. Une Lydia en larmes s'efforçait de les accrocher, avec difficulté, tandis qu'Isaac Lahey et Kira Yukimura l'aidaient. Quelques jours plus tôt, on n'aurait vraiment pas imaginé un tel trio et pourtant, ils s'étaient réunis, essayant de réunir leurs faibles forces pour retrouver le jeune homme disparu. Plus d'une journée était passée depuis la macabre découverte qu'avait fait Lydia en entrant chez son petit ami et, même si la police était sur le coup, ce trio improbable avait décidé de mener leurs recherches de leur côté.

Malgré la mauvaise impression qu'avait la jeune Martin, elle ne baissait pas les bras, espérant à chaque instant reconnaître son petit ami au bout d'une ruelle. Malheureusement, même son cerveau ne semblait pas enclin à lui donner quelque illusion bienfaitrice.

Des pas se firent entendre et, alerte, Isaac se retourna et afficha un pauvre sourire de soulagement en voyant un autre trio approcher. Scott ne paraissait pas vraiment inquiet de la disparition du jeune Whittemore et, les mains dans les poches, il s'avançait vers le groupe, se demandant vraisemblablement ce qu'il fichait là. A ses côtés, Derek Hale n'était pas mieux loti et quiconque aurait été spectateur de cette scène aurait pensé qu'il se trouvait par hasard au mauvais lieu, au mauvais moment. Et, la dernière personne, quant à elle, semblait chamboulée.

« Ah, vous êtes arrivés… » fit le jeune Lahey, les mains dans les poches.

L'ayant entendu, la belle Lydia Martin se tourna et, à peine eut-elle entraperçu les nouveaux arrivants qu'elle courut vers eux et alla se réfugier dans les bras d'un Stiles amaigri aux yeux rougis et cernés. Il était pâle, fatigué, et pourtant il se trouvait là, devant eux.

Après avoir appris la disparition du jeune Whittemore, quelques heures plus tôt, le jeune Stilinski avait passé un appel à la rousse. Il lui avait expliqué que Jackson l'avait contacté mais qu'il n'était jamais venu.  
Jackson Whittemore qui contacte Stiles Stilinski, lui demandant s'il pouvait passer chez lui. Stiles qui a attendu, en vain, l'humain. Lydia qui trouve la maison de son petit ami déserte, quelques traces de sang dans la cuisine.

Tout cela puait l'enlèvement mais personne ne semblait savoir qui avait bien pu kidnapper le jeune Whittemore. Mais, surtout… cette histoire était-elle liée au surnaturel ou était-elle purement _humaine_? Personne n'avait de réponse à cette question.

Quoiqu'il en fût, lorsque la rousse se dirigea en courant vers son ami, Stiles referma ses bras sur elle, tel un automate. La rousse se serra contre lui, déversant toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait produire, ne lâchant à aucun moment le mécanicien.

« Il a disparu… » gémit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Par automatisme, le renard lui tapota le dos, bien incapable de pleurer avec elle. Tous deux ignorèrent les regards inquiets que leurs amis posaient sur eux, Lydia trop perdue dans ses pleurs, l'esprit de Stiles à plusieurs lieues de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

De son côté, Derek observa toutes ces personnes. Il capta le regard larmoyant de Kira et comprit que le groupe qu'ils formaient resterait ainsi fait pendant un long moment.

* * *

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard qu'un changement apparut. Les recherches du jeune Whittemore étaient toujours au point mort, les policiers ayant le sentiment de tourner en rond et Jordan Parrish, tout juste promu au poste de shérif, semblait perdu dans toute cette affaire. Le changement qui vint ne fut donc pas lié au petit ami de Lydia. Non. D'ailleurs, ce changement s'opéra au sein du garage de Stiles Stilinski dans lequel Derek Hale et Scott McCall avaient pris l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Puisque c'était les vacances, Kira les avaient rejoint et les aidait comme elle le pouvait. La jeune femme se trouvait justement dans le bureau, triant quelques papiers et appelant quelques clients pour leur prévenir que leurs véhicules étaient prêts tandis que les deux hommes rafistolaient une camionnette lorsqu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Les oreilles dressées – pas littéralement, bien sûr -, Derek et Scott sortirent en vitesse du garage pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant, ne faisant pas confiance à leurs sens qui leur _disaient_ qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement _cette_ personne.

Dehors, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du garage, une Jeep bleue facilement reconnaissable s'était garée légèrement en biais. Pas que ce fusse important, très peu de personnes stationnant sur ces quelques places dont les lignes blanches s'étaient effacées avec le temps et la météo.

Les deux hommes virent Stiles en sortir, l'air toujours aussi fatigué mais, au fond de ses yeux régnait une étincelle qui n'y était pas encore la veille.

Le renard leur adressa un regard gêné, comme s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à son collègue et son compagnon, devenu lui aussi une sorte de collègue.

Derek s'avança à grands pas vers le renard et le serra dans ses bras. Tout comme Scott, il savait ce que cette apparition signifiait : Stiles était de retour. Malgré la météo glaciale, malgré la mort récente de son père, le mécanicien s'était enfin décidé à sortir de chez lui. A poursuivre sa vie.

« Aïe, » fit ledit mécanicien, un peu trop piteusement à son goût. « Tu me fais mal Derek… »

Le loup le lâcha avant d'ancrer son regard dans les yeux noisette du plus jeune. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant que l'Alpha ne prenne la décision d'abaisser son visage pour aller embrasser ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. A sa grande joie, Stiles ne le repoussa et répondit faiblement à son baiser. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, les sortant de leur cocon de tendresse. Face à eux, Scott se tenait droit comme un i, mal à l'aise, les mains dans les poches et le regard fuyant. Vraisemblablement, voir son patron et son Alpha s'embrasser était un peu trop pour ses pauvres petits yeux. Cette constatation fit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage du fils Stilinski et, voyant cette nouvelle apparition, Scott accorda plus d'attention à son patron et collègue avant de sourire à son tour. Il s'avança, éloigna Derek d'un coup d'épaule taquin et prit le mécanicien dans ses bras.

« Heureux que tu sois de retour…

-Ah ? Tu as compris ça tout seul ? »

Scott répondit par une tape amicale sur le crâne du renard et ce dernier lâcha un petit rire. Petit rire qui fit chaud aux cœurs des deux loups-garous.

Scott se recula et observa son ami. Ce dernier avait besoin de manger pour reprendre tout le poids qu'il avait perdu mais il avait également besoin de sommeil. Pourtant, il ne lui vint à aucun moment l'idée de le lui faire remarquer, ayant trop peur de voir le mécanicien retourner se cloîtrer chez lui. Maintenant qu'il était sorti, il était bien décidé à l'aider pour remonter la pente, aussi difficile cela semblait-il.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » s'enquit-il, curieux.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, nerveux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Derek avant de reposer son regard sur le jeune McCall.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement chez moi… » expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. « J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas… »

Il se tut et, pourtant, les deux loups avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas penser à la mort de son père, ni à la disparition du jeune Whittemore. Lydia était devenue inconsolable et Stiles, plus peiné de la voir dans cet état que pour la disparition de Jackson, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Mais tout de même… la disparition du petit ami de Lydia était vraiment inquiétante. Elle l'était, réellement. De plus, le fait qu'aucune piste n'ait été trouvée par les policiers laissait entendre que cette histoire avait un sérieux penchant pour le monde surnaturel. Derek, Isaac, Kira et Scott étaient partis chercher des indices dans la forêt, ne pouvant pas approcher la maison du jeune Whittemore de trop près puisque des policiers étaient sur les lieux 24h/24. Et puis même, deux semaines après la disparition du petit ami de la jeune Martin, cela n'aurait aucun sens d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la maison de ce dernier : avec tous les policiers et journalistes qui étaient venus, les odeurs des agresseurs du jeune Whittemore étaient sans aucun doute annihilées. Depuis la disparition de Jackson, ils n'avaient vraiment rien trouvé de concluant…

« Si tu veux… » commença à parler Derek, l'air peu assuré, ce qui était plutôt étonnant à voir : « Tu pourras nous rejoindre dans nos recherches. »

Stiles tourna son visage vers son compagnon, lui adressa un petit sourire et opina, signe qu'il était d'accord.

« STIIIIIIIILEEEEEESSSSS ! »

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et le jeune Stilinski n'eut même pas le temps de la voir venir qu'une masse lui tomba dessus. Il chancela, prêt à s'écrouler au sol, tandis que deux bras l'enserraient fortement contre un corps à l'odeur bien connue. Vraisemblablement, Kira Yukimura était heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami…

Stiles rendit l'étreinte à cette dernière, plongea son nez dans le cou de l'asiatique et respira son odeur. Il avait le sentiment d'être rentré chez lui : Derek était là tout comme l'étaient Scott et Kira. Il ne manquait plus qu'Isaac, Lydia, Jackson… et surtout son père pour qu'il se sente réellement chez lui. Néanmoins, il se sentait bien, en sécurité, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines.

« Tu m'as manqué… » fit la voix étouffée de Kira.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué… » soupira Stiles, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Que cela faisait du bien de retrouver sa meilleure amie… !

Ils finirent par se séparer et, tous les deux émus, se toisèrent pendant une longue minute. Kira parvint à endiguer ses larmes avec brio et, si Stiles avait été en meilleure forme, nul doute qu'il l'aurait charrié sur sa sensibilité.

« Bon, on va juste aller travailler je présume… ? » questionna-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'il prenait une pose faussement détendue.

Kira et Derek froncèrent les sourcils, pressentant que le jeune Stilinski allait ajouter autre chose alors que Scott, crédule, fit claquer ses mains :

« Ouais, allez, on y va ! »

Stiles fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites alors que l'Alpha et l'asiatique échangeaient un regard amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » intervint Scott, légèrement perdu.

« Rien rien Scotty, t'es gentil, rendors-toi ! »

Ledit Scotty ronchonna pour la forme, ce qui ne dura pourtant pas longtemps puisque Kira vint l'enlacer en riant. Stiles adressa un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du pauvre Bêta qui maugréa quelques paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe inexistante. Le mécanicien se tourna vers son compagnon et lui adressa un petit sourire goguenard.

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Stiles… » soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air passablement agacé.

Le renard, toujours en souriant, s'approcha de l'Alpha et vint l'enlacer. Le loup se laissa faire, bien que méfiant, lorsque, tout à coup, il sentit l'une des mains du renard s'enrouler autour de sa main droite pour y déposer quelques petits objets durs et froids. Apparemment fier, le renard se recula d'un pas et observa le loup-garou.

« Il se passe quoi ? » questionna Scott, regardant tour à tour le renard et l'Alpha sans comprendre.

« Tais-toi et observe… » lui intima Kira, elle aussi curieuse quant à ce qu'aurait bien pu donner Stiles au lycanthrope.

Derek fronça les sourcils et ouvrit sa main, observant les choses qui y avaient été déposées. Dans la paume de sa main, sous ses yeux, Stiles lui avait donné deux clefs. Ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait, le lycan releva son regard et observa le renard qui paraissait véritablement gêné et… inquiet ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna l'Alpha, les sourcils plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Bah… c'est des clefs ? »

Kira étouffa un rire tandis que Scott tentait vainement de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Derek lança un regard fatigué à son compagnon.

« J'suis pas con, Stiles… »

Le renard haussa les épaules et détourna son regard pour se focaliser sur sa main gauche.

« Bah en fait, tu bosses avec Scott depuis un certain temps maintenant… donc je trouve normal que tu aies la clef du garage… ? »

Kira ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie.

« Ahhh ! Mais c'est génial ! » dit-elle, secouant son petit ami comme s'il avait été un prunier.

« Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? » questionna Scott, les yeux dans le vague.

Kira fit rouler ses yeux et alla embrasser les lèvres de son petit ami. Ce dernier se fit une joie de répondre au baiser et, lorsque Kira se sépara de lui, il était encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. L'asiatique lui jeta un coup d'œil tendre avant de prêter de nouveau attention aux deux autres hommes qui ne leur prêtaient absolument aucune attention.

« Je… C'est gentil… » répondit finalement Derek, observant les clefs comme si elles allaient le mordre. Vraisemblablement, il n'était pas encore convaincu par les explications du renard. « Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce qu'est cette autre clef… » ajouta-t-il justement.

Stiles perdit son sourire et noua ses doigts nerveusement.

Kira et Scott sentirent le changement d'atmosphère et observèrent avec inquiétude l'autre couple.

« Eh bien… » commença Stiles avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre, la voix nouée : « Depuis que… 'fin tu vois… tu viens souvent chez moi… Je me suis dit que du coup, tu pourrais venir dès que tu le souhaites… sans frapper par la porte ? »

Derek cligna des yeux et observa le renard qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. A l'instar de Kira (et non de Scott qui semblait toujours perdu), il comprenait ce que voulait dire le jeune Stilinski : être seul lui était devenu impossible. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé hors de chez lui pour venir travailler au garage et Derek le comprenait tout à fait. Rester enfermé dans la maison où Stiles avait vécu avec son père, récemment assassiné… ça allait un temps. Au bout d'un moment, la tristesse qui devait le rattacher à ces lieux s'était tout simplement transformée en torture. Il était tout à fait compréhensible que le mécanicien ne souhaite plus rester seul.

« Et puis je ne sais même pas où tu dors… Si ça se trouve tu restes la nuit dans ta camaro et… » tenta de se justifier Stiles, nerveux au point d'en faire une crise de panique. « J'ai juste pensé que… »

Derek lança un regard aux deux autres. Scott ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais sentait parfaitement que quelque chose clochait alors que Kira le regardait droit dans les yeux. Dans ce regard, Derek comprit qu'elle pensait comme lui : Stiles était fort. Qu'il agisse de cette manière signifiait qu'il était loin de remonter la pente.

« Stiles…

-Je te jure que je ne pensais pas à mal en…

-Stiles ! »

Le renard lui lança un regard coupable et retint sa respiration, prêt à essuyer un refus. Derek ressentit un petit pincement au cœur : il avait pensé que l'autre aurait compris qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre… mais il était trop tôt encore pour que le mécanicien reprenne _du poil de la bête_ , comme diraient certains.

« Stiles, c'est bon, je viendrai chez toi. »

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère glaciale disparut et, bien qu'il fasse froid à cause du temps, un nouveau petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres du renard. Son cœur battait toujours très vite mais les autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

« On va bosser ? » questionna Kira, soulagée que tout se soit bien passé au final.

Les trois hommes opinèrent et, ensemble, ils s'avancèrent vers leur lieu de travail.

« Juste pour dire, » fit Scott en passant la porte du garage, « Derek ne passe pas la nuit dans sa camaro. Je l'ai invité à dormir chez moi… »

Kira se mit à rire tandis que Stiles et Derek affichèrent de discrets sourires.

« Mais j'accepte qu'il aille avec toi. Et puis, ça ne changera pas grand-chose puisqu'il passe plus de temps chez toi que chez moi… »

Un léger rire passa la barrière des lèvres du jeune Stilinski. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, il la ferma derrière lui, laissant le froid et la tristesse en dehors du garage.

Au moins pour quelques heures.

* * *

Il était vingt heures lorsque Scott arriva chez lui. Derek était parti un peu plus tôt du garage pour prendre ses affaires et les déposer chez Stiles où il resterait le temps nécessaire pour veiller sur le jeune renard. Le jeune McCall était à la fois heureux et triste de retrouver le petit appartement désert qu'il louait depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Beacon Hills. Heureux parce qu'il pourrait rester seul avec Kira les fois où elle pourrait le rejoindre, sans être dérangé par son Alpha, mais aussi triste puisqu'il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Et être seul, lorsqu'il y a des morts et des disparitions autour de soi, était synonyme d'insécurité.

Il laissa un soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et déposa ses clefs sur un meuble. Il était vraiment fatigué et avait hâte de prendre une bonne douche, de manger et de dormir, qu'importe l'ordre dans lequel il ferait ces activités. Quoiqu'il soit plus judicieux de garder le « dormir » pour la fin…

Il s'avança vers son petit salon pour y déposer ses affaires lorsque, soudain, il se stoppa. Sur son canapé, ce canapé où Derek Hale avait quelques fois dormi, était assise une personne. La silhouette se leva et le jeune McCall ne put faire aucun geste, trop stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Face à lui, la personne s'avança.

« Je t'ai cherché partout… »

* * *

Une heure du matin. Il était une heure du matin et Derek ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. Il détourna son regard du réveil posé sur la table de chevet de la chambre de son compagnon et jeta quelques coups d'œil de tous côtés. Stiles dormait profondément et l'Alpha sentait qu'il n'avait pas dormi ainsi depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester éveiller, de s'assurer que le renard ne risquait rien. Qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Toute la nuit durant, il se concentra sur chaque bruit qu'il pouvait percevoir aux environs. A aucun moment il ne ferma les yeux.

* * *

 _ **Tadam ! Fin de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'adore toujours lire les reviews que vous me postez et y répondre...**_

 _ **On se retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre qui, j'espère, sera posté plus vite que celui-ci !**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 17 octobre 2015**_


	16. Chapitre Quinze : Douloureuse rupture

Instinct

 **Réponses aux RAR :**

 **Lobos :** J'espère que tu seras tout aussi contente de voir cette suite ! Rho, Jackson a un bon fond, j'en suis sûre voyons ! Ahah... tu vas voir l'évolution de Stiles... tu m'en diras des nouvelles :p Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé jusque là et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis ! Bises *cœur*

 **Akane :** Rho, c'est plus une passion qu'un dur travail tu sais ! Il faut juste que je trouve le temps d'écrire et parfois ce n'est pas simple... en tous cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis et je suis ravie que tu aies aimé jusqu'à maintenant ! Bisou ! *cœur*

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Be together (feat. Wild Belle)_ de Major Lazer (Vanic Remix),

 _\- Sur ma route_ de Black M,

 _\- So much trouble_ de Izia.

 **Note :** Je suis un Troll.

 **Note 2 :** Pas beaucoup de Sterek dans ce chapitre mais promis je me rattraperai dans le prochain.

* * *

Chapitre Quinze : Douloureuse rupture.

Un mois plus tard.

En sueur, le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol. Il était fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses membres criaient grâce mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il en était incapable.

Il n'en avait pas l'autorisation. Après tout, il n'avait plus de volonté propre. Il n'était qu'un pion. Le pion de Deucalion. Le pire, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait jamais entièrement de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il _'aidait_ 'le démon-loup. Seulement quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient mais le reste, c'était le trou noir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lorsqu'il redevenait humain, il était enfermé dans sa cage, du sang sur ses mains et son torse et encore quelques écailles qui ne s'étaient pas encore résorbées.

Dieu qu'il aurait préféré devenir un loup-garou. Mais bien évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il soit autre chose.

Il était devenu un Kanima. Une créature variante des gènes du loup-garou. Oh, bien sûr, il avait, à en juger par ce que Kali lui avait dit, des écailles vertes, des griffes très coupantes - peut-être même plus pointues que celles des lycanthropes - mais sinon… il était un objet. Une créature qui avait besoin d'un maître. Et son maître était Deucalion. D'après Kali, le démon-loup _avait su_ qu'il allait se transformer en _lézard_. Apparemment, il avait le mental idéal pour être le parfait _Kanima_ …

Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu être pire ?

« Eh, ça va ? »

Le jeune Whittemore ne sursauta pas. Il s'y était attendu. Après tout, _elle_ était toujours là lorsqu'il revenait à lui. Peut-être était-ce elle justement qui l'enfermait dans sa cage mais, quelque part, il en doutait. Il s'était habitué à elle, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Oh, il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, disons plutôt qu'il s'était accoutumé à elle. Et la présence de la femme lui permettait de ne pas sombrer davantage. Parce que tant qu'elle était là, il savait que, mis à part Deucalion, aucun autre loup ne viendrait.

Pourtant, il ne répondit pas à sa question. A quoi bon, de toutes manières ? Il doutait qu'elle en ait réellement quelque chose à faire. Il était un prisonnier, elle était une geôlière. Ça s'arrêtait là. Et il était pratiquement sûr que dans le guide du parfait petit prisonnier, il n'était pas écrit qu'il était obligé de répondre à de tels questionnements. Une main passa entre les barreaux et lui effleura le bras.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, » fit la voix doucereuse de la femme.

Jackson se débarrassa de la main opportuniste et se recula de quelques pas, évitant ainsi tout contact avec la louve.

« Ne. Me. Touche. Pas. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sifflante, à la limite des grognements. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir le regard de la femme se voiler mais il n'en avait que faire de son attitude faussement blessée. Il savait que cette femme n'avait pas de cœur. Elle était la seule Alpha femelle de la meute de Deucalion et, depuis le temps où il était prisonnier, il avait fini par bien connaître les mœurs des lycanthropes.

Jackson releva la tête et observa le plafond de sa cellule. L'endroit était sale, et ce depuis son arrivée. Autant dire que la meute du démon-loup ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de la propreté des lieux, et encore moins si c'était l'endroit où était forcé de vivre le Kanima.

Lydia était sans doute dehors à le chercher, à se demander où il avait bien pu penser. Jackson pensait à sa petite amie tous les jours, espérant qu'elle aille bien. Il n'avait pas parlé d'elle à Deucalion, seulement à Kali, lui demandant tous les jours si elle lui autoriserait de voir la belle rousse. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus la louve se montrait désagréable lorsqu'il parlait de la jeune Martin.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda celle-ci.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard désintéressé. Pourtant, la femme se redressa.

« Je vais te chercher de quoi te sustenter. »

Puis, elle sortit, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Le jeune Whittemore ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait la plupart de son temps avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'enfuir… et puis, il était contrôlé par Deucalion. Que pouvait-il donc espérer comme avenir ? Il n'avait pas vraiment plusieurs choix possibles. Il n'y en avait qu'un : obéir.

Il était enfermé depuis plus d'un mois. Lydia Martin lui manquait atrocement. Même Stiles Stilinski, à qui il ne pourrait jamais offrir d'excuses, lui manquait. Il rêvait de pouvoir sortir, de sentir de nouveau les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, de revoir la belle rousse et ses amis, quels qu'ils soient. Il rêvait de caresser une nouvelle fois la surface de sa Porsche. Rêvait de rentrer chez lui et de boire un bon thé fumant tout en regardant une comédie romantique que lui ramènerait Lydia. Alors, il lui caresserait ses longs cheveux blond vénitien et lui embrasserait la tempe.

Dieu que ça lui manquait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre ces précieux instants... et il savait que ces moments d'innocence étaient perdus à tout jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, interrompant le court de ses pensées. Kali était de retour. La louve s'avança et fit passer entre les barreaux un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer. Il attrapa sa nourriture et enleva le papier, prêt à mordre dans le pain lorsque, soudain, il se tourna en direction de l'Alpha qui était toujours dans la pièce. Elle l'observait, le visage indéchiffrable. Cela mettait vraiment Jackson mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il fit de son mieux pour balayer son malaise et questionna, comme il le faisait quotidiennement :

« Tu penses que je pourrais voir Lydia ? »

Le visage de la louve s'assombrit. Elle lui lança un regard étrangement colérique et détourna le regard.

« Non. »

Jackson soupira et mordit dans son sandwich. Ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'il y aurait du changement.

* * *

Kira ayant repris les cours, Stiles étant de retour, Derek s'étant rajouté au lot, Scott avait repris son travail initial et en était soulagé. Il avait peut-être une force inhumaine due à ses tout nouveaux pouvoirs de lycanthrope, il restait malgré tout un garçon très maladroit. Scott McCall était tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Si Derek ne lui était pas venu en aide lorsque Stiles allait mal, nul doute que le garage se serait retrouvé sens dessus dessous et pour ça, il ne le remercierait jamais assez.

Mais depuis le retour de Stiles, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Du moins... en apparence : Jackson était toujours porté disparu, et ce depuis plus d'un mois. Les recherches n'avaient pas cessé mais, étrangement, le jeune Whittemore avait tout bonnement disparu. Il n'en restait plus aucune trace. Seule sa maison, désertée et affreusement...vide de chaleur humaine, semblait subsister.

Bien évidemment, personne n'avait oublié Jackson Whittemore. Comment auraient-ils pu, de toutes manières ? C'était juste impossible. Mais, malheureusement, la vie ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant. La Terre tournait toujours sur elle-même, incapable de s'arrêter sur sa lancée, et les être humains étaient obligés de continuer à vivre, contraints par la société dans laquelle ils évoluaient et par ce temps qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'écouler sans ne jamais s'arrêter.

Oh, Lydia était malheureuse, c'était indéniable. Mais, entre ses recherches de plus en plus désespérées et les cours à l'université qu'elle feignait de suivre tant elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle devait quand même se nourrir, dormir... vivre. Lorsqu'un être disparaît ou meurt, la Terre continue de tourner, le soleil poursuit sa course folle dans le ciel et il en est de même pour tous les autres éléments de la planète.

C'était cruel. C'était la vie.

Stiles connaissait très bien ce côté sombre qu'avait leur existence, ce côté si obscur que tous préféraient l'ignorer et ne se préoccuper que des quelques étincelles de bonheur que l'on pouvait ressentir dans notre quotidien. Mais Stiles savait ce qu'endurait Lydia, à la différence que lui, il savait que son père était mort. Jackson... personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Personne ne cessait de le chercher mais l'espoir déclinait de jour en jour, tel le Soleil qui s'enfonce dans les ténèbres à l'approche de la nuit, cédant ainsi sa place à la lune, astre mystérieux ironiquement lié aux lycanthropes.

Mais, aussi cruel que soit leur existence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. Et, ce jour-là, Stiles se trouvait dehors. Derek et Scott travaillaient à l'intérieur du garage, l'Alpha montrant à son Bêta comment changer une roue. Stiles en avait profité pour piquer quelques papiers dans leur bureau afin d'y jeter quelques coups d'œil dehors pendant qu'il prenait l'air. Il n'aimait pas ça – après tout, il avait engagé Scott pour s'en occuper à sa place. Mais, malgré tout, il aimait les regarder de temps en temps pour voir comment avançaient les affaires.

Il ne pensait ni à Jackson, ni à Lydia. L'image de son père n'effleura pas non plus son esprit. C'était comme ça : il était impossible pour un être de penser toujours et toujours à la même chose, sans aucune interruption. C'était humainement impossible et, dans le cas de Stiles, inhumainement impossible aussi. Le temps passait, emportant à sa suite l'angoisse et la tristesse. Oh, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus peur et ne pleurait plus lorsqu'il pensait un peu trop à ses feus parents, loin de là ! Seulement, les choses étaient telles qu'il n'y pensait pas tout le temps. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il tournait une feuille pour voir ce qui y était inscrit de l'autre côté, le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre, le faisant relever la tête. A peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils posés sur la voiture qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il attendit que la personne s'extirpe de son véhicule et qu'elle s'avance un peu plus avant de demander :

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, _de nouveau_ , ici ? »

La cliente, puisque c'était une femme, rougit légèrement et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise. Le renard haussa un sourcil et son sourire disparut alors que son regard retourna vers le tas de feuilles qu'il avait dans les bras. Il savait que sa cliente ne dirait pas immédiatement la raison de sa venue : après tout, elle venait plusieurs fois depuis trois semaines, tant et si bien que Stiles commençait à penser que sa voiture était maudite. Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir rafistolé de fond en comble.

« Mmh... » fit timidement la jeune femme, « Je crois bien que ma pédale de frein ne marche pas correctement... »

De justesse, Stiles s'empêcha de soupirer. Il se demandait réellement comment elle faisait pour avoir autant de soucis... et aussi où elle trouvait l'argent pour lui payer toutes ces réparations.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais pour mériter tout ça mais j'espère que ça va vite s'arranger... » répondit le jeune homme, les yeux grands ouverts.

La jeune femme répondit par un petit rire nerveux, ne semblant vraisemblablement pas quoi répondre à ça.

Le jeune Stilinski déposa ses papiers sur la carrosserie d'une voiture qui restait dehors, plaça au-dessus un gros caillou propre afin que sa paperasse ne s'envole pas par un coup de vent, et s'avança.

« Bon, allons voir ça... » annonça-t-il, claquant ses mains.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, dans le garage, au chaud et à l'abri du vent, Scott et Derek avaient cessé de s'occuper de la malheureuse roue qui ne demandait qu'à être raccrochée à la voiture qu'elle était censée compléter. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, il sembla que les deux hommes qui avait daigné s'occuper d'elle l'avaient délaissé au profit d'une scène qui avait lieu en dehors du garage.

Au dehors, Stiles se démenait à l'intérieur d'une vieille voiture bleue malheureusement trop connue du trio tandis qu'une femme, également trop connue au goût de Derek, se tenait à côté, se rongeant les doigts.

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils alors qu'un étrange sentiment de rancœur s'insinuait dans ses veines, le rendant plus agressif qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Scott laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres, amusé qu'il était par cette scène. Il ne faisait aucun doute quant au sentiment qui contrôlait son Alpha et le Bêta, à la fois amusé et touché, ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face à cette constatation. La jalousie était un sentiment incontrôlable. Ce fut pourquoi, lorsqu'un grondement s'éleva de la poitrine de l'Alpha pour passer la barrière de ses lèvres, Scott, dans un élan d'affection, ne put s'empêcher de rassurer l'autre lycanthrope, certain que Stiles ne les entendrait pas de là où ils se trouvaient :

« Eh, Derek... tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

L'Alpha se tourna vers son Bêta, les iris rouges de colère, prêt à répliquer qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le moins du monde. Seulement, Scott fut plus rapide :

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. »

Derek eut un léger mouvement de recul. Jaloux. C'était comme si ce mot l'avait frappé en pleine face. Et pourtant, au fond de son regard il n'y avait aucune trace de rancœur à l'encontre du Bêta. Scott avait su ce qui tourmentait l'Alpha. Scott était parvenu à poser un mot sur ce sentiment cruel qui lui vrillait le crâne et serrait le cœur. Scott pouvait être naïf, mais il était loin d'être stupide et, quelque part, il était plus doué que Derek avec les mots.

L'Alpha observa un long moment son Bêta, semblant le voir pour la première fois. Apparemment gêné, le jeune McCall adressa un faible sourire à Derek, semblant se demander comment interpréter le regard de l'autre loup-garou (semblant surtout se demander s'il allait se faire égorger la gorge avec les dents de son Alpha ou s'il allait juste se faire dévorer...).

Finalement, le Hale détourna le regard et observa le renard et l'humaine qui se trouvaient dehors. Non. L'humaine et _son_ renard.

« Tu en es sûr ? » questionna-t-il malgré tout, comme s'il craignait avoir mal compris les paroles de son Bêta.

Rasséréné, Scott croisa les bras contre son torse et observa quelques instants le lycanthrope qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Le regard que Derek posait sur la silhouette de Stiles le faisait sourire. C'était un regard doux, d'une infinie tendresse, malheureusement terni par une étincelle de peur. La peur d'être abandonné. Mais Stiles ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Scott en était persuadé : la relation qui liait le jeune Stilinski à l'Alpha était tellement profonde qu'il ne les imaginait pas séparés.

« Sûr et certain, » répondit-il au bout d'une longue minute, déviant son regard pour observer un Stiles s'extirper en chancelant de la voiture bleue. « Stiles t'aime trop pour t'abandonner... »

Le jeune Bêta perçut très bien le cœur de son Alpha rater un battement mais il fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Dehors, le mécanicien échangea quelques paroles avec la jeune femme et, tous deux s'avancèrent vers le garage. Scott et Derek firent mine de retourner travailler. Bientôt la porte s'ouvrit et Stiles apparut, suivi de près par la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Bonjour ! » fit la jeune femme, lançant des coups d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux loups-garous.

Derek ne répondit pas, préférant grogner. Scott eut un léger sourire et répondit à la jeune femme :

« Salut Heather ! Encore un souci avec ta voiture ? »

La dénommée Heather rougit de plus belle. Elle n'était pas surprise que Scott connaisse son nom, après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois qu'elle passait dans le garage. Seulement, elle semblait vraiment trop gênée pour juste quelques soucis de voiture, aussi nombreux soient-ils.

« Je vais finir par croire que je suis maudite... » gémit-elle, l'air pitoyable.

« Tiens, » ricana Stiles en contournant ses deux acolytes. « C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! »

La jeune femme grimaça et suivit docilement le mécanicien.

« J'espère que ça s'arrangera pour toi, » lança Scott avant de jeter un rapide clin d'œil à son Alpha, juste avant de se remettre à son travail.

Un sourire furtif apparut sur les lèvres de l'Alpha. Derek jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son renard et l'humaine puis, rassuré, il imita Scott et retourna à ses affaires.

* * *

Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Deucalion ne s'était pas montré de la journée et Jackson s'impatientait, se demandant quand l'Alpha des Alphas daignerait montrer le bout de ses crocs, au sens littéral du terme. Le sol de sa cellule paraissait plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée et il restait là à trembler, incapable de se réchauffer. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son torse nu sale et soupira. Un bain ne serait pas du luxe, vue l'état de saleté dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais, à choisir, s'il pouvait demander un bain ou une couverture, ce serait la couverture qu'il demanderait. De plus, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la pièce, de telle sorte qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps, étant donné que les rares fois où il sortait il n'était plus humain et ne se souvenait que de peu de choses.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, le faisant sursauter. Craignant de voir apparaître le démon-loup, le jeune Whittemore recula le plus possible dans sa cage, collant son dos contre les barreaux de fer, faisant fi du froid qui lui mordait cruellement la peau. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas Deucalion qui apparut. Non. Ce fut Kali, cette louve dont la présence était malheureusement devenue une habitude. Il attendit que la femme refermât la porte derrière elle pour s'avancer, alors certain qu'elle était venue seule. Curieux, il l'observa prendre une chaise, la déplacer d'un petit mètre pour s'y installer, un livre dans la main. De ses doigts griffus, elles sembla chercher une page un instant avant qu'un air de satisfaction ne se peignât sur ses traits. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et commença sa lecture. Les sourcils froncés, Jackson s'avança un peu plus, d'une lenteur mesurée. Il avait appris à connaître la louve : il _savait_ qu'elle _aimait_ lui rendre _visite_. Il en ignorait la raison. Si elle venait, c'était d'abord parce que le démon-loup le lui avait ordonné mais, étrangement, même lorsqu'elle n'y était pas obligée elle venait. Comme si la présence de Jackson était... agréable ?

Un frisson secoua l'échine du jeune homme. Si elle appréciait le voir, pourquoi ne le libérait-elle pas ? A cause de Deucalion. Même si elle était son amie, le jeune Whittemore comprendrait parfaitement qu'elle ne veuille pas se risquer à le libérer. Alors quoi... elle l'appréciait ? Réellement ?

Intrigué, il fronça davantage ses sourcils et supprima le peu de distance qui demeurait encore entre lui et les barreaux qui le séparaient de la louve. Pourquoi l'apprécierait-elle ? C'était inimaginable. Et pourtant, cette réflexion ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans ses pensées, y faisant naître diverses questions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix volontairement sèche.

La louve leva un doigt griffu et fronça les sourcils, ne quittant pas des yeux sa lecture, dans un geste qui signifiait clairement _« Attends que j'aie fini ma ligne »._ Ce geste aurait pu paraître drôle pour une personne extérieure mais pour Jackson, c'était juste extrêmement lassant. Il poussa un long soupir, leva les yeux au ciel, et s'affaissa légèrement contre les barreaux dont la froideur ne semblait plus être un problème.

Enfin, elle daigna lever ses yeux et ferma son livre, gardant un doigt entre les pages afin de ne pas perdre le fil de sa lecture. Elle adressa un léger sourire à son prisonnier et consentit finalement à lui offrir une réponse :

« Je m'ennuie. »

Jackson fronça les sourcils. Viendrait-elle réellement par... ennui ?

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, ce qui sembla amuser la femme puisque son sourire s'accentua, étirant davantage ses zygomatiques.

Profitant qu'elle soit là, à parler avec lui, le jeune homme réitéra la même question qu'il posait depuis plusieurs jours :

« Je peux voir Lydia ? »

Lydia. Il était certain que la louve ne l'avait jamais vue et, pourtant, elle avait dû comprendre que la dénommée Lydia devait énormément compter pour le jeune Whittemore. Ce n'était pas très difficile à comprendre, après tout. Il observa le visage de la louve et nota mentalement que son sourire avait disparu. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et restait là, immobile, à l'observer.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris... » fit-elle remarquer au bout d'une longue minute, la voix grinçante, comme si on lui avait arraché de force les mots de sa bouche.

« Compris quoi ? »

Non. Jackson ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Un air peiné apparut sur le visage de la femme mais disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu, à tel point que le jeune homme se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Kali se passa la langue sur les lèvres et ferma complètement son livre, n'ayant plus l'air de s'en faire de perdre la page où elle s'était arrêtée. Le jeune homme ignorait s'il était victime d'un dérivé du syndrome de Stockholm car, s'il n'était pas amoureux de sa geôlière, s'il ne la détestait pas non plus, il commençait à la voir comme un semblant d'amie.

La femme plongea son regard dans le sien, le fixant pendant quelques longues secondes, avant de détourner le regard, l'air à la fois gênée et coupable.

« Tu ne la reverras plus jamais. »

Les mots le frappèrent de plein fouet. La bouche entrouverte, il semblait chercher quoi dire, quoi faire, mais rien ne lui passait par la tête. Rien hormis cette fatale réalité : il ne reverrait jamais Lydia Martin. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse, ni une menace. C'était la triste vérité. Oh, bien sûr qu'il avait déjà songé à cette éventualité ! Mais l'entendre de la bouche de cette Alpha le blessait profondément. Il aurait souhaité revoir Lydia, cette jeune femme pour laquelle son cœur battait la chamade. Il s'était douté que les chances de la revoir étaient minces, car après tout, bien que ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était retenu prisonnier, il avait le sentiment que cela faisait une éternité. Les secondes s'étaient, au fil du temps, transformées en heures. Les heures en jours. Les jours en semaines. Il était loin, le temps où il se voyait encore dehors, libre, humain. Si loin qu'il lui était devenu impossible de s'en remémorer les détails tout en étant certain qu'ils n'étaient pas faussés.

La belle Martin devait le chercher, depuis le tout début de cette éternité. Le poids de cette nouvelle réalité fut soudain bien présent, pesant sur ses épaules à tel point qu'il lui était difficile de se tenir droit sans l'aide des barreaux. Il voulait la prévenir. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait et, si c'était bel et bien la vérité, le lui dire une dernière fois. Tous ces moments passés avec la rousse passaient sous ses yeux vides, telles les dernières images que verrait un mourant, près de rendre son dernier souffle.

« Tu crois... » sa voix était rauque, faible. Sa gorge était serrée. Il avait froid. « Tu crois que je pourrais... lui écrire une lettre ? »

Dernier recourt : l'écriture. Lorsque la parole manque, la graphie ressurgit. Mais encore, il fallait qu'il ait une réponse de la part de la louve. D'un regard suppliant, il fixa la femme, mettant de côté son ego jusqu'alors continuellement présent. Le regard que lui renvoyait la louve, teinté de pitié, ne lui plaisait guère. Seulement, il ne voyait aucune autre solution à son problème. Rêver de s'évader n'était pas un songe qu'il pouvait caresser. Il connaissait Deucalion. Il _savait_ ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait donc une bonne image de ce que serait son avenir...

Kali détourna le regard et rouvrit son livre. Un instant, le cœur du jeune homme se serra, croyant qu'elle se mettait à l'ignorer mais, un instant plus tard, il entendit le bruit d'un déchirement. Avec le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait, il observa la page vierge que venait d'arracher la louve. Elle sortit de sa poche un crayon à papier si souvent taillé qu'il en était réduit à la pauvre taille d'environ cinq centimètres. Enfin, elle s'avança vers la cage et, sans un mot, passa à travers les barreaux la feuille et le crayon.

« Fait vite, » dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir.

Jackson ne la questionna pas sur le sens de cette injonction : il savait très bien qu'un autre loup pourrait arriver et voir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Certes, la probabilité était proche de zéro mais il valait mieux se montrer prudent.

Il réfléchit un certain temps, ne sachant pas vraiment comment commencer sa courte lettre avant de finalement s'y mettre, un air de détermination sur le visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il plia la page en deux et la tendit, elle et le crayon à papier, à travers les barreaux. Silencieuse, la louve se leva. Elle échangea un regard avec Jackson et récupéra les deux petits objets.

« Je vais devoir lire ça. » fit-elle en détournant le regard.

Jackson ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'en était douté : après tout, la louve n'était pas stupide et n'allait certainement pas laisser sortir une lettre où il pourrait y avoir des indications quant à la séquestration du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture, elle replia le mot, le rangea dans son livre en guise de marque-page et remit le crayon dans sa poche.

« Où habite-t-elle ? » questionna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme déglutit, s'inquiétant qu'il arrive du mal à la rousse s'il révélait à la louve l'adresse de cette dernière. Il hésita longuement et, finalement, décida d'expliquer à l'Alpha comment se rendre à l'endroit où vivait Lydia afin que la lettre arrive à la bonne destination. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ce coup-là, bien que celui puisse paraître étrange. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était sa dernière chance.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque le jeune homme passa la porte de son appartement. Une délicieuse odeur avait embaumée les lieux et il savait qu'elle venait de la cuisine. Après avoir lâché un soupir, il posa ses affaires, enleva ses chaussures et avança dans l'appartement.

« Tu es rentré ? » fit une voix féminine.

Scott McCall fit une moue à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace. Il était heureux que cette personne soit là mais, d'un autre côté, la honte et la culpabilité se faisaient sentir en lui, et ce depuis un mois, depuis ce soir où il était rentré et avait trouvé chez lui sa...

« Tu devrais dormir à l'heure qu'il est... » soupira-t-il, gêné que la femme ait attendu qu'il ait fini son travail au garage pour qu'ils puissent manger ensemble.

« Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas, » répliqua cette dernière, retournant les filets de poissons fumants qui se trouvaient dans une grande poêle.

Scott aurait bien répliqué de nouveau mais l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture vint titiller ses narines et, bientôt, un gargouillement se fit entendre. La femme laissa échapper un rire et, les joues rouges, le jeune lycanthrope s'installa à la table de la cuisine.

La femme coupa bientôt le gaz et apporta une casserole remplie de riz et la poêle pour les poser sur les dessous de plats. Scott salivait déjà beaucoup et, lorsque le nourriture se retrouva dans son assiette, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas engloutir tout en quelques grosses bouchées. Pourtant, il parvint à refouler quelque peu sa faim et, l'air coupable, se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire à manger... » annonça-t-il, gêné. « Je suis un grand garçon maintenant...

-Mais Scott, ça ne me dérange pas ! » répondit la femme, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs de ton enfance, quand tu rentrais et que je te préparais ton repas préféré... »

Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce souvenir. Sa mère avait toujours été ainsi : belle, prévenante, tendre... elle était la mère que tout le monde aurait aimé avoir. Mélissa McCall était de ces personnes courageuses qui, à la fois protectrices, déterminées et intelligentes, font rêver les enfants. Elle était un modèle pour son fils... et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il s'était enfui, lorsqu'il avait été mordu. L'idée de mettre en danger sa mère lui était insupportable. Elle l'avait protégé durant toute son enfance... à son tour de la protéger. Malheureusement, elle l'avait retrouvé, Dieu sait comment, et s'était installée d'autorité chez lui, dans son appartement. Elle l'avait cherché pendant plusieurs mois, inquiète comme toutes les mères qui verraient leur enfant disparaître. Elle avait laissé tomber sont travail d'infirmière pour se consacrer totalement à la recherche de son enfant et, lorsque enfin elle l'avait retrouvé, un mois plus tôt, elle avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher. Ne souhaitant pas laisser derrière lui Beacon Hills, petite ville à laquelle le jeune McCall s'était fortement attaché, le jeune homme avait annoncer qu'il ne partirait pas. Alors, sa mère, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son fils unique pour s'en séparer, avait déjà apporté ses valises, mis en vente leur ancienne maison et postulé dans l'hôpital de la ville dans l'espoir de pouvoir y travailler.

Bien entendu, ça n'avait qu'enchanté à moitié Scott de voir sa mère s'installer. Pas qu'il ne l'aimât pas, loin de là. Seulement... il avait échoué à sa protection. Il était parti pour la protéger. Bien qu'il ait longtemps nié avoir été mordu par un loup-garou, il y avait eu cette peur... ce sentiment mauvais qui lui tordait les entrailles lorsqu'il se demandait... _« et si c'était vrai... ? »_

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa nouvelle nature surnaturelle, persuadé qu'elle le prendrait pour un fou. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne voulait pas la mêler à tout ça... ce fut pourquoi il ne lui avait toujours pas présenté Kira, Stiles ou encore Derek, bien que Mélissa McCall était au courant qu'il avait des amis et une petite-amie. Elle ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Naturellement, elle lui avait posé des questions. Des questions sur la raison de sa fugue, des questions sur la vie qu'il menait à présent... il ne lui avait offert que des réponses vagues et, patiente, la femme avait décidé d'attendre que son fils décide de lui parler par sa propre initiative.

« Je m'inquiète que tu rentres si tard... » intervint soudain sa mère, sortant Scott de ses pensées.

Le Bêta haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet pour lui, sa nature de lycanthrope faisant de lui davantage le chasseur que la proie. Mais le fait que Mélissa s'inquiète pour lui était quelque chose d'étrange.

« C'est mon boulot, » répondit-il avant de prendre une bouchée de riz. « Je ne peux pas laisser mon patron et mon collègue s'occuper du reste tout seuls...

-Je sais... » soupira la mère, l'air soudainement fatiguée. « Seulement... je suis sortie aujourd'hui et j'ai entendu dire que... »

Scott posa ses couverts sur la table. Soudainement, il n'avait plus faim. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait dire et ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle soit au courant... ou du moins qu'elle sache superficiellement ce qu'il se passait dans la petite ville qu'était Beacon Hills.

« Apparemment, » reprit la mère, inquiète, « il y a des meurtres étranges depuis quelque temps... Les policiers n'ont rien trouvé à part que les victimes avaient été... paralysées ? »

Scott ne répondit pas. Il était au courant de ces meurtres, il en avait longuement parlé avec Stiles, Kira et Derek. À l'instar d'eux, il ne savait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Néanmoins, ce qu'ils avaient tous noté, c'était que les meurtres avaient commencé juste après la disparition de Jackson Whittemore. Était-ce un hasard ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Cependant... Scott McCall avait appris que, dans ce monde cruel peuplé de créatures surnaturelles, le hasard n'avait que peu de place.

* * *

« C'est gentil d'être passés... » fit Lydia Martin en sortant de chez elle, un pauvre sourire sur son visage.

« C'est normal, » répondit Kira Yukimura. « Je n'aime pas te savoir seule comme ça... »

À ses côtés, Isaac Lahey opina derechef. Lydia était mal en point depuis la disparition de son petite-ami et tous voulaient aider. C'était assez étrange. L'asiatique s'était fait la réflexion que, plus le temps passait, plus ils ressemblaient aux membres d'une... meute. D'une meute de loups. Ce qui aurait été impossible, d'ailleurs. Et pourtant... L'Alpha Derek Hale, la Banshee Lydia Martin, les Bêtas Scott McCall et Isaac Lahey... et enfin les renards, Stiles Stilinski et elle-même. Étrange meute. Et pourtant, étrangement, depuis quelques temps ils s'entraidaient comme si cette meute était réelle. Comme si elle était officielle. Elle ignorait si les autres avaient le même sentiment mais, pour elle, quelque chose de singulier était en train de se construire : une meute faite de membres autres que lycanthropes... c'était du jamais vu. Du moins, à sa connaissance...

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous appeler... hein ? » fit la jeune femme, chassant ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le visage peiné de la Banshee.

Cette dernière se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant d'acquiescer.

« On va passer voir Derek et Stiles, » ajouta Isaac, les mains dans les poches. « Si tu te sens trop seule... »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Son regard s'était posé sur une enveloppe étrange, posée sur le sol, à quelques pas de la porte de la maison Martin. Elle n'y était pas lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et, entre temps, il avait plu. Or, la lettre paraissait sèche. Elle devait avoir été abandonnée à cet endroit peu de temps avant qu'ils ne sortent. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient suivi son regard et, interloquée, Kira alla ramasser la lettre. Les sourcils froncés, elle l'observa.

« C'est pour toi... » annonça-t-elle, inquiète, en tendant la lettre à la rousse.

Lydia prit ce que lui tendait l'autre jeune femme et fronça ses sourcils, faisant apparaître de petits plis soucieux sur son front. En effet, son prénom était écrit sur l'enveloppe, d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle échangea un regard incertain avec ses deux récents amis et, finalement, se décida à ouvrir cet étrange courrier. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite feuille pliée en deux, semblant être une page blanche de livre déchirée à la hâte. Intriguée, elle la déplia et, à peine son regard se fut-il posé sur les mots qui y étaient inscrits, qu'elle sentit son estomac se tordre, ses yeux lui piquer et sa vision se brouiller.

Jackson.

C'était l'écriture de Jackson.

 _« Lydia,_

 _je sais que tu dois t'inquiéter pour moi mais ça va. Je ne dirai pas que je vais bien, ce serait mentir, mais j'aime à penser que ça pourrait être pire._

 _Te connaissant, tu dois sans doute me chercher depuis que... je suis parti._

 _Arrête._

 _Je te demande d'arrêter tes recherches._

 _Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me retrouves._

 _Je ne veux pas que tu continues de m'aimer. »_

Le cœur de la rousse rata un battement. Elle clôt ses paupières et ses larmes allèrent tacher les derniers mots, les rendant difficiles à déchiffrer :

 _« Oublie moi._

 _Jackson. »_

Bien au-dessus d'eux, la pluie recommença à tomber, comme elle l'avait fait à peine une heure plus tôt. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, la rousse resta là, immobile, ses yeux brouillés de larmes observant la lettre qu'elle ne parvenait plus à voir. Isaac et Kira se pressèrent autour d'elle, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait être écrit sur la lettre. Finalement, au lieu de partir, le loup et la renarde encadrèrent la Banshee et rentrèrent de nouveau dans la maison de cette dernière, fermant derrière eux la porte.

À quelques mètres de là, debout, droite comme un I et rigide comme une statue, Kali ne bougeait pas. La pluie qui tombait dru sur elle ne semblait pas la déranger. Son visage, comme à l'accoutumée, était indéchiffrable. Pourtant, en voyant la peine que la lettre avait fait à la rousse, quelque chose s'était imposé à son esprit. Elle partageait la peine de la jeune Lydia tout comme elle s'en complaisait. Elle en comprenait enfin la raison.

Une unique larme coula, se mêlant à la pluie et disparut bientôt comme si elle n'eut jamais existé.

La louve observa encore quelques instants la demeure triste des Martin et cette lumière qui éclairait ce qui devait être la cuisine ou le salon. Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et, bientôt, un éclair bleu zébra le ciel. La pluie redoubla. Elle se détourna soudain et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, ne laissant derrière elle aucune trace.

La pluie continua longtemps à laver le sol, comme un être conscient qui tenterait d'effacer les traces de cette triste nuit. Pourtant, le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pas tout effacé.

Les cœurs brisés de deux personnes, éloignées l'une de l'autre, en était la preuve.

* * *

 _ **...tadam ! Vous devez me détester, je sais...**_

 _ **Bref, dans le prochain chapitre... citron ? Allez, avouez que vous aimez le citron... ! Moi j'aime le thé au citron.**_

 _ **Bref, je publie juste avant de me préparer pour aller chez mon tatoueur (danse de la victoire) et je vous souhaite en avance à tous un très joyeux Halloween pour demain !( j'adooooore cette fêteuh ! *cœur* et même que je vais faire un Cheesecakeuh !)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'adore les lire !**_

 _ **Bisous !**_

* * *

 _ **Publié le 30 octobre 2015**_


	17. Chapitre Seize : Son sang sur ses mains

Instinct

* * *

 **RAR anonymes :**

 **Lady B :** Oui... Jackson est parti. Bon, je l'avoue, je culpabilise un peu xD Et n'ai pas peur pour la suite voyons... tout va bien se passer... (ou pas xD) en tous cas merci de m'avoir laissé une review, j'adoooooore les reviews et je suis toujours super contente de lire les avis des lecteurs :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Licorne :** Toi ! Oui, toi ! Je t'ai reconnu... tu pensais te cacher, hein ? XD Et je sais qu'elle est fabuleuse voyons (même si j'aurai plutôt dit « affreuse » xD). J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Merciii beaucoup à toi et à très vite !

 **Martin :** Serais-tu un garçon ? Ahah ! Rare sont les hommes sur ff donc je suis contente si c'est le cas (c'est la fêteuh!) bref... ouais, je sais, nombreux sont ceux qui ont été tristes pour Stiles et pour Lydia... désolée ? ^^' Je suis d'accord avec toi... mais il y a toujours des auteurs cool, non ?:D Merci beaucoup à toi en tous cas ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à ton goût !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Le Chrome et le Coton (Lafayette Remix)_ de Jérôme Echenoz,

 _\- Mercy_ de Hurts,

 _\- Пара_ de Ёлка.

 **Note :** ...LEMON ! x)... et beaucoup de fluff. Beaucoup trop à mes yeux -_- du moins en première partie de chapitre...

* * *

Chapitre Seize : Son sang sur ses mains.

Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent caresser la peau nue du dos de l'homme. Allongé, aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait, Derek ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. Depuis la mort du shérif, et donc depuis qu'il veillait encore plus fortement sur Stiles, l'Alpha avait un sommeil fragile. À la moindre petite chose, il s'éveillait. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où provenaient les rayons et, les yeux fatigués, il observa quelques instants cette source de lumière. Derek n'était pas vraiment à l'aise chez le renard. Oh ! Bien entendu, il était heureux de vivre aux côtés du plus jeune mais, malheureusement, la mort du shérif y avait laissé une emprunte indélébile. Or, Derek sentait cette marque comme si elle eût été une aiguille qui perçait sa peau à intervalles réguliers : petite, à la limite du visible, mais continuellement présente par la douleur qu'elle engendrait. Évidemment, il s'y été attendu lorsqu'il avait accepté de vivre aux côtés de son renard. Après tout, toute sa famille avait été tuée par Deucalion. Parce que Talia avait été pacifiste. Parce que Talia et toute sa famille, qui était en fin de compte sa meute, avait désiré faire la paix avec toutes les autres créatures qui avaient existé, jugeant qu'il était temps de mettre fin à ces stupides guerres sanglantes qui ne faisaient que prendre beaucoup trop de vies. Mais voilà, le Démon-loup, estimant qu'il ne s'agissait ici que d'un souhait irréalisable et dépourvu d'intérêt, n'existant que pour provoquer les autres lycanthropes... Deucalion se considérant également comme le chef suprême des loups-garous avait jugé bon de tuer les Hale. De les exterminer... jusqu'au dernier. Il n'y était pas parvenu. Laura, Cora, Derek et Peter avaient réussi à s'enfuir, bien que le dernier était resté dans le coma de longs mois durant. Derek, dans son malheur, avait cru qu'il pourrait compter sur ses deux sœurs ainsi que sur son oncle aux capacités réduites. Il avait espéré du calme et du temps pour se reconstruire après cette épouvantable attaque qui lui avait arraché la plupart des membres de sa famille. Comme il s'était fourvoyé !... Cora, la plus jeune à l'âme rebelle, s'était enfouie, prétextant devoir retrouver Deucalion et l'achever, qu'il était de son devoir de venger la partie de sa famille qui avait péri. Mais comment une adolescente aurait-elle pu y parvenir ? Que représentait une jeune adolescente en face d'une meute entièrement constituée d'Alphas ? Quelle chance eût-elle eu de parvenir à venger les siens tout en revenant saine et sauve ?

Derek n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelle de la part de Cora. À l'époque, Laura s'occupait de son petit frère, de sa petite sœur et de cet oncle mi-vivant mi-mort qui restait à l'hôpital de longues heures à observer le plafond sans vraiment le voir, incapable de s'extirper du lit dans lequel il avait été posé. Si Laura avait su que la plus jeune irait venger sa famille, dans un tourbillon d'une vaine folie, elle l'aurait empêchée de sortir. Elle l'aurait retenue. Mais personne n'avait pu le faire. Ni Derek qui passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, ni la pauvre Laura qui s'occupait des derniers membres de sa famille tout en courant en tous sens pour travailler et ne pas sombrer dans la dépression... et encore moins cet oncle qui ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Derek se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Cora avait _disparu_. Il était dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vu sa jeune sœur depuis deux jours mais, trop plongé dans sa douleur, il n'avait rien fait, pensant qu'elle s'était peut-être enfermée à son tour. Laura avait timidement toqué à la porte de sa chambre. Derek, adolescent à l'époque, avait invité cette dernière à rentrer puis... elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était ici pas la douleur d'une femme qui se rappelait sa famille décédée. Non. Ce furent les larmes d'une mort nouvelle. Des larmes de douleur et de désespoir.

Douleur. Désespoir. Cela semblait finalement caractéristique de la famille Hale qui s'éteignait à petit feu. Et comme si tout cela n'avait pas été assez, Peter, ayant accumulé toute sa rage et sa folie dans son coma, s'était réveillé... et c'en fut fini pour Laura. Apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de sa grande sœur, Derek avait traqué son oncle et l'avait tué, alors incapable, à l'époque, d'imaginer que ce dernier puisse revenir à la vie.

Dès que Deucalion s'était approché des Hale, Derek avait perdu tous les membres de sa tendre famille, les uns après les autres. Talia, cette Alpha pacifiste. Son époux, suivant loyalement cette femme aimante. Ces cousins que Derek chérissait tant. Ces tantes, ces oncles dont Peter faisait alors partie, faisant toujours rire l'assemblée par ses blagues vaseuses et grinçantes. Les aïeuls. Et enfin les sœurs : Laura, la tendre et courageuse Laura et Cora, cette pauvre âme à la fois vengeresse et égarée.

Un mouvement dans le lit le sortit de ses pensées. À tâtons, Stiles semblait chercher sa présence, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés. Un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre étira les zygomatiques de l'Alpha. Il attrapa le bras droit du renard et l'attira à lui d'un coup ferme, faisant gémir ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas à un geste aussi énergique d'aussi bon matin. Le mécanicien ouvrit difficilement les paupières et jura tout en maudissant cette pauvre lumière, pourtant pas aveuglante, qui semblait blesser ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

L'Alpha observa un long moment le plus jeune qui plissait les yeux et son sourire disparut un peu, laissant un visage plus triste apparaître. Bien sûr qu'il s'était attendu à toute cette souffrance, à ce tourment lorsqu'il avait accepté de vivre aux côtés du renard. Il s'y était attendu parce qu'il avait vécu la même chose, mais aussi parce qu'il _savait_ que Deucalion ne se contentait jamais que d'une seule et unique vie. Que Deucalion pouvait revenir à tous moments pour achever le dernier Stilinski. Pourquoi Deucalion avait-il tué les parents du renard ? Derek savait qu'au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse. Deucalion et sa meute aimait pouvoir tout contrôler, tel le puissant mégalomane qu'il était. Derek savait que le Démon-loup avait déjà mis fin à la vie d'un renard et d'un loup qui s'étaient aimé. Oh, il le savait. Après tout, il était parvenu à sauver le fruit de l'amour qui avait uni ces êtres qui étaient censés ne jamais s'unir. Et pourtant, même s'il trouvait que toute cette histoire avait un air de déjà-vu, il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun loup dans l'arbre généalogique de Stiles et, en fin de compte, il doutait que le problème puisse être le fait que Stiles était l'enfant de deux renards diamétralement opposés. Pourquoi avait-il mis un point d'honneur à tuer ces renards qui, normalement, n'auraient jamais dû l'intéresser ? Derek l'ignorait.

« Bien dormi ? »

Derek sursauta. Il observa son compagnon qui avait les yeux plissés, tentant vainement d'observer le loup qui se trouvait dans son lit. L'Alpha observa le renard. Il avait toujours cette maigreur étrange qui ne lui allait pas, mais lui, Scott et Kira étaient bien décidé à le gaver d'une tonne de nourriture grasse. De plus, malgré qu'il ait dormi, Stiles paraissait fatigué. Bien sûr, il n'avait plus vraiment de cerne mais dans tous ses muscles, tout son corps... c'était quelque chose d'étrange que Derek, pourtant, parvenait à entrevoir.

« Oui », mentit-il finalement, tout à fait conscient que le renard était encore trop ensommeillé pour se rendre compte que le loup mentait.

Laissant de côté ses sombres pensées, il vint embrasser le torse nu du renard. Depuis cette fois où ils avaient presque couché ensemble dans la forêt, plus rien ne s'était passé entre eux, ce qui était tout à fait normal... la mort du shérif était toujours bien trop présente. Depuis, Derek avait déjà eu affaire à un Stiles quémandeur de caresses et plus si possible mais... l'Alpha avait toujours refusé. Il ne voulait pas offrir cette sorte de réconfort sexuel à son compagnon : il se refusait de profiter de la tristesse du renard. En tous cas, … jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je vais préparer à manger... » annonça le loup en faisant un geste pour s'extirper des draps. Cependant, un certain renard ne sembla pas de cet avis puisqu'une main alla retenir le loup par son boxer. L'Alpha haussa les yeux et se tourna pour faire face à un Stiles aux joues rouges.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » questionna-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, à la fois interloqué et ravi que son compagnon l'ait retenu, bien qu'il en ignorât la raison.

Stiles secoua vivement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » répondit-il en faisant une moue que Derek trouva juste adorable. « Seulement... tu ne restes jamais avec moi le matin.

-Mais...

-On a le temps... on peut prendre notre temps... nous ne sommes pas pressés. Si... ? »

Le renard avait raison et Derek le savait. Tous les matin, lorsque l'Alpha savait que son compagnon était réveillé, il s'extirpait des draps. C'était une sorte de mauvaise habitude... d'un mauvais rituel qui s'était malheureusement ancré depuis plusieurs semaines, de sorte que, bien qu'il soit aux côtés du loup, le dernier Stilinski se sentait étrangement seul. Et ça, le lycanthrope le savait. Il le _sentait._ Alors il pouvait bien rester au lit, aux côtés de son compagnon et s'ils arrivaient en retard... eh bien soit. Après tout, Stiles était le patron et Scott avait les clés. Le jeune McCall n'étant pas non plus du genre rancunier et encore moins du genre ponctuel (vue le nombre de fois où il était arrivé en retard)... ils pouvaient bien en profiter.

Ainsi, l'Alpha se réinstalla dans le lit, remit les draps sur son corps à demi-nue et alla enlacer la silhouette plus mince du renard. Stiles s'installa confortablement auprès du loup, profitant de la situation qui lui était donnée. Mais, bien sûr, cette douceur ne dura pas longtemps. Mut par un besoin irrépressible de réconfort, Derek ne put s'empêcher de poser une question :

« Heather... tu l'as connais bien? »

Inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau du loup et ne faisant pas attention à l'atmosphère qui se refroidissait, le renard haussa faiblement les épaules, le nez toujours fourré dans le cou de son compagnon.

« Bah... c'est une cliente quoi... Elle est plutôt bavarde donc je connais l'endroit où elle vit, quelques-uns de ses goûts... enfin plein de choses sans importance... »

Derek serra les dents. Plein de choses sans importance ? Il n'était pas d'accord. La jeune femme n'était pas si bavarde... du moins, elle ne l'était qu'avec Stiles. Et lui, Derek, savait parfaitement ce que tout cela voulait dire.

« Enfin, c'est une cliente normale. Pourquoi ? » ajouta le jeune Stilinski, relevant faiblement la tête, l'air pas le moins du monde intéressé par cette discussion. Ce qui n'était, bien évidemment, pas le cas d'un certain loup-garou.

Une cliente normale. Stiles le faisait-il exprès ? Ne voyait-il donc vraiment pas que cette femme... craquait complètement pour lui ? Le renard était-il réellement inconscient à ce point ? Une cliente normale ne parlait pas autant, et certainement pas à une seule personne, sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. C'était logique, aux yeux de l'Alpha.

La jalousie montait doucement, du plus profond des entrailles du lycanthrope. Il était incapable de réprimer ce sentiment qu'il haïssait tant, incapable de se dire que tout irait bien. La jalousie. Certains lui aurait dit qu'il ne faisait sans doute pas assez confiance en Stiles mais la vérité était tout autre : il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui-même. Après ce qu'il était advenu à la famille du jeune renard, l'Alpha aurait pensé que ce dernier s'éloignerait des lycanthropes. Mais Stiles l'avait étonné, en se rapprochant davantage de lui, comme s'il représentait sa bouée de sauvetage. Mais voilà. Cette Heather, bien qu'elle soit une femme et que Stiles soit normalement attiré par les hommes, était une humaine, un être a priori pur. Plus pur que lui, en tous cas, Alpha qui avait déjà du sang sur les mains. Après tout, les chasseurs qu'il avait malheureusement tué avec Stiles n'était pas les premiers morts de sa funeste liste.

Inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse, le jeune Stilinski se releva doucement, bel et bien réveillé cette fois-ci, observant le lycanthrope d'un regard vif. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, des odeurs âcres émanaient du loup, odeurs qui étaient caractéristiques de l'inquiétude et … de la jalousie ? Dire que Stiles ne comprenait pas aurait été un euphémisme : il était totalement perdu, à mille lieues de la vérité quant à ce qui se passait dans les pensées de l'Alpha.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question ? » questionna-t-il, réitérant son interrogation, l'inquiétude palpable de Derek ne faisant que faire apparaître puis accroître la sienne.

Soudain, les odeurs de leur inquiétude et celle, plus forte, de la jalousie du loup emplirent la pièce, tant et si bien que l'atmosphère se retrouva bien vite saturée par ces effluves.

Mal à l'aise, Derek tenta de s'éloigner de son compagnon, en vain. Le regard de ce dernier lui intimait de ne surtout pas bouger et d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Vaincu par ces yeux dorés, Derek ne put résister bien longtemps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer instantanément. Il fronça ses yeux et, tel un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise, il baissa son regard, refusant de croiser les yeux de son compagnon pour déclarer, dans un souffle :

« Je la déteste ».

Surpris, Stiles resta un long moment, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils haussés. Face à lui, l'Alpha, le si grand et dangereux loup-garou qu'il était censé être, refusait tout simplement de croiser son regard.

« Tu la détestes. » répéta simplement le mécanicien, tentant de comprendre la raison de cette haine étrange. « Mais pourquoi ? »

Derek poussa un profond soupir et, nerveux, se passa une main sur le visage.

« Laisse tomber, » répondit-il, vraisemblablement énervé, avant de refaire un geste pour sortir du lit et aller Dieu savait où. Mais Stiles, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, le retint, enjambant littéralement le lycanthrope pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur la taille du loup, ignorant bien l'air à la fois blasé et blessé de l'Alpha.

« Ah non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. » ordonna-t-il en tapotant avec tendresse le front du loup. Derek observa un instant la bouille du renard qui lui faisait face, l'air à la fois inquiet et profondément... amoureux. Stiles rayonnait littéralement et le défaitisme de Derek ne faisait qu'assombrir ce merveilleux tableau. Ce fut à cet instant que Derek comprit : s'il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui-même, il pouvait avoir confiance en Stiles. Le regard que posait le renard sur lui... jamais il n'avait vu une personne l'observer de cette manière. Pas même... pas même cette autre personne qu'il avait sauvée, plusieurs années auparavant. Alors, il n'eut plus peur d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis jaloux d'elle... »

Stiles haussa les sourcils un instant avant de les froncer, cherchant vraisemblablement à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Puis, soudain, il comprit. Aussitôt, son regard s'attrista que Derek ne supportait pas de voir. Aussi, décida-t-il de s'en détourner, regrettant immédiatement de s'être ouvert. Stiles le suivit dans le mouvement, refusant alors de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde du regard le loup-garou.

« Tu n'as pas à être jaloux... » chuchota Stiles, comme s'il souhaitait apprivoiser l'être qui était à ses côtés, comme s'il eût pensé qu'il pourrait l'effrayer s'il parlait à voix haute. « Heather est une fille sympa mais... elle ne m'intéresse pas, Derek. Et puis, de toutes manières, je doute qu'elle soit intéressée par moi... »

L'Alpha osa un coup d'œil vers le renard et, lorsque leurs yeux se furent croisés, il se retrouva bien incapable de détourner le regard.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, » reprit Stiles d'une voix douce, caressant doucement le visage du loup. « Tu sais, je... je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour regarder une autre personne... »

Il avait failli le dire. Derek en était conscient et, cette phrase que le renard avait failli dire lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez à l'aise pour déclarer ces sentiments puissants qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre mais ils en étaient tout deux conscients, à cet instant plus que jamais.

Avec délicatesse, Stiles s'abaissa et alla embrasser les lèvres du loup. Ce dernier se laissa faire, s'abandonnant dans cet immense amour qui l'enveloppait. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Rien ne pourrait le blesser tant qu'il était avec Stiles.

C'était étrange, cette attirance qu'il avait pour les renards. Sa vie en avait placé deux sur le long chemin de sa destinée et, si le premier ne l'avait été qu'à moitié, aussi bien dans l'amour que dans les gènes, ce second, celui avec lequel Derek espérait vivre toute sa vie durant, était parvenu à s'emparer de son âme, de son être tout entier.

Stiles se baissa et ses lèvres dévièrent de celles du lycanthrope pour aller embrasser la joue droite, le front, la tempe. Plus apaisé que jamais, en totale confiance, Derek ne bougeait pas. Au fond de lui, il était conscient de ce qui découlerait de ces gestes tendres mais il n'avait plus envie de refréner cette envie, ce besoin brûlant de ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé. Il laissa ses lèvres être happées par le renard, d'abord chastement puis plus brûlant. La main du plus jeune caressa les muscles du loup et ce dernier, soudain, attrapa la main aventureuse. Un instant, croyant être rejeté, les traits du plus jeune affichèrent une culpabilité naissante, bien vite remplacée par la surprise : Derek bascula sur le côté, emportant le renard à sa suite, se retrouvant bientôt au-dessus du corps du plus jeune. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et ils se sourirent. L'Alpha s'abaissa à son tour, allant baiser ces lèvres luisantes de salive qu'il aimait tant. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, bientôt rejointes par les langues, avides de contact. Le baiser s'enflamma, laissant bientôt les deux jeunes hommes pantelants. Lorsqu'un gémissement excité passa la barrière des lèvres du plus jeune, Derek se recula, comme s'il eût été brûlé.

« Derek ? » questionna le plus jeune, perdu.

« Je ne veux pas faire ça... comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le loup hésita quelques instants. Enfin, il déclara :

« Je ne veux pas faire ça par réconfort ou... »

Il se tut.

Stiles se redressa doucement. Ses doigts, plus fins que ceux du plus âgés, allèrent caresser la tempe, la joue puis la mâchoire du loup. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux lèvres qu'ils caressèrent dans un frôlement aérien.

« Tu n'as donc pas compris... » murmura le renard, avant d'aller embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son compagnon. « Je ne fais pas ça part pitié ou par tristesse... »

Il prit le visage du loup entre ses deux mains et ancra le regard du lycanthrope devenu rouge dans ses orbes devenues dorées.

« Tu le sais très bien... que la raison est tout autre... »

Derek entrouvrit sa bouche, observa son compagnon et alla caresser cette main qui était posée contre sa propre joue, comme s'il cherchait à approfondir le contact. Puis, il supprima cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux et alla embrasser à son tour les lèvres de son petit-ami. Parce que oui, ce renard était son petit-ami. Les lèvres se retrouvèrent, les langues se mêlèrent de nouveau en un nouveau baiser, débutant un ballet endiablé d'une sensualité certaine. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent durant de longues minutes qui auraient pu paraître interminables mais qui, à leurs yeux, ne représentait jamais assez. Ils auraient voulu arrêter le temps, suspendre cet instant, qu'il dure à jamais. Bientôt à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une énième fois. À présent, seule l'odeur d'un désir infernal emplissait l'air de la pièce, ayant totalement occulté celles de la peur et de la jalousie. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, goûtant une fois encore ces lèvres délicieuses qu'ils avaient le sentiment de goûter encore et encore, sans jamais s'en lasser. Derek baissa sa main, alla caresser le torse du plus jeune et, doucement, ses doigts descendirent, allant écarter les cuisses du renard, ne perdant pas un instant pour se loger entre ces dernières. Stiles rompit le baiser et le loup, surpris, observa son presque amant. Au sourire du renard, il comprit qu'il avait fait fausse route. Il était l'Alpha, celui qui dominait les autres. Seulement, Stiles n'était pas son Bêta.

Il était un renard.

Il aurait pu se fâcher de cette soudaine domination, domination qui n'émanait pas de lui. Il aurait pu éprouver de la colère. Son loup aurait pu se rebeller. Mais, lorsque Stiles s'accrocha à lui et fit basculer son corps, il se laissa faire. Lorsque ce fut Stiles qui écarta ses cuisses pour se placer entre elles, il aurait pu se débattre de mécontentement. Mais, au lieu de cela, il attrapa la nuque du renard pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec une passion sauvage, à la limite du contrôlable. Au lieu de se sentir réellement soumis, il avait le sentiment que ce jeu de domination/soumission n'était, au final, qu'un jeu désuet, voué à l'échec. Aucun d'eux n'était soumis. Aucun des deux n'était réellement dominateur. Ils était égaux. Un jeu : Stiles ne faisait que le taquiner et, à ce constat, Derek ne put que sourire. Fier, le renard alla lécher les lèvres du loup avec délectation. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau profondément, se serrant de plus en plus fort l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils auraient souhaiter de fondre dans le corps de l'autre. Derek attrapa le fessier du renard et le pressa davantage contre lui, lâcha un faible gémissement à la friction que ce geste engendra. Stiles s'arracha aux lèvres tant aimées du lycanthrope et alla poser les siennes sur la peau fine de la gorge de l'Alpha, la léchant doucement avant de la mordiller doucement puis de la suçoter doucement, d'une lenteur presque insupportable. Derek caressa le dos du renard et ce dernier n'arrêta pas son manège. Au contraire, il alla taquiner la clavicule puis l'oreille du loup, plus particulièrement le lobe qu'il s'amusa à suçoter un long moment. Leur respiration devenait erratique mais, pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient lâchés. Stiles s'allongea contre le corps du loup, poursuivant ses caresses, suivies de près par celles du loup-garou. Leurs mains allèrent toujours plus bas, traçant sur leur passage un chemin brûlant. Derek se redressa doucement pour aller embrasser le torse du renard, s'arrêtant aux tétons pour les lécher et les mordiller consciencieusement, faisant haleter le plus jeune. Ils se perdaient tous deux dans les affres du plaisir et n'en seraient sortis pour rien au monde. Leurs sexes devenaient de plus en plus durs, se retrouvant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans les boxers toujours présents, tant et si bien que Stiles ne fut pas surpris de voir le gland de Derek s'extirper du tissu lorsqu'il abaissa le regard. Le loup se colla davantage à lui, faisant naître de délicieuses frictions qui donnaient lieu à des vagues de désir qui déferlaient en eux.

Soudain impatient, Stiles s'arracha au corps du lycanthrope pour enlever son propre boxer. Un gémissement de frustration passa la barrière des lèvres de Derek mais, lorsque ce dernier prit conscience de ce que faisait le renard, il se hâta à l'imiter, bien que sa posture lui rende la tâche plus ardue. Il fut rapidement aidé par un Stiles pressé. Une fois le dernier vêtement enlevé, le renard se jeta sur le loup tel un affamé. L'Alpha alla caresser avec envie le torse du plus jeune, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui passait devant lui. Enfin entièrement nus, Derek alla caresser le postérieur du renard alors que ce dernier baissa dangereusement sa main, mordant doucement sa propre lèvre inférieure, de peur d'exploser rapidement. Néanmoins, ce fut Derek qui le devança en abandonnant à contrecœur les fesses du renard pour aller attraper le sexe érigé de ce dernier, le soupesant avec délice dans la paume de sa main. Il n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant d'y appliquer de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, faisant grogner le renard qui, d'une main, alla saisir le sexe du loup pour y prodiguer les mêmes caresses. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se léchèrent les lèvres, les happant, les dévorant presque. Aucun des deux ne lâcha la verge de l'autre, gonflée d'un désir brûlant, la caressant sur toute sa longueur.

Soudain, Stiles cessa tout mouvement et s'extirpa de la prise du loup. Ce dernier n'eut pas réellement le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Stiles s'était déjà abaissé et léchait avec délectation le bas-ventre du lycanthrope. Le loup serra les mâchoires pour endiguer les gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de ses lèvres mais, lorsque le renard s'abaissa une dernière fois et alla lécher le gland de son pénis, le loup ne put plus retenir un seul de ses gémissements. La langue faisait les bons mouvements, allant à la base du sexe pour frôler les testicules puis remontant doucement jusqu'au sommet du pénis gonflé et rougi. Le manège dura de longues minutes puis, Stiles changea une nouvelle fois de torture. Il lécha de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à aller embrasser l'aine du loup. S'inquiétant sans doute de la possible douleur à venir, le renard alla caresser le sexe du plus âgé délaissé quelques secondes plus tôt et reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Il embrassa une dernière fois l'aine du lycanthrope, la mordit puis, doucement, il inséra un de ses doigts dans l'intimité étroite de l'Alpha, enfonçant chacune de ses phalanges avec lenteur et douceur. Le corps du loup s'arqua et un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Stiles redoubla ses caresses sur le sexe du loup et fit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avec son doigt. Aussitôt, le loup écarta davantage les cuisses, dans une invitation on ne peut plus explicite. Stiles sourit doucement. Il se redressa de quelques centimètres pour aller lécher de nouveau le sexe du loup, alors que ses doigts poursuivaient leurs mouvements. Il engloutit enfin le sexe de son amant et se réjouit du cri que l'autre poussa, bien incapable de rester silencieux sous la vague de plaisir qui déferlait en lui. Puis, Stiles se redressa et alla embrasser les lèvres du loup, laissant son doigt dans l'anus de ce dernier, continuant d'y faire les mêmes va-et-vient. Derek l'embrassa avec passion et, de ses doigts, il tâtonna à la recherche du sexe de l'autre pour le branler à son tour. Alors que Stiles embrassait le loup, que l'une de ses mains masturbait lentement le loup, de son autre main, il ajouta un nouveau doigt dans l'antre du plus vieux, poursuivant sa préparation. Une fois que Derek se fut habitué à ce deuxième doigt, Stiles y ajouta un troisième et frôla bientôt la prostate du loup. Ce dernier laissa échapper un long gémissement.

« Attends, » haleta-t-il, sur le point de jouir. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps... »

Stiles était compréhensif. Car si lui n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps de ce côté-là, il était certain que c'était la première fois que Derek couchait avec un homme. Il alla l'embrasser doucement, calmant légèrement ses attouchements.

Le loup parut reconnaissant et rendit le baiser avec le plus de tendresse dont il était capable. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour calmer légèrement le loup puis, ce dernier attrapa la nuque du renard pour approfondir leur baiser, dans une demande silencieuse pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Toujours entre les cuisses du loup, ses doigts toujours logés dans l'anus du lycanthrope, Stiles fit quelques derniers mouvements de va-et-vient. Puis, il enleva prestement ses doigts. Derek, anticipant ce qui allait suivre, alla enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon. Stiles alla frotter lascivement son sexe contre l'intimité préparée et alla une dernière fois embrasser les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois puis, à la suite d'un accord tacite, Stiles pressa son sexe contre l'entrée du plus âgé et le pénétra doucement, attendant avec patience que ce dernier s'y soit habitué. Derek colla davantage le torse de Stiles contre le sien, l'enlaçant avec force. Le renard finit par se retirer puis par y aller de nouveau, plus durement cette fois-ci, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir de la part du plus âgé. Derek s'étendit de tout son long, alla serrer les draps dans ses mains et s'abandonna au plaisir que lui prodiguait les coups de reins de son amant, le renard ne cessant de frapper avec force la prostate du lycanthrope. Les deux avaient les yeux plissés, incapables de seulement les entrouvrir tant le plaisir était fort. Derek alla embrasser de nouveau les lèves de son amant et, alors qu'il maintenait fermement les hanches de l'Alpha, Stiles s'appliqua à donner des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, créant de délicieuses frictions entre eux. Il frappa une dernière fois et, enfin se laissa aller dans le corps chaud du lycanthrope. Le corps de ce dernier se courba violemment et il vint à son tour, en de longs jets blancs. Il sentait la semence du plus jeune se répandre doucement en lui et il attrapa son amant pour le serrer encore plus fort contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il l'abandonne. Stiles embrassa doucement sa tempe et le loup se laissa faire, humant avec un bonheur mal contenu l'odeur musquée du renard. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, immobiles, essoufflés et soudainement très fatigués.

Ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire du garage qui attendait leur travail, de ce pauvre Scott qui avait peut-être déjà commencé à travailler, seul. Plus rien n'existait à par eux, ce lit et ce soleil qui brûlait leurs corps déjà chauds. Derek enlaça Stiles. Ils fermèrent les yeux et profitèrent de l'instant.

* * *

Mais la douceur n'était malheureusement pas universelle. Si elle l'avait été, le monde aurait été plus beau, en paix, dénué de cruauté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et ça, Jackson en était bien conscient. Cette fois-ci, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Kali l'observait à quelques mètres, l'air plus impuissante que jamais. Elle n'avait rien dit aux autres de la lettre que Jackson avait écrite et que Kali avait laissée à la jeune et belle Lydia Martin. Jackson savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'étrangement cette dernière semblait se démener pour lui. Il ignorait pourquoi elle faisait de sorte que sa séquestration soit plus vivable, si elle pouvait l'être bien sûr, ce qui n'était bien évidemment absolument pas le cas.

« Tu as bien compris ? » intervint Deucalion, le sortant violemment de ses pensées.

« Oui. »

Et c'était vrai. Il avait parfaitement compris. Il ignorait pourquoi, cette fois-ci, le Démon-loup lui expliquait ce que son Kanima serait obligé de faire. Ce qu'il allait devoir faire, malgré lui. Peut-être était-ce pour le détruire davantage que l'Alpha des Alphas lui avait révélé la chose affreuse qu'il allait devoir faire. Soudain, la douleur vint, lui vrillant le cerveau. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il se transformait, sa conscience serait une nouvelle fois endormie mais, cette fois-ci, il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Il savait qui il allait tuer.

Avant que sa conscience ne fut une nouvelle fois réduite à néant, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

Derek, Scott et Stiles travaillaient lorsque, soudain, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Scott leva les yeux au ciel alors que le regard de Derek s'assombrit. Stiles sourit, légèrement amusé, et alla embrasser les lèvres du loup.

« Les gars, je suis là... » maugréa Scott en soupirant.

« Tout va bien, » fit le renard, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du loup, ignorant délibérément le Bêta.

« Je suis toujours là... » soupira une nouvelle fois le pauvre McCall, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois ignoré. « Mais vous me voyez ou pas ? » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Derek. L'Alpha lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se remettre au travail.

« Génial, » maugréa Scott en levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et que Stiles sorte du garage pour aller saluer la cliente qui venait bien trop souvent au goût de l'Alpha.

« Salut Heather, encore un souci ? » s'inquiéta le renard, étonné de la voir revenir aussi tôt.

La jeune femme tritura nerveusement ses doigts et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors ? » questionna de nouveau le mécanicien, l'air perdu.

La blonde jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction du garage et son regard revint sur Stiles.

« J'aimerais te parler... en privé...

-En privé ? Nous sommes seuls, tu peux...

-Non... on pourrait s'éloigner un peu... ? »

N'y voyant aucun problème, Stiles acquiesça. Ils s'avancèrent vers la forêt à côté de laquelle se trouvait le garage et s'enfoncèrent un peu dans les bois, assez pour toujours voir le garage et les voitures.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » questionna Stiles, plus nerveux que jamais. « Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère... »

Il observa les joues rougies de la jeune femme.

« Je... je suis amoureuse de toi... »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, réellement surpris de ce qu'elle disait. Il n'avait pas cru Derek alors... entendre cette déclaration de la bouche de la jeune femme était plutôt étrange.

« Je suis désolé mais... » fit-il, gêné de s'être fourvoyé sur les intentions de la jeune femme.

Elle allait parler, ajouter quelque chose lorsque, soudain, un bruit de course se fit entendre. Tous deux se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et, comprenant soudain ce que cela signifiait, Stiles attrapa la main de la jeune femme et se mit à courir. Au loin, il pouvait entendre des grognements et des jappements.

Des loups-garous. Il ignorait ce que ces derniers faisaient là, en plein jour, mais il savait une chose : ils devaient courir le plus vite possible pour échapper aux créatures qui allaient bientôt arriver.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna la jeune femme, le souffle court, l'air terrorisé.

« Ne parle pas, » ordonna Stiles. « Cours ».

Ce fut ce qu'elle fit, suivant le renard qui courait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas assez puisque les deux loups arrivèrent bientôt à leur hauteur. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face-à-face, Stiles remarqua la joie malsaine briller dans les deux grands animaux. Un frisson parcourut le dernier Stilinski. Que faisaient ces deux créatures en ces lieux ? Allaient-ils... les tuer ? Les deux loups semblaient identiques. Ils étaient gris et leur taille était de deux fois celle d'un loup normal. Leurs yeux rouges signalaient leurs statuts d'Alphas. Heather pleurait à chaudes larmes et l'odeur de la peur envahi les lieux. Conscient que cette odeur ne ferait qu'exciter les deux loups-garous, Stiles se tourna vers la jeune femme et tenta de la calmer.

« Chut chut... » fit-il, d'une voix tremblante, faisant toujours très attention aux deux Alphas qui risquaient à tout moment de les tuer. « Calme-toi... »

La jeune femme sembla se calmer doucement, bien qu'elle soit toujours terrorisée, et Stiles refit face aux loups. Ces derniers l'observèrent avec attention. Sans doute avaient-ils flairé son odeur mais, en tous cas, Stiles espéra que ces derniers les laisseraient tranquilles, bien que la plupart des loups détestât les renards. Un instant, il crut que les Alphas partiraient. Mais une seconde après, ils se concertèrent du regard et, un grognement plus tard, sautèrent. Ils bousculèrent Stiles et se ruèrent sur la pauvre humaine effrayée. Cette dernière tenta de s'enfuir, en vain. Le renard se débarrassa rapidement de son tee-shirt et ne tarda pas à se transformer. D'un geste désespéré, il bouscula les loups et se plaça devant l'humaine pour tenter de la protéger. Les Alphas grognèrent, montrèrent leurs dents aiguisés puis repartirent à l'assaut. Ils envoyèrent Stiles à plusieurs mètres et se ruèrent de nouveau sur la femme, mordant la peau de cette dernière, faisant couler le sang. Semblant satisfaits, ils cessèrent tout mouvement. Stiles tenta de se redresser et croisa les regards rouges de ses adversaires. Ces derniers l'observèrent un long moment, l'air moqueurs, puis poussèrent un hurlement. Les deux animaux partirent, laissant derrière eux leur jouet de quelques minutes.

La jeune femme respirait difficilement et les battements de son cœur étaient désordonnés. Avec peine, Stiles se traîna vers elle. Il reprit forme humaine et la blonde le regarda. Il n'y avait plus de peur dans ses yeux. Le sang coulait lentement mais sûrement de ses blessures et sa peau devenait de plus en plus pâle...

Elle allait mourir. Les morsures des deux Alphas ne la transformeraient pas : elles étaient si profondes qu'elle mourrait bien avant de pouvoir devenir un lycanthrope. Elle souffrait. C'était indéniable.

Soudain, Stiles s'en voulut. S'il avait cru Derek, il aurait tout simplement refusé de parler avec la jeune femme. Il lui aurait dit qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un et elle serait saine et sauve.

« Stiles ? » appela la blonde, d'une voix faible.

« Oui ? » questionna ce dernier.

Le souffle de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus rapide, ce qui était paradoxal puisque son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement.

« J'ai mal... »

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle avait mal. Elle allait mourir mais pas immédiatement. Peut-être dans dix minutes. Peut-être dans une demi-heure. Mais pas tout de suite. Stiles savait ce qu'il souhaiterait s'il était à sa place, et ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'elle sembla le supplier du regard.

Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et comprit qu'il pleurait.

« Ça ira... » souffla-t-elle une dernière fois, trop faible pour ajouter autre chose.

Le sang continuait à couler mais le cœur ne lâchait pas encore.

Un dernier regard.

Stiles prit délicatement la tête de la jeune femme dans ses mains puis, d'un geste... tout fut fini. Le silence revint sur la forêt. Seul son cœur battait. Seul son souffle était perceptible.

La vie avait quitté Heather et il avait son sang sur ses mains.

Bientôt, il entendit des pas et des appels. Scott et Derek ne tardèrent pas à apparaître.

Mais, à l'image de la pauvre jeune femme, Stiles ne bougeait plus. Seules ses larmes, son souffle erratique et les battements de son cœur prouvaient qu'il était vivant.

* * *

 _ **Mmh... vos avis ? XD N'oubliez pas que j'adore les reviews et qu'il est toujours interdit de tuer l'auteur (bah oui, sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite voyons!)**_

 _ **En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu...**_

 _ **Merci à vous de me suivre !**_

 _ **À bientôt ! :D**_

 _ **Note : Dites, je cherche un prénom pour un futur personnage... et comme je suis un peu nulle niveau prénom je voulais savoir... avez-vous des idées ? Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire trop mais si des prénoms masculins vous viennent en tête, n'hésitez pas :D**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 13 novembre 2015**_


	18. Message

Bonjour à vous tous.

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous raconter les nouvelles de ce triste jour, ou plutôt devrais-je dire « de cette triste soirée » qui eut lieu hier.

En postant mon dernier chapitre, j'étais très loin de me douter du drame qui se tramait dans la capitale.

Je suis touchée, blessée comme nous tous, humains que nous sommes.

Tant de morts et tant de blessés au nom d'une religion qui, en réalité, ne clame que l'amour de son prochain, comme la plupart des autres religions. Que ces terroristes utilisent le Coran comme prétexte (totalement faussé) pour tuer des innocents me désole.

Le monde est devenu totalement détraqué et, face à cette abomination, nous nous retrouvons pour la plupart impuissants. Néanmoins, il faut garder à l'esprit que, nous tous réunis, nous pouvons changer les choses. J'espère que tout cela changera et qu'un avenir meilleur se trouve au bout de notre route.

Je pense à toutes ces familles, à toutes ces personnes qui ont perdu des êtres chers... et au genre humain qui a été, une nouvelle fois encore, meurtri.

Et comme disait A. Camus dans La Peste :"J'ai entendu tant de raisonnements qui ont failli me tourner la tête, et qui ont tourné suffisamment d'autres têtes pour les faire consentir à l'assassinat, que j'ai compris que tout le malheur des hommes venait de ce qu'ils ne tenaient pas un langage clair."

Prenez soin de vous.

Je vous aime.


	19. Chapitre Dix-Sept : Fuite (partie 1)

Instinct

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Feeling Good_ d'Avicii,

\- _On verra_ de Nekfeu.

 **Note :** Mmh... oui, je sais, je suis très en retard... J'ai eu un décès dans ma famille et je n'avais vraiment pas le moral pour écrire. Puis ensuite sont arrivés les partiels (ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils ont foutu à nous mettre presque tous les partiels avant les vacances de Noël, j'en sais fichtre rien) et voilà...

Sinon merci beaucoup pour les prénoms que vous m'avez donnés ! Au final j'en ai choisi 3 : Denzel donné par Calliope, Bradley donné par PumpkinSpy et j'en ai trouvé un troisième, Jim, ailleurs :3 Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné des idées de prénoms, j'avoue que niveau imagination, pour le coup, c'était ZERO x)

Bref... bonne lecture.

 **RAR calliope :** Désolée pour le retard... j'espère que cette suite te plaira en tous cas ! Pour les prénoms... Oui, je sais que sans le caractère du personnage c'est difficile mais bon... et au final j'ai pris trois prénoms :D Et le tiens sera utilisé au prochain chapitre :3 Merci beaucoup à toi !

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Sept : Fuite (partie 1).

« Sincèrement, ça me ferait chier de partir. »

L'autre jeune homme hocha la tête, en accord avec la phrase de son acolyte. Ils étaient bien, là, dans cette petite ville qu'était Beacon Hills. Ils avaient pourtant conscience que leur présence n'était qu'éphémère mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'espérer rester un peu plus longtemps quelque part cette fois-ci. Ils étaient fatigués de leur vie de nomades et souhaitaient pouvoir se poser un jour, bien qu'ils savaient pertinemment que c'était impossible : ils suivraient toujours leur supérieur et ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à rester au même endroit plus de trois mois d'affilé.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dire à voix haute que c'était impossible, de rester en ces lieux. Répondre à la première phrase était inutile : ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

« Peut-être que l'on devrait partir... » fit l'autre, faisant la moue.

Le premier haussa les épaules mais tous deux savaient que c'était un espoir vain : jamais ils ne partiraient en solo. Ils n'en avaient pas les moyens mais surtout... qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux s'ils venaient à s'enfuir ? Certes, deux Alphas tels qu'eux ne devraient pas vraiment avoir de problème mais deux Alphas sans meute deviendraient des Omégas. Et des Omégas comme eux seraient poursuivis par l'Alpha des Alphas : Deucalion, leur supérieur... ou devraient-ils dire « leur possesseur » ?

Ils se plaignaient... mais ils savaient tous deux que, de toutes manières, ils ne feraient rien pour s'échapper. Ils n'étaient pas retenus prisonnier par le Démon-loup comme l'était le Kanima – quelle drôle de créature quand on y pense... - ils avaient suivi Deucalion de plein gré... et ils ne le quitteraient pour rien au monde, bien que l'idée de faire leur vie ailleurs pointait souvent le bout de son nez dans leurs pensées. Mais rester au service de ce loup cruel avaient de bons côtés... par exemple, et surtout, ils pouvaient satisfaire à l'envi leurs pulsions meurtrières... ce côté de la lycanthropie qu'ils avaient toujours adoré. Ils aimaient tuer, c'était indéniable. C'était un jeu. Morbide, certes, mais ils adoraient ça.

Le téléphone du premier se mit à sonner, sortant les deux jeunes hommes de leurs pensées. Ils échangèrent un regard et le premier sortit son téléphone. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qui l'appelait : ça leur semblait logique que ce soit Deucalion... seuls les membres de la meute du Démon-loup avaient leur numéro et puis, franchement, ni Kali ni Ennis ne les appelaient. Sauf en cas de problème majeur...

« Allô ?

-Où êtes-vous ? »

Les deux Alphas observèrent les alentours avant que celui qui tenait le téléphone ne réponde au plus grands des Alphas.

« À l'orée de la forêt de Beacon Hills...

-Bien. Le Kanima va bientôt se transformer. Je vous attends, vous avez un quart d'heure. Pas une minute de plus. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Deucalion raccrocha.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'entreprendre de se déshabiller.

« Dommage, » fit l'un d'eux. « J'aimais bien cette chemise... »

Il jeta ladite chemise avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon, rapidement suivi par l'autre homme.

« On va devoir couper la route par la forêt... sinon, on n'y sera jamais à l'heure. » fit ce dernier, les sourcils froncés. L'autre homme, qui lui ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau, acquiesça.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois avant que le processus de transformation ne s'enclenchât.

Ils se tordirent de douleur, bien qu'aucun gémissement ne franchit leurs lèvres serrées et, très vite, leur forme humaine avait laissée place à deux immenses loups gris clair avec des yeux rouge sang.

Ils prirent leur élan et, soudain, se mirent à courir, entrant en un rien de temps dans les bois. Ils étaient silencieux, pour des loups de leur espèce. Ce silence n'était pas inné, ils l'avaient acquis auprès de Deucalion qui n'accepterait jamais qu'un de ses plans ne soit réduit à néant par quelque bruit que pourrait produire l'un des membres de son étrange meute.

Cependant, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si silencieux qu'ils auraient voulu l'être car, en cet instant précis, ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose : arriver à temps face à leur maître. Oh, ils savaient qu'ils y arriveraient, qu'ils seraient même en avance puisqu'ils couraient vite mais, justement, ils couraient trop vite. Bien trop vite pour être totalement silencieux. Cela ne fit donc aucun doute que, si un être humain se trouvait non loin d'eux, il les entendrait. Il entendrait ce bruit de course beaucoup trop lourd pour des loups normaux, ce bruit de course qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de puissants pas d'ours s'ils n'étaient pas aussi rapides.

Ce fut ce qui arriva.

Un être humain était présent... ou plus précisément une humaine. Aux côtés de cette humains se trouvait un être surnaturel, lointain cousin des lycanthrope.

Et, bien évidemment, ils furent entendus. Sans doute furent-ils même entendus avant qu'eux-même n'aient pu percevoir la présence de cette humaine et de cette autre personne qu'ils peinaient à définir à cause de son odeur. Odeur qui, pourtant, leur était connue.

Très vite, un autre bruit de course se fit entendre, bien que moins perceptible que le leur. L'humaine et l'autre personne les fuyaient...

Les deux lycanthropes se jetèrent un rapide regard. Ils savaient que ces bruits de pas éveillaient le même _instinct_ en eux... cette autre course était celle de leur _proie_.

Ils avaient du temps. De toutes manières, ils arriveraient en avance.

Ce fut alors tout naturellement qu'ils se mirent à grogner et à lâcher quelques jappements, heureux de ce jeu qu'il leur apparaissait de façon aussi simple. L'esprit embrumé par une joie malsaine, ils accélérèrent, leurs foulées devenant bien plus marquées qu'auparavant.

Des voix qui leur étaient incompréhensibles – les voix de leurs proies – se firent entendre et ils dressèrent un instant leurs oreilles pour les suivre. C'était simple. Tellement simple... et bientôt, ils furent arrivés. Leurs proies cessèrent de bouger et leur firent face : l'une d'elle, une jeune femme, pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis que l'autre, celui qui portait cette odeur qui leur était si familière, les toisait, de l'inquiétude dans le fond de ses prunelles. Ils s'observèrent un instant, les proies effrayées face aux deux loups qui tremblaient d'une jubilation mal contenue. Très vite, l'odeur de la peur vint leur chatouiller les narines, les excitant davantage si c'était possible. Ils virent l'autre se tourner vers la jeune femme et ce fut à cet instant qu'ils comprirent : c'était LE renard. Pas un renard banal, non, mais bien ce renard dont ils avaient récemment tué le père. Ils n'éprouvèrent aucune culpabilité à cette pensée, c'étaient simplement les faits qui venaient d'apparaître dans leurs esprits. Alors que le renard semblait tenter de calmer la jeune humaine qui l'accompagnait, les Alphas hésitèrent : devaient-ils LE tuer ? Devaient-ils L'amener à leur maître, Deucalion ?

Le Démon-loup n'avait pas encore donné de directive concernant ce jeune renard et les deux loups identiques ignoraient quoi faire. Le renard leur fit de nouveau face et les loups montrèrent leurs crocs. Les deux lycanthropes échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de sauter, poussant des grognements terrifiants.

Ils voulaient s'amuser. Il était donc hors de question de laisser passer une telle occasion en or...

Ils s'occupèrent de l'humaine, ne voulant pas s'occuper du renard, ignorant le sort que Deucalion réserverait tôt ou tard à cet orphelin. Ils virent du coup de l'œil ce dernier se déshabiller rapidement et se transformer beaucoup plus facilement qu'eux, dans un geste désespéré pour sauver la pauvre humaine qui hurlait et sanglotait. Énervés, ils montrèrent leurs crocs sanguinolents au jeune homme métamorphosé avant de l'envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Enfin, le renard mis de côté, ils s'amusèrent comme deux louveteaux... deux cruels louveteaux qui se repaissaient des hurlements du pauvre être qu'ils déchiquetaient. Ils mordaient la chair, déchiraient la peau, poussaient des grondements ravis... Lorsque leur proie ne cria plus, ils tentèrent de lui arracher un dernier cri. N'en entendant plus malgré leurs efforts sadiques, ils se reculèrent et se léchèrent leurs babines maculées de sang frais. Un mouvement à leur droite leur rappela la présence du renard qu'ils avaient oublié jusque là. Ils le toisèrent, amusés qu'un être aussi faible puisse espérer faire le poids face à eux, et finirent par pousser un hurlement.

Enfin, ils partirent.

Quelque part, ils regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir tuer ce renard mais... son tour viendrait bien un jour. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Il pouvait sentir la présence de Scott et celle de Derek à ses côtés. Il savait qu'ils étaient là mais il ne pouvait pas les regarder. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de détourner le regard du corps encore chaud d'Heather.

Il avait dû l'achever. Ses blessures étaient trop profondes, l'empêchant de devenir un lycanthrope à son tour. Il n'y avait eu plus aucun espoir pour elle, et ce dès que les deux Alphas s'étaient rués elle.

Les oreilles de Stiles sifflaient, comme si un coup de feu avait été tiré à côté de son crâne. Mais il n'y avait aucune arme à feu dans les alentours. Il n'y avait qu'eux : deux loups-garous vraisemblablement perdus, le corps de la défunte Heather, et lui, ce renard qui avait l'impression de se perdre davantage au fil du temps.

À croire que toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient finissaient par mourir...

Soudain, le visage de Derek apparut dans son champ de vision. Les lèvres de l'Alpha bougeaient, signe qu'il parlait, mais Stiles n'entendait rien. Seul ce sifflement aigu était perceptible, ce sifflement qui n'existait que dans son crâne...

On le secoua et il lui sembla soudainement reprendre pied dans la réalité, dans ce monde cruel auquel il n'aurait jamais voulu appartenir.

« Stiles ! Stiles ! Réponds ! »

Le sifflement avait disparu, au profit de ses battements de cœur qui tapaient dans ses tempes, au profit des voix inquiètes des loups-garous. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, brutalement, il se recula du cadavre.

Il baissa le regard sur ses mains couvertes de _son_ sang et gémit.

Il l'avait tuée. Il l'avait achevée.

 _C'était la meilleure chose à faire_ , semblait lui crier son subconscient. Mais, étrangement, il ne savait plus quoi croire. Était-il un monstre ? Heather était là, devant lui, les yeux ouverts sur l'infini comme si elle pouvait sonder l'univers. Mais ces yeux étaient vides. Cruellement dépourvus de vie.

Elle ne voyait plus. Ne vivait plus.

« Je l'ai tuée... » gémit le renard.

Aussitôt, Derek fut à ses côtés. Avisant la nudité du renard, il se débarrassa de sa veste et la mit sur les épaules du plus jeune avant d'aller chercher les affaires de ce dernier. Lorsque Stiles fut plus ou moins habillé, il le prit dans ses bras et laissa le dernier Stilinski pleurer contre son torse. L'Alpha croisa le regard stupéfait de son Bêta et ils comprirent : il était temps de réagir, de rendre la pareille à Deucalion et ses sbires.

Derek fit signe à Scott de s'occuper du corps de la jeune femme tandis qu'il fit de son mieux pour relever son amant. Le renard n'eut aucune réaction et se laissa porter jusqu'au garage. Lorsqu'ils eurent passés la porte de leur lieu de travail, l'Alpha fit s'asseoir le renard dans le bureau. Ce dernier ne cessait de sangloter et de se sentir coupable, ne pouvant rien dire d'autre que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait tuée.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de le contredire pour le moment, Derek se plaça aux côtés du plus jeune et tenta de le réconforter comme il put. Fébrile, il sortit son téléphone portable et chercha dans ses contacts un numéro qu'il connaissait bien. Un numéro dont il ne s'était pas servi depuis plusieurs mois... Il hésita un instant mais, conscient que le temps risquait de manquer, il finit par appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Il colla l'appareil contre son oreille et il ne fallut attendre que deux tonalités avant qu'une voix féminine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne réponde :

 _« Derek ? »_

* * *

Kira préparait ses affaires avec ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Scott l'avait appelée pour l'avertir d'un changement capital : ils devaient partir.

La meute de Deucalion avait encore frappé. Oh, bien sûr personne n'avait vu le Démon-loup mais, d'après Scott, la description qu'avait faite Stiles des deux loups Alphas qui venaient de tuer l'une de leurs clientes ne laissait aucune place à l'erreur. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Derek s'était empressé d'appeler quelques Bêtas (ils ignoraient tous jusqu'alors que l'Alpha avaient déjà une meute ailleurs) pour leur demander de l'aide et, jugeant qu'ils étaient déjà tous bien affaiblis, il avait décidé qu'ils devaient tous partir. Et lorsqu'il disait « tous », c'était bel et bien le petit groupe qu'ils formaient, cette étrange meute qui s'était créée au fil du temps.

Puisqu'ils étaient nombreux et puisqu'ils ne souhaitaient pas être suivis, ils avaient tous décidé de partir avec le van vert de la jeune et belle Lydia Martin. Il était prévu que Derek conduirait la camaro et que Scott – Stiles étant incapable de faire quoi que ce fut pour le moment – conduirait la Jeep bleue et que les deux lycanthropes abandonneraient les deux voitures facilement reconnaissables, dans l'espoir d'offrir de mauvaises pistes à leurs poursuivants. Car à présent ils savaient que, s'ils restaient en ces lieux, la meute de Deucalion les tuerait tous, un par un. Ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de l'aide et, accessoirement, de reprendre des forces, ce qui était devenu vraisemblablement impossible à Beacon Hills.

« Je pense qu'on a tout... » commenta monsieur Yukimura après avoir vérifié son sac à dos.

Il était convenu qu'ils ne prendraient pas beaucoup d'affaires. Un sac à dos par personne était largement suffisant, mieux valait éviter de se surcharger.

« Ils arrivent dans combien de temps ? » questionna la mère de Kira, plus angoissée que jamais.

La meilleure amie du jeune Stilinski grimaça. Elle avait appelé Isaac quelques minutes plus tôt, ne parvenant pas à joindre Scott. Le jeune Lahey lui avait alors dit que Derek et Scott étaient occupés à préparer les voitures et, d'après le loup-garou, ils étaient déjà en route et arriveraient très vite.

Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Dire que tout cela allait trop vite serait un euphémisme : à peine une heure plus tôt, elle était heureuse en pensant au fait que Stiles recommençait à sourire... et après ? Scott l'avait appelée. Lui avait raconté ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Mais quant tout ceci finirait-il ? Fallait-il qu'il y ait encore des morts ? Et au nom de quoi ! De la puissance d'un Démon-loup particulièrement cruel et cinglé ?

Kira et Stiles avaient vécu des choses affreuses. La mort de la mère du jeune Stilinski avait été une véritable épreuve. La famille Yukimura avait adopté le jeune garçon, partageant ses peines et son abattement. Mais ils avaient été ensemble et, réunis, ils étaient parvenus à remonter à la surface, petit à petit. Puis, le père de l'enfant était revenu et, en quelque sorte, la vie de ces deux familles était devenue stable. Un temps seulement puisque... tout s'était effondré. Tel un château de cartes tremblotant, la vie quasi paisible au sein de Beacon Hills était devenue un véritable enfer, emportant dans sa chute des êtres qui auraient juste souhaité être laissés tranquilles. Être épargnés, après avoir déjà tant souffert, était devenue une réelle utopie.

« Oh, mais j'y pense ! » s'exclama madame Yukimura, faisant sursauter son mari et sa fille. « On a oublié de prendre de l'argent ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, le père et la fille regardèrent la femme. Dans leur précipitation, ils avaient failli oublier de prendre leur portefeuille, ce qui pourrait pourtant s'avérer fortement utile là où ils allaient.

« Je vais chercher ça, » fit la femme en se détournant de sa famille pour monter les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à l'étage.

Kira fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de faire un geste pour suivre sa mère. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son père la retenir.

« Où vas-tu ? » s'enquit-il, l'air surpris.

Momentanément, l'étudiante japonaise oublia Deucalion et sa meute. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et pourtant, ce bref instant la fit légèrement sourire.

« Tu as oublié comment est maman ? » demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Son père sourit à son tour et leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'avais oublié, » répondit-il après un petit rire. « Elle ne sait jamais où elle met ses affaires... »

Et c'était vrai. Madame Yukimura avait cette fâcheuse manie de penser à de nombreuses choses en même temps, tant et si bien qu'elle ne se rappelait que rarement l'endroit où elle laissait quelques affaires. C'était déjà arrivé à maintes reprises avec son portable, son portefeuille, son passeport, etc. Et toutes ces choses s'étaient retrouvées dans des endroits tout simplement improbables, allant du réfrigérateur à derrière la télévision. Personne n'avait jamais compris comment la mère de Kira s'y prenait pour égarer ses affaires de cette manière et ça avait toujours eu le don de faire rire toute la maisonnée.

« Je vais y aller, » signala alors le professeur d'Histoire. « Reste ici et surveille l'arrivée de tes amis. »

Kira perdit son sourire, se rappelant soudain ce qu'ils devaient faire : fuir. Elle ouvrit la porte, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dehors mais, ne voyant aucun van vert à l'horizon, la referma, empêchant l'air glacial de s'engouffrer davantage dans leur maison. Soudain, elle entendit un étrange bruit venant de l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte mais il n'y avait toujours aucune voiture verte aux environs. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sortit, fit quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver face à la forêt. Sa maison avait été construite à l'orée de ces bois, de telle sorte qu'elle en connaissait les bruits habituels. Or, à cet instant, le silence était roi en ces lieux. Il y avait eu cet étrange bruit qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à définir puis... la forêt s'était tut. Aucun oiseau ne chantait. Aucun vent ne venait caresser le feuillage des grands arbres. Seul le silence régnait dans ces bois.

C'était étrange... ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Évidemment, elle avait toujours eu du mal avec ses dons de renard : Stiles s'était moqué d'elle à de nombreuses reprises sur le fait qu'elle n'utilisait pas instinctivement ses sens. Elle avait toujours su qu'il avait raison, elle devait toujours se concentrer pour utiliser ces dons de la nature qu'elle peinait à utiliser correctement. Mais, en cet instant, elle savait que ce n'était pas elle qui clochait : pour une fois, elle utilisait bel et bien ses sens comme elle devait le faire. Ce qui était anormal, c'était la forêt. C'était ce vent glacial qui lui donnait la chair de poule et ce silence malsain qui ne faisait que présager le pire.

Ce silence malsain qui ne faisait que lui rappeler la mort du père de son ami.

Sa vision se troubla et elle déglutit. Son instinct lui criait qu'il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle fasse quelque chose mais... elle en était incapable. Elle était statuée d'effroi.

 _Quelque chose va de produire._

Elle le savait. Elle le sentait au plus profond de la moelle de ses os et cette pensée ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans son esprit.

Mais le mal n'était pas encore fait. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose, qu'empêcher un énième malheur était possible. Et cette possibilité se retrouvait entre ses mains.

Elle sortit soudain de sa transe et ses jambes bougèrent plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, la faisant trébucher alors qu'elle se ruait vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et, très vite, le van vert tant attendu fit irruption dans l'allée mais n'arrêta en rien la course de la jeune femme.

« KIRA ?! » hurlèrent les voix surprises et inquiètes d'Isaac et de Lydia.

La Japonaise ne prit pas le temps de répondre, ouvrit la porte de sa maison et ne prit pas la peine de la fermer derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour humer l'air, cherchant une odeur quelconque. Elle entendait ses parents discuter à l'étage mais cela ne diminua en rien son angoisse. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et, bientôt, la voix d'Isaac se fit entendre :

« Kira ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et, l'air hagard, elle se tourna vers son ami, la bouche entrouverte. Elle sembla réfléchir à ses mots un instant avant de déclarer :

« Je... il se passe un truc étrange... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce fut : un cri se fit entendre, glaçant le sang des deux amis.

La Japonaise, qui avait facilement reconnu le cri de son père, se rua sur l'escalier, Isaac sur les talons. Paniquée, s'imaginant le pire, elle courut dans le couloir à l'étage vers la chambre de ses parents et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les yeux humides, effrayée, elle observait cette chose hideuse qui se tenait devant eux, créature immonde recouverte d'écailles d'un vert sale. Au pied de cet être se trouvait sa mère, immobile dont seuls les yeux bougeaient... ! et son ventre...

Elle était blessée et perdait beaucoup de sang. S'ils ne faisait rien elle... !

« Kira ! » fit son père, ne quittant pas la créature des yeux. « Il faut y aller ! »

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur, échangea un rapide regard avec Isaac qui se tenait à ses côtés et, ensemble, ils vinrent aux côtés de madame Yukimura pendant que le père faisait de son mieux pour faire diversion. Les deux amis portèrent avec précaution la femme blessée et descendirent comme ils le purent les marches de la maison. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, Isaac posa doucement la femme.

« Je vais aider ton père, » fit-il avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois en montant les escaliers.

Jugeant qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, Kira ouvrit la porte en tirant sa mère à l'aide de ses deux bras. Elle tremblait de peur et d'inquiétude, rendant la tâche ardue mais quatre autres mains vinrent bientôt l'aider. Elle reconnu le visage inquiet de Lydia et celui, détruit, de son meilleur ami. Ensemble, ils amenèrent madame Yukimura dans le van vert, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser davantage.

Des hurlements se firent entendre à l'étage et, bientôt, ils virent sortir de la maison le père de Kira, Isaac et une affreuse créature. Cette dernière lança une nouvelle attaque et donna un violent coup de queue sur le bras du renard asiatique, lui faisant une profonde entaille sanguinolente. Isaac ne perdit pas de temps, attrapa le bras intact de l'homme et courut vers la voiture, faisant de son mieux pour tirer le renard blessé et distancer la créature. Ils montèrent d'un bond dans le van vert et, tout le monde étant dans la voiture, Mélissa McCall, qui était la conductrice de cette étrange bande, appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le van vert démarra en trombe, mettant rapidement de la distance entre eux et la créature. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter l'allée menant à la demeure des Yukimura, une exclamation s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles. Dehors, non loin de l'étrange reptile, venaient d'arriver deux personnes. Elles ne regardèrent pas le van vert, ne semblèrent même pas remarquer qu'ils partaient et l'un s'engouffra dans la maison Yukimura alors que l'autre semblait s'approcher de la créature hideuse qui les avait attaqué.

À l'instar des deux loups-garous qui avaient attaqué Stiles et Heather, ces deux nouveaux venus semblaient identiques.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard...

Le vent soufflait si fort que l'homme dut resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou. Il était tard et la lune brillait dans le ciel. Le ciel était tellement nuageux que cette dernière était la seule à être visible... les étoiles, quant à elles, ne pouvaient même pas être devinée tant la nuit était noire. L'homme poussa un profond soupir : il était arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous depuis plus d'un quart d'heure et la personne qu'il devait rencontrer n'était toujours pas arrivée. L'homme avait un peur peur... qui n'aurait pas peur de rencontrer _cette_ personne-là ? Et pourtant, il n'était pas effrayé. Non... il avait hâte de cette rencontre. Il en avait tellement hâte que son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée et qu'il trépignait d'impatience.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Son plat serait glacial, le rendant meilleur encore.

Oh, comme il avait hâte de voir ses mains rougies par le sang de ces êtres. Ces épouvantables créatures qui avaient prit la vie de deux de ses compagnons.

Ce monstre et ce... traître.

La seconde créature était traîtresse, et elle en souffrirait davantage.

« Monsieur... ? »

L'homme se tourna et remarqua qu'un aveugle se tenait derrière lui. S'il avait été une personne normale, il aurait peut-être éprouvé de la pitié pour le pauvre homme qui semblait atteint de cécité. Mais il n'était pas une personne normale, tout comme il savait se trouver face à Deucalion, le Démon-Loup, l'Alpha des Alphas.

Il ne répondit pas.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il leva la main pour la présenter au puissant loup-garou. Deucalion eut un sourire et serra la main tendue.

« Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, » fit le Démon-Loup, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Moi de même... » répondit l'homme, ses yeux pétillants de cruauté. « J'ai grande hâte de pouvoir travailler avec vous... »

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Maintenant, je vais me pencher davantage sur une petite surprise que j'aimerai poster pour les fêtes de fin d'année...**_

 _ **En tous cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, en plus je réponds à tout le monde éhéhéh ! (D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez que je vous réponde personnellement à vous, les reviews anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail comme par exemple : exemple AROBASE truc POINT com :D)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous, je vous envoies tout pleins de bisous et de chocolat !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 20 décembre 2015**_


	20. Chapitre Dix-Huit : Fuite (partie 2)

Instinct

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Hustler_ de Josef Salvat,

\- _Diamonds_ de Josef Salvat.

 **RAR :**

Lady B : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! bisous!

 **Note :** \- J'ai longtemps cherché le nom du père de Kira... Sur internet, j'ai trouvé des « Ben » ou des « Ken » alors bon... j'ai longtemps hésité puis, au final, j'ai fait un p'tit « plouf plouf ce sera toi et gnia gnia gnia » et c'est tombé sur Ken. Si ce n'est pas son vrai nom, désolée !

\- Aussi, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce chapitre... j'ai eu beau le faire, le refaire et le re refaire, je ne savais pas du tout comment l'améliorer... j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même u.u

\- Sinon, pour les prénoms des trois personnages du début, je remercie encore une fois Calliope (pour Denzel), PumpkinSpy (pour Bradley) et moi-même (pour Jim... LOL, la meuf qui se félicite elle-même ahah :') ) Bref ! Merci à vous deux !

 **Note TRÈS importante :** Bon. Je ne vais pas tergiverser : cette histoire est bientôt terminée. À vrai dire, il ne me reste que 3 chapitres à écrire ainsi que l'épilogue (normalement hein, j'espère qu'un chapitre ne va pas se diviser en deux parties, etc.). Bref... donc, étant proche de la fin, cela pourrait aller... mais pas du tout ! Parce que figurez-vous que je suis atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche... Ce chapitre-là est prêt depuis 2 semaines mais je voulais en écrire un autre avant de le poster (ce que je fais toujours) mais comme je n'y arrive pas... je le poste, en attendant que la motivation revienne. Ainsi, je m'excuse par avance si la suite met plus de temps que prévu à arriver...

Bref. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews (bordel de shit, on a dépassé la barrière des 200 :o je suis tout émue !) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Huit : Fuite (partie 2).

Flash-back

 _« Ils vont s'enfuir, ces bâtards ! »_

 _Sur ces paroles, l'homme tourna violemment le volant, secouant les personnes présentes dans le véhicule._

 _« Eh Brad', fais gaffe ! » s'exclama un homme._

 _Leur SUV noir dérapa et, à quelques mètres derrière lui, l'homme reconnu dans le rétroviseur le 4x4 gris les imiter. Ils se hâtèrent d'en sortir et virent rapidement les individus qu'ils suivaient. Il s'agissait de deux hommes et, ils le savaient, le plus vieux était un lycanthrope. Après tout, tout avait commencé à cause de ce lycanthrope. Ils l'avaient vu._

 _Ils devaient le tuer._

 _Et ce fut là que tout changea. Celui qu'ils pensaient être un humain irraisonné qui était venu en aide au lycanthrope se dévêtit rapidement et se transforma en... en une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas de voir en un tel lieu, un tel moment. Et, en voyant ce singulier renard, l'homme qui conduisait le SUV ne put retenir de nouveaux jurons, bien vite imité par ses collègues et amis._

 _Voyant que le renard faisait le tour d'une vieille Jeep bleue, les hommes se jetèrent sur leurs armes._

 _Ils devaient faire vite. Sinon, ces créatures malfaisantes allaient s'en tirer. Ainsi, ils s'avancèrent à pas lourds vers la voiture délaissée et entraperçurent l'étrange renard accompagné d'un loup noir si grand et si effrayant que ses yeux rouges auraient pu poursuivre n'importe quel homme dans ses pires cauchemars._

 _L'homme qui conduisait le SUV cessa de marcher et, en hâte, leva son arme, près de tirer... mais il manqua sa cible : les deux créatures venaient de disparaître, d'un bond._

 _Ils se concertèrent à peine pour se jeter aux trousses de ces prédateurs sanguinaires - douce ironie... - afin de ne pas perdre leur piste. Mais, au bout d'un moment, les trois compagnons s'arrêtèrent, haletant. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus imposants, nombreux, et semblaient constituer un obstacle qui protégeait ces infâmes créatures. Ils ne surent s'ils devaient partir à gauche, ou bien prendre le chemin de droite. Ce fut pourquoi l'homme qui avait conduit le SUV noir indiqua la gauche à ses deux camarades, choisissant pour sa part de chercher ces bêtes en empruntant le chemin de droite. L'homme couru quelques secondes puis, le souffle coupé, s'arrêta. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se remettre en marche, le fusil sur son épaule et les sens plus aiguisés que jamais. Il marcha sur une vingtaine de mètres mais il n'entendait aucun bruit. Les deux animaux ne devaient pas être passés par là... avaient-ils donc prit le chemin de gauche ? Celui qu'il avait demandé à ses collègues de prendre ? Il serra sa mâchoire, énervé d'avoir prit la mauvaise route et, alors qu'il allait revenir sur ses pas, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il se tourna d'un bond et avisa l'étrange renard qui venait de sauter sur un arbre, ses griffes profondément enfoncées dans le tronc. Il le vit grimper et, durant l'ascension de la bête, l'homme ne put faire un geste tant il était surpris. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir courser un renard-humain. Et jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle créature soit capable de grimper aux arbres... Mais qu'était-ce cette folie ? Il s'empressa d'attraper son fusil mais, les mains tremblantes, il peina à le saisir correctement sans le faire tomber. Pourtant, au deuxième essai, ses mains furent bel et bien serrée autour du canon de l'arme et il se dépêcha de se concentrer sur le renard pour viser._

 _Il prit position, ancrant ses pieds dans le sol boueux recouvert de feuilles mortes._

 _Il chargea, l'odeur d'aconit, d'argent et de poudre à canon emplissant ses narines._

 _Il se concentra. Visa. Et tira !..._

 _Il rata sa cible. La créature avait tout juste eu le temps de se déplacer pour éviter a balle qui s'enfonça un peu plus loin, dans le tronc d'un grand sequoia, avec un bruit sourd. Il l'avait raté de peu... La tête de l'animal se tourna vers lui et l'homme grimaça. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'il croisait les yeux dorés de la bête. Cette dernière plissa ces yeux sauvages et montra des crocs pointus et dégoulinant de salive. Un grondement menaçant fit écho dans les bois et l'homme fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, se bornant à charger de nouveau, dans l'espoir de ne pas rater une nouvelle fois sa cible. Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre et l'homme, qui n'était nul autre qu'un chasseur, eut un geste de recul, effrayé. Il ne comprenait pas qu'une telle créature puisse être son ennemie... il était perdu mais il savait une chose : il devait tuer cette chose. Cet être qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Eux, les chasseurs, avaient toujours fait confiance aux renards. Ces créatures les avaient toujours aidés à combattre les monstres de la nuit tels les loups-garous, les vampires, les morts-vivants, etc. Alors pourquoi ce renard, aussi étrange soit-il, prenait la défense d'un lycanthrope ? Pourquoi le pelage de ce renard était-il aussi étrange ? Et enfin... comment se faisait-il que ce dernier, tel un félin, grimpait sur un arbre comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde ? L'homme chassa ces questions de son esprit. De toutes manières, elles ne valaient pas la peine d'être posées : il allait tuer la bête d'un instant à l'autre. Il se positionna de nouveau, visa..._

 _Le coup de feu résonna dans la forêt mais, une fois encore, la balle ne percuta par l'être visé. Ayant prit de l'élan, le renard avait sauté de l'arbre. Le chasseur ne comprit que trop tard qu'il avait encore raté sa cible et que cette dernière sautait près de lui, le renversant par la même occasion. Dans sa chute, l'arrière de son crâne frappa violemment le sol. La vue voilée, un son aigu vrillant ses oreilles, l'homme était conscient que l'animal pouvait le tuer... et pourtant, la bête avait disparu avant même de le mordre, de le griffer, de le tuer. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi le renard n'en avait pas profité pour l'égorger. Puis, sa vue se voila davantage. Le son qui vrillait ses oreilles devint plus aigu encore. L'arrière de son crâne était douloureux._

 _Il sombra dans l'inconscience._

 _Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il s'éveilla. La forêt était silencieuse et quelques rayons d'un soleil levant perçaient la cime des arbres. L'homme était en proie à un puissant mal de tête mais, conscient de la mort qui l'avait frôlée, il préféra ne pas se plaindre. Le renard l'avait laissé en vie. Peut-être n'était-il pas si cruel que ça ? Peut-être s'était-il fourvoyé sur l'aide offerte par ce renard à ce lycan ?_

 _Avec difficulté, il se redressa et tituba. Il lui était abscons de rester debout mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester un instant de plus en ces lieux. Il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir été réveillé par ses amis. Puisque le renard était parti, les deux autres chasseurs n'auraient dû avoir aucun mal à tuer un lycan, un Alpha seul, démuni, sans meute._

 _Il tapota les poches de son pantalon, à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Dès qu'il l'eut trouvé, il le sorti, appuya sur quelque touche pour allumer l'écran et, voyant qu'il n'avait aucun nouveau message ou nouvel appel enregistré, il fronça les sourcils. Il rangea l'appareil, ramassa ses affaires et reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté plusieurs heures auparavant. Il chercha le lieu où il avait laissé les voitures et, lorsqu'il y arrivé, il s'étonna de voir le SUV noir et le 4x4 gris. Ses collègues ne semblaient pas avoir repris la route... étaient-ils encore en train de le chercher, dans les bois ? Avaient-ils un problème de téléphone portable ?_

 _Son regard dévia des voitures abandonnées et se posa sur le sol. La Jeep bleue n'était plus là et les traces qui en restaient n'étaient plus toutes fraîches : elles dataient de quelques heures et le chasseur savait que, même s'il voulait suivre ce renard qui avait conduit ce véhicule, ce serait réellement difficile._

 _Avec un soupir fatigué, le chasseur retourna sur ses pas et fit le chemin inverse, empruntant la voie qu'il avait désignée à ses deux amis, quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'était pas rassuré, seul à la recherche des deux autres hommes, dans les bois. Il n'entendait aucun bruit et serrait convulsivement son fusil, prêt à tirer si une attaque survenait._

 _Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver ses amis. Mais dans quel état ?... À peine son regard passa-t-il sur ses collègues qu'une violente nausée lui retourna l'estomac. Il se tourna juste à temps pour vomir le peu de choses que pouvait contenir son estomac et le goût combiné à l'odeur puissant de sa bile lui donna de nouvelles nausées. Il recula de deux pas, étourdis, et de laissa choir au sol. Ses mains touchèrent la terre boueuse et teintée de rouge... Il ramena sa main contre sa poitrine, comme s'il eût été brûlé, se rendant soudain compte de l'origine de cette couleur..._

 _Jim et Denzel. Ils s'appelaient Jim et Denzel._

 _C'était ses collègues. Ses amis. Ses compagnons de chasse._

 _La face de Jim était plongée dans le sol, enfoncé dans la boue, de sorte qu'il ne le reconnu que grâce à sa chemise rouge à carreaux. La blessure qu'il pouvait entrevoir à l'abdomen du côté des côtes était béante. Le sang avait cessé de couler depuis longtemps. Il s'était coagulé._

 _Au sol, deux fusils et un couteau étaient éparpillés, telles d'étranges constellations difformes._

 _Il s'approcha de celui qui s'était un jour appelé Jim et tâta l'énorme blessure, comme s'il pourrait lui redonner vie malgré l'évidence qui s'imposait à lui. Sur ses mains boueuses, le sang de son ami suintait et quelques longs poils noirs étaient collés çà et là._

 _Le lycanthrope._

 _L'Alpha. C'était ce loup-garou qui l'avait tué._

 _Tremblant, l'homme se tourna vers son autre ami. Denzel. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Sa face, plus blanche que le plus pur des muguets, était figée dans une expression d'horreur absolue. Son cou était déchiqueté. Quelques morceaux y manquait. Il lui sembla même voir les os mis à nue. L'Alpha l'avait dévoré. Mis en pièce. Avait éparpillé les morceaux de chair en des lieux indéfinissables. Le carnage dont il était spectateur lui coupait le souffle. Il lui était impossible de dire le moindre mot. Soudain, tous les sons du monde devenaient difficiles à prononcer._

 _Il colla sa main contre le cou du cadavre. À l'instar du corps de Jim, celui de Denzel était froid. Glacial. Et humide._

 _Le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Ce loup-garou... cet Alpha au pelage noir comme les ténèbres avait mis en pièces ses compagnons._

 _Il devait le trouver. Le torturer. Le tuer. Tous les loups-garous ne l'intéressaient plus. Seul un comptait réellement à ses yeux, et il savait qu'il le retrouverait un jour ou l'autre._

 _Il ramena sa main devant lui et observa le sang qui s'y trouvait. Ses yeux dévastés et fous fixait cette main tremblante et ce sang qui en dégoulinait._

 _Un frisson le secoua. Une nouvelle vérité s'imposa à son esprit... S'il avait su viser correctement, s'il était parvenu à tuer le renard-homme, peut-être la vie de ses amis aurait-elle été épargnée. Car, au creux de cette main, quelques poils roux s'y trouvaient, se mêlant à ceux qui appartenaient à l'Alpha._

 _Hagard, il observa une longue minute ces preuves cruelles. Puis, enfin, il referma sa main, rabattant ainsi le sombre destin qu'il réservait à deux individus en particulier._

Fin flash-back

* * *

À peine une heure plus tard, Mélissa McCall entreprit de garer le van vert de Lydia à l'endroit où ils avaient convenu de retrouver son fils et Derek Hale. Ces derniers étaient déjà présents et, côte à côte, semblaient les attendre depuis une éternité. La camaro noire de l'Alpha et la Jeep bleue de Stiles, que Scott avait conduit, avaient disparu, comme convenu.

« Désolée, » lança Isaac, après avoir ouvert la porte coulissante du van pour s'y extirper. « Nous avons eu... quelques soucis... »

Aussitôt, les sourcils des deux autres lycanthropes se froncèrent et des plis d'inquiétude prirent place sur leurs fronts.

« Comment ça ? » questionna l'Alpha, cherchant du regard Stiles qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du van de Lydia Martin.

Pour seule réponse, Isaac ouvrit plus largement la porte coulissante du van, permettant ainsi aux deux autres d'entrevoir quel genre de souci ils avaient eu. Et quelle vision !... Monsieur Yukimura semblait avoir été blessé au bras et, pâle comme la mort, il ne cessait de palper le visage et les bras immobiles de son épouse.

« Elle... » commença Scott, d'une voix faible, cherchant une réponse sur les traits tirés de fatigue du visage de Kira Yukimura.

« Non... elle est vivante, » révéla cette dernière dans un souffle.

C'était vrai. Scott, concentré, parvenait à entendre les battements de cœur de la renarde blanche. Mais alors pourquoi une telle immobilité ? S'était-elle évanouie ? Mut par une curiosité inquiète, Scott s'approcha et vit avec stupéfaction les yeux grands ouverts de la femme. Elle jetait des coups d'œil paniqués en tous sens, signe qu'elle était bel et bien éveillée. Et pourtant... elle ne disait rien. Ne bougeait pas. Et ses battements cardiaques, plutôt faibles, semblaient aux antipodes de l'anxiété.

Le jeune loup-garou ne comprenait rien.

« Paralysée... » souffla le père de Kira, hagard. « Elle s'est fait griffer par le... la chose et...sans doute... »

Il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer, en vain. « Les griffes de... elles contiennent sans aucun doute du... du poison paralysant... »

Scott se tourna vers Derek et ils échangèrent un long regard, exprimant les pensées identiques qui se profilaient dans leurs esprits. Ce que venait de révéler le renard tenait la route avec les morts récentes et étranges qui avaient eues lieux dans Beacon Hills. Ils avaient su que les victimes avaient été paralysées et, après tout ce temps, savaient enfin la raison de cette paralysie.

« Et vous ? » s'enquit Derek, indiquant d'un coup de menton le bras ensanglanté de l'homme.

Ce dernier, ne quittant pas du regard sa femme, répondit : « Un coup de queue de la... bête. »

L'Alpha acquiesça avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au jeune McCall. Ainsi, le poison semblait ne sortir que des griffes de la chose qui avait attaqué la famille Yukimura.

Derek détourna le regard et s'approcha davantage du véhicule. Lydia, plus pâle que jamais, les yeux humides d'avoir trop pleuré, sortit à son tour et fit quelques pas au-dehors. L'Alpha, faisant attention à ne pas bousculer le père de Kira, s'engouffra dans le véhicule et s'installa rapidement aux côtés du jeune Stilinski.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? » questionna-t-il, ses yeux verts cherchant sur le corps de son compagnon une quelconque blessure.

Le mécanicien entrouvrit la bouche, près de parler, mais la referma soudain. Il se racla faiblement la gorge, serra les mâchoires et secoua négativement la tête.

Derek chercha à croiser le regard du renard mais, voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à le regarder, poussa un faible soupir. Il posa sa main contre le bras du renard, tenta de lui offrir un maigre réconfort en le frottant doucement et reporta son regard sur les parents de Kira. À contrecœur, il quitta le siège où était assis son petit-ami et s'accroupit aux côtés du père Yukimura, cherchant à voir comment il pourrait aider la renarde.

« Scott ?! »

À l'entente de son prénom et de la voix familière, le jeune lycan chercha des yeux sa mère qui venait de s'extirper du côté conducteur du van. Il s'élança vers elle et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce fût, il la prit dans ses bras. Surprise et chamboulée par ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, l'infirmière ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre hormis répondre à l'étreinte de son fils unique.

« Tu vas bien ? » interrogea finalement Scott, après avoir reculé de quelques pas pour observer sa mère sous toutes les coutures, s'assurant que cette dernière était vraiment saine et sauve.

« Oui, oui, je vais bien... » répondit la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? » fit-elle à l'intention des deux hommes qui s'occupaient de la mère de Kira.

« Non, » répondit l'asiatique. « Vous ne connaissez rien à tout ça et nous n'avons pas de matériel médical. Restez à l'écart. »

Comme si elle eût été giflée, la mère de Scott écarquilla les yeux et gémit. Elle se sentait inutile et elle était...complètement perdue.

« Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? Je... je ne comprends rien ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son fils, s'attirant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Je vais t'expliquer maman. Je vais t'expliquer... »

Et, il lui expliqua. Il lui expliqua alors que Derek aidait monsieur Yukimura à stopper l'hémorragie de sa femme. Il lui expliqua alors que Lydia et Isaac, hagards, observait la scène qui se jouait eux, bien incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, impuissants. Il lui expliqua tout. Lui dit tout, alors que Kira se calait contre son meilleur ami pour chercher du réconfort là où il n'y en avait plus.

* * *

« Je ne vous apprécie guère, vous, les lycanthropes... »

Scott avait dû s'y attendre. À vrai dire, il avait même déjà imaginé cette scène à plusieurs reprises mais... l'entendre était tout autre que de l'imaginer.

Monsieur Yukimura avait lâché ces quelques mots d'une voix sans appel. Ils étaient parvenus, lui et Derek, à stopper l'hémorragie de la mère de Kira une demi-heure plus tôt, grâce à quelques compresses et bandages trouvés dans le van vert de la jeune Martin. Mais cela n'allait pas suffire très longtemps... Le pansement ainsi fabriqué, sommaire, ne tarderait pas à ne plus servir à grand chose et, alors, la plaie s'ouvrirait immanquablement... sans parler de l'absence totale de produits médicaux dont aurait besoin la femme... Impossible pour eux de retourner à Beacon Hills. Même pour aller à l'hôpital. Ils savaient tous très bien que la meute de Deucalion, accompagnée de l'étrange créature reptilienne – Derek avait indiqué qu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un Kanima -, ne cesserait de les chercher et, par conséquent, tenter de retourner dans la ville pour soigner la mère de Kira serait un suicide, ni plus ni moins.

« Il n'est pas question d'affection. Il est question de survie, » s'empressa de répondre Derek, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, sortant ainsi le jeune McCall de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait : à savoir tenter d'avoir une discussion civilisée avec le père de sa petite amie ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

En entendant la réponse de l'Alpha, le renard japonais grimaça. Il détourna le regard et posa les yeux sur son unique enfant, Kira, qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa mère.

Isaac, Lydia et Stiles se trouvaient à quelques mètres, plus pâles qu'à l'accoutumée. La jeune Martin avait, quelques minutes plus tôt, révélé avoir reçu une lettre de Jackson Whittemore. Dire que cette nouvelle avait assombri davantage cette journée aurait été un euphémisme... Certes, ils savaient à présent que le jeune homme était vivant mais cette lettre... tous savaient pertinemment qu'autre chose devait se trouver derrière cette étrange rupture. Elle était trop étrange. Trop... irréelle.

Mélissa, quant à elle, observait toutes les personnes présentes, l'air hagard. Son fils restait près d'elle, prêt à faire le moindre geste si elle faisait un malaise... Car, ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il était beaucoup trop difficile pour elle de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait. Bien que son fils lui ait tout raconté, les révélations qu'il lui avait faites faisaient des allers-retours dans l'esprit de l'infirmière, de telle sorte qu'elle était totalement perdue.

« Je sais où se situe la priorité, monsieur Hale... » vint enfin la réponse de monsieur Yukimura. « Je suis tout à fait conscient qu'il en va de notre sécurité de...

-Parler est une perte de temps. »

Le renard lança un regard peu amène au loup, énervé de s'être fait couper la parole. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Stiles se leva et s'avança de quelques pas, attrapant la main de l'Alpha pour la serrer dans la sienne, sous le regard surpris du père de Kira.

« Derek a raison. Il faut partir, maintenant. Peut-être même que l'on trouvera là-bas de l'aide pour Noshiko... »

Là-bas. L'endroit où Derek savait avoir des personnes qui les aideraient. Des Bêtas. Tous avaient été surpris que Derek ait déjà des Bêtas ailleurs... Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Et pourtant, Isaac, Scott, Stiles et Lydia savaient pertinemment qu'un Alpha sans Bêta n'en était pas vraiment un. Il était tout à fait normal, même logique, qu'il ait déjà une meute ailleurs. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. L'Alpha n'avait pas menti et pourtant... le jeune Stilinski avait le sentiment qu'au fond, il ne connaissait pas son compagnon. Et il détestait ce sentiment.

« Je le sais bien... » acquiesça Ken Yukimura, bien qu'à contrecœur.

« Bien, alors allons-y. » fit l'Alpha, lâchant la main du fils Stilinski alors qu'il se tournait vers les autres pour leur faire signe de rassembler leurs affaires. « On y va.

-Maintenant ? » questionna Scott, jetant un regard sceptique au corps immobile et inquiétant de la mère de sa petite amie.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, maintenant. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Kira aida son père à transporter sa mère dans le van vert. Lydia et Mélissa prirent les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient sorties et s'empressèrent de rentrer dans le véhicule tandis que Derek et ses deux Bêtas veillaient à faire disparaître leurs traces avant de reprendre la route.

Stiles observa les alentours. Il crevait de froid et, pourtant, il ne souhaitait pas monter dans le van. Parce que monter serait dire au revoir à Beacon Hills, dire au revoir à la tombe de sa mère, à son garage. Mais aussi dire au revoir à la tombe de son père et à cette pauvre Heather, humaine, qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Il ignorait quand il reviendrait. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait la chance de reposer le pied sur le sol qu'il foulait. En théorie, ils reviendraient, mais en réalité... Combien y avait-il de chance que cette histoire se finisse bien ? Combien y avait-il de chance qu'ils... reviennent sains et saufs ? Tous ?

« Stiles ? »

Le mécanicien tourna son regard vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. Derek se trouvait face à lui, seul. Scott venait sans doute d'entrer dans le véhicule et ils devaient tous l'attendre.

« J'arrive... » répondit-il, la voix faible.

Il clôt les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. L'air de Beacon Hills allait lui manquer... Une main vint frôler la sienne et, bientôt, des doigts passèrent entre les siens. Les yeux toujours fermés, Stiles se surpris à sourire... faible sourire, mais douce lumière dans les ténèbres qu'était devenue leur vie.

Il devait tenir bon. Ils étaient tous ensemble et, même s'il sentait que fuir était vain, il devait y croire. Il devait espérer. Pour Derek. Pour tous les autres.

Il rouvrit les yeux, observa quelques instants le visage de l'Alpha avant de déposer ses lèvres contre celles du loup.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Enfin. Il y était parvenu. Il sentait l'air frais sur son visage et l'odeur du sang. Ses membres tremblaient mais il ignorait si c'était due au froid ou à une toute autre chose. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il reprenait ses esprits... Il avait souvent essayé et essuyé plusieurs échecs. Mais cette fois-ci... était-ce parce que Deucalion lui avait révélé qui allaient être ses victimes ? Était-ce pour cette raison que, peut-être, il était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de son corps ? Au plus profond de lui, il en était certain. Avoir conscience de son prochain meurtre avait sans doute permis à son esprit de remonter à la surface... et il n'était pas enfermé dans sa cage. Non. Il était bel et bien là, signe qu'il avait réussi à dominer la bête qui l'habitait.

Signe qu'il avait une chance de s'enfuir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son corps et fut heureux de constater que ce dernier était toujours recouvert d'écailles. Ainsi, les autres n'avaient sans doute pas remarqué le changement... Mais plus important... avait-il tué les membres de la famille Yukimura... ? Le sang qu'il sentait et voyait sur ses mains semblait lui répondre que oui, qu'il avait bien exterminé ces derniers et pourtant...

« Ces connards, » cracha Ennis, un Alpha particulièrement musclé de la meute de Deucalion. « Ils se sont enfuis ! »

Le soulagement détendit les muscles du Kanima. Pourtant, Jackson se reprit bien vite et fit de son mieux pour maintenir la posture qu'il devait sans doute avoir lorsqu'il n'était plus maître de son corps.

« Ils n'iront pas bien loin... » susurra l'Alpha des Alphas d'une voix de miel. « Nous les retrouveront bien assez tôt... »

Un mouvement sur la droite de Jackson lui fit tourner la tête. Kali était à ses côtés et l'observait, son regard semblant sonder son âme. Un frisson d'effroi remonta le long de son échine... c'était comme si elle _savait_ qu'il était là, qu'il avait reprit possession de son corps... et un instant, il eut peur qu'elle le dénonce. Un instant seulement... puisque, au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Et il ne se trompa pas : elle lui fit un vague clin d'œil qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres et sembla lui intimer de se calmer. Jusqu'alors, Jackson n'avait pas fait attention à son état et pourtant... bien qu'il soit toujours transformé, il se rendit bien vite compte que, malgré ses efforts pour paraître _normal_ , son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il fallait qu'il se calme...

« Allons-y, » fit finalement le Démon-Loup, après avoir longuement caressé sa canne. « Si nous tardons davantage, nous risquerions de perdre leur trace. »

Alors c'était ainsi ? Ils allaient partir immédiatement à la poursuite des Yukimura et des autres... ? Jackson avait espéré avoir quelques heures de répit...

Quelques heures qui pourraient lui laisser le temps d'échafauder un plan pour s'enfuir et pour retrouver Lydia et tous les autres. Il devait les prévenir. Les aider. Mais là... ?

« J'ai placé un émetteur sur la camaro de Hale, » annonça l'un des jumeaux.

« Bonne initiative, Aiden... » répondit Deucalion, révélant ses effroyables dents blanches et pointues dans un sourire tout autant affreux. « Dans ce cas-là, qu'attendons-nous pour mettre en route le GPS ? »

Un long et glacial frisson secoua le Kanima. Jackson devait faire quelque chose. Il devait les empêcher de retrouver leurs _proies_. Soudain, Deucalion se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-C'est moi qui ai peur... » fit soudainement Kali, empêchant son supérieur de finir sa phrase.

Jackson déglutit. Bien qu'il soit heureux que la louve ait détourné l'attention de Deucalion, il savait pertinemment que les mots de la jeune femme sonnaient affreusement faux.

« Vraiment... ? »

Kali ne répondit pas. Silencieuse, elle se borna à rester immobile face à l'homme qui effrayait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, êtres humains comme créatures surnaturelles.

Le face-à-face dura une longue minute. Puis, enfin, il se détourna de la louve et s'avança à grands pas vers la voiture qu'ils avaient récemment louée. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de Jackson, Kali lui jeta un long regard. Un long regard qui fit déglutir le Kanima.

Ce regard ne semblait pas dire « Reste calme », « Calme-toi », « Tiens-toi tranquille ». Non. Il criait : « Sauve-toi », « Profite de cet instant, tu n'auras pas cette chance une seconde fois... »

Et il sauta sur l'occasion.

Il se détourna et se mit à courir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure. Les ruelles de Beacon Hills étaient plongées dans l'obscurité. Tout aurait pu paraître paisible, doux et même silencieux mais… Ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas.

Un jeune homme poursuivait sa course effrénée, tournant à sa droite, évitant quelques poubelles postées çà et là. Franchement, tous les habitants de cette foutue ville devaient avoir conspiré avec ses poursuivants pour lui mettre autant d'embûches sur sa route. Et puis, vraiment, n'y avait-il personne dans les environs qui pourrait l'aider ? Ou au moins _essayer_ de l'aider ? Vraisemblablement, non. Tout le monde devait se trouver devant sa télévision à se regarder un bon vieux film d'horreur… c'était la seule solution plausible pour que personne ne soit encore sorti après tous les cris que lui et ses poursuivants poussaient. Alors, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de continuer à courir, à ne pas regarder derrière lui et à compresser tant bien que mal la blessure de son flanc qui, il le savait, laissait tomber des gouttes de sang sur son passage.

Soudain, il stoppa sa course, se retrouvant face à un mur. Pas un mur de deux ou trois mètres de haut qu'il pourrait, à la limite, escalader ! Non : le genre de mur d'au moins cinq mètre, en béton, qui lui barrait tout simplement la route.

Il se tourna alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de son échine. Il était dans la merde. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme… Ses poursuivants, qui n'étaient déjà pas trop loin de lui, étaient d'ores et déjà arrivés et s'étaient arrêtés à une certaine distance de lui. Ils étaient cinq tandis que lui… bah il était seul. S'il s'était retrouvé face à deux voire trois d'entre eux, il aurait peut-être tenté de les semer mais… ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et lui, seul et blessé, ne pouvait même pas caresser l'idée de s'enfuir. C'était indéniable : il était coincé. Et l'issue de toute cette histoire, il la connaissait : ce serait sa mort, ni plus, ni moins.

Les cinq loups-garous grognèrent, montrant leurs crocs acérés dégoulinants de salive et le jeune homme inspira profondément, cherchant à rassembler tout le courage qu'il lui était nécessaire. Car, quitte à mourir, il voulait voir ses assassins une dernière fois. Et graver leur visage dans son esprit, juste avant de disparaître.

« Où comptais-tu partir comme ça, Jackson... ? » fit la voix cruelle de Deucalion.

Le Démon-Loup s'avança vers le Kanima qui avait reprit forme humaine. Il le toisa d'un regard empli de mépris et le pauvre Whittemore se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Jamais son Alpha ne pardonnerait son envie de leur échapper...

« Je suis sûre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, » intervint Kali, s'avançant rapidement pour se placer entre le Kanima et son supérieur.

Deucalion l'observa un long moment en silence... avant de laisser un rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt... ? » dit-il, l'air pensif.

Le visage de la louve s'empourpra.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, je...

-Oh mais c'est exactement ce que je pense, Kali... »  
Jackson frissonna. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais la voix dure qu'employait le Démon-Loup était horrible...

« Tu dois te reprendre, » ajouta finalement Deucalion, dépassant la louve. « Ressentir de telles choses pour ces êtres-là ne sert à rien. »

Le loup-garou s'agenouilla face au Kanima. Jackson plongea son regard dans celui de son bourreau. Un instant, il pensa que, peut-être, il pourrait s'en sortir. Que Kali allait sauter sur Deucalion et qu'elle le tuerait. Mais Deucalion était puissant. Beaucoup trop puissant. Et, sans doute, Kali devait penser que l'Alpha des Alphas tenait un tant soit peu au Kanima qu'il avait créé.

Douce illusion...

Deucalion leva sa main, sous les yeux hagards du jeune Whittemore...

« NON ! »

...et il l'abattit.

Des pas pressés se firent entendre et, rapidement, la louve se laissa tomber aux côtés du Kanima.

Ni Ennis, ni Aiden, ni Ethan ne surent ce qui les choquèrent le plus ce soir-là. Voir leur maître tuer le Kanima qui les aidait, bien qu'involontairement... ou les pleurs de Kali, cette louve cruelle et froide...

Sans doute s'étaient-ils tous fourvoyés.

* * *

 _ **EHEHEH ! Je n'avais jamais dit que c'était Stiles dans le prologue !**_

 _ **Bref... voilà x) Détestez-moi. J'aime ça *cœurs sur vous tous !***_

 _ **Comme vous l'avez sans doute lu dans la note au début, je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite puisque cette dernière n'est pas écrite et que ce putain de syndrome de page blanche me casse les... machins.**_

 _ **Bref. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu et j'essaierai de retrouver ma motivation le plus possible ahha ^^'**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! Et bonne année 2016... même si elle a très mal commencé.**_

 _ **Voidonce.**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 17 janvier 2016**_


	21. Chapitre Dix-Neuf : La meute oubliée

Instinct

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _-_ le _requiem en D mineur_ de Mozart

\- _The Hills (Echos Cover)_ de The Weeknd

 **Note :** Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence de plus de trois mois... le syndrome de la page blanche n'a pas totalement disparu, et autant vous dire que c'est tout simplement lié à TW car depuis, comme certains d'entre vous le savent, je me suis lancé dans un autre couple et je n'ai pas autant de soucis pour écrire... Cela vient sans doute du fait que j'ai lâché TW. Mais bon, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai repris la série hier et je compte bien finir cette histoire puisque, après ce chapitre, il ne reste que deux chapitres ! Bref. Encore désolée pour le temps que ça a mis et... j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de ce chapitre...

Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Neuf : La meute oubliée.

La vieille Mustang grise se gara enfin, face à une Chevrolet Camaro noire et une Jeep bleue. Les cinq personnes présentes dans la nouvelle voiture s'empressèrent de sortir et le plus âgé, une canne à la main, s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la voiture de luxe noire. Néanmoins, très vite, il s'arrêta dans son élan : il avait _senti_ qu'il ne servait à rien d'avancer davantage. _Ils_ n'étaient pas là...

Il serra les dents et resta immobile. Derrière lui, deux jeunes hommes identiques se ruèrent sur la voiture noire. L'un d'eux s'abaissa et sortit un petit appareil qu'il avait placé sous la Camaro, plusieurs jours plus tôt.

« Ils ont peut-être vu cet émetteur GPS... » fit l'autre jumeau, jetant un regard angoissé à son supérieur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Certainement, » fit l'autre en se redressant. « Sinon, je ne verrais pas pourquoi ils auraient abandonné leurs voitures...

-Il doit bien y en avoir d'autre, » le coupa Ennis. « Une autre voiture... »

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules, faussement détendus. Ils voyaient bien que leur Alpha, Deucalion, était toujours immobile et que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« On n'en sait rien, » fit l'un des jumeaux, Ethan. « On n'avait noté que ces deux voitures... peut-être en ont-ils loué une, eux aussi ? » ajouta-t-il, se tournant vers son supérieur en attendant que ce dernier réagisse. Le silence de Deucalion était réellement inquiétant et tous les Alphas de cette étrange meute tremblaient face à ce mutisme effrayant.

« J'en doute fort » fit-il enfin, au bout de longues minutes d'un silence glacial.

Tous se tendirent davantage hormis Kali qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » ajouta leur chef d'une voix mielleuse, « il va falloir les retrouver rapidement. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire... »

Derrière Deucalion, alors que tous observaient les voitures, pensifs, Kali passa une main tremblante sur ses yeux rougies. Ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes... et le regard assassin qu'elle fixa sur le dos du Démon-Loup ne fut pas vu par les autres membres de la meute.

Elle n'avait qu'une certitude : elle se vengerait.

* * *

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils se furent garés que Scott reconnu les lieux. Il échangea un regard avec sa mère tandis qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de sa nuque.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Scott ? » questionna Isaac, surpris par les battements rapides du cœur de l'autre Bêta.

Ce ne fut pas Scott qui répondit mais sa mère :

« Nous habitions ici, avant... »

Stiles leva son visage et remarqua la pâleur de son ami. Il savait à quoi c'était dû... après tout, c'était dans cette ville que Scott s'était fait mordre par un dénommé Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek. Il comprenait parfaitement que le jeune McCall ne soit pas heureux de se retrouver en ce lieu.

« Nous devons y aller, » ordonna Derek en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la mère de Kira, endormie d'épuisement.

Tous opinèrent de la tête et sortirent. Une fois qu'il eut posé le pied à terre, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. C'était calme... Et, en face d'eux, se trouvait un grand immeuble délabré.

« On doit rentrer... dans ce truc... ? » questionna Isaac en haussant un sourcil, l'air quelque peu réticent à cette idée.

Il ne fut pas le seul à s'en étonner... Après tout, tous avaient imaginé un lieu propre et lumineux lorsque Derek leur avait dit les mener rencontrer sa meute... Ils ignoraient pourquoi ils s'étaient imaginés un tel lieu, Stiles le premier, mais le vieux bâtiment gris leur enlevait toutes illusions. Peut-être avaient-ils imaginé un lieu moderne à cause de la Camaro noire de l'Alpha...

En sortant, Lydia récupéra les clefs de sa voiture et la ferma en un _clic_ sonore. Derek s'avança vers l'immeuble et tous le suivirent, bien qu'hésitants. L'Alpha ouvrit la porte à la volée et n'attendit pas que les autres soient rentrés pour monter les escaliers. Monsieur Yukimura portait sa femme, aidé par Scott. Stiles accéléra le pas jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son petit-ami.

« Tu es sûr que ta... meute pourra nous aider ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil et observa son compagnon, l'air de dire « Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ». Pourtant, au lieu de ces paroles, il répondit par un petit hochement de la tête.

Ils montèrent trois étages et arrivèrent finalement devant une porte. Derek tapa trois coups sec sur la porte et attendit. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir cette dernière s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

À cette vue, Scott s'immobilisa.

« Erica ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré de personne portant le prénom d'Erica, il avait déjà entendu parler de cette jeune femme. C'était lorsque le jeune McCall lui avait raconté son histoire. Il avait mentionné cette fameuse Erica et un certain Boyd, ces deux derniers faisant partie de la meute de Derek Hale. Ce qui étonnait le jeune Stilinski était le fait que son compagnon ne lui avait jamais parlé d'eux. Et pourtant, la blonde était là, face à lui... et Dieu qu'elle était belle... !

À l'entente de la voix de Scott, la blonde écarquilla les yeux.

« McCall... ?

-On a une blessée, » fit simplement Derek.

La blonde n'attendit pas un instant de plus et s'écarta, laissant entrer les personnes qui accompagnaient Derek.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » fit un jeune homme à la peau noire en les voyant arriver.

Derek désigna la mère de Kira d'un geste du menton.

« Elle s'est faite attaquer par un Kanima.

-On a quelques trucs pour faire des bandages...

-Avez-vous du désinfectant ? »

La blonde se tourna vers la mère de Scott McCall. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de faire un geste :

« Suivez-moi, vous prendrez ce dont vous avez besoin. »

L'infirmière hocha de la tête avant de suivre l'ancienne camarade de classe de son fils.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne tardèrent par à revenir. Elles s'approchèrent de la renarde endormie et Mélissa entreprit de désinfecter et de panser les plaies. Auparavant, dans la voiture, elle avait été incapable d'utiliser ses talents d'infirmière. Néanmoins, avec du matériel médical, elle se sentait enfin réellement utile.

Les autres se mirent à l'écart et attendirent patiemment que Mélissa, aidée d'Erica et de monsieur Yukimura, finissent de soigner la mère de Kira.

* * *

Une fois l'état de la mère de Kira stabilisée et cette dernière profondément endormie, au calme dans l'une des chambre du loft, toutes les autres personnes se retrouvèrent dans le salon presque entièrement vide de la meute Hale. Tous étaient affamés et ils finirent par décider, d'un commun accord, de se mettre à la cuisine. Malheureusement, pour cela, Derek interdit immédiatement Isaac de s'en approcher – car, mine de rien, sous son visage d'ange le jeune Lahey était une véritable bombe à retardement dans une cuisine – et Kira qui, de toutes manières, était bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, bien trop préoccupée par sa mère. Près de son père, elle attendait, la mine sombre. Contre toute attente, ce fut même Stiles qui se leva en premier, dans le but de faire à manger... bientôt suivi par Erica. Tous avaient suivi ces deux-là de regards lourds de sens... et même inquiets pour Derek et Boyd. Les amis de Stiles sentaient que ces deux-là n'allaient pas s'entendre tandis que ceux qui connaissaient Erica...

Scott se hâta de les suivre pour prendre des assiettes et des couverts, bientôt imité par Boyd qui alla prendre des verres. Le jeune McCall, sentant que l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la cuisine était clairement sombre, hésita de longues secondes à rester avec celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Cependant, un regard insistant de Boyd lui indiqua qu'il devrait laisser les deux autres tranquilles.

Stiles et Erica ne s'étaient jamais vu auparavant. Ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer et pourtant... ils savaient déjà qu'ils devraient avoir une longue discussion s'ils souhaitaient arriver à se comprendre. Car Stiles avait senti l'odeur d'Erica... et parce que cette dernière avait bien senti l'odeur de Derek mêlée à celle du jeune renard.

« Alors comme ça t'es le mec de Derek. »

Le jeune Stilinski grimaça. Le ton employé par la blonde n'était franchement pas avenant et il était fatigué de toute cette route qu'ils avaient dû faire pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin, observant la jeune femme qui était en train de mettre des frites à cuire dans une friteuse et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de répondre à la question rhétorique de la blonde. Elle le savait, de toutes manières. Alors pourquoi parler d'évidences ?

« Ton odeur... » commença-t-il finalement d'une voix prudente, ne sachant pas vraiment comment la jeune femme prendrait la question qu'il s'apprêtait de poser. « Toi aussi, tu es une renarde ? »

La blonde haussa un sourcil avant de lancer un regard moqueur au renard.

« Non, » répondit-elle. « Mais j'ne suis pas une louve non plus. »

 _Une coyote, alors ?_ Pensa Stiles en s'efforçant de cuisiner la viande pour les loups qui se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté... et qui devaient sans aucun doute possible entendre leur conversation. Cela gênait Stiles, de devoir faire encore plus attention à ses paroles avec toutes ces oreilles qui traînaient... mais, vraisemblablement, cela ne sembla pas gêner outre mesure la blonde.

« Mon père était un loup, » ajouta finalement cette dernière après un long soupir. « Ma mère était une renarde. »

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il était clair que les parents d'Erica étaient morts, vue la manière dont elle en parlait. Et puis... ces mots ne faisaient que lui rappeler une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Derek... C'était le jour où Scott avait finalement terminé sa période d'essai dans le garage, qu'ils étaient partis, lui, Scott et Kira fêter ça dans un bar... où Derek n'avait pas tardé à pointer le bout de son nez. Ces instants heureux lui semblaient tellement loin... !

Le regard du renard se voilà un instant, alors qu'il avait le sentiment que la scène se rejouait sous ses yeux... Il se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de Derek.

 _« Un loup et un renard._ _ **Génial**_ _. »_

Sur le coup, Stiles avait été agacé par de telles paroles, il était même allé jusqu'à traiter l'Alpha de raciste... et puis... et puis Derek avait parlé. Il lui avait parlé de « l'abomination ».

 _« Je ne suis pas raciste, Stiles. C'est juste qu'un renard ne peut pas être le compagnon d'un loup... c'est déjà arrivé..._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui est déjà arrivé ?_

 _-Qu'un loup ait un renard comme compagnon._

 _-Et... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _-Ils ont été tués._

 _-Pourquoi... ? »_

Stiles, stressé, fit un geste incontrôlé avec son couteau et, bientôt, l'odeur du sang lui chatouilla les narines. Il plissa les lèvres de dégoût tandis qu'Erica levait les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » questionna-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

« Je suis crevé, » répondit sèchement le renard, allant immédiatement mettre son doigt sous le robinet d'eau que venait d'ouvrir la jeune femme.

« Ouais, j'm'en doute, » fit cette dernière, laissant de côté son air revêche. « Une fois que vous aurez mangé, vous irez tous vous reposer. »

Stiles hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait longtemps pensé être unique... être le seul être qui avait deux parents d'une espèce différente. Car, même si Claudia et John avaient été des renards, ils n'avaient pas été de la même race... et leur union ainsi que la venue au monde de leur enfant avaient été très mal vue. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais pour Stiles, savoir qu'il n'était plus si unique qu'il ne le pensait lui faisait un peu l'effet d'un coup massue sur la tête... et, dans son esprit, les éléments d'un puzzle imaginaire se mettaient en lien les uns avec les autres.

Erica. Derek. Loup et renard. … abomination.

 _« Une relation entre un loup et un renard est jugée comme étant une abomination. »_

Les paroles de Derek l'avaient profondément touché, cette nuit-là... il avait même pensé un instant que cette histoire du loup et du renard, racontée par Derek, pouvait n'être au final qu'une légende, ce genre d'histoires que les parents lycanthropes ou renards racontaient à leurs enfants à dessein de leur interdire de côtoyer « l'autre race ».

Mais non, Erica était l'enfant qui était née de cette union.

Tout cela était donc bien réel...

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de cuisiner, et accessoirement de guérir le jeune Stilinski, tous les deux revinrent dans le salon et apportèrent la nourriture. Nul ne sut vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, si ça avait été la courte discussion qu'ils avaient eue, la blessure de Stiles ou bien autre chose, mais leur relation ne semblait plus si mal partie, au final.

Durant le repas, Stiles et Erica échangèrent même un sourire. Comme si, au final, le fait d'être des « bâtards orphelins » les rapprochaient l'un de l'autre...

* * *

La nuit était froide, même pour un lycanthrope... et Derek ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser diverses questions et son esprit en ébullition ne lui permettait tout simplement pas de trouver le sommeil. Une fois encore, il se tourna vers son petit-ami et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles était si profondément endormi qu'il ne bougea pas et n'eut aucune réaction lorsque les lèvres de l'Alpha rencontrèrent le bout de peau dénudée de sa nuque. Le loup resta de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger, le renard dans ses bras. L'odeur de ce dernier le calmait mais ne lui permettait malheureusement pas de s'endormir. Avec un nouveau soupir, il alluma la lampe de chevet et se leva doucement pour fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un truc qui pourrait l'occuper quelques temps, mais il n'avait rien. Strictement rien. Il inspira profondément avant d'expulser l'air de ses poumons. Il aurait dû s'en douter... après tout, il n'emportait jamais plus que le strict minimum, contrairement à Stiles... Son regard se tourna vers le sac du renard qui était ouvert. De là où il se trouvait, l'Alpha voyait la couverture d'un livre qui en sortait. Se disant que son petit-ami ne lui en voudrait pas de lui piquer un livre, le loup avança sa main du sac et attrapa ce dernier. C'était le premier tome de _Guerre et Paix_ de Tolstoï et, vue la manière dont il était usé, le loup s'imaginait bien que Stiles avait dû le lire à de nombreuses reprises... peut-être même qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Le livre à la main, il rejoignit les draps et s'installa dans le lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il ouvrit le livre lorsque, soudain, quelque chose en tomba. Les sourcils froncés, le loup ramassa ce qui semblait être un marque-page improvisé. Il le tourna et rencontra un regard familier.

Le regard de Stiles... dans le visage d'une inconnue.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait ici de Claudia Stilinski, la mère de Stiles. C'était une évidence... ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Le loup sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac... il connaissait cette femme. Il l'avait déjà vue...

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Talia, l'Alpha Hale avait été connue pour être une louve prônant la paix avec les autres races. Beaucoup la respectaient pour ses prises de positions... tout comme d'autres la haïssaient, tel Deucalion. Derek se souvenait avoir vu souvent cette femme, Claudia, venir les rejoindre pour commencer à réunir leurs espèces, parfois accompagnée de son époux. Talia et Claudia n'étaient pas les meilleures amies, certes, mais elles s'appréciaient... et puis, un jour, Claudia était morte.

Elle n'était plus jamais revenue.

Tant qu'à la famille Hale...

Derek serra ses mâchoires. Il comprenait pourquoi Deucalion cherchait à exterminer la famille Stilinski... ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient deux renards différents qui avaient eu un enfant qui, selon certains, n'aurait jamais dû naître. Non. C'était tout simplement parce que Deucalion _savait_. Il savait que les Stilinski et les Hale étaient liés. Il savait que ces deux étranges renards s'étaient rapprochés des loups.

Soudain, la réaction du père de Stiles lui revint en mémoire et lui sembla beaucoup plus logique. Le shérif avait eu peur pour son fils, avait tenté de le protéger... mais peut-être pas seulement parce qu'il était un loup. Mais parce qu'il était Derek Hale. Et que, si l'Alpha n'avait pas reconnu le mari de Claudia, ce dernier avait dû sentir son odeur sur celle de son fils.

Le poids qui était tombé dans son estomac sembla s'alourdir davantage.

Il rangea la photo de Claudia Stilinski dans le livre et posa ce dernier à côté de la lampe avait de l'éteindre. Il s'allongea de nouveau et se rapprocha de Stiles, l'entourant de ses bras et le serrant contre son torse. Il s'était déjà juré de protéger le renard. Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, il lui sembla que sa promesse devenait plus importante encore.

Le nez enfoui dans les cheveux du dernier Stilinski, l'Alpha huma son odeur. Il ne laisserait rien arriver à Stiles... car, dans le cas contraire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

* * *

Le lendemain, lors du petit déjeuner, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon et mangeaient en discutant. La mère de Kira était toujours alitée mais semblait aller mieux. Sa fille et son mari avaient pris de la nourriture et étaient partis manger avec elle. Stiles était assis aux côtés d'Erica, Scott était en face de lui et Derek semblait être anormalement aux petits soins avec lui. À de nombreuses reprises, le renard envoyait des regards insistants à son amant pour qu'il cesse son petit manège mais Derek ignora ses demandes informulées et continua de servir Stiles sous les regards amusés d'Erica et de Scott et ceux, intrigués, du reste de la meute.

Alors que le jeune Stilinski avalait une gorgée de son thé fumant, des bruits accompagnés d'odeurs étranges leurs parvinrent. Instantanément, tous furent sur le qui-vive. Même Kira et son père étaient revenus, l'air angoissé. Car, pour eux tous, au moins une des nouvelles odeurs leur était familière. Ils entendirent le bruit d'une clé s'introduire dans la serrure de la porte et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce fût, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur deux individus.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, tous les loups et les renards s'étaient changés et s'apprêtaient à attaquer. Même Mélissa et Lydia s'étaient armées de couteau et attendaient, inquiètes, la tournure que prendraient les événements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » cracha Derek, en fixant l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants.

« C'est qui, elle ? » s'écria Erica en fixant l'autre.

La femme qui venait de rentrer recula de deux grands pas, sachant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle lança un regard inquiet à l'homme qui lui avait permis de rentrer, pensant sans doute qu'il allait aussi reculer mais il n'en fit rien. Il sifflota, enleva son blouson sous les regards ahuris et apeurés de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Eh bien, j'vous ai manqué ? »

* * *

 _ **C'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette longue absence... je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite mais je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce ne soit pas trop long.**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur,**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Voidonce.**_

* * *

 _ **Publié le 20 mars 2016**_


	22. Chapitre Vingt : Leur secret

Instinct

 **RAR :**

 **sakuraetsasuke :** Eheh... tu as raison pour l'un, mais pas pour l'autre :') J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Camille :** D'où tu continues à lire pour me pourrir dans tes reviews ? Sérieux, ça craint.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musique écoutée durant la rédaction :** _\- Invincible_ de All Good Things

 **Note :** Encore désolée pour l'attente... heureusement que cette histoire est bientôt finie sinon je vous ferais encore attendre pendant des siècles voire même des millénaires... 'fin bref. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre (ou peut-être l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre, j'avoue ne pas trop savoir car ce que je réserve pour le dernier chapitre risque d'être très long donc ce sera peut-être un chapitre divisé en deux...) de cette histoire et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira.

 **Note bis :** Je tiens à vous remercier, vous tous, encore une fois car vos petits mots m'ont vraiment fait un bien fou... Certes, ça ne m'a pas réellement permis d'écrire plus vite (malheureusement...) mais au moins ça me confrontait dans l'idée que, même si j'ai ce foutu syndrome de la page blanche, je parviens quand même à vous écrire des chapitres d'une qualité, sinon bonne, au moins acceptable. Merci à vous !

* * *

Chapitre Vingt : Leur secret.

 _Ils entendirent le bruit d'une clé s'introduire dans la serrure de la porte et, avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce fût, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur deux individus. Dans la seconde qui suivit, tous les loups et les renards s'étaient changés et s'apprêtaient à attaquer. Même Mélissa et Lydia s'étaient armées de couteau et attendaient, inquiètes, la tournure que prendraient les événements._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » cracha Derek, en fixant l'un des deux nouveaux arrivants._

 _« C'est qui, elle ? » s'écria Erica en fixant l'autre._

 _La femme qui venait de rentrer recula de deux grands pas, sachant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle lança un regard inquiet à l'homme qui lui avait permis de rentrer, pensant sans doute qu'il allait aussi reculer mais il n'en fit rien. Il sifflota, enleva son blouson sous les regards ahuris et apeurés de toutes les personnes présentes._

 _« Eh bien, j'vous ai manqué ? »_

* * *

Un lourd silence suivit ces quelques mots. Peter Hale se tenait à l'entrée, les bras croisés contre son torse et un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Son regard passa sur toute l'assemblée et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur la silhouette du jeune McCall. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, Scott eut un mouvement de recul, bousculant Stiles dans le mouvement. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, regarda celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami avant de reporter son regard sur le nouveau venu. Faire le lien entre ces deux personnes n'était pas difficile...

« Eh bah... » fit l'homme, l'air faussement déçu. « Aucune réaction ? Vous me décevez, pour le coup...

-Réponds-moi ! » exigea Derek, d'une voix froide et dure.

N'importe qui aurait flanché face à cette haine... mais pas le nouveau venu. Non. Peter Hale continuait de sourire, de cet effroyable sourire moqueur.

« Tout doux, mon cher neveu. Je viens en tant qu'ami... »

Étrangement, personne ne sembla le croire. Peut-être que cette méfiance trouvait sa source dans le passé de l'oncle Hale, ou bien peut-être que... peut-être que c'était lié à la présence d'une autre personne. D'une femme qu'aucun n'aurait pensé trouver en ces lieux.

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'avait déjà vue. Elle était...

De rage, il fit un pas en avant mais il fut rapidement retenu par l'Alpha. Les sourcils froncés, il tourna le visage pour croiser le regard rouge du plus vieux qui lui intimait de ne pas bouger. Les deux nouveaux étaient dangereux... tous en étaient cruellement conscients.

« Du calme les gars, » fit Peter d'une voix calme, les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Nous sommes venus pour vous aider, et non pour déclarer la guerre.

-Comment te croire ? »

Pour seule réponse, le plus vieux des Hale haussa les épaules. Le silence reprit ses droits et tous s'observèrent en chiens de faïence, attendant patiemment que l'un d'entre eux ne réagisse. Seulement, il était difficile de savoir quoi faire en de telles occasions... et même Derek ignorait comment se comporter. Au final, il prit une profonde inspiration et afficha un air faussement détendu, croisant ses bras contre ses pectoraux. Son oncle haussa un sourcil, vaguement amusé, tandis que la femme qui l'accompagnait observait les lieux, ne se sentant vraisemblablement pas à sa place.

« Qui t'es ? » cracha une nouvelle fois Erica, réitérant sa question à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore eu de réponse.

Elle croisa le regard réprobateur de son Alpha, la faisant rougir de honte, mais soutint le regard de la nouvelle venue, se refusant de courber l'échine face à cette dernière.

La femme sembla hésiter un instant avant de faire un pas en direction de la meute. Aussitôt, tous se déplacèrent vers leur Alpha d'une manière défensive, la coupant dans son élan. Elle n'osa pas s'avancer davantage, consciente de se trouver en position de faiblesse.

« Je me nomme Kali. Je viens de la meute de Deu...

-Deucalion, mmh ? » fit Stiles, les sourcils froncés. « Et qu'est-ce qu'un Bêta de ce connard fait ici ? »

Kali ne réagit pas à l'insulte. Elle observa un instant le renard et afficha une mine peinée, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'agacement chez les membres de la meute Hale.

« Je suis désolée pour ton père, je...

-Tais-toi ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Derek. L'Alpha ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il savait que le calme de son amant était fragile, que parler de ses défunts parents n'était en aucun cas une bonne idée et, lorsqu'il remarqua l'air blessé du renard, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de faire taire la louve.

« Dis-nous la raison de ta présence. »

Peter poussa un soupir, vaguement ennuyé et s'adossa au mur le plus proche, observant avec un ennuie feint la discussion qui allait suivre. Sur ses gardes, le corps de Kali se tendit. Elle jeta un regard circulaire, ne rencontrant que des regards haineux, et déglutit difficilement.

« Je me suis enfuie. »

Il n'y eu aucune réaction. Seul le scepticisme était présent dans les yeux des membres de la meute.

« Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison ? » questionna l'Alpha, les sourcils davantage froncés.

Kali poussa un bref soupir. Venir en territoire ennemi n'avait pas été une bonne idée en soi... seulement, dès qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de s'échapper, elle l'avait saisie, ne pensant pas aux conséquences.

Territoire ennemi... à présent qu'elle y réfléchissait, il lui semblait qu'elle n'était nulle part la bienvenue. Si elle venait à rejoindre sa meute... celle de Deucalion, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle mourrait. Et elle était là, face à la meute Hale, plus seule que jamais, abandonnée à elle-même.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, prête à parler lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa gauche l'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda dans cette direction, croisant bien vite des yeux émeraude appartenant à un beau visage aux cheveux roux.

Elle tressaillit.

Incapable de détacher son regard de la jeune femme, elle ouvrit la bouche et...

« Jackson est mort... »

Cela n'avait été qu'un souffle, qu'un murmure pourtant bien audible dans cet effroyable silence. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être une créature surnaturelle à l'ouïe aiguisée pour être capable d'entendre ces quelques paroles.

Un gémissement se fit entendre. Lydia, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression d'horreur, avait le regard fixé sur la louve.

« Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

Kali grimaça. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû annoncer la nouvelle de cette manière... ce n'était ni bon pour les membres de la meute, ni pour elle-même qui avait la sensation de revivre la scène de la mort du jeune Whittemore. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle... elle avait ressenti le besoin d'être honnête dès le départ, pour ne pas apparaître comme une menteuse par la suite, même si elle devait inévitablement passer par la case de l'ennemie directe. Elle avait le désir de dire la vérité dès le départ, même si ce fait était indissociable de pleurs et de larmes. Et de rage aussi, sans doute.

« ...je suis désolée... » murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée, retenant sa tristesse.

Une fois encore, elle croisa le regard de Lydia... perdu, vide... avant que la haine ne l'anime. D'un bond, la rousse se mit à courir et sauta sur la louve, la faisant tomber dans son mouvement. Trop surpris par ce retournement de situation, personne ne réagit. Stupéfaits, ils ne purent qu'observer la jeune Martin cogner le visage de la louve, ses poings rencontrant violemment le nez et les autres parties du visage de Kali. Lydia hurlait, pleurait et criait des mots incompréhensibles mais personne ne vint l'arrêter. Ni Stiles, si Scott, figés telles des statues. Ni Derek qui semblait voir en ce spectacle une justice, une vengeance dans laquelle il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ni Peter qui, un sourcil haussé, semblait s'amuser de toute cette situation. Pas même Kali qui, les lèvres résolument closes, se laissait frapper sans dire un mot. Personne n'aurait imaginé un tel excès de violence de la part de la rousse... et, pourtant, cette colère leur semblait légitime. Juste. Méritée.

Elle frappa, ne prenant pas garde aux blessures qu'elle s'infligeait lorsque ses phalanges et les jointures de ses doigts rencontraient les parties osseuses du visage de la louve. Elle cogna, cogna encore, des larmes à la fois de rage et de tristesse dévalant ses joues rouges et, au bout de minutes qui avaient semblé interminables, elle s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Avec désespoir, elle observa les blessures qu'elle avait causées disparaître du visage de la louve, laissant bientôt place à une peau neuve.

Des pas se firent entendre et une main se posa sur l'épaule de la rousse, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna son visage et rencontra des prunelles noisette. Sans un mot, elle tendit ses mains blessées et se réfugia dans les bras de Stiles, laissant libre court à son chagrin. Sans un regard, Kali se releva, gardant ostensiblement le visage baissé.

« Bien, » fit la voix de Peter, s'attirant presque tous les regards. « Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'aimerais vous annoncer que nous sommes venus pour vous aider à combattre la meute de Deucalion. J'ai croisé le chemin de cette charmante femme, » d'un geste de la main, il désigna Kali qui, immobile, faisait son possible pour éviter de croiser le regard de qui que ce fût, « qui m'a assuré pouvoir nous aider. Des questions ?

-Oui, j'en ai une, » intervint Scott, les sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu es bel et bien de notre côté ? »

Stiles, agenouillé, tenant toujours entre ses bras une Lydia brisée, jeta un regard surpris au jeune loup. Il n'y avait pas de ressentiment dans les mots du jeune McCall... juste une méfiance qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Peter, faisant davantage froncer les sourcils de Scott et ceux de Derek.

« Eh bien, je ne peux vous offrir aucune preuve concrète. Seulement ma parole... et je peux vous dire qu'elle vaut de l'or...

-C'est ça, ouais, » l'interrompit Derek, agacé. « Tu es un menteur, un tueur et un manipulateur. On ne peut en aucun cas te faire confiance.

-Que de compliments, mon cher neveu... et pourtant, je t'assure que tu peux me faire croire sur ce coup-là. Je désire tout autant que vous la chute de Deucalion. »

Les deux Hale se jaugèrent du regard un instant durant lequel Derek pesa les avantages et les inconvénient d'une telle proposition. Au fond de lui, il savait que la présence de Kali pourrait les aider : si elle disait vrai, si elle souhaitait réellement combattre le Démon-Loup, alors son aide et les connaissances qu'elle pouvait avoir de la meute adverse ne seraient pas négligeables. Quant à l'offre de son oncle...

« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, » intervint Scott à côté de lui, le coupant dans ses pensées. « On parle de Peter, là. Nous savons tous très bien qu'il ne nous aidera pas !

-Je pense que tu te goures, McCall. »

Scott tourna son visage et croisa le regard d'Erica. La louve-renarde, les mains sur les hanches, avait un air déterminé sur le visage, bien qu'une once de peur et de doute fût perceptible au fond de ses beaux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » s'enquit Derek, ignorant le regard de Scott, blessé que l'Alpha daigne écouter la proposition de la blonde.

La jeune femme poussa un bref soupir et lança un regard noir à Peter.

« Croyez-moi, ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais son aide pourrait se révéler précieuse.

-Ah ouais ? Et comment ?

-Scott. »

Le jeune McCall serra les mâchoires, vexé qu'on lui intime ainsi de se taire. Derek l'observa encore un instant, s'assurant que le Bêta n'interviendrait plus sans qu'on ne le lui ait demandé, et se tourna vers la blonde, l'invitant d'un geste à poursuivre.

« Peter est un connard fini, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle.

-Vous êtes sympas aujourd'hui, je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce...

-Peter ! »

L'oncle de Derek se tut, amusé par l'éclat de voix. Il haussa les épaules et s'adossa de nouveau contre le mur, prenant un air volontairement décontracté.

« Quoi qu'il en soit », reprit Erica après un dernier regard glacial en direction de l'indésirable numéro un, « je dois admettre qu'il est puissant et que Deucalion lui fait de l'ombre. Peter désire simplement combattre le Démon-Loup, peut-être même lui voler son pouvoir et l'avoir de notre côté ne pourrait être que bénéfique.

-Mais une fois le pouvoir de Deucalion obtenu, il se retournera contre nous, » intervint Stiles, sceptique quant à l'idée d'introduire pour une durée indéterminée le plus vieux des Hale dans la meute.

Peter fronça les sourcils, abandonnant son air jovial et détendu pour fixer méchamment le mécanicien du regard. Erica, quant à elle, croisa le regard du renard et lui fit un léger sourire, heureuse de constater qu'il suivait le même cheminement de pensées.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense qu'il serait préférable de l'avoir sous nos yeux. Il pourrait nous aider et nous pourrions le garder à nos côtés. »

Peter renifla avec dédain.

« Vous êtes stupides de dire de telles choses devant moi. Si vos doutes sont réellement fondés, vous êtes vraiment suicidaires.

-Non. On annonce la couleur, que tu ne te fasses pas de faux espoirs, rien de plus. »

Prenant conscience qu'ils avaient cerné ses intentions, Peter fusilla du regard la jeune femme. Derek observa l'échange et réfléchit une seconde avant de prendre la parole :

« Bien. Peter, tu nous aideras, tu resteras aux côtés d'Erica et Boyd. »

Son oncle hocha sèchement la tête, plongé dans ses pensées, sans doute pour trouver une autre solution qui lui permettrait de voler les pouvoirs du Démon-Loup.

« Kali, tu restera avec Isaac et Scott. »

Il se tourna vers ses deux Bêtas, leur lançant un regard entendu. Le jeune Lahey hocha la tête et Scott l'imita, bien que boudeur.

« Super, maintenant que nous avons un arrangement est-ce qu'il y aurait par le plus grand des hasards un mécano ici ? Je crains avoir bousillé le moteur de ma Mercedes. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard interdit de Derek. Tous deux s'observèrent, se demandant si c'était une blague avant que le jeune Stilinski ne prenne l'initiative de répondre.

« Si je le fais, qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ? »

L'oncle de Derek darda son regard sur le jeune renard.

« Tu pourrais être surpris par ce que je pourrais t'offrir...

-Assez, » rugit Derek, ayant facilement perçu les intentions sous-jacentes de son oncle. « Tu répareras toi-même ta caisse, il est hors de question que tu utilises Stiles. »

Le renard fixa son compagnon, se demandant s'il devait être vexé ou honoré par les paroles de l'Alpha.

« Ok ok, c'est cool ! » répondit Peter en levant les yeux au ciel. « Puisque tout est réglé je vais partir et...

-Tu restes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as proposé ton aide, tu restes. Je viens de dire que Boyd et Erica te surveilleront, ne penses pas t'échapper aussi facilement. »

L'oncle fit grincer ses dents, mécontent.

« Kali, je veux que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais. Ne t'avise pas d'oublier le moindre détail. »

La louve acquiesça.

Voyant qu'une discussion sérieuse allait commencer, Stiles redressa Lydia, lui caressa doucement le dos en signe d'apaisement et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, restant prudemment à ses côtés. Certains membres de la meute s'assirent aussi. D'autres, tels Scott ou Boyd, restèrent debout, les bras croisés contre leurs poitrines dans une position défensive et fermée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Kali qui se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible.

« Alors ? » fit Derek, attendant patiemment que la louve se mette à parler.

La femme prit une profonde inspiration.

« C'est à dire que... je ne sais pas par où commencer...

-Par le début, ce serait déjà pas mal !

-Scott, ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler à l'ordre encore une fois ! »

Le jeune McCall serra ses mâchoires, s'obligeant à se taire pour ne pas se faire une nouvelle fois réprimander. Il croisa les yeux moqueurs de Peter et un combat de regards noirs s'initia entre les deux loups.

« Bien... » fit Kali, se demandant ce qu'il conviendrait de dire en premier lorsque, soudain, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils et, hésitante, croisa le regard de l'Alpha.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Derek.

« Il y a ce chasseur... Bradley. Il s'est récemment allié à Deucalion et... »

Voyant les regards perdus des membres de la meute, elle se racla la gorge et se redressa.

« Écoutez, Deucalion est puissant, cela ne fait aucun doute. L'éliminer va être difficile mais je peux vous révéler toutes ses faiblesses. Seulement... Bradley n'est pas un point à négliger. Il est guidé par la vengeance... et est très secret. Il a perdu ses compagnons il y a quelques temps et s'est juré de supprimer ceux qui les ont tués... Je n'ai pas appris grand chose à son sujet mais...

-C'est un humain, non ?

-Oui. Mais un chasseur intelligent. »

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils, analysant en silence les paroles de la louve.

« Tu as dit qu'il souhaitait se venger ? »

Kali jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles avant de revenir à Derek. L'Alpha, qui n'avait pas raté ce coup d'œil, plissa les yeux. Il sentait au fond de lui que l'histoire de vengeance de ce Bradley n'allait pas lui plaire. Il sentait que ce serait encore un problème de plus sur la liste et ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Pas alors qu'ils étaient tous affaiblis et désespérés.

« Il nous a raconté qu'un Alpha au pelage noir et qu'un étrange renard avaient tué ses deux collègues... »

Stiles redressa si vite sa tête que ses cervicales craquèrent. Il croisa le regard de son amant avant de regarder la louve.

« Tu veux dire que... »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il veut vous éliminer, toi et Derek. Et pas de la manière la plus douce... »

Le dernier des Stilinski retint un frisson.

« Attendez, quoi ?! » s'exclama Scott, oubliant l'ordre de son Alpha de se taire.

Ce qu'ils venaient tous d'entendre était impossible, tout simplement... et, comme Scott, tous les autres membres de la meute semblaient se poser la même question : que signifiait tout cela ?

Stupéfait par la nouvelle, Derek ne réprimanda pas son Bêta. Les yeux dans le vague, il se remémora cette soirée où il avait rencontré le jeune Stilinski... qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par trois chasseurs. Ils en avaient tué deux... et le dernier revenait pour se venger. Derek n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur des chasseurs, il avait appris à craindre Deucalion, et non les humains. Néanmoins, il savait que les chasseurs n'étaient pas une menace à prendre à la légère... l'espèce humaine était capable du meilleur, comme du pire. Et lorsqu'une idée de vengeance se mêlait à tout cela... ce qu'il en résultait était souvent désastreux.

« Derek... ? » intervint timidement Isaac, la main légèrement tendue vers son Alpha, l'air incertain. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte... ? »

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de lâcher des soupirs, résignés. Tous deux se tournèrent vers les personnes présentes, prêts à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, lors de leur première rencontre... Ils étaient prêts à révéler leur secret.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est terminé pour cet avant-(avant-)dernier chapitre !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour ce retard... heureusement que la fic est bientôt finie sinon je devrais encore m'excuser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours –'.**_

 _ **J'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimé... et j'essaierai d'écrire la suite rapidement (mais je ne promets rien, comme vous vous en doutez ...).**_

 _ **Bisous !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 06 mai 2016**_


	23. Chapitre Vingt et Un: Wish you were here

Instinct

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Musiques écoutées durant la rédaction :** _\- Main theme_ de la série Black Sails que je vous conseille vivement !

 _\- God Yo Tekkem Laef Blong Mi_ , la version de Hans Zimmer

 _\- Wish you were here_ , version d'Ed Sheeran.

 **Note :** Bon, j'aurais pu faire de ce chapitre deux chapitres mais étant donné que j'avais tout écrit et qu'à chaque fois vous devez attendre super longtemps pour pouvoir lire la suite... voilà, je poste entièrement ce chapitre qui est le DERNIER chapitre. L'épilogue suivra, bien sûr... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps cette suite... on ne peut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas patients. :(

 **Note bis :** Merci à ma très chère Orange Sanguine d'avoir noté l'horrible faute que j'ai faite dans le chapitre précédent où j'ai écris « enfouie » au lieu de « enfuie »... peut-être qu'inconsciemment je voulais que Kali « s'enfouisse » dans le sol xD Bref, c'est réglé maintenant ! Encore merci à toi ma Ju pour avoir remarqué cet horrible truc !

* * *

Chapitre Vingt et Un : Wish you were here.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'ils avaient révélé leur secret. Et cela faisait autant de temps que le groupe s'était reformé, rajoutant par la même occasion Peter Hale et Kali, la louve qui faisait originellement partie de la meute de Deucalion. Dire qu'il y avait de nombreuses étincelles entre les membres de la meute Hale serait un euphémisme... à vrai dire, jamais la tension n'avait été aussi forte. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, jamais les liens entre eux n'avaient été aussi puissants. Ils s'étaient réunis dans l'unique but de combattre Deucalion et de mettre fin à cette rivalité sans fin, à ces morts en pagaille que le Démon-Loup disséminait çà et là sur son passage. La présence de Kali n'aidait les autres que dans une seule mesure : connaître l'ennemi, ses faiblesses et toutes les chances qu'ils avaient de le combattre. Et pourtant, personne ne faisait réellement confiance à la louve, ce qui était somme toute légitime étant donné ses antécédents...

Stiles étaient le seul qui s'entendait relativement bien avec la louve. Quelque chose en elle criait qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de mal, qu'elle souhaitait réellement se venger de la mort de Jackson Whittemore et le jeune Stilinski avait confiance en son instinct. Il _sentait_ qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais cet état de fait n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse évoluer tranquillement et sereinement au sein de la meute... car seul Stiles avait réellement confiance en elle. Derek, bien qu'étant confiant aux sens de son compagnon, restait constamment sur ses gardes tandis que les autres voyaient en la louve une possible traîtresse.

Après tout, elle avait bien trahi son ancienne meute. À leur profit, certes, mais ce fait montrait bel et bien qu'elle était capable de retourner sa veste à tout moment.

Essoufflé, Stiles repensa à toute cette semaine passée, un grand verre d'eau dans la main, tentant de boire petit à petit l'eau fraîche qui s'y trouvait pour se désaltérer. À quelques mètres de lui, il croisa le regard de Scott. Aussi vite que l'éclair, le jeune loup-garou détourna le regard et Stiles sentit son estomac se contracter. La révélation du secret que lui et Derek avait gardé si longtemps en avait étonné et blessé plus d'un... Scott le premier. Le jeune McCall ne s'était jamais imaginé un instant Stiles Stilinski capable de tuer. En tant que légitime défense, certes, mais tueur quand même...

Stiles poussa un énième soupir. Il avait tenté de discuter avec celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son meilleur ami mais l'autre jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour rester à une certaine distance du renard. Il ne le haïssait pas, son odeur ne mentait pas là-dessus. Seulement... il avait besoin de temps.

Après tout, ils avaient tous besoin de temps. Pourtant, ils étaient en pleine guerre de territoire et n'avaient aucun temps à perdre. C'était une question de vie ou de mort et ils devaient mettre rapidement fin à tous ces cadavres que Deucalion rajoutait quotidiennement à sa macabre liste. Lorsqu'ils auraient enfin fini cette guerre, alors ils pourraient réapprendre à se côtoyer normalement, à mettre leurs différends de côté... car rien n'était perdu, Stiles le savait. Scott ne lui en voulait pas réellement... il était seulement déçu d'avoir imaginé pendant tout ce temps que Stiles serait incapable de tuer... grossière erreur.

Quant à Kira... la meilleure amie du jeune Stilinski ne lui en avait pas vraiment voulu. À vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas discuté outre mesure avec le jeune renard. Il avait su rester en vie et, pour elle, cela avait été l'essentiel. Car elle savait ce que signifiait perdre un être cher... ses parents avaient, après tout, failli y passer aussi. Et John Stilinski, qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, avait été tué par la meute de Deucalion. Alors elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami. Au contraire, elle maudissait ces chasseurs qui avaient osé s'en prendre à eux.

Quant aux autres... disons que, dans l'ensemble, personne n'en voulait vraiment ni à leur Alpha ni à Stiles pour l'assassinat de ces deux chasseurs. Dans un sens, tous avaient été blessés de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence mais cette révélation ne les avait pas éloignés les uns des autres... mais les avaient un peu plus rapprochés, et ce même si Scott McCall s'évertuait à rester encore quelque temps légèrement éloigné du renard. À présent, ils avaient décidé d'un accord tacite de ne plus rien cacher d'essentiel à leur survie. Et ces deux chasseurs morts en avaient fait malheureusement partie.

Durant cette semaine qui avait suivi l'arrivée inespérée et inattendue de Peter Hale et de Kali ainsi que la révélation du secret qu'avaient gardé Derek et Stiles, l'Alpha avait mis en place un programme d'entraînement pour les membres de la meute, mettant ainsi toutes leurs chances de leur côté s'ils venaient à se faire attaquer. Erica avait longtemps ronchonné sur le fait qu'ils reprenaient leurs anciennes mauvaises habitudes, celles dont elle avait l'habitude à l'époque où Boyd et elle étaient encore au lycée et où ils s'entraînaient dur sous les yeux sévères de leur Alpha. Mais ses jérémiades n'avaient pas duré longtemps... car, à l'instar des autres, elle savait également que Deucalion ne tarderait pas à arriver. Tous s'y attendaient à tout moment... un jour viendrait où le Démon-Loup et ses quelques 'Alphas-Bêtas' viendraient les torturer et les exterminer les uns après les autres. Et, plus le temps passait, plus la meute Hale sentait le jour J se rapprocher toujours plus, inexorablement. Ils étaient effrayés. Ne pas l'être aurait été étrange, pour ne pas dire insensé. Mais ils étaient courageux, ils se refusaient de fuir, sachant pertinemment que, où qu'ils aillent, ils finiraient pas être rattrapés. Alors autant rester tous ensemble et s'entraîner dur pour être prêts lorsque le moment serait venu. Sur ce point, ils étaient heureusement tous d'accord.

« Eh, ça va ? »

Stiles sursauta, faisant tomber un peu d'eau sur le sol. Il poussa un bref soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à son verre et tourna son regard sur sa droite. Erica, en sueur, venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés et il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait ni entendue ni vue arriver. Ce fait le fit grimacer. S'il n'était pas capable de voir arriver une amie... comment ferait-il si un ennemi décidait de s'approcher de lui ? Il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent, plus concentré que jamais. Après tout, il était question de sa propre survie comme de celle de ses camarades...

« Ouais ouais. Et toi, pas trop fatiguée ?

-Je te retourne la question, » répondit-elle dans une grimace éloquente.

Stiles opina de la tête, comprenant bien où elle voulait en venir. Au loin, d'autres ordres fusaient et Derek leur jetait quelques regards inquiets, les laissant se reposer pour le moment. L'Alpha était tout à fait conscient qu'il s'agissait ici de les entraîner et non de les éreinter... ils auraient l'air bien malins si Deucalion venait à les attaquer après une dure séance d'entraînement... et ils n'auraient stupidement aucune chance de remporter la victoire. Et ça, Derek Hale le savait pertinemment. Il faisait donc attention à faire suffisamment suer sa petite troupe sans pour autant les vider de toute énergie... sinon, ce serait une véritable erreur. Une erreur qui pourrait leur être fatale.

« Derek a dit qu'on pouvait prendre l'air tous les deux, » indiqua Erica, montrant d'un vague coup de tête la sortie du loft. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Stiles réfléchit un instant. Il était tiraillé entre son désir de rester assis à observer les autre souffrir et son envie de l'accompagner, peu désireux de la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu ne veux pas venir, pas la peine de t'inquiéter hein, j'suis une grande fille, je saurais me défendre si un connard venait m'attaquer. »

Stiles grimaça mais acquiesça. Il était parfaitement conscient que la jeune femme était doté de bien plus d'avantages que lui, de par ses origines de loup et de renard. Autant dire que, de ce côté, elle avait été gâtée par la nature.

« Ouais nan, je vais rester là, » répondit-il finalement.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire amusé, semblant se moquer du fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, avant de se lever et de partir sous le regard de son Alpha.

Stiles observa les autres poursuivre leurs entraînements et, très vite, un Scott trempé de sueur le rejoint et se laissa tomber sur le canapé miteux sur lequel il s'était assis.

« Fatigué ? » questionna moqueusement le renard qui avait depuis longtemps retrouvé son souffle.

Le jeune loup-garou lui jeta un regard avant de rougir légèrement, partagé entre l'envie de parler à son ami et celle, légèrement plus forte, d'attendre qu'il ait suffisamment réfléchi et mis à plat toute cette situation. Néanmoins, il ne l'ignora pas et lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'entendre de mot pour comprendre pourquoi son ami semblait s'excuser, il avait déjà bien compris que Scott s'en voulait de cette distance qu'il mettait sciemment entre eux et le renard ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, Scott n'était un loup-garou que depuis peu de temps alors que lui était un renard depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Isaac mais lui était... eh bien... il était plus _issacquien_. Il semblait s'être parfaitement fait à sa nouvelle nature de lycanthrope contrairement au jeune McCall qui ne savait pas vraiment de quel pied danser. Mais, en tout cas, le petit sourire d'excuse de Scott avait fait sourire Stiles.

Il savait que leur amitié était loin d'être terminée et, en un sens, elle venait sans doute de réellement commencer, sur de bonnes bases cette fois-ci.

* * *

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard qu'Erica se fit enlever.

Personne ne l'avait vu venir, encore moins elle. Sans doute s'étaient-ils trop fait confiance les uns aux autres... ces derniers jours, ils s'entraînaient un peu moins, ayant juste besoin de voir quelques techniques de combats rapprochés. Ils avaient atteint un bon niveau et savaient être une meute solide et, surtout, bien entraînée en cas d'attaque... cependant, cette confiance qu'ils avaient repris en eux-mêmes avait été à double-tranchant et ils payaient durement leur erreur.

La blonde était sortie, comme à son habitude, fumer une petite cigarette mentholée après l'entraînement, appréciant la brise sur sa peau couverte de sueur, la saveur froide sur sa langue et la fumée qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons. C'était un instant qu'elle avait toujours apprécié, seule ou accompagnée, et tous étaient au courant de son petit rituel. De temps en temps, Stiles l'avait accompagnée, ou bien c'était le cas de Scott mais, le plus souvent, soit elle avait été seule soit elle avait été avec Vernon Boyd, son petit-ami.

Ce jour-là, elle était sortie seule, trop confiante en ses capacités, pas assez sur ses gardes.

Deucalion avait su profiter de l'occasion et la meute Hale se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de réagir. Tout avait été trop soudain et cet enlèvement n'avait fait que souligner leur faiblesse à eux, membres d'une meute qu'ils avaient commencé à penser forte.

Seule une certitude s'était faite dans leurs esprits : Deucalion était arrivé, sa meute se trouvait dans les alentours. Le moment était arrivé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule ! » s'exclama une fois de plus Boyd, révolté de savoir sa petite-amie entre les griffes de la meute du Démon-Loup. « Plus le temps passe plus elle risque de mourir !

-Ils ne la tueront pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas, » intervint Kali d'une voix assurée.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Peut-être qu'ils se sont vengés de ton départ et que l'on va retrouver son corps mutilé en guise de trophée ! » répondit Lydia, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées.

L'ancienne louve de la meute de Deucalion pâlit considérablement, consciente que son ancien Alpha était capable d'une telle chose. D'un côté, il pourrait garder Erica en guise d'appât. D'un autre, il pourrait tout à faire la torturer et la tuer avant de laisser son corps morcelé aux mains de la meute Hale...

Cela ne leur offrait qu'une seule et unique solution : agir vite, et en conséquence. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire réellement ? Ils ignoraient où se trouvaient les membres de la meute du Démon-Loup. Ils ignoraient où se trouvait Erica.

En réalité, ils se sentaient plus faibles que jamais.

« Il faut agir, » intervint à son tour Stiles, les poings si serrés que ses phalanges en étaient blanchies.

« Mais comment ?! » fit à son tour Kira, plus perdue que jamais.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, cherchant un plan pour secourir leur amie. Inévitablement, tous les regards finirent par se porter sur la silhouette de Derek Hale, leur Alpha qui, malheureusement, ne parvenait pas à trouver une idée adéquate qui les sortirait tous de cette situation, sains et saufs.

« Je ne comprends pas, » intervint soudain Mélissa McCall, s'attirant le regard des membres de la meute dans laquelle elle avait trouvé une place particulière. « Si je résume bien, les membres de cette meute sont Aiden, Ethan, Deucalion, Ennis et le chasseur Bradley. Ils sont cinq ! Ils sont clairement en sous-nombre, après tout nous sommes douze, sans compter Erica qui s'est fait enlever ! Nous avons de grandes chances sur ce coup-là, non ?

-C'est plus compliqué, » soupira Derek, vivement approuvé par Kali. « Bradley est un chasseur expérimenté et tous les autres sont des Alphas... quant à Deucalion, il est également l'Alpha des Alphas. Nous sommes peut-être plus nombreux, ils sont quand même bien plus puissants que nous.

-Mais, » fit timidement Scott, craignant de dire une bêtise. « Kali est aussi une Alpha, non ? Et Peter aussi, même s'il se rapproche plus d'un Oméga que d'un Alpha... »

Peter poussa un grognement et, si Scott se mit à pâlir, il ne s'empêcha pas pour autant de poursuivre :

« Je veux dire... nous avons trois Alphas de notre côté, des renards, une Banshee... c'est largement faisable, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Tous observaient, bouche-bée, le jeune McCall. Ce dernier, gêné, se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

« Tu as raison, » lui répondit finalement Derek, faisant écarquiller les yeux du jeune loup-garou. « Nous avons de bonnes chances de l'emporter. Néanmoins, il nous faut un plan. Nous pouvons clairement gagner mais nous devons faire très attention à ce qu'aucune personne ne meure, ni Erica ni aucune autre personne. »

Tous opinèrent, en total accord avec les paroles de leur Alpha.

« Et puis nous ne serons pas douze, » ajouta ce dernier. « Il est hors de question que Mélissa et les parents de Kira ne viennent.

-On sera donc neuf, c'est déjà pas mal... » le coupa Stiles, son esprit marchant à toute allure.

« Peut-être moins... » songea Derek à voix haute, son regard fixé sur son oncle. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de l'emmener avec nous. »

Nul besoin de dire de qui il parlait, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Peter Hale. L'homme afficha un sourire ironique forcé et croisa les bras contre son torse.

« Je ne pense pas non, » répondit-il, paraissant faussement outré. « Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis puissant. Vous aurez besoin de moi. »

Derek ne répondit pas immédiatement, conscient que son oncle avait en partie raison. Il serait une aide supplémentaire, quoi qu'il en dise, et il était certain qu'il les aiderait à combattre Deucalion puisqu'il souhaitait acquérir les pouvoirs du Démon-Loup... ce qu'ils devaient éviter à tout prix. Derek se retrouvait entre deux eaux, hésitant entre autoriser son oncle à se joindre à leur bataille ou le séquestrer dans une prison solide faite d'argent.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » fit Lydia, les sourcils froncés. « On aura déjà Kali de notre côté et si nous emmenons Peter, qui sait ce que ces deux-là feront ?! »

Stiles grimaça. S'il avait confiance en Kali, il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas trop la perspective que ces deux-là puissent se retrouver ensemble dans la bataille. Cela lui coûtait de penser cela mais il était tout à fait d'accord avec son amie Lydia, même si cela signifiait remettre en question la confiance qu'il avait en la louve Alpha.

« Pourquoi discuter ?! » s'agaça Boyd, les traits de son visage déformés par la colère. « Autant les prendre avec nous, on verra bien au moment venu si c'est une connerie ou non ! »

Il ignora le regard mauvais de Peter et poursuivit :

« Ma petite-amie peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend franchement ? »

Derek poussa un soupir. Il croisa le regard de Stiles et tous deux comprirent qu'ils avaient les mêmes pensées. Partir retrouver la blonde immédiatement ne semblait pas être une réelle bonne idée. Ils allaient purement et simplement se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans mauvais jeu de mots... et cette précipitation pourrait leur être fatale. Et si tout cela faisait partie d'un énième et cruel plan du Démon-Loup... ? C'était plus que probable.

Derek inspira profondément. Il était toujours tiraillé entre deux décisions et ce fut à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de sa propre faiblesse. Il n'était pas capable de protéger l'ensemble de sa meute... ils étaient tous en danger et ils avaient déjà perdu Erica Reyes. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner. Il se l'interdisait.

« C'est d'accord, » annonça-t-il, priant d'avoir pris la bonne décision. « Mélissa, Ken, vous allez rester ici et veiller sur la santé de la mère de Kira. »

Les deux parents acquiescèrent. Madame Yukimura s'était remise de l'attaque du Kanima mais elle restait encore faible, elle aurait besoin de personnes pour veiller sur elle.

« Vous aurez chacun une arme, » indiqua-t-il, montrant d'un signe de tête le coin de l'appartement où ils avaient réuni diverses armes tels des pistolets, des couteaux et autres objets tranchants.

Puis, il se tourna vers le reste de sa meute.

« Stiles, Lydia et Boyd, vous serez ensemble. »

Les trois amis hochèrent leurs têtes, en accord avec les paroles de l'Alpha.

« Scott et Isaac, vous serez ensemble avec Kali. Je compte sur vous pour la surveiller si elle venait à faire le moindre geste de suspect. »

Les deux bêtas acquiescèrent, imités par la louve qui comprenait cette décision et cette méfiance à son encontre.

« Peter, je veux te garder à l'œil. Tu seras avec Kira et moi. Ne pense même pas à te rebeller. »

L'oncle de l'Alpha serra ses mâchoires, clairement agacé Pourtant, il ne répliqua pas, sachant que cette bataille pourrait lui être bénéfique... comme elle pourrait l'être pour toute la meute au complet.

« Bien évidemment, je vous demande à vous tous de prendre des armes, quelles qu'elles soient. Vous pourriez en avoir besoin et je préfère vous savoir trop armés que pas assez. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient déjà en route.

* * *

Trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Erica, prisonnière de la meute du Démon-Loup fut simple. Beaucoup trop simple. Tous avaient très vite compris qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fourvoyés et qu'ils étaient bel et bien tombés dans le piège que leur avait tendu Deucalion. Mais, s'y étant un minimum attendus, l'Alpha des Alphas n'eut pas l'effet de surprise escompté. Malheureusement, les groupes qu'avait créés Derek furent très vite divisés. Si l'Alpha de la meute Hale faisait de son mieux pour garder Kira et Peter sous sa surveillance, les deux autres groupes n'existaient plus réellement. Dans la mêlée, Isaac avait disparu en pleine forêt et Scott se retrouvait seul avec Kali. Cette dernière aurait pu faire mine de s'enfuir mais elle n'en fit rien, s'évertuant à mener à bien leur mission et même à protéger le jeune McCall lorsque ce dernier faisait quelque geste risqué.

Concernant Stiles, Lydia et Boyd... ils s'étaient totalement perdus de vue. Lorsque la meute du Démon-Loup était arrivée, Boyd avait couru chercher Erica et Lydia, craignant qu'il arrive quelque chose au loup-garou, l'avait suivi, laissant le dernier Stilinski en arrière. Stiles s'était retrouvé seul et il errait, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, la main fermement serrée sur son pistolet.

Ils étaient dans le bois où le renard avait sauvé l'Alpha, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Ce même bois où ils avaient dû tuer deux chasseurs... c'était plutôt ironique que la bataille finale se passe entre ces mêmes arbres, avec les mêmes protagonistes, d'autres les ayant rejoints dans les deux camps.

C'était ironique... mais pas moins effrayant pour autant.

Malgré le combat sourd qui se préparait et qui, pour certains, avait déjà commencé, la forêt était silencieuse. Nul chant d'oiseau, nulle brise légère, rien. Le silence était tel qu'il aurait largement pu être comparé à celui que l'on retrouvait dans les cimetières.

Ce jour-là, cette forêt serait un tombeau. Celui de la meute de Deucalion, ou de la leur.

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment peur de la mort, il n'avait pas peur de souffrir et d'être cruellement tué. Bien entendu, la perspective ne le réjouissait pas mais ils s'étaient tellement habitué à la cruauté du Démon-Loup qu'ils s'attendaient tous à mourir. Mais, ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, c'était la mort de Derek.

Stiles était effrayé.

Perdu entre ces arbres, il ignorait où se trouvait son amant et il avait peur de le perdre, peur qu'il ne meure sans même qu'il ne le sache. Il devait trouver les autres le plus rapidement possible mais la forêt était si grande... ! Ses sens aux aguets, il se concentrait sur son ouïe, cherchant le chemin qui le mènerait à ses amis... ou à ses ennemis. Dans les deux cas, il finirait pas trouver sa meute.

Il poussa un profond soupir et avança prudemment entre les arbres. Soudain, un petit bruit se fit entendre. Il sursauta et dégaina son arme vers un arbre... pour voir un corbeau s'envoler. L'absence de croassement de l'oiseau le fit déglutir et il observa quelques secondes le morceau de ciel où avait disparu le volatil. Puis, stressé mais courageux, il reprit sa route, priant tous les dieux possibles pour la sécurité de ses amis.

* * *

Lydia et Boyd avaient retrouvé Erica. La blonde avait été blessée mais sa vie n'était pas en danger... en tout cas pas avant que n'apparaisse l'un de ses bourreaux, un Alpha de la meute de Deucalion du nom d'Ennis.

Après que Boyd était parti à la rescousse de sa petite-amie, tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Lydia l'avait suivi et ils avaient perdu Stiles, le laissant seul, en arrière. À l'aide de leurs flairs, ils n'avaient pas tardé à trouver Erica dont l'odeur particulière, mélange de louve et de renarde, les avait guidés.

Elle n'avait pas été séquestrée par la meute ennemie comme ils l'avaient pensé, mais attachée à un arbre. Les liens qui la retenaient n'étaient pas en argent mais en corde, témoignant de l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle s'était trouvée, incapable de se sauver par elle-même. Son visage, et sans doute le reste de son corps, était recouvert d'ecchymoses et l'un de ses beaux yeux était cerclé d'un gros coquard. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes... et même son pouvoir de guérison, bien que plus faible que celui des loups-garous normaux, n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer toutes ses plaies.

La Banshee et le bêta s'étaient hâtés de la libérer et, alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de s'enfuir, Boyd portant sa petite-amie, un rugissement s'était fait entendre. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu analyser d'où venait le bruit, un énorme loup gris aux yeux rouges apparut devant eux. Aussitôt, Lydia sortit son arme et tira en direction du lyncanthrope. Ce dernier, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que la meute Hale vienne armée, reçut la balle en argent dans la cuisse. Mais loin de l'affaiblir, ce coup de feu ne fit qu'attiser davantage sa colère.

« Cours ! » hurla la jeune Martin en direction de son ami loup-garou.

« T'es folle ? Tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui ! » contra Boyd, lâchant soudainement sa petite-amie pour la déposer aux côtés de la rousse.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il enleva son haut d'un geste et, ne prenant pas le temps d'enlever son pantalon, il sauta d'un bond vers l'Alpha, se transformant dans son saut, déchirant le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait. À la place où aurait dû se trouver un jeune homme à la peau foncée et aux crâne rasé se trouvait un grand loup noir, plus petit que Derek, avec le bout de ses pattes blancs et des yeux jaunes, témoignant de son statut de bêta. Ennis fit un bruit se rapprochant d'un ricanement moqueur avant de montrer les crocs. Les deux lycanthropes se jaugèrent un instant, Boyd secoué de rage et Ennis empli d'une joie malsaine à la perspective des nouvelles morts qu'il pourrait faire puis... ils bondirent.

* * *

Scott déglutit. Après avoir perdu de vue Isaac, il venait de perdre cette fois-ci Kali. Il avait beau chercher dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la trace de la louve Alpha. Il se morigéna, se traitant de tous les noms, conscient qu'il venait de laisser partir une femme qu'il peinait à imaginer à cent pour cent de leur côté. Oh, bien sûr il savait que cette dernière se vengerait de la mort de Jackson Whittemore. C'était sans doute la seule chose dont il était certain... après tout, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé la mort du Kanima, Scott avait vu en elle une femme blessée qui avait perdu l'être aimé. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait parfaitement compris que, quoi qu'il arrive, l'Alpha femelle ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni. Mais ce dont il était moins certain, c'était de la confiance qu'ils pourraient avoir en elle. Il savait que Stiles lui faisait confiance mais qu'arriverait-il une fois Deucalion mort ? Une fois la meute du Démon-Loup exterminée ? Et surtout, que se passerait-il si l'un d'entre eux était en danger de mort ? Kali les aiderait-elle ou bien les laisserait-elle tomber, ne se souciant que de son désir de vengeance ?

Des hurlements inhumains se firent entendre secouant le corps du jeune McCall d'un désagréable frisson. Des coups de feu retentirent soudain, s'ajoutant aux bruits de lutte qu'il pouvait entendre de plus en plus nettement. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, le jeune McCall se débarrassa de ses habits, abandonnant son arme avant de se transformer en loup gris. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage et courut en direction des bruits, rejoignant très vite Lydia et Boyd dans leur combat contre Ennis.

* * *

Ignorant les coups de feu et les hurlements qu'elle entendait, Kali marchait doucement mais sûrement, son odorat cherchant frénétiquement les effluves de son ancien Alpha. Elle ne devait pas se faire prendre, ni par son ancienne meute ni par la meute Hale... si les bêtas de Derek Hale l'apercevaient, elle était certaine de passer pour une traîtresse et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Si les Alphas de son ancienne meute la trouvaient, ils se feraient une joie de la torturer, de déchiqueter son corps et de mettre fin à sa misérable vie.

Non.

Ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était trouver Deucalion et le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Lorsqu'il serait mort, les autres Alphas de sa meute ressentiraient cette fin et la bataille prendrait fin plus rapidement.

Elle devait se dépêcher. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne se termine.

* * *

Stiles entendit au loin des coups de feu et des cris effrayants. Ils étaient à peine audibles, alors même que son ouïe était plus fine que celle des humains... ils étaient assez éloigné d'eux. Il devait se hâter de les rejoindre et de les aider. Il se mit en route pour rejoindre ses amis lorsque, soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Le renard tendit l'oreille et il perçut bien vite de frénétiques battements de cœur... mais ce ne fut pas tout. Il sentait clairement une odeur. Une odeur qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier... une odeur indéniablement humaine, mélangée aux senteurs de l'argent et de poudre à canon. Il se rappelait très bien la dernière fois où il avait senti cette odeur... Cela avait été dans cette même forêt, plusieurs mois plus tôt... lorsque lui et Derek avait tué des chasseurs.

Bradley.

Bradley venait de le trouver.

Le jeune et dernier Stilinski fit volte-face et le chasseur sortit de sa cachette, un fusil braqué sur le mécanicien.

« Comme on se retrouve... » susurra-t-il, une immense et cruelle joie émanant de tous les pores de sa peau.

Stiles avait toujours été bavard. Il aurait aisément pu lui répondre, le saluer sarcastiquement alors même que ses entrailles de tordaient de peur mais... l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Il devait redoubler de prudence... Il observa les doigts crispés du chasseur sur son arme lorsque, soudain, l'index de ce dernier pressa la détente. Stiles bondit sur le côté. La balle d'argent le frôla et une frayeur sourde s'insinua dans ses veines. La balle aurait pu être de plomb que cela n'aurait rien changé... contrairement aux lycanthropes, le renard n'avait aucun pouvoir de guérison. S'il venait à être touché, il mourrait. Il en était conscient, plus que jamais.

Il se saisit de son arme, hésitant à se transformer mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de se changer en animal. Pour ce faire, il devrait se déshabiller car, dans le cas contraire, il se retrouverait sous sa forme animale, prisonnier de ses vêtements humains. Et alors, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de se sauver de cette situation.

« Tu as aidé l'Alpha Hale... » gronda le chasseur, chargeant de nouveau son arme. « Tu l'as aidé à tuer mes amis... tu vas payer, sale monstre ! »

Le souffle de Stiles se coupa. Une nouvelle balle fut tirée et il ne dut sa survie qu'à son instinct qui lui fit faire un nouveau bond sur le côté, évitant une nouvelle fois une mort certaine. D'une main tremblante, il se saisit de son flingue et serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas tuer. Tuer les amis de ce chasseur l'avait rendu malade mais... une fois encore, il n'avait pas le choix de se battre.

* * *

Derek gronda à nouveau. Sous sa forme de loup, il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur du sang de son oncle. Ce dernier, mortellement blessé par les jumeaux Alphas, s'était retiré contre un arbre à quelques mètres de la bataille. Kira ne s'était pas changée en renarde et, armée d'un sabre, elle donnait de rapides mais précis coups, blessant par intermittences leurs deux ennemis. Un nouveau grondement sourd sortit de la poitrine de Derek Hale. Il croisa le regard d'un des jumeaux, Aiden. Ce dernier lui montra une fois encore les crocs et Derek bondit sur lui, lui saisissant la gorge à pleines dents, le sang de l'autre loup emplissant sa bouche.

À ses côtés, la jeune Yukimura continuait de se battre. Elle puait la peur mais elle restait aux côtés de celui qu'elle avait appris à considérer comme son Alpha, se battant avec bravoure à ses côtés. D'un nouveau coup de sabre, elle blessa Ethan, mais pas assez pour que le coup ne le tue.

Contre un arbre, un peu plus loin, Peter ne bougeait pas. Immobile, il observait son sang se répandre au sol, priant pour survivre à tout cela. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il était bien incapable de se relever et de combattre Deucalion, du moins pour le moment. Il devait attendre que ses blessures ne se referment mais elles étaient si profondes et graves – ayant été causées par des Alphas - qu'il craignait que cela ne mette plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau sur pieds.

* * *

Essoufflés, Scott, Lydia et Boyd reprirent leur respiration. Les deux loups-garous étaient toujours sous forme animale et ils flairaient, sans vraiment y croire, le cadavre d'Ennis. Mort, le corps du loup-garou gris reprit peu à peu forme humaine sous les yeux fatigués des deux autres loups et de la Banshee. Après s'être assurés une dernière fois qu'il était bel et bien mort, Boyd rejoignit d'un bond sa petite-amie, pressant son museau contre le cou de cette dernière.

« Elle est vivante... » souffla Lydia, à bout de souffle. « Nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver les autres. »

Scott mordit une dernière fois dans le cadavre d'Ennis, se réjouissant de la mort d'un de leurs ennemis. Puis, il vit Boyd se retransformer en humain pour prendre Erica contre lui et la porter. Ils n'attendirent pas un instant de plus pour partir à la recherche du reste de leur meute.

* * *

Stiles se laissa tomber au sol aux côtés du corps sans vie de Bradley, épuisé. Après ce face-à-face, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se battre contre d'autres personnes. Si seulement il avait pu se transformer en renard... il était certain qu'il aurait pu se battre de manière plus efficace mais les risques avaient été trop grands. Le principal était qu'il était parvenu à tuer le chasseur... mais cette petite victoire lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait réussi à rester en vie, à tuer l'humain mais au final... il culpabilisait plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser abattre aussi vite. Ses amis continuaient à se battre et...

Soudain, il se rendit compte que les bruits de lutte et de coups de feu qu'il avait entendus avaient disparu. L'ennemi avait-il été tué ou bien ses amis étaient-ils... ?

Non. C'était impossible. Il devait se hâter de les rejoindre et de les aider, peut-être qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation difficile ! Il se releva rapidement, ignorant le vertige dont il fut victime avant qu'un grognement ne se fit entendre. Un immense loup noir aux yeux rouges se mit en travers de son chemin. Sa fourrure n'était pas noire et luisante comme celle de Derek, qui lui avait toujours apparu douce... celle-ci était d'un noir sale. Les poils étaient courts et paraissaient rêches. Les yeux de la bête... étaient rouges. Pas rouges comme ceux de Derek Hale, mais d'un rouge plus profond, plus sanguinaire plus... plus Alpha que ceux de tous les Alphas.

Deucalion.

Le Démon-Loup se trouvait face à lui.

Stiles poussa un faible gémissement. Après avoir combattu Bradley, voilà qu'il faisait face à l'Alpha de la meute adverse... et il n'était clairement pas en état de se battre.

Deucalion grogna et montra ses crocs luisant de salive, faisant reculer le renard. Toujours le souffle court, Stiles brandit son arme devant lui et visa le loup-garou, ne parvenant pourtant pas à tirer, craignant le rater. Deucalion se rapprocha sensiblement, de l'amusement présent au fond de ses prunelles sanguines. Stiles sentit son propre pouls s'accélérer et, d'un geste, il tira... manquant sa cible. Le Démon-Loup bondit et le jeune Stilinski n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Il bascula sous le poids du monstre et son dos rencontra douloureusement le sol de la forêt. Il avait perdu son arme. Il se retrouvait à la merci du meurtrier de ses parents, incapable de faire le moindre geste pour s'en sortir. Il tenta de faire un geste sur le côté, de se soustraire de l'emprise de Deucalion mais ce fut sans compter le poids de ce dernier. Cloué au sol, Stiles ne put que voir ces crocs jaunes et parfaitement aiguisés se rapprocher de son épaule... avant qu'une douleur fulgurante ne le fasse crier. L'Alpha des Alphas le maintint au sol, ses crocs fermement enfoncés dans les chairs du jeune renard. Il était certain que s'il venait à survivre, il en garderait une effroyable cicatrice.

Le hurlement de Stiles finit par mourir dans sa gorge et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Un sanglot lui échappa et cela sembla réjouir davantage le Démon-Loup qui resserra sa prise sur son prisonnier.

Fou de douleur, Stiles laissa libre court à son instinct et se changea en renard, se libérant un instant de l'emprise de Deucalion. Malheureusement, il se retrouva prisonnier de ses habits et, telle une petite souris qui tenterait d'échapper aux griffes d'un chat, il tenta de s'extraire de ses vêtements pour se sauver. Mais ce fut sans compter l'Alpha qui, d'un coup de patte, l'empêcha de s'enfuir de sa prison de tissus emmêlés. Stiles glapit et, paniqué, observa le loup-garou qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à le tuer. Son esprit était embrouillé. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa douleur toujours présente et sa certitude qu'il allait mourir, là, loin de Derek, loin de ses amis. La gueule béante de Deucalion se rapprocha de lui et une nouvelle certitude apparut dans l'esprit de Stiles.

Le Démon-Loup n'allait pas seulement le tuer... il allait le dévorer. Le manger. Mâcher et avaler ses chairs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui.

Il poussa un nouveau glapissement désespéré et, alors que les crocs du monstre allaient se refermer sur lui, un mouvement sur leur gauche interrompit cet effroyable festin. Stiles vit une énorme louve blanche aux yeux rouges apparaître et, sans qu'il ne put s'en empêcher, il sentit le soulagement l'envahir.

Kali était venue le sauver... il n'allait pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

* * *

Les crocs de Derek Hale s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans la gorge d'Aiden et le corps de ce dernier s'affaissa. L'Alpha de la meute adverse laissa échapper un dernier souffle et ses battements de cœur se firent de plus en plus lents avant de totalement disparaître. Ethan, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur face à la mort de son frère jumeau, se mit à courir dans l'espoir de fuir cette effroyable scène, de survivre, mais ce fut sans compter l'apparition d'un certain Isaac Lahey, jeune caissier devenu depuis peu loup-garou de la meute Hale. Ethan eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le jeune loup lui sauta à la gueule et l'égorgea sans plus de cérémonie.

Derek, Kira et Isaac observèrent les deux cadavres reprendre formes humaines. Ils ne laissèrent pas éclater leur joie... car ils n'éprouvaient aucun plaisir à les avoir tués.

* * *

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Boyd se tourna vers Isaac et, en réponse, lui intima de se rapprocher. Le jeune Lahey, nu comme au premier jour, se rapprocha de la blonde et l'observa. Boyd et Lydia avaient rapidement pansé les plaies de la jeune Reyes et celles de Peter Hale. Tous deux étaient inconscients pour le moment mais, s'il y avait des certitudes pour que l'oncle de leur Alpha se remette totalement de toutes ses blessures, ces certitudes n'étaient pas les mêmes en ce qui concernait Erica Reyes. Elle allait survivre, c'était plus ou moins certain mais elle aurait des marques, des cicatrices qui ne partiraient jamais.

Après avoir tué Ennis, Lydia, Boyd, Scott et Erica avaient rapidement trouvé un lieu où rester en sécurité en attendant le reste de la meute. Mais les membres restants ne les avaient pas tous rejoints... Derek, Kira et Isaac étaient rapidement arrivés, traînant un Peter ensanglanté derrière eux mais... aucune trace de Kali ou de Stiles.

« Nous avions laissé Stiles derrière nous... » avait commencé Lydia, lorsqu'elle s'était mise à la tâche de nettoyer et bander les plaies des deux blessés.

Dire que Derek avait été fâché de cette nouvelle aurait été un euphémisme. Et lorsqu'il avait appris que Kali avait échappé à la vigilance de son bêta, Scott, sa colère avait été palpable. Ils savaient tous qu'Ennis, Aiden et Ethan étaient morts... Seuls Bradley et Deucalion devaient encore être en vie. Derek avait eu un frisson de terreur en imaginant Stiles seul face au chasseur ou Deucalion... voire pire : piégé entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient attendu patiemment une ou deux minutes que Lydia et Boyd aient aidé les blessés dans l'espoir de voir Stiles et Kali revenir mais, en l'absence d'une quelconque apparition, Derek se décida à donner de dernières directives. Car, après tout, ils étaient loin d'avoir gagné, et ce même s'ils savaient avoir tué les trois membres de la meute du Démon-Loup.

« Lydia, Boyd, » intervint finalement Derek d'une voix tendue, terriblement inquiet de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son amant. « Emmenez Peter et Erica auprès de Mélissa et des parents de Kira. Restez là-bas le temps que l'on retrouve Stiles et Kali... »

Il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspend avant d'ajouter :

« ...et de finir tout ça. »

Boyd et la Banshee hochèrent vivement la tête et s'attelèrent aux côtés des deux blessés. Le reste de la meute se tourna vers Derek, attendant ses ordres.

« Isaac, Scott et Kira, vous venez avec moi. Nous devons impérativement retrouver Stiles et Kali. »

Les trois amis acquiescèrent et se mirent aussitôt en route.

* * *

Stiles était incapable de faire le moindre geste. La blessure que lui avait fait le Démon-Loup était si profonde qu'elle faisait souffrir tout son corps. Son sang s'écoulait de ses plaies et le renard avait le sentiment que les crocs du monstre étaient peut-être passés beaucoup trop près de son artère axillaire ou de son artère sous-clavière. Si c'était le cas, il était mal. Très mal.

À quelques mètres de lui, le combat faisait rage. Sa souffrance était telle que ses yeux étaient un peu voilés mais il entendait parfaitement les bruits de crocs qui claquaient dans le vide et des griffes qui s'abattait sur des troncs d'arbres. Kali et Deucalion étaient en train de se battre... et Stiles Stilinski espérait que la louve gagne ce combat. Si elle venait à mourir, nul doute qu'il ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre.

Le jeune renard cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux, tentant de voir un peu plus nettement, avant de rechercher du regard ses vêtements. Il devait s'approcher de ces derniers et trouver son téléphone portable. Il fallait qu'il appelle Derek, Scott ou n'importe quelle autre personne faisant partie de la meute Hale. Il devait les prévenir de sa proximité avec Deucalion, mais aussi s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

L'image du cadavre de Derek Hale s'imposa à son esprit et le dernier des Stilinski réprima un violent frisson. Non, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il ne savait pas si son amant allait bien ou mal mais il se refusait à penser à une telle éventualité tant qu'il n'avait pas entendu de vive voix que son Alpha et compagnon allait bien ou, au cas contraire, s'il était...

Non !

Stiles poussa un glapissement de douleur. Il reprit difficilement forme humaine et, tentant d'oublier au moins la douleur lancinante dans son épaule et son sang qui se répandait au sol, il rampa vers ses affaires. Il tâtonna jusqu'à trouver son téléphone portable. À ses côtés, Deucalion passa sa tête sous le ventre de la louve et lui donna un violent coup, la propulsant quelques mètres plus loin. Impuissant, Stiles observa le corps de Kali tomber lourdement au sol et le Démon-Loup s'approcher lentement de lui, les yeux brillants de cruauté et d'un plaisir mauvais. Paniqué, le jeune homme laissa tomber ton portable et tenta de faire un geste pour se reculer de l'approche de Deucalion mais la douleur dans son épaule le fit glapir. Il ne pouvait plus se déplacer... il avait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal. Même sa peur à la perspective de finir dans l'estomac du Démon-Loup n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre de fuir.

L'Alpha des Alphas étaient à moins d'un mètre de lui lorsque, soudain, la louve blanche tachée de sang bondit contre l'autre loup, le faisant basculer sur le côté. Stiles saisit sa chance, attrapa de nouveau son téléphone et chercha le numéro de son amant avant de poser l'appareil contre son oreille... mais rien. Paniqué, il ne sut pas quoi faire avant de se faire la réflexion que, si les loups-garous avaient pris leurs formes animales, Derek n'avait certainement pas son téléphone portable avec lui. Il prit une petite inspiration qui lui fut malheureusement douloureuse et chercha le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Kira décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Stiles ? »

Sa voix aiguë trahissait toute son inquiétude. Derrière lui, les bruits de lutte et de grognements étaient toujours présents. Peut-être même plus violents à mesure que le combat avançait...

« Stiles ? Tu m'entends ? Où es-tu ?

-Deucalion... » lâcha-t-il, sa voix étant beaucoup plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait cru. « Deucalion est là... Kali... elle me protège. Venez vite...

-Mais où est-ce que tu es ?! »

Stiles grimaça. La voix hystérique de son amie ne l'aidait pas du tout, même s'il était plutôt content qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Mais ce qu'il aurait préféré, c'était qu'ils se dépêchent de venir les aider, lui et Kali.

Un bruit se fit entendre et le renard devina qu'une autre personne avait pris le téléphone des mains de son amie.

« Stiles ? »

Un grand calme envahit le corps du mécanicien. Un peu plus et il serait capable de faire abstraction du combat qui avait lieu juste à côté de lui.

C'était Derek. Derek Hale allait bien. Son amant était vivant.

« Derek... ? » il profita de ces sonorités qui vibraient dans sa gorge. Il était plus qu'heureux d'entendre à nouveau la voix de celui qu'il aimait et de pouvoir prononcer ce prénom.

« Où êtes-vous ?

-Vers le Nord, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. « Près de l'endroit où... on a tué les chasseurs, la dernière fois.

-Ok. On arrive. »

La communication se coupa et Stiles se sentit soudainement vide. Derek n'était plus au bout du fil et lui... lui il était retombé en Enfer. Nu sur le sol de la forêt, son téléphone portable dans sa main et son sang se répandant allègrement sur la terre déjà bien humide, Stiles se tourna vers les deux loups-garous. Kali était blessée à l'une de ses pattes arrières mais elle persévérait, donnant de violents coups à son ancien Alpha. Le renard observa le corps de ce dernier et constata qu'il était également blessé, bien que moins que la louve.

Il observa le combat face à lui et se surprit à prier une nouvelle fois. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde de la louve parvienne à blesser gravement le Démon-Loup... et ce même s'ils se trouvaient en mauvaise posture. Kali prit son élan et sauta une énième fois sur l'autre loup et... le souffle de Stiles se coupa. Deucalion fit un habile mouvement sur le côté, évitant de peu les crocs de Kali qui claquèrent dans le vide, et la gueule de l'Alpha des Alphas se referma sur le ventre de la louve blanche. Cette dernière laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur tandis que Deucalion resserrait ses mâchoires sur sa prise, faisant couler son sang.

« Non... » souffla Stiles, spectateur de la mise à mort de la louve... et de sa propre mort future. « Non... non ! »

Il usa de ses dernières forces pour lever son bras, dans un geste inutile et désespéré.

« Kali... ! » murmura-t-il, le visage pâle.

Il croisa les yeux rouges de la louve et, dans ce regard, il perçut quelque chose d'étrange. Du réconfort. De la tristesse. De la résignation et... une demande de pardon... ?

Le Démon-Loup relâcha sa proie. Alors qu'il allait une dernière fois s'avancer vers le renard pour finir son travail, la louve se redressa et, puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle sauta au cou de son ancien Alpha et lui arracha la gorge d'un coup sec. Figé, les yeux écarquillés, Deucalion observa sans pouvoir réagir son propre sang jaillir de sa gorge. Choqué, le Démon-Loup se laissa choir au sol, observant sans vraiment y croire la louve qui venait de lui porter le coup fatal. Il n'y survivrait pas... même s'il était l'Alpha des Alphas, une blessures portée par un autre Alpha ne guérissait pas aussi facilement. Dans un élan désespéré, il bougea frénétiquement ses pattes, pataugeant dans son propre sang et éclaboussant au passage Stiles et Kali. Son souffle précipité et erratique allait au rythme de ses battements de cœur affolés. Les deux autres, gravement blessés, ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, observant sans vraiment y croire le Démon-Loup mourir. C'était si étrange d'être spectateur d'une telle scène... eux qui avaient cru ne jamais survivre à cette ultime bagarre voyaient sous leurs yeux Deucalion se vider de son sang.

Le gros loup noir lâcha des gargouillis indistincts. Ses mâchoires firent quelques mouvements dans le vide et ses pattes tressautèrent un dernier instant lorsque, soudainement, il cessa de bouger. La gueule sanguinolente du monstre tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Sa longue langue rapeuse rencontra le sol souillé de son propre sang, ses pattes sales s'étaient figés dans une posture grotesque tandis que ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient le néant.

Deucalion était mort.

Kali venait de l'achever, en un simple coup mortel.

C'était terminé.

Stiles se laissa tomber au sol, n'ayant jusqu'alors pas eu conscience de s'être légèrement surélevé. À présent que tout était terminé, sa douleur lui sembla plus vive qu'auparavant et il observa d'un œil vitreux son sang qui continuait à couler. Combien en avait-il perdu ? Était-ce vraiment... grave ? Sans doute. Il se sentait anémié et savait que, si le reste de sa meute n'arrivait pas bientôt, il ne tarderait pas à mourir lui aussi, aux côtés du cadavre de l'assassin de ses parents et de tant d'autres personnes qui avaient compté pour lui.

Non.

S'il venait à mourir, ce ne serait pas seulement aux côtés de Deucalion mais aussi de ceux de Kali.

Stiles tourna son regard vers elle. La louve avait repris forme humaine et ne bougeait pas. Seuls les faibles battements de son cœur et son souffle lui prouvaient qu'elle était encore en vie... mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Puisant dans ses toutes dernières réserves, Stiles se rapprocha de celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il rampa au sol, se refusant de gémir de douleur, se rapprochant doucement du corps féminin.

« Kali... ? » appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il parvint à se retrouver face au visage pâle de la femme. Cette dernière avait posé ses yeux sur lui mais elle ne paraissait pas vraiment le voir. Le voile qui se trouvait dans son regard témoignait de cette même douleur que ressentait Stiles... Tous les deux étaient nus et sales sur le sol de la forêt. Du sang chaud s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement de leurs blessures béantes de telle sorte qu'ils ne ressentaient même pas l'air glacial de la nuit.

Oui. Tout était fini à l'instant-même où Deucalion avait rendu son dernier souffle... et il semblait qu'ils allaient y rester, eux aussi. Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour un monde meilleur... ?

« Eh, Stiles... » murmura-t-elle, d'une voix étonnamment douce, « ne pleure pas... »

Le jeune Stilinski laissa échapper un gémissement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait... pleurait-il de joie, de soulagement en sachant que ses parents étaient enfin vengés ? Ou bien pleurait-il car Kali et lui allait sans doute mourir là, seuls, sans la présence Derek pour veiller sur eux... ?

« Tout va bien se passer... » souffla la louve. « Je vais retrouver Jackson... je vais le revoir... »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de l'Alpha femelle, rejoignant bientôt le sol déjà humide de sang.

« C'est étrange, » ajouta-t-elle dans un faible sanglot. « Je suis à la fois heureuse de le retrouver et tellement triste de devoir mourir... !

-Tu ne vas pas mourir... »

Kali adressa un pauvre sourire au renard. Aucun des deux n'étaient dupes, elle savait qu'il mentait tout comme lui-même en était conscient. Nul besoin de vérifier le rythme cardiaque affaibli du mécanicien, il était plus que certain que c'était la fin.

« Eh, Stiles...

-Quoi... ?

-Je suis soulagée si je meurs à tes côtés... je ne serai pas seule... »

La gorge du renard se serra. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était réciproque... il ne s'était pas résigné à mourir, loin de là ! Son cerveau refusait purement et simplement de se faire à cette idée. Sauf si... sauf si Derek Hale était à ses côtés, tenant tendrement sa main pour l'apaiser avant le _grand vide_. Mais son amant n'était pas à ses côtés et, désespéré, Stiles attrapa la main de la louve. Si ce geste la surprit, elle n'en montra rien... Un léger sourire fatigué fleurit sur ses lèvres sanguinolentes et Stiles se força à lui rendre son sourire, conscient qu'il devait plutôt grimacer.

« Tout va bien se passer... » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée, aussi bien pour Kali que pour lui-même.

Tout irait bien. Il devait se le persuader, sinon...

Ils s'observèrent longuement, louve et renard, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main. Ils entendirent avec netteté les battements de leurs cœurs s'apaiser et s'affaiblir et, étrangement, la douleur reflua. Ils avaient froid. Juste affreusement froid.

Stiles ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là, nus et mortellement blessés sur le sol de la forêt. Le temps ne semblait avoir plus aucune signification à leurs yeux. Cela aurait pu durer une minute comme plusieurs heures, ce n'était au fond pas l'essentiel. Pourtant, au bout d'un certain temps, Stiles rouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés. Sa vision était floue et il était si faible qu'il parvenait à peine à comprendre ce qu'il l'entourait. Ce qui l'avait réveillé était une odeur particulière... celle de Derek.

Face à lui, les yeux de Kali était résolument clos. Dans sa main, il serrait toujours sa main glaciale et pâle.

Des voix se firent entendre mais elles paraissaient lointaines et le renard n'était pas sûr de réellement vouloir s'y intéresser... sauf qu'il y avait l'odeur de son amant. Derek était là, à ses côtés... Si son Alpha et compagnon ne parvenait pas à le sauver, il pourrait mourir heureux et soulagé, près de lui.

La main chaude voire même brûlante du loup-garou passa sous sa nuque, lui relevant doucement la tête. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise sur la main inerte de Kali mais il se détendit doucement en sentant les doigts tendres de son amant lui caresser le dos.

Son compagnon était là. Sa meute était venue les retrouver, Kali et lui...

Tout irait bien, il en était certain.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, c'est fini pour le dernier chapitre...**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous m'avez pardonnée pour tous ces retards, encore désolée :(**_

 _ **On se retrouve bientôt pour l'épilogue et j'ai hâte de lire vos avis en ce qui concerne cette fin ! En ce qui me concerne, mon avis est plutôt mitigé xD D'un côté j'adoooooore cette fin (drama queen oblige) mais d'un autre je ne suis pas satisfaite (bonjour, j'suis l'éternelle perfectionniste insatisfaite !)**_

 _ **Bref... merci toujours de me suivre et à très vite pour l'épilogue qui ne devrait normalement pas tarder !**_

 _ **Bisous !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 07 juin 2016**_


	24. Épilogue

Instinct

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Stiles et Peter !)

 **Note :** Ma très chère Orange Sanguine m'a posé une question quant aux statuts de Scott, Boyd et Isaac, à savoir s'ils devenaient des Alphas après avoir tué les jumeaux et Ennis... en réalité non, j'ai pris le parti de me dire que seul Deucalion, ayant été l'Alpha des Alphas, était capable, bien qu'involontairement, de transmettre ce statut à sa mort. De ce fait, Kali aurait pu devenir l'Alpha des Alphas... tandis que nos trois chouchoux, bien qu'ils aient tué les trois Alphas de Deucalion, vont garder leurs statuts de Bêtas (puisqu'Ennis et les jumeaux étaient Alpha de par leurs pouvoirs et puissance mais inférieurs de par leurs places dans la meute du Démon-Loup). J'espère que cette explication vous convient... !

 **Note bis :** Voici l'épilogue, la fin officielle de cette histoire... je suis tout émue ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Épilogue

 _ **Un an et des poussières plus tard...**_

« Eh Stiles ! À lundi ! »

Le dénommé Stiles adressa un sourire à l'un de ses camarades de classe et lui fit un grand geste de la main.

« Ouais, à lundi Matt !

-Si je survis à tous ces devoirs... ! »

Son ami Matt fit mine de se pendre avant de faire un dernier geste et de partir. Le renard suivit du regard son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparu de son champ de vision.

Il poussa un bref soupir, remit correctement son sac à bandoulière et chercha dans les poches de son jean les clefs de sa Jeep adorée. Il s'avança vers sa voiture et, très vite, s'installa derrière son volant et démarra, direction un certain garage où il aimait traîner lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps libre après les cours...

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver à destination. Le jour déclinait. Bientôt, il ferait noir. Pourtant, il y avait de la lumière dans le garage...

Le jeune Stilinski se gara avant de bondir de sa voiture. Il s'avança joyeusement vers l'entrée du garage et observa l'intérieur en silence. Scott et Derek étaient occupés à retaper une vieille Diesel. Plus loin, dans le bureau, Stiles aperçut également la silhouette de Kira, occupée à lire quelques dossiers. Alors comme ça, elle aussi était venue après ses cours... !

Le renard ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant les deux loups sursauter. Ils avaient été tant plongés dans leur tâche qu'ils ne l'avaient ni vu ni senti arriver.

« Salut mes louloups, ça va ?! »

Stiles laissa tomber son sac à bandoulière rempli de ses cours au seuil de la porte et s'approcha des deux hommes. Il fit un _check_ rapide au jeune McCall avant de passer derrière Derek Hale pour l'étreindre. Son Alpha et petit ami posa ses mains sur les avant-bras qui entouraient ses épaules et releva la tête afin d'embrasser le renard. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Stiles répondit au baiser avec ardeur, mordillant allègrement la lèvre inférieure de son loup.

« Beurk, trouvez-vous une chambre d'hôtel, par pitié... ! » geint Scott, une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage.

« Est-ce que je t'emmerde quand tu embrasser Kira ? » répondit Stiles, amusé, après avoir rompu son baiser avec son compagnon. « Non, alors chut !

-Stiles ? Tu es là ? » fit la voix enjouée de Kira.

Le jeune homme releva son visage et croisa les yeux pétillants de malice de son amie.

« Nan nan, j'suis pas là. C'est mon fantôme qui te parle.

-Ah. Ah. Ah. Très drôle. Je ne savais pas que vous appreniez l'humour en fac de médecine... ! »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

Fac de médecine... si seulement son père était encore en vie pour le voir, lui qui avait toujours voulu que son fils poursuive ses études... !

Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, Stiles se débrouillait plus que bien. Il était certain d'avoir réussi son année alors qu'à côté de ses études il continuait à travailler sur quelques voitures, bien que Scott et Derek soient plus souvent présents dans le garage depuis qu'il était redevenu un étudiant.

« L'humour est une preuve d'intelligence, tu devrais en prendre de la graine ma chère ! »

La renarde leva les yeux au ciel, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde insultée. Elle avait l'habitude, après tout ils étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Stiles discuta un instant avec son amant et ses amis avant de les laisser se remettre au boulot. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas le courage de s'occuper d'une voiture, il était beaucoup trop éreinté par sa semaine de cours. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, son regard se tourna et se posa sur un point au loin, dehors, à l'entrée de la forêt. Là-bas se trouvaient deux tombes... deux tombes qu'il connaissait parfaitement pour être resté prostré près d'elles plusieurs jours durant...

Kali et Jackson.

Ces deux-là avaient été enterrés côte à côte. Aussi étrange que celui ait pu paraître, cela avait été Lydia qui avait proposé qu'ils soient inhumés à cet endroit et, surtout, ensemble. Peut-être que grâce à ses pouvoirs de Banshee elle avait su quelque chose sur l'au-delà lui ayant donné cette idée... ? Sincèrement, personne n'avait su pourquoi elle avait fait une telle proposition. Néanmoins, ils l'avaient écoutée et ce jour-là encore, plus d'un an après la mort de leurs amis, ils savaient tous qu'il s'était s'agit du meilleur choix.

Jackson et Kali étaient ensemble près d'eux, et c'était le principal.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Stiles était torse nu, assis sur le lit double de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son petit ami. Il n'avait pas vendu la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, cette dernière gardant bien trop de souvenirs de ce temps où ses parents étaient encore de ce monde... mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'y installer avec son Alpha. Cette perspective était juste... impensable. Alors, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé d'emménager ailleurs, ensemble, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Face à Stiles, un album rempli de photos était ouvert. Il s'agissait du même qu'il avait observé chez lui, seul, peu de temps après la mort de son père... L'album était ouvert à la même page que ce jour-là, à la première où se trouvait la photographie du mariage de ses parents. Claudia Stilinski était habillée d'une superbe robe blanche à dentelles et était dépourvue de voile tandis que John portait un simple costume noir. Tous deux étaient debout, souriant à l'objectif... cette photo datait de bien avant la naissance de Stiles.

Un sourire tendre prit place sur ses lèvres. Sur cette photo, ils avaient l'air heureux... il voulait garder cette belle image gravée sur la rétine et se souvenir d'eux de leur vivant, et non de leur mort. Un triste sourire aux lèvres, il se leva. Avec douceur, il ferma le petit album photo et le rangea dans sa bibliothèque, à côté de ses livres de cours, d'un tome de _Mercy Thompson_ et de quelques romans policiers.

L'eau de la douche fut coupée et Derek en sortit, une serviette fermement attachée autour de ses hanches.

« Tu devrais dormir... » fit la voix douce de l'Alpha. « Demain, il faudra être reposés pour supporter le débit de parole d'Erica. »

Stiles sourit, amusé. Le lendemain, Erica et Boyd allaient revenir de leur lune de miel et tous avaient été invités pour fêter leur retour : Mélissa McCall, les parents Yukimura, Kira, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Derek, Stiles lui-même... et même Peter Hale qui semblait s'être 'adouci' avec l'âge. En apparence, bien entendu.

« Mmh... je sais, » répondit-il, conscient que la blonde serait sans doute plus bavarde que lui lorsqu'ils se reverraient. « Seulement, je t'attendais...

-Pourquoi ? »

Stiles sourit davantage devant le visage amusé de Derek. Le loup-garou savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait attendu. Le renard lui fit un geste, lui intimant de le rejoindre. L'Alpha de la meute Hale le rejoint sur leur lit et lui embrassa la tempe avant de descendre doucement, ses lèvres effleurant une grande cicatrice sur l'épaule du dernier Stilinski, triste souvenir de la douloureuse morsure de Deucalion.

« Arrête... » gémit Stiles, les sourcils froncés. « Tu sais que je déteste ça...

-Tu as tort, » lui répondit le loup. « Le fait qu'elle soit devenue une cicatrice prouve que tu as survécu, que tu t'en es sorti...

-Si tu le dis. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un bref soupir.

« Elle est comme tous ces affreux souvenirs, elle ne peut pas être effacée... et tu sais très bien que nous devons vivre avec tout ça... »

Le renard sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il savait que son amant avait raison... rien n'effacerait ce qui était arrivé. Il devait simplement apprendre et accepter cette cicatrice, comme il l'avait fait pour ses souvenirs... il en avait besoin pour avancer.

« Arrêtons de parler de ça ce soir. J'ai d'autres idées plus croustillantes au programme !

-Oh ? Et quoi donc ? » fit mine de s'étonner le lycanthrope.

« Eheh... ! »

Stiles entoura la nuque du loup de ses bras et l'attira dans un nouveau baiser. Il savait que le lendemain, il faudrait qu'il soit reposé pour ne pas s'endormir face à Erica et Boyd... sous risque de subir de sérieuses représailles de la part de la blonde ! Mais franchement... le corps de Derek l'intéressait beaucoup trop.

Ils n'allaient certainement pas lui en vouloir, si ?

 _Oh_ , pensa-t-il. _Et puis merde... !_

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il approfondit le baiser qu'il échangeait avec son amant. Ils allaient passer une excellente nuit... foi de Stiles Stilinski !

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Et voilà, c'est officiellement terminé... je ne sais pas encore si c'est totalement fini le Sterek pour moi, j'avoue avoir bien décroché de TW et ce couple m'intéresse beaucoup moins qu'auparavant :/ mais qui sait, peut-être, un jour... ! XD (edit : bon, en fait c'est faux, j'ai un cross over où il y a du sterek... ok. J'pars me pendre, promis... )**_

 _ **Maintenant, j'vais me recycler dans le fandom d'Harry Potter xD**_

 _ **Bref. J'espère de tout cœur que cet épilogue vous aura plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis et je vous remercie, vous tous, de m'avoir lue et supportée malgré mes innombrables retards...**_

 _ **Un merci en particulier pour les personnes qui ont laissé de gentilles reviews, vous m'avez fait chaud au cœur et c'est pour cette unique raison, je pense, que je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture malgré quelques trucs qui m'ont légèrement blessée.**_

 _ **Bref. Je ne vais pas épiloguer non plus à ce sujet (épiloguer... épilogue, voilà voilà, blague pourrie... encore xD) mais un gros dernier MERCI à vous tous.**_

 _ **Love... !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 12 juin 2016**_


End file.
